Les jumeaux, la dragonne et le roi ( 9 )
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Harry en a assez et décide de ne pas ressusciter après sa mort et qu'il emmène l'Horcruxe avec lui vers la prochaine grande aventure ? Un bordel incroyable. Surtout quand des elfes, des nains, une dragonne et un roi mégalo s'en mêlent. Et lui qui espérait une vie tranquille. Mais non ! Héros un jour, héros toujours.
1. Prologue

_Bonjours à tous._

 _Voici donc ma nouvelle fic principale qui prend la place de MZBA_

 _Elle a gagné le vote avec 7 voix contre 5._

 _C'est un cross-over entre Eragon et Harry Potter._

 _._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série de l'Héritage, ni Harry Potter. Ils sont à C. Paolini et J. K. Rowling._

 _Par contre, l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Prologue : Deux Frères

.

Il était à King's Cross. Ou du moins sa réplique en blanc immaculé. Et il venait d'avoir une discussion très intéressante avec Dumbledore. Apparemment, il était effectivement le maître des trois reliques. Sa déduction concernant Draco était vraie. Il avait désarmé Dumbledore, puis lui-même l'avait désarmé. Donc il était le maître de la baguette, de la pierre et de la cape.

Il avait confirmé ses doutes sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Il avait aussi appris certaines choses sur Voldemort.

Mais une question le taraudait encore, une question importante.

_ Dois-je y retourner ?

_ C'est à toi de décider.

_ J'ai le choix ?

Intéressant. Pour être totalement honnête, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Neville savait quoi faire, il lui avait donné des instructions claires. Et Ron et Hermione aussi. Il suffisait qu'ils tuent Nagini, puis que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de lancer un Avada Kedavra à Voldemort et tout sera réglé. Donc, il n'avait pas un besoin urgent d'y retourner.

_ Oh oui, tu as le choix. D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross ? Eh bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais... disons... monter dans un train.

_ Et où m'emmènerait-il ?

_ Plus loin.

Il hocha la tête. Il pouvait toujours compter sur le vieil homme pour donner des réponses cryptiques. Le truc, c'était qu'il en avait assez du monde magique et d'être le héros. Il n'avait pas grand chose sur le plan mortel et il n'avait franchement pas envie de retourner à sa vie de merde. Il haïssait les responsabilités et voulait juste revoir sa famille. Ou si le destin décidait de le réincarner, avoir une vie normale avec une famille aimante. Il ne voulait pas retourner là d'où il venait.

_ Je vois... Mais si je n'y retourne pas, Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu.

_ En effet. Il y a plus de chance pour qu'il soit fini à tout jamais si tu y retourne que si tu reste. Je sais que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu décide de repartir.

Il hocha la tête. Ou comment lui dire en plus simple qu'il devait y retourner parce que c'était son job de héros. Dommage qu'il ait dit à plusieurs personnes compétentes comment tuer Voldemort. Il jeta un regard au bébé qui continuait de gémir. S'il avait le droit d'aller ailleurs, dans un endroit meilleur, alors le morceau d'âme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant dix-sept ans devait aussi avoir le droit d'en profiter. Il s'était plus ou moins attaché au morceau d'âme et se sentait étrangement incomplet maintenant qu'ils étaient deux entités séparées.

Dumbledore sembla mal interpréter son regard car il dit :

_ N'aie pas pitié des morts Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant.

Ou comment essayer de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité s'il décidait de rester mort et de ne pas retourner au massacre qu'était la bataille de Poudlard. Il adorait vraiment son ancien directeur, mais parfois il pouvait aussi le haïr à cause de ses manipulations. Et il était maintenant décidé à emmener l'horcruxe avec lui. S'il avait le droit à une seconde chance, alors le fragment d'âme aussi.

Il se leva avec Dumbledore et dit en souriant :

_ Au revoir professeur.

_ Au revoir Harry.

Dumbledore disparut à sa vue. Son sourire disparut et il se retourna, se dirigeant à grande enjambée vers le bébé écorché. Il s'accroupit devant lui et pensa à avoir un drap pour l'envelopper. Aussitôt, un tissu blanc apparut à côté de lui. Il le ramassa et enveloppa l'enfant dedans. Ce dernier arrêta de gémir et le regarda avec des yeux rouges qu'il avait appris à associer avec Voldemort.

_ Salut. Je sais qu'on a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, on a partagé un corps pour dix-sept ans après tout. J'ai le choix entre retourner à une vie de merde ou continuer vers l'inconnu. Je prends le pari de l'inconnu. Tu veux venir ? Si ça se trouve, on pourra avoir une meilleur vie que celle qu'on a eut tous les deux.

Le bébé ne dit rien et ne fit aucun signe comme quoi il le comprenait. Mais il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Il prit ça pour une réponse affirmative.

Il regard autour de lui et remarqua que plusieurs trains étaient apparus sur les quais. Il regarda le plus proche et vit un panneau sur lequel était inscrit : « Alagaësia express ». Il haussa les épaules. C'était aussi bien qu'un autre.

Il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment avec le bébé sur les genoux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le départ.

.

-sSs-

.

Il flottait dans l'obscurité. Il était dans une espèce de poche faite de membrane elle-même plongée dans un liquide visqueux qu'il sentait bouger contre la paroi à laquelle il était collé. Il sentait aussi quelque chose qui partait de son nombril pour aller quelque par. Il essaya de bouger sa main pour le toucher, mais son bras rencontra un obstacle. Il tapota l'obstacle et se rendit compte que c'était de la peau. Il essaya de s'en rapprocher et entra en contacte avec un autre corps. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de sa très petite taille et de la taille similaire de son colocataire. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il était dans l'obscurité totale. Il se contenta donc de tâter le corps à côté du sien.

Il sentit alors l'autre faire de même, puis essayer de le repousser. Il refusa et continua de l'explorer, curieux.

« Tu vas arrêter ça. »

Il se figea en entendant la voix dans son esprit. Il tendit ses pensées vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait et constata qu'il avait un lien avec un autre esprit.

Il essaya expérimentalement d'envoyer une penser de l'autre côté.

« C'est toi à côté de moi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? Sérieusement, Potter, où est-ce que tu nous as emmené ? »

« Je crois qu'on est en gestation. »

Il y eut un silence et il sentit l'autre à côté de lui se figer avant de tâter autour de lui.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Visiblement, on a décidé qu'on devait être réincarné. Et apparemment, on va être des jumeaux. »

« Réincarnés... En jumeaux... Je vais être coincé avec toi pour toute cette vie. »

« Oh arrête de te plaindre. Tu as été dans ma tête pour dix-sept ans. Estime-toi heureux que j'ai décidé que tu devais aussi avoir le droit à une seconde chance. Espèce de Dark Lord ingrat. »

Il cru entendre l'équivalent d'un soupir dans son esprit.

« C'est vrai. Ça pourrait être pire. On pourrait partager le même corps. »

« Voilà. Donc je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi qu'il se passe, quelque soit l'endroit où on atterrit, je veux que tu me promettes de vivre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais mourir ? Ne soit pas stupide, bien sûr que je vais vivre. »

« Il y a une différence entre être en vie et vivre. Aucun de nous d'eux n'a eu de vie. Toi tu as toujours été rejeté et tu as toujours cherché à devenir le meilleur et à conquérir le monde sans prendre en compte ton propre bonheur. Moi... Enfin tu sais pour moi. On a une seconde chance, donc dans celle-là, on va profiter de la vie. Hors de question d'être un dictateur mégalomaniaque, est-ce que c'est clair ? Et avec un peu de chance, on aura une vraie famille. »

Il y eut un silence. Il espérait vraiment que le temps passé avec lui avait influencé l'horcruxe. Il espérait que son désormais frère acceptera de simplement vivre et de ressentir des émotions. Encore une fois, il sentit le soupir mentale de Voldemort.

« Très bien. Je te promet de vivre. »

« Parfait. Bon, plus qu'à attendre de naître et de découvrir où on a atterri. »

Ils replongèrent ainsi dans le silence. Attendant simplement dans l'obscurité, entendant parfois des sons étouffés venant de l'extérieur.

.

-sSs-

.

Il avait la tête en bas. Et son frère avait aussi la tête en bas. Et il sentit des contractions autour de lui.

« Hum... On dirait qu'on c'est pour tout de suite. »

« Il y a intérêt à ce que je sois l'aîné. »

« Désolé vieux, mais je suis avant toi donc je suis l'aîné. »

« Hors de question ! »

Mais ils pouvaient à peine bouger dans leur position et Harry gagna la première place.

Lorsqu'il sortit à la lumière du jour après un instant très désagréable qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas expérimenter de nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche. La première inspiration qu'il prit lui brûla les poumons alors qu'ils se dépliaient et se mettaient en marche, ce qui le poussa à crier fort.

Il entendait vaguement des paroles autour de lui et voyait des formes indistinctes bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas percevoir grand chose. Il sentit qu'on le nettoyait alors qu'un second cri retentissait.

« Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je repasse par un truc aussi horrible ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Il vit une forme flou s'approcher et sentit qu'on posait son frère à côté de lui dans la bassine pour le laver aussi.

« C'est normal si on n'entend et voit quasiment rien ? »

« Je crois oui. Les sens des nouveaux nés ne sont pas encore habitués à l'extérieur. Donc même si nos esprits peuvent comprendre, nos cerveaux ne sont pas assez développés pour traduire ce qu'ils entendent et voient. »

« D'accord. Je suppose que ça va prendre un peu d'entraînement. »

« Écoute attentivement, on pourra toujours décoder plus tard. »

Il observa autour de lui, essayant de forcer son cerveau à s'habituer et analyser les formes et couleurs autour de lui. Il sentait qu'on l'enlevait de l'eau chaude pour l'envelopper dans une couverture. On le transporta vers une forme flou et en se concentrant un peu, il parvint à discerner une personne allongée dans un lit. Sûrement sa mère.

Il força sur ses oreilles, mais son cerveau n'enregistrait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentit qu'on le posait dans les bras de la femme, puis que son frère le rejoignait. Il se demandait comment on allait l'appeler.

Les instants suivant furent assez perturbant parce que franchement, il ne se serait jamais imaginé se souvenir un jour de s'être nourri au sein. Mais il avait faim et le lait était bon. Il sentait la mauvaise humeur de son double de l'autre côté qui devait faire de même avec réluctance.

« C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. »

« Je hais la petite enfance. On est vulnérables et faible et on dépend beaucoup trop des adultes. »

« Dans un mois ou deux, ça ira mieux. »

Il le sentit grogner et eut un sourire amusé.

Après ça, ils furent repris à leur mère et posés dans un berceau, côte à côte. Ils observaient ce qui se passait autour d'eux et essayaient d'écouter, mais bientôt, la fatigue les rattrapa et ils s'endormirent.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de bois avec poutres apparentes. Il entendait quelqu'un s'activer dans une cuisine et une personne chantonner et il pouvait sentir de la viande en train de cuir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim. Mais il savait que la viande n'était pas pour lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit son frère qui le regardait. Il avait un ruban rouge autour du poignet droit. Il sentit alors que lui aussi portait quelque chose au poignet. Il baissa le regard et vit un ruban bleu.

« C'est pour nous différencier. »

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques minutes. J'ai appris certaines choses. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Où qu'on soit, c'est à l'époque du moyen-âge, la langue qu'ils parlent est du vieil anglais. »

« Tu parles le vieil anglais ? »

« Je le comprends. C'est indispensable de le connaître si on veut étudier de vieux documents. »

« Tu peux me passer la connaissance ? Je ne comprend que l'anglais moderne. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que des connaissances ne se déversent dans sa tête. D'un coup, il comprit mieux les paroles de la chanson que la femme chantait doucement en cuisinant.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Je sais aussi que notre mère nous a laissé à son frère et sa femme. »

« Quoi ? »

Leur mère les avait abandonné ?

« Je les ai entendu discuter. Ils se demandaient pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous avez laissé alors qu'il était évident qu'elle ne le voulait pas. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle est venu nous donner naissance ici avant de repartir en nous laissant. Mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. »

« Donc on n'a pas de parents... »

« Oui. »

Il soupira. Lui qui espérait avoir une famille... Il se retrouvait une fois encore avec son oncle et sa tante.

« Je pense... Harry, elle ne voulait pas nous laisser. Quelque chose l'y a poussé. »

« Si tu le dis... J'espère juste que cette fois, notre oncle et notre tante seront gentils avec nous. »

« On a aussi un cousin. »

« Oh... Plus vieux de combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils se demandent s'ils doivent nous mettre dans la même chambre et risquer qu'on le réveil au milieu de la nuit ou nous mettre dans la leur pour qu'ils puissent nous calmer avant qu'on le réveil. »

« Je vois. J'ai faim. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Faut crier je crois. C'est ce que font les bébés. »

Il sentait la réluctance de son frère, mais ils se mirent quand même à crier en même temps. Les larmes leurs vinrent facilement alors qu'ils appelaient pour manger.

Ils entendirent deux personnes s'approcher et soudain Harry vit un homme et une femme se pencher au-dessus du berceau.

_ Ils doivent avoir faim, commenta l'homme.

_ Oui. Prend Eragon, je prend Aragorn.

_ Eragon, c'est celui au ruban bleu ?

_ Oui.

L'homme se saisit de Harry, visiblement renommé Eragon, pendant que la femme prenait Tom, renommé Aragorn.

« On ne peut pas dire que nos noms soient ordinaires. » commenta-t-il joyeusement.

« Tout est mieux que quelque chose d'aussi commun que Tom. » fut la réponse dédaigneuse de son frère.

Ils furent emmenés dans la cuisine et Eragon se mit à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. La maison était en bois, tout comme le mobilier. Il y avait quelques ustensiles en métal, principalement du fer ou du cuivre, mais la plupart des objets qu'il voyait étaient en bois.

Il vit un autre garçon installé par terre avec une balle en bois qui les regardait avec curiosité. Il devait avoir entre deux et trois ans. Il était brun avec des yeux gris, comme ses parents.

Il entendit du bruit sur la droite et regarda dans cette direction. La femme avait prit une petite bouteille en bois au bout de laquelle se trouvait une espèce d'entonnoir protégé par du cuir. Ce devait être un biberon rudimentaire.

Il vit soudain une autre petite bouteille entrer dans son champ de vision et sentit le bout protégé contre sa bouche. Il tendit ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté du biberon avant de se mettre à boire avidement le lait tiède à l'intérieur.

« Vas moins vite, tu vas t'étouffer. »

Il ralentit et respira par le nez, essayant de réguler sa respiration pour ne pas s'étouffer en buvant.

Une fois qu'il eut le rythme, il regarda son frère en face de lui. Il avait les yeux noisettes et une touffe de cheveux bruns. Comme ils étaient de vrais jumeaux et qu'on devait visiblement les différencier par des rubans, il devait lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il espérait vraiment que cette vie serait meilleur. Avec un frère jumeau ex-Dark Lord mégalomaniaque et un cousin dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Mais il avait fait le pari de quitter son monde pour la prochaine grande aventure, donc il devait assumer maintenant.

Il verra bien ce que la vie lui réserve. Il espérait juste ne pas être de nouveau le héros devant sauver le derrière de tout le monde.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu._

 _Le premier chapitre est prêt et sera posté le week-end prochain._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Première fois que je fais un cross-over..._

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre suivant._

 _Le 2 est écrit et sortira le WE prochain._

.

Remarques :

.

Je me base sur les livres. Pour moi, le film n'existe pas.

Je ne sais pas pour une possible romance. À voir quand on arrivera plus loin. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai quasiment jamais de plan prédéfini et je fais au feeling et selon les avis ou attentes des lecteurs.

Même si je n'ai ni plan ni scénario, je vais suivre dans les très grandes lignes l'histoire originale.

Je sais que dans les chapitres suivants, ils vont paraître beaucoup trop matures pour leur âge physique, mais je rappel, pour les deux du fonds qui ne suivent pas, qu'ils ont respectivement plus de 60 et plus de 20 ans. Donc s'ils sont capables de comprendre que un plus un égal deux, c'est normale. Selon moi. D'autres (mes bêtas) m'ont fait des remarques sur leur âge physique dont j'ai essayé de tenir compte. Mais je tiens simplement à rappeler que c'est de la réincarnation donc voilà...

.

 _Bref._

 _Assez de blabla._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Maladie

.

Il se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aragorn. Ça faisait six ans et demi qu'ils étaient arrivés en Alagaësia tous les deux. Ils vivaient paisiblement dans le petit village de Carvahall, au milieu de la Crête. Heureusement pour eux, leur oncle et leur tante les traitaient comme s'ils étaient leurs fils et leur cousin Roran était génial. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble tous les trois.

Aragorn et lui avaient pris l'habitude de s'habiller et se coiffer de manière à ce qu'ils soient identiques. Ils s'amusaient toujours à faire tourner les gens en bourriques quand ils n'arrivaient pas à les différencier. Jusque maintenant, Brom, le conteur, était le seul à pouvoir dire qui était qui.

Aragorn avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas jouer les grands méchants, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Eragon savait que son frère aimait bien sa nouvelle vie. Il était plus ouvert à ses émotions et tenait vraiment à leur famille.

Il se leva en silence et s'approcha de l'autre lit discrètement. Il allait sauter dessus quand Aragorn grogna :

_ N'y pense même pas, Era.

_ Oh, t'étais réveillé.

_ Évidemment.

Il eut un grand sourire avant de dire joyeusement :

_ Alors debout. Il faut qu'on s'habille et qu'on aille voir Brom.

Brom était le conteur du village. Il était arrivé peu après leur naissance et était la personne la plus érudite du village. Eragon l'aimait bien parce qu'il répondait toujours à ses questions et Aragorn l'appréciait pour ses connaissances sur le monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Ce qui fascinait le plus Eragon, c'était les dragons et la légendaire caste des Dragonniers. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir voir un de ces dragons un jour.

Aragorn se leva en grognant et ils se préparèrent pour la journée, se débarbouillant dans l'eau tirée du puis du village que leur tante avait rapporté et mis dans une bassine de bois près de leur porte.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner avec leur famille et aidèrent à débarrasser la table après. Puis, ils sortirent en courant avant qu'on n'ait pu les retenir, laissant Roran derrière pour la corvée de vaisselle. Ils entendirent quand même leur tante crier à la fenêtre :

_ Ne faites pas de bêtises les garçons !

_ On va juste chez Brom, répondirent-ils ne même temps.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du vieux conteur et échangèrent un regard. De la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée, donc il était debout. Eragon leva la main et frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent un peu avant que le vieil homme ne leur ouvre. Ils dirent joyeusement en même temps :

_ Bonjour Brom.

_ Ah... Les jumeaux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là aussi tôt ?

_ On est venu.

_ Te poser des questions.

Ils savaient que c'était cliché d'imiter les jumeaux Weasley, mais, pour l'avoir expérimenté eux-même, ils comprenaient pourquoi ils adoraient parler comme ça et confondre les gens.

_ Quand est-ce que vous ne venez pas me poser des question ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé. Entrez donc, j'allais me faire du thé.

Ils entrèrent joyeusement avant de s'installer dans leurs chaises habituelles devant le feu. Brom s'assit aussi et attisa un peu le feu sous la théière. Il se cala ensuite dans son fauteuil et alluma sa pipe. Ils le laissèrent faire, habitués à ce rituel. Brom fumait toujours la pipe quand il leur parlait. Il se tourna enfin vers eux et dit :

_ Bien. Alors, qui commence ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu peux.

_ Nous apprendre à lire ?

_ S'il te plaît ?

Brom leva un sourcil à la demande et répondit :

_ Garrow ne vous a pas appris ?

_ Il sait lire ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il sait lire ! Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?

_ Si, mais il a dit.

_ Que savoir lire était inutile.

_ Qu'on devait juste savoir compter.

Brom grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « Vieille bourrique têtue. » avant de se lever et de prendre des objets sur son bureau. Il revint s'asseoir et leur tendit chacun une plaquette de cire et un stylet.

_ Faites attention avec ça, ils sont bien aiguisés. Je vais vous montrer les lettres et vous aller les apprendre et les recopier.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la leçon commença. Les lettres de ce monde étaient différentes des leurs, du coup ils ne pouvaient pas lire les nombreux parchemins qui se trouvaient chez le vieux conteur. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé d'apprendre à lire avec lui, vu que leur oncle ne voulait pas leur apprendre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et Brom leur remit chacun un parchemin sur lesquels il avait tracé les lettres qu'ils avaient vu.

_ Apprenez déjà ça, on verra plus de chose demain.

_ D'accord, Brom.

_ Maintenant, allez donc jouer un peu dehors.

Ils hochèrent la tête, rangèrent leurs parchemins, et se levèrent. Ils dirent au revoir au conteur et sortirent dehors. Ils cherchèrent Roran et le trouvèrent en train de jouer avec les fils du forgeron, Albriech et Baldor, à un jeu de lutte.

_ Hey ! Roran !

_ Eragon, Aragorn ! Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné, espèce de traîtres, fit-il d'un ton indigné.

_ Ce n'est pas de notre.

_ Faute si tu ne cours pas assez vite.

Ils firent une mine innocente qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection, la tête penchée à l'opposé de l'autre. Roran grogna alors que les deux autres garçons riaient.

_ On peut jouer.

_ Avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Baldor.

Les deux fils du forgerons étaient plus grand et musclés qu'eux parce qu'ils commençaient déjà à aider leur père à la forge. Il était donc normale qu'ils gagnent à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à la lutte.

Mais quand ils se mirent à se courir après, ce fut au tour des jumeaux d'avoir la main mise.

Aragorn mettait un point d'honneur à les entraîner physiquement. Il pensait qu'être rapide, agile et habile était très important et pouvait leur sauver la vie. Il entraînait donc toujours son frère dans des exercices de yoga tous les soirs pour améliorer leur souplesse et ils jouaient souvent à des jeux demandant l'utilisation d'une de ces caractéristiques. Ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait les battre à la course. Surtout que Eragon avait, semblait-il, conservé sa rapidité et son agilité qu'il avait dans sa vie précédente.

Il comprenait aussi maintenant pourquoi Voldemort faisait toujours tourner sa baguette dans sa main, c'était pour améliorer sa dextérité. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher sa baguette. Pour sa défense, à l'époque, il était un adolescent en pleine croissance et plein d'hormones. Ça n'avait pas empêcher Aragorn d'être indigné par ses conclusions et d'essayer de le frapper, ce qui avait conduit à une course-poursuite dans le village et un baquet d'eau renversé sur la tête d'Eragon. Il avait plus tard mis des araignées dans les chaussettes de son frère qui visiblement détestait ces gentils petites bestioles à huit pattes que Eragon aimait bien à cause de son temps passé à considérer les araignées de son placard comme ses seules amies. Aragog et ses petits étaient cependant une exception à cette affection.

.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux pour manger. Eragon aida à mettre la table avec sa tante et ils s'installèrent tous les cinq pour le repas. Garrow demanda entre deux bouchées :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce matin ?

_ On est allé chez Brom.

_ Puis on a joué avec Roran, Albriech et Baldor.

_ Je vois. Je compte aller chasser cette après-midi. Qui veut venir ?

_ On peut venir ? S'étonna Eragon.

_ D'habitude il n'y a que Roran qui peut y aller, ajouta son frère.

_ Vous êtes assez grand pour venir maintenant. Alors ?

Les trois enfants se regardèrent avant de hocher vivement la tête. Les jumeaux voulaient apprendre le tir à l'arc et à chasser depuis un moment. D'abord, ça leur permettrait de pouvoir se nourrir par eux-même, ensuite, ils auraient une arme de maîtrisée.

Ils avaient beau avoir essayé, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à utiliser de la magie. C'était comme si elle leur échappait à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

Donc pouvoir manier une arme pourrait leur être utile.

Après manger, ils quittèrent donc la maison, chacun portant un sac et Roran et Garrow armés d'un arc. Leur oncle avait donné aux jumeaux un couteau de chasse chacun en leur disant de faire attention avec. Il avait rassuré Marian quand elle s'était inquiétée en disant que les deux enfants étaient encore un peu jeunes en lui disant qu'ils étaient plus matures que leur âge et que s'ils fatiguaient, ils rentreraient rapidement.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à chasser avec leur oncle dans la forêt proche du village. Aragorn qui reconnaissaient souvent des plantes et herbes médicinales les ramassaient en chemin et les mettaient dans son sac pour Gertrude, la guérisseuse du village. Eragon essayait de retenir le nom et les propriétés des plantes que son frère lui expliquait à travers leur lien mentale. La plupart d'entre elles étaient comme celles qu'ils étudiaient en herbologie ou que les moldus utilisaient, donc l'encyclopédie sur pieds qu'était son frère les reconnaissait facilement.

Ils devaient être le plus silencieux possible en avançant et guetter le moindre mouvement.

À la fin de la journée, ils avaient attrapé trois lapins et une perdrix Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça allait leur faire à manger pour la semaine. Garrow n'avait pas voulu trop s'éloigner du village pour la première fois des jumeaux pour minimiser les chances de rencontrer des animaux dangereux.

Ils rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement et les jumeaux parvinrent à convaincre leur oncle de leur apprendre le tir à l'arc dés qu'il aura fabriquer des arcs pour eux.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur maison, la porte était ouverte. Ils ne se méfièrent pas trop car personne au village ne s'attaquerait ou volerait les autres. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Gertrude qui sortait tout juste de la chambre des adultes.

_ Gertrude, fit Garrow. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Marian ?

_ Garrow. Elain est venu lui rendre visite et l'a trouvée effondrée par terre avec de la fièvre. Je l'ai stabilisée, mais elle est encore faible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle allait bien quand on est parti.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas une maladie que j'ai déjà vu.

_ Maman va aller mieux ? demanda Roran, anxieux.

_ Peut-être. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la soigner, d'accord Roran ? Fit gentiment Gertrude en s'accroupissant devant lui et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il hocha la tête légèrement. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils aimaient bien leur mère adoptive et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle meurt. Aragorn porta la main à son sac et le tendit à Gertrude.

_ Tiens, tu peux la guérir avec ça non ? C'est des herbes médicinales dont nous a parlé Brom.

La guérisseuse prit le sac et regarda à l'intérieur toutes les herbes qu'ils avaient ramassé. Elle sourit doucement au garçon et lui posa une main sur la tête.

_ Je suis sûre que ça peut aider. Merci.

Il sourit timidement avant de retourner vers son frère. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur tante meurt.

« Si elle peut pas la guérir, il faudra qu'on arrive à faire de la magie. C'est indispensable. »

« Oui. »

Ils s'enfuirent dans leur chambre, laissant les adultes discuter ensemble. Roran resta avec son père, cherchant du réconfort. Ils devaient trouver la magie. Ils savaient qu'elle existait dans ce monde, les histoires de Brom en étaient pleines. S'ils la trouvaient, peut-être qu'ils pourront guérir leur tante.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur par terre, face à face, se tenant les mains et fermèrent les yeux. Ils se plongèrent dans un état méditatif pour accéder à leurs défenses mentales.

Ils commencèrent par vérifier que les barrières autour de leurs souvenirs de leurs anciennes vie étaient solides. Puis ce fut au tour de celle qu'ils plaçaient entre leurs deux esprit au niveau de leur lien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent vérifié que leurs esprits étaient bien protégés, ils commencèrent à chercher leur magie en eux.

.

-sSs-

.

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Marian ne s'améliora pas. Au bout de trois jours, elle ne pouvait même plus se lever pour s'occuper de la maison. Eragon prit sur lui pour aider son oncle à cuisiner et à faire le ménage. Il était le plus expérimenté des trois dans ces domaines après tout. Aragorn essayait d'aider Gertrude du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais même lui n'avait aucune idée de quelle maladie leur tante souffrait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup étudié la médecine et savait juste comment guérir des blessures superficielle ou les résultats de mauvais sorts. Il était totalement inutile quand il s'agissait de maladies.

Ils passaient deux heures tous les matins chez Brom à apprendre à lire et insistèrent pour s'entraîner sur des ouvrages de médecine. Le vieil homme, compréhensif, les laissait déchiffrer ses parchemins sur le sujet et leur expliquaient ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Aragorn était le plus scolaire des deux et donc le plus doué quand il s'agissait d'apprendre des choses et de les mettre en pratique après, mais Eragon ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Il était juste un peu plus du genre manuel et ne s'encombrait pas souvent de la théorie.

Leurs recherches de la magie n'avançaient pas non plus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver cette énergie qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de sentir dans leur vie précédente. Ils avaient bien essayé d'interroger Brom sur le sujet, mais il disait ne rien savoir et leur avait fermement déconseillé de chercher à en faire. Aragorn pensait qu'il mentait et savait faire de la magie, Eragon faisait confiance au jugement de son frère sur ce sujet. Il pensait que le vieil homme refusait de leur parler du sujet pour les protéger des dangers de la magie. Aragorn pensait qu'il les gardait éloigné d'une capacité qui pourrait servir à sauver leur tante.

Mais malgré tout ça, l'état de leur tante empirait de jour en jour. Et une semaine après qu'elle soit tombée malade, elle leur demanda à tous les deux de venir la voir et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Garrow était aussi présent et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Ils s'assirent chacun sur le lit, de chaque côté de leur tante.

_ Eragon, Aragorn, il y a une chose importante que j'aimerais vous dire. Vous êtes assez grand pour comprendre maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Est-ce qu'elle allait leur dire ce à quoi ils pensaient ? Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle avec attention.

_ Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile à accepter pour vous, mais Garrow et moi ne sommes pas vos parents. Votre mère est la sœur de Garrow, Selena.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et prirent un air surpris et légèrement apeuré. Aragorn dit :

_ Non, c'est...

_ On n'est pas vos enfants ?

_ Mais si c'est pas vous, où sont nos parents ?

_ Pourquoi t'as dis que le nom de notre mère ?

_ Les enfants, fit Garrow.

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt mais continuèrent de regarder leur tante avec un regard suppliant et désespéré. Marian était pâle et parlait très doucement car elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Mais au moins, elle ne toussait pas.

_ Je suis désolée les garçons. On ne sait pas qui est votre père, ni si vos parents sont encore en vie. Selena est partie du village il y a seize ans avec un voyageur et lorsqu'elle est revenu, enceinte, il y a cinq ans, elle était habillée richement. Elle est restée cinq mois ici, jusqu'à votre naissance et nous a convaincu de nous occuper de vous. Mais elle n'a pas donné de réponse quand on lui demandait pourquoi ni d'où elle venait ni qui était votre père. Elle parlait très peu et est repartie le jour après votre naissance. Cependant, c'était visible qu'elle ne voulait pas vous laisser, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle se tue un moment, les laissant digérer ce qu'elle venait de leur approche. Ils avaient déjà déduis que leur mère ne les avait pas abandonné volontairement d'après ce que Aragorn avait entendu quand ils étaient bébés, mais ils pensaient que leur père était mort ou du moins que son identité était connue. Visiblement, ils avaient un mystère supplémentaire à résoudre. Roran qui été resté près de son père regardait la scène en silence. Les deux jumeaux firent de leur mieux pour avoir l'air d'apprendre la nouvelle comme deux enfants de presque sept ans.

_ Roran, murmura-t-elle. Vient là.

Le garçon monta aussi sur le lit à côté de sa mère et elle les fixa tous les trois avec intensité.

_ Même si vous ne l'êtes pas par le sang, vous êtes et resterez des frères. Veillez les uns sur les autres et soyez toujours unis. Me suis-je bien faites comprendre ?

_ Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ Bien.

Elle regarda Garrow qui hocha la tête. Elle était fatiguée. Il fit sortir les trois enfants et ils se rassemblèrent dans leurs chambres respective en silence. Roran voulait les laisser tranquille pour encaisser et les jumeaux voulaient penser à leur nouveau but. Trouver qui était leur père.

Marian mourut dans son sommeil la nuit qui suivit.

.

-sSs-

.

La perte de leur tante avait été un coup dur pour les jumeaux, tout comme pour le reste de leur famille. Eragon continuait à aider dans les corvées en plus de ses cours avec Brom et de ses entraînements au tir à l'arc avec Aragorn. Il était meilleur que son frère dans cette discipline, ce qui ne les surpris pas vraiment. Mais Aragorn travailla d'arrache-pied pour maîtriser l'arc aussi bien que son jumeau. Il avait juste cette nature qui le poussait à être le meilleur dans tous les domaines qu'il voulait étudier.

Un jour, Garrow vint leur annoncer qu'il comptait les faire déménager dans une vieille ferme abandonnée à l'écart du village. Les trois enfants aidèrent donc à nettoyer l'endroit et à le rénover avec Horst et ses fils. Aragorn, légèrement anxieux et du genre à ne jamais rien faire sans être préparé, lisait chez Brom des documents en rapport avec l'agriculture, pour le plus grand amusement de son frère et du vieillard.

Le vieil homme avait été plus que patient et gentil avec eux lors de la maladie et après la mort de leur tante. Il leur apprenait tous ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, sauf quand ils posaient des questions sur la magie ou des questions trop poussées sur les Dragonniers. Et il parlait rarement de lui-même. Il était un autre mystère qu'ils voulaient résoudre.

Aragorn mettait aussi un point d'honneur à apprendre l'herbologie et la médecine et à ramasser toutes les herbes qu'il trouvait lorsqu'il allait chasser avec Eragon. Brom lui avait même remit un livre, ou plutôt un journal, d'une guérisseuse qu'il avait connu avant de venir le village. La peur de la mort qui avait poursuivit le garçon dans sa vie précédente l'avait repris après la mort de sa tante et il voulait savoir guérir pour éviter que ça n'arrive à lui ou à son frère.

C'est ainsi que les années se poursuivirent, entre les travaux de la ferme, les parties de chasse jusque dans les montagnes et les visites à Brom pour continuer d'apprendre le plus de chose possible.

Jusqu'à leurs onze ans.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 2_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : magie

.

Ils redescendaient des contreforts après une petite partie de chasse quand ils entendirent des bruits de lutte dans les buissons non loin. Ils échangèrent un regard. Ça pouvait être une bête sauvage. Mais ils avaient onze ans et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tomberaient sur un combat entre animaux. Ils pourraient sûrement tuer le vainqueur et récupérer les deux corps pour ajouter à leur butin. Eragon dégaina son arc et encocha une flèche alors que Aragorn ouvrait la marche avec son couteau.

En s'approchant, ils entendirent enfin les sifflements. Et ils les comprenaient.

_ _Ne t'approche pas de mes hatchling sale bête !_

 __ Maman !_

 __ Tue-le maman !_

Ils échangèrent un regard. Des serpents. Et ils les comprenaient.

« Visiblement, on a gardé le Parseltongue. » fit joyeusement Aragorn.

« On dirait. On devrait peut-être les aider. »

Son frère hocha vivement la tête, sortant à son tour son arc et encochant une flèche. Ils firent le tour d'un arbre et virent enfin l'origine du bruit. Deux blaireaux s'attaquaient à un serpent et ses petits. Déjà plusieurs cadavres de jeunes se trouvaient sur le sol et il n'en restait que deux cachés derrière leur mère. Cette dernière semblait avoir du mal à les défendre devant deux prédateurs et était déjà gravement blessée.

Eragon tira sur le premier blaireau et Aragorn se chargea du deuxième. Les deux animaux s'effondrèrent, morts. Ils se précipitèrent vers les serpents mais s'arrêtèrent quand la mère trouva l'énergie de se dresser encore une fois devant eux.

_ _Vous n'aurez pas mes hatchling !_

 __ On ne veux pas leur faire de mal,_ siffla Aragorn _. On est là pour aider._

Le serpent recula, visiblement surpris. Il s'effondra faiblement mais trouva quand même la force de dire :

_ _Des deux pattes parlant notre langue... Qui êtes-vous ?_

 __ Je suis Aragorn, et lui, c'est mon frère Eragon. Je doute pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour te sauver, tes blessures sont trop graves._

Le serpent jeta un regard vers les deux petits qui s'étaient approchés d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite les deux humains identiques.

Elle pointa d'abord la plus petite, puis le plus grand.

_ _Voici Karal et Minh, mes deux derniers hatchling. Sauvez-les et aidez-les à devenir de grands et puissants serpents._

 __ Je te promets qu'on en prendra soin._

Eragon hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son frère. Ils allaient juste devoir cacher les petits serpents à leur famille. La mère hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses petits.

_ _Allez avec les deux pattes parlant._

Ils hésitèrent avant de se diriger vers eux. Eragon ramassa le mâle, Minh et Aragorn prit la femelle, Karal. Ils les déposèrent dans une poche de leur tunique avant de dire au revoir à la femelle.

Ils repartirent après ça, les deux petits serpents avec eux et deux blaireaux à ajouter au butin en plus d'une petite chèvre sauvage qu'ils portaient sur leur dos à tour de rôle. Aragorn avait réussi à ne pas la tuer et à seulement l'endormir avec un poison dont il avait enduit certaines de ses flèches. Du coup, ils auront une chèvre pour avoir du lait et de la laine. Ils avaient aussi attrapé quelques lapins en chemin.

C'était donc une plutôt bonne partie de chasse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ferme, le soleil se couchait et la chèvre commençait à se réveiller. Roran et Garrow étaient en train de couper du bois pour le feu dans la lumière déclinante du jour et leur cousin fut le premier à les voir.

_ Voilà le retour des deux grands chasseurs !

_ Et on rapporte un bon butin ! répondit joyeusement Eragon.

Aragorn posa la chèvre par terre et lança :

_ Elle est vivante, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait profiter du lait et de la laine.

_ Bien joué, fit Garrow. Roran, va chercher une corde avant qu'elle ne soit totalement réveillée. Qu'avez-vous d'autre ?

_ Deux blaireaux, trois lapins et des baies, répondit Eragon en désignant les animaux accrochés à leurs ceintures.

Leur oncle hocha la tête et leur fit signe de rentrer pour déposer leur butin. Roran revint rapidement avec une corde et ils attachèrent la chèvre solidement dans la grange avant de rentrer. Ils dépecèrent les prises, salèrent la viande et évaluèrent le cuir pour voir combien ils pouvaient le vendre à Gedric, le tanneur du village.

Après cela, les jumeaux se lavèrent et déposèrent leurs serpents dans leur chambre avec des morceaux de viande récupérés lors du dépeçage. Eragon fit ensuite le repas avec l'aide de Garrow pendant que les deux autres mettaient la table et ils mangèrent ensemble.

Le lendemain, une fois leurs corvées effectuées dans les champs et la chèvre tondue, les jumeaux s'enfuirent dans la forêt, accompagnés de leurs nouveaux familiers. Ils se rendirent dans leur cache secrète, une petite clairière entourée par un mur de ronces. Ils avaient deux semaines à ouvrir une entrée et à dégager la clairière, mais ils étaient content du résultat. C'était leur planque à eux, même Roran ne savait pas qu'ils en avaient une.

Ils s'y entraînaient au maniement de l'épée avec des bâtons, même si aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais manié une épée dans leur ancienne vie, sauf si on comptait le combat entre Eragon et le basilic. Mais ils essayaient quand même de les manier, ça pouvait toujours servir. Ils y méditaient aussi et essayait de trouver la magie dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps.

Une fois dans la clairières, ils s'assirent en tailleur et laissèrent leurs serpents sortir de leur poche respective.

_ Bon, visiblement, on a encore le Parseltongue, commença Eragon.

_ Oui. Ça veut dire qu'on a conservé des capacités de notre ancienne vie. Donc, on devrait normalement pouvoir faire de la magie ! Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver nos noyaux magiques...

_ Moi non plus. On a bien trouver notre énergie vitale, mais impossible de la canaliser.

_ Peut-être qu'il nous faut une baguette ou un objet pour canaliser notre énergie et la transformer en magie.

_ Dans les histoire de Brom, ils n'ont pas de canalisateur...

Ils réfléchirent au problème. Ils avaient découvert l'énergie vitale qui courrait dans leur corps comme un second système veineux et prenant sa source dans un noyau d'énergie dans leur poitrine. Ils pouvaient légèrement manipuler cette énergie pour en placer plus dans certaines partie du corps afin d'augmenter temporairement leurs capacités, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en servir en tant que magie. Il manquait quelque chose et ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était.

Aragorn savait que la magie se présentait sous forme de noyau dans la poitrine d'une personne et pouvait être manipulée en la faisant circuler jusque dans le bras pour la relâcher à l'extérieur, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de tel en eux.

_ En nous... murmura pensivement Eragon.

Aragorn releva la tête et leva un sourcil :

_ Tu as dis quoi ?

Eragon le fixa un instant en réfléchissant rapidement.

_ On a chercher la magie en nous. Mais peut-être qu'elle est à l'extérieur. Tu l'as dis toi-même, dans notre ancienne vie, on ne pouvait pas sentir notre énergie vitale. Alors peut-être que la magie est aussi différente et qu'au lieu de se trouver en où, elle est à l'extérieur et que notre énergie vitale détermine juste la quantité d'énergie qu'on peut placer dans un sort.

Aragorn réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

_ C'est une bonne possibilité. On devrait se concentrer sur la limite de nos esprit et au-delà plutôt que sur l'intérieur.

Eragon hocha la tête et ils se préparèrent pour méditer. Comme d'habitude, ils vérifièrent chacune de leur différente barrières avant de commencer leur recherche.

Eragon ne sentit rien pour commencer. Il cherchait à la limite de son esprit jusqu'à l'endroit où il commençait à sentir l'esprit de la faune alentours. Il chercha pendant un long moment avant de finalement sentir une anomalie. C'était un léger renflement, tout au fond de son esprit à la limite même de ses barrières et à l'opposer de sa connexion avec son frère, là où il ne s'aventurait presque jamais. Il examina ce renflement d'un peu plus près et sourit. Il pouvait le sentir, c'était tout proche. Il tenta de percer la barrière le séparant de ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais elle résista. Il fronça les sourcils avant de canaliser son énergie vitale et d'envoyer une lance mentale dans le renflement. La barrière vola en éclat et il sentit un courant d'énergie incroyable le parcourir, se mêlant facilement à son énergie vitale.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tendit la main et dirigea l'énergie dans sa paume, incantant clairement :

_ Lumos.

Un globe de lumière apparut au-dessus de sa main et il éclata de rire. Il perdit cependant sa concentration et la flot de magie se rétracta et le globe disparut mais il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ Réussi ! Ara, regarde tout au fond de ton esprit, il y a un renflement qui contient la magie.

Il sentit son frère lui envoyer une vague de compréhension et bientôt, Aragorn avait aussi un globe de lumière au-dessus de la main. Eragon éclata de rire avant de sauter sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ On a réussi ! T'as vu ça ? On a réussi ! On a la magie !

_ Oui, j'ai vu.

Aragorn souriait aussi et lui rendit son étreinte joyeusement. Leur bonheur s'écoulait librement dans leur lien. Ils avaient de la magie ! Enfin.

Et c'était si simple, ils se sentaient bien idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Eragon se sépara finalement de son frère et Aragorn dit d'un ton sterne :

_ Il va falloir s'entraîner dur. Tous les jours.

Eragon hocha la tête sérieusement. Ils avaient trouvé la magie, maintenant, il allait falloir l'entraîner. Ils commencèrent donc en faisant léviter un caillou chacun au-dessus de leur paume. Il fallait d'abord que leur accès au flot d'énergie soit naturel ainsi qu'augmenter leur endurance avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon suivait son frère dans la forêt. Ils couraient à vitesse moyenne en suivant un parcoure précis remplis d'obstacle à éviter. Ils avaient commencé à faire ça en allant au village pour entraîner leur agilité et leurs réflexes et continuaient encore de le faire régulièrement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et ralentirent le rythme pour aller à un petit trot. Garrow les avait envoyer vendre la laine de la chèvre et les peaux de leur proies de la semaine ainsi que le surplus de viande qu'ils avaient. Ils comptaient en profiter pour rendre visite à Brom et le harceler de questions sur la magie. Le vieil homme ne pourra pas refuser de leur apprendre ce qu'il savait s'ils arrivaient déjà à jeter des sorts et qu'ils refusaient catégoriquement d'arrêter.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de Sloan, fit Eragon.

_ Comptes sur moi.

Sloan n'aimait pas beaucoup leur famille, ni acheter de la viande venant de la Crête et essayait toujours de les arnaquer sur le prix. Mais Aragorn n'était pas un Slytherin pour rien et arrivait toujours à vendre leur viande à bon prix tout en gardant un air d'ange absolu.

_ Et le premier qui croise Katrina donne le message, ajouta Aragorn.

_ Si ces deux-la ne se marient pas, je les cogne.

Son frère approuva avec un sourire en coin. Ils savaient que leur cousin était totalement et définitivement sous le charme de Katrina, la fille du boucher, comme la moitié des garçons du village. Heureusement pour lui, elle semblait tout aussi intéressée par lui et donc ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des messages, se servant des jumeaux comme messagers. Et si Sloan s'opposait à leur relation, alors... Disons qu'un accident est si vite arrivé dans le coin. Même si Eragon avait fait promettre à son frère de ne pas le tuer.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté. Eragon vendit les peaux à Gedric et la laine aux femmes qui en voulaient. Il discuta avec les autres enfants de son âge et certains adulte au passage. Il apporta aussi à Horst une bêche à réparer et gagna un morceau de tarte à la myrtille pour Aragorn et lui de la part d'Elain, la femme du forgeron. Et les tartes d'Elain étaient toujours délicieuses. Pas autant que celles d'Eragon bien entendu. Il se considérait le meilleur dans le domaine de la cuisine, ce qui poussait son frère à lui faire remarquer en permanence la taille de son ego. Mais il le faisait toujours taire en le menaçant de ne pas lui faire de pain au raisin quand ils en ont les ingrédients.

« Oui, oui, on sait que tu es le meilleur cuisinier de tout les temps. Maintenant dépêche toi avant que ma part ne refroidisse, je suis déjà devant chez Brom. »

« À vos ordre, my Lord. » répondit-il moqueusement.

Il rejoignit rapidement son frère qui attrapa sa part dès qu'il fut devant lui.

_ Morfale.

_ J'ai faim. Maintenant, frappe à la porte.

Il roula les yeux avant de frapper. Brom leur ouvrit aussitôt avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je me disais bien que Aragorn n'attendait pas pour rien devant ma porte. Entrez les garçons.

Ils sourirent joyeusement avant d'entrer dans la maison. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Brom s'installa dans son fauteuil et alluma sa pipe pendant qu'ils finissaient leurs parts de tarte.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils fixèrent Brom avec leur regard le plus sérieux. Le vieil homme compris aussitôt que la discussion allait être longue.

_ Qu'y a-t-il qui vous rende aussi sérieux ?

_ On veut que tu nous apprennes la magie, firent-ils en même temps.

Il soupira. Encore ce sujet. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient déterminer à en faire, mais il refusait de les mettre ainsi en danger.

_ Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne savais pas comment faire. Et même si je savais, je ne vous apprendrais pas. La magie est dangereuse. Non seulement elle peut vous tuer si mal utilisée, mais elle peut aussi vous attirer des ennuis si les mauvaises personnes apprennent que vous en avez. Arrêtez d'essayer et de me poser des question sur le sujet.

_ On continuera d'en faire, que tu nous apprennes ou non, dit Aragorn.

Brom se figea. Il avait dit « d'en faire » et non pas « d'essayer d'en faire ».

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « en faire » ?

_ Ce que ça veut dire, répondit Eragon.

Il sortit de sa poche le galet avec lequel il s'entraînait. Ils joignirent leurs mains, paume vers le haut, doigts entrecroisés et posèrent la pierre dessus. Ils la firent ensuite léviter sans dire un mot.

_ Arrêtez tout de suite ! Est-ce que vous savez à quelle point c'est dangereux de faire de la magie sans prononcer d'incantation ? ça pourrait vous tuer !

Ils arrêtèrent et regardèrent Brom avec un air parfaitement innocent.

_ Mais Brom, firent-ils en même temps. On croyait que tu ne connaissais pas les mécanismes de la magie. Est-ce que tu nous aurais menti ?

Il soupira. Ces deux-la étaient malins.

_ Quoi que je dise, vous allez continuer.

_ Oui.

Il soupira de nouveau et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triomphant à ses paroles suivantes.

_ Très bien. Vous avez gagné, je vais vous apprendre. Mais vous devez me jurer de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas vous exercer seuls.

_ C'est promis, Brom, répondirent-ils. On n'en parlera à personne et on ne s'entraînera pas seul.

Bien entendu, le seul pouvait vouloir dire deux choses. Au pluriel, qu'ils ne s'entraîneraient pas sans Brom, juste tout les deux. Au singulier, qu'ils ne s'entraînerait pas sans au moins un partenaire, mais comme ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ils n'étaient jamais « seul ».

« Vive les jeux de mots et les failles. » fit joyeusement Aragorn.

Eragon eu un sourire en coin avant que Brom ne demande leur attention une nouvelle fois, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et grave :

_ Cependant, je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour découvrir la magie et où vous avez appris à défendre vos esprits.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler. Mais Brom leur semblait digne de confiance, même avec ses très nombreux secrets. Eragon prit la parole pour eux deux :

_ On a cette espèce de connexion depuis toujours entre nos esprits. On peut voir les pensées et souvenirs de l'autre et communiquer sans problème tant qu'on n'est pas trop éloigné l'un de l'autre. On a compris très tôt que si on pouvait entrer dans la tête de l'autre, alors d'autres pouvaient aussi le faire. Donc on a d'abord essayé de se bloquer entre nous afin de comprendre comment ça marchait. Et après, on a construit des défenses tout autour de nos esprits.

_ Pour ce qui est de la magie, poursuivit Aragorn. Comme tu le sais, on a toujours voulu pouvoir faire de la magie. Comme tu ne voulais rien nous dire, on a cherché par nous-même. On a commencé par beaucoup de méditation pour voir si la magie était une force interne qu'on pourrait manipuler afin de faire de la magie. Mais tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est notre énergie vitale circulant dans notre corps comme un système veineux en passant par un noyau dans notre poitrine. Cependant, on n'arrivait pas à manipuler cette énergie en dehors de notre corps, on peut la faire circuler plus ou moins vite mais ce n'est pas la magie qu'on cherchait. Alors Eragon a eu l'idée de chercher à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. On a fini par trouver la source de magie dans le fond de notre esprit après une autre séance de méditation.

Il y eu un léger silence après ça alors que Brom les observait pensivement. Puis, finalement, le vieil homme dit :

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette énergie vitale dont vous parlez. Je connais pourtant beaucoup de chose mais je suis certain que personne n'a jamais découvert ce dont vous parlez.

_ Ah bon ? fit Eragon. Pourtant c'est assez facile à trouver...

« Tu penses que c'est une spécialité dû à notre réincarnation. »

« C'est possible, oui. Il va falloir observer ça de plus près. »

_ J'en suis certain. Cependant, cela mis à part, je dois vous féliciter pour avoir trouvé tout seuls comment faire de la magie et défendre vos esprits. Peu d'humain de votre âge en serait capables avec une vrai formation alors tout seuls, c'est impressionnant. Vous devez vraiment avoir des capacités exceptionnelle.

_ Est-ce que tu vas nous apprendre à nous en servir ?

_ Oui. Je vous ai promis non ? Et puis, si personne ne vous apprendre correctement, vous allez continuer d'expérimenter tout seuls et vous finirez par vous blesser ou blesser un membre de votre entourage. Je ne me répéterais qu'une fois, vous ne devez absolument pas expérimenter seuls. La magie est dangereuse et peut être extrêmement destructive quand elle est mal contrôlée. Non seulement vous pouvez créer une catastrophe, mais vous pouvez aussi vous faire voir et être dénoncés à l'Empire, ce qui pourrait compromettre nos vies à tous les trois. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui, Brom, répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ Bien. On a un peu de temps pour commencer sur les bases aujourd'hui, mais il faudra que vous reveniez régulièrement.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la leçon commença.

.

-sSs-

.

Alors qu'il rentraient chez eux à la tombée de la nuit, les jumeaux discutaient les découvertes de la journée.

« Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » fit Eragon.

« Notre magie est définitivement en lien avec le flux d'énergie qu'on a trouvé. Je suis sûr que tu as aussi remarqué ce qui s'est passé quand Brom nous a fait utiliser l'ancien langage pour soulever la pierre. »

« Oui. La magie n'a pas connecté avec le courant. Elle a directement agis sur l'environnement en puisant dans notre force physique et non pas notre force spirituelle. »

« Exactement. Notre magie puise peut-être dans la même source mais est canalisée et contrôlée par notre force vitale et spirituelle. Et elle demande moins d'énergie que l'ancien langage. »

« Ce doit être parce qu'on a plus d'énergie spirituelle que d'énergie physique... Tu penses qu'on peut combiner les deux ? Utiliser l'ancien langage en canalisant la magie par les canaux ? »

« C'est une chose qu'il nous faudra découvrir en expérimentant. »

« Brom ne va vraiment pas être content... »

« Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Je me demande surtout où il a appris tout ça... Ce n'est pas des connaissances qu'on obtient facilement d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Je pense qu'il est un ancien Varden. »

Aragorn s'arrêta brusquement et Eragon manqua de lui rentrer dedans mais s'arrêta à temps.

« Comment ça un ancien Varden , Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Aragorn était visiblement choqué et surpris par ses paroles. Eragon le regarda avec une légère incompréhension.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les signes. Bon, pour commencer, il a beaucoup de secrets. Ensuite, il connaît la magie et des choses sur l'Histoire et les dragonniers qu'il est impossible de connaître à moins d'être en contacte avec les bonnes personnes. Après, tu te rappelles l'autre jours quand tu as dis que ses histoires n'étaient que des contes ? Il a dis que si elles n'étaient que des contes, alors les rumeurs sur sa mort étaient vraies et on parlait à un fantôme. Ça montre que les gens dans l'Empire le croient mort. Ce qui signifie qu'il s'est fait passé pour mort, probablement pour se cacher. Mais s'il veut échapper à l'Empire parce qu'il est un magicien, il ne serait pas ici, il serrait au Surda ou chez les Vardens. Non, il se cache ici, dans la Crête. Ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il est un ancien Varden et qu'il s'est retiré de la lutte en se faisant passé pour mort aux yeux de tous. »

Il y eut un silence alors que Aragorn tournait et retournait ces informations dans sa tête.

« Bien entendu, ce sont juste des conjectures et je peux avoir tord. Mais je vois mal une autre raison expliquant ses connaissances. »

« Non, tu as raison. Ça fait étrangement sens quand tu regarde les choses sous cet angle... Et si c'est vrai, on sait qu'il ne nous dénoncera pas. »

Eragon hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Mais certaines question ne voulaient pas quitter l'aîné des deux.

Pourquoi Carvahall ?

Pourquoi les aider ?

Pourquoi être aussi aimable avec eux ?

Pourquoi ne pas être parti à l'Est ou s'être caché là où il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de l'Empire sans pour autant être découvert ? Comme Kuasta par exemple.

Pourquoi Carvahall ?

Il mit ces questions de côté, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il devait juste attendre et garder l'oeil ouvert. Et cacher ses pensées à son frère. Si Aragorn ne remarquait rien par lui-même, alors il n'allait pas être celui qui lui dirait en premier.

Dans tous les cas, les prochaines années allaient être intenses en entraînement. Mais ils avaient enfin la magie. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À la semaine prochaine (peut-être) pour la suite._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou_


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaire et de me suivre._

 _Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise pour le moment._

 _Je tiens à préciser que la théorie sur la magie de l'Alagaësia est inspirée de celle dans la fic anglaise « To train a dragon Rider » de Unwrittenlegacy que je vous conseil grandement, elle est géniale._

 _Voilà._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : cartes sur table

.

Eragon et son frère étaient en train de marcher dans la forêt sur la Crête. Ils avaient décidé d'explorer un peu les montagnes après avoir appris à chasser facilement en utilisant leur esprit et la magie. À treize ans et demi, ils se jugeaient assez grands et préparés pour explorer les montagnes sans trop de risques.

Leur apprentissage de la magie auprès de Brom avançait très bien et leurs expériences en solitaire étaient plus que concluantes. Aragorn avait divisé l'ancien langage en trois catégories : Vérité, Existence et Création.

Tout ce qu'on dit en ancien langage doit être vrai. Si on n'influe pas de magie dans les paroles, alors le langage nous empêche simplement de parler quand on veut dire quelque chose de faux. C'est ce qui est classé dans les catégories Existence et Vérité.

Cependant, quand on influe de la magie dans les mots, les choses se passent de deux manières :

Soit ce qui est dit est vrai et on peut contrôler ce dont on a parlé. Par exemple, si on dit Brisingr et qu'il y a déjà un feu de présent, on peu le contrôler avec un minimum d'énergie physique utilisée. Là aussi, on se retrouvait dans l'Existence et la Vérité.

Soit ce qui est dit est faux, alors la magie fait en sorte que ça devienne vrai. Si il n'y a pas de feu, alors la magie crée un feu en utilisant la même énergie physique qui aurait été utilisée pour l'allumer manuellement. On entre alors dans la catégorie Création en plus de celle toujours présente de Vérité.

Néanmoins, en canalisant la magie avec leur énergie psychique (ou vitale) et en utilisant l'ancien langage, alors la dépense énergétique est réduite exponentiellement et les limites de la magie de ce monde sont repoussées au point qu'un sort pouvant tuer l'elfe le plus puissant peut être réalisable en ne les laissant qu'extrêmement épuisés. L'énergie psychique est beaucoup plus puissante et facile à manier que l'énergie physique, ce qui facilite grandement leur utilisation de la magie.

Toutefois, leur magie permettait de faire des choses qui étaient impossible en ancien langage à cause des particularités de la langue qui prennent en compte le facteur Vérité.

Donc ils entraînaient les deux types de magie en utilisant le plus souvent possible leur énergie psychique au lieu de leur énergie physique. Pas que ça les empêche d'améliorer leur endurance dans les deux types en s'entraînant dur.

.

C'est donc avec une certaine confiance en leurs capacités et des provisions pour deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis dans les montagnes pour voir jusqu'où ils étaient capable d'aller vers le Sud.

Aragorn avait déjà remplis son sac de diverses herbes et racines utiles en potion et en médecine. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient agrandis leurs sacs avec des sorts d'extension indétectable et leur avaient jeté un sort de poids plume.

Eragon observait attentivement les alentours alors que son frère était en train de ramasser des plantes quand il remarqua une trace dans le sol. Il s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour mieux voir. Il se figea en reconnaissant une emprunte de pas. Et elle était beaucoup trop grande et enfoncée pour être celle d'un humain.

« Ara ! Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

« Quoi ? »

Il lui envoya l'image avant d'ajouter :

« Elle est fraîche. »

Aragorn arrêta de cultiver et mit tout dans son sac avant de se tourner vers la direction d'où ils venaient. Eragon le suivit et sans un mot, ils se mirent à courir à leur vitesse maximale, augmentant leurs capacités et dirigeant leur énergie psychique dans leur jambes.

Ils n'avaient pas fait une centaine de mètre qu'ils entendirent un cor résonner derrière eux et un second lui répondre un peu sur leur droite.

« Merde... Ils nous on vu. »

« Un notice-me-not ne marchera pas dans ce cas... On doit continuer de courir. »

« Si seulement on pouvait transplaner... »

Ils avaient beau avoir essayé, il leur était impossible de transplaner. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais Aragorn pensait que ça avait un lien avec le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais aucun d'eux n'était assez doué en physique pour déterminer les différences entre les deux mondes et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'équation d'arithmancie à briser pour le transplanage donc ils ne pouvaient pas modifier le mode de transport pour qu'il fonctionne. Ils avaient bien essayé un jour de faire un portkey, mais il n'avait emporté leur cobaye que la moitié du chemin et le lapin avait atterri en morceaux.

Donc ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de courir. Et les urgals se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, malgré leur bonne vitesse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Ils ne vivent pas encore plus au Sud ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils cherchent des proies faciles pour tester leur force ? Ou qu'ils cherchent à s'installer dans cette partie de la Crête, vas savoir. »

Ils arrivèrent devant un ravin qu'ils avaient franchi juste une heure auparavant en solidifiant l'air pour créer un pont. Mais pour cela, ils devaient s'arrêter quelques secondes pour se concentrer. Ils commencèrent à lancer le sort en entendant leurs poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement.

Soudain, il y eu un sifflement dans l'air et Aragorn poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'une flèche se plantait dans sa jambe droite. Il perdit sa concentration et le sort se brisa.

_ Ara !

_ Lance ce putain de sort.

Eragon se concentra alors que son frère se retournait, se tenant à l'épaule de son double pour tenir debout. Il vit trois urgals sortirent des fourrés, l'un d'eux ayant un arc, un autre une hache et le dernier un couteau qui faisait la taille du bras du garçon. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant comme armes, il devait aussi prendre en compte leur cornes qui pouvaient facilement les empaler et les crocs acérés. Il resserra sa prise sur Eragon pour le prévenir alors qu'il se préparait à utiliser la magie pour se défendre.

Eragon bougea soudainement. Il se tourna vers lui et le souleva avant de se mettre à courir sur le pont d'air de l'autre côté du ravin. Là, il se mit à couvert derrière les arbres avant de le poser à terre.

« Tu peux te soigner ? Ça va leur prendre un certain temps pour... »

Il ne pu finir sa pensé qu'un craquement sonore suivit d'un bruit de chute retenti. Il regarda derrière l'arbre et vit que les urgals avaient abattu un arbre en travers du ravin.

« Merde. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux courir avec moi sur ton dos ? »

« Un certain temps. Mais pas assez vite pour les distancer. »

« Bordel... Allons-y quand même. On n'a pas assez d'énergie pour les combattre avec la magie, surtout qu'on ne connais pas leur nombre. »

Eragon s'accroupit devant son frère qui avait eu le temps de retirer la flèche et mettre un bandage autour de la plaie, et Aragorn monta sur son dos. L'aîné se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible en soutenant son frère.

Mais il chuta lorsqu'une pierre envoyée par l'un des urgals percuta le dos d'Aragorn, la force du choc le faisant trébucher et l'envoyant au sol. Il roula alors que son frère s'effondrait non loin de lui. Un urgal s'approcha avec un air triomphant sur le visage et s'apprêta à abattre sa hache sur le garçon déjà blessé.

Eragon ne réfléchit pas, oublia même qu'il avait de la magie. À la vue de son frère mal au point et sur le point de se faire tuer, il réagit d'instinct. Ses souvenirs de la guerre qui étaient encore frais dans son esprit et lui donnaient encore de temps en temps des cauchemars remontèrent à la surface alors qu'il sortait son couteau de chasse. Il s'élança et passa sous la hache pour frapper d'un coup de point amélioré l'estomac de l'urgal. La créature recula d'un pas. Eragon n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse pour donner un coup de couteau dans sa carotide, lui tranchant la gorge nettement d'un mouvement vif. Il recula vivement pour s'accroupir à côté de son frère qui essayait de se relever.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Juste un trou de flèche dans la jambe et un hématome dans le dos. Cette pierre aurait pu me casser la colonne ou une côte s'il n'avait pas visé dans le bas du dos trop à gauche. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il avait peut-être réussi à abattre l'un des urgals, mais six autres avançaient lentement vers eux.

« Si on les combat avec la magie, on sera épuisé au bout du deuxième. Je ne suis pas en état de me battre physiquement et tu as eu de la chance avec celui-la. S'il n'avait pas été pris par surprise, il t'aurait tué. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'enfuir rapidement... »

« Si seulement on arrivait à transplaner... »

Aragorn pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

« On peut essayer. Aide-moi à me relever. »

« Mais on a déjà essayé, ça n'a jamais marché. »

« On n'a jamais essayé tous les deux. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la première fois qu'on a lancé un sort ensemble. Il était quatre fois plus fort que si on l'avait lancé individuellement. »

Eragon pencha la tête sur le côté. Les urgals s'approchaient encore plus. Il se mit rapidement debout en soutenant son frère.

« Très bien, je guide, tu fournis l'énergie, compris ? » fit Aragorn.

« Oui. »

Il se concentra de toute ses forces et s'ouvrit à l'esprit de son frère pour qu'ils partagent leur magie et connectent leur énergie psychique. Lorsque la connexion fut établie, Aragorn lança le signal et il tournèrent en même temps.

Un CRAC sonore retentit et ils disparurent.

Lorsque Eragon rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient sur leur lieu de bivouac de trois jours auparavant. Ils n'était qu'à quatre jours de marche de Carvahall.

Il sentit aussitôt la fatigue le saisir et s'effondra avec son frère, les deux grognant à l'impact, mais incapable de se relever.

Ils parvinrent quand même à se mettre sur le dos alors que leur énergie se vidait totalement.

« On a réussi... »

« Oui. Il va falloir voir quelle distance est-ce qu'on peut parcourir avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. »

Il hocha la tête faiblement en accord avec son frère. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

.

Après cette aventure, ils évitèrent de trop explorer au Sud et se contentèrent du Nord de la Crête. Aragorn réussi a se guérir totalement et ne boita que pendant deux jours et ils eurent la chance de ne pas se faire attaquer par des animaux pendant leur état de faiblesse.

Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien dit à personne au sujet de leur aventure.

Donc naturellement, Brom le devina dès qu'ils lui rendirent visite après être rentrés. Ils ne savaient absolument pas comment il avait deviné mais le vieil homme savait pour les urgals et le transplanage. Il leur avait passé le savon du siècle et avait décrété qu'il allait leur apprendre à se battre correctement. Il ne leur laissa même pas la possibilité de refuser.

Ils s'entraînaient donc au maniement de l'épée et avec deux dagues pour Eragon qui avait découvert qu'il préférait cette arme, dans une clairière non loin du village. Et pour un vieillard, Brom pouvait leur botter le cul avec une main dans le dos et ça faisait mal, très mal.

Aragorn grommelait même s'il appréciait d'avoir une vraie formation. Eragon ne se plaignait pas parce qu'il savait que le vieil homme s'inquiétait seulement pour eux et ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Il aurait bien dit blessés, mais les nombreux bleus qu'ils avaient tous les deux contredisaient totalement cette affirmation.

Mais la question principale restait quand même dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que Brom s'occupait d'eux ?

.

-sSs-

.

La réponse à cette question lui vint deux mois après l'incident. La révélation fut aussi soudaine qu'un coup de Rangers dans les parties.

Il était en train de regarder avec amusement Brom et Aragorn en train de discuter, ou plutôt de se disputer, au sujet d'une théorie magique quand la révélation se fit. Et honnêtement, il aurait pu se frapper pour ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Leur oncle leur avait pourtant dis qu'ils avaient des traits qu'on ne trouvait pas à Carvahall et qui ne venaient pas de leur mère. Et il pouvait maintenant voir les ressemblances entre Aragorn et Brom alors qu'ils débattaient. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais suffisant pour établir un lien de parenté. Et puis, ça expliquerait tellement de choses...

Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant le silence. Il fixa les deux autres qui le regardaient.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Era ? Tu nous fixes vaguement depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Brom... Tu es bien un ancien Varden, non ?

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par la question. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un air pensif en la posant et Brom sembla se tendre légèrement. Il avait l'impression que Eragon avait compris quelque chose qu'il espérait pourvoir garder secret.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à penser ça ?

_ Plusieurs choses. Pour commencer, tu es un magicien. Si tu ne travailles pas pour l'Empire, alors tu te caches d'eux. Mais le choix le plus logique dans ce cas serait d'aller au Surda ou chez les Vardens. Mais tu n'es chez aucun des deux, tu es ici. Ensuite, tu as dis à Aragorn que si tes histoires n'étaient que des contes, alors les rumeurs sur ta mort étaient vraies et qu'on parlait à un fantôme. Ce qui veut dire que tu t'es fait passé pour mort. Donc tu fuis l'Empire, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les Vardens vu que tu es visiblement contre le roi. Et enfin, il y a tes connaissances. On ne peut pas obtenir autant de connaissances sur la magie, l'Empire, les elfes, les nains et les Dragonniers juste en voyageant et en ayant de la chance. Il faut avoir des connexions, une formation et être en contacte avec des personnes ayant ces connaissances. Mais si tu les avaient obtenues auprès du roi ou de ses hommes, alors tu serais encore à son service et pas aussi opposé à lui. Ce qui veut dire que tu as appris tout ce que tu sais auprès de l'autre source disponible, les Vardens. Probablement aussi les elfes. Donc la seule conclusion logique est que tu es un ancien Varden te cachant ici après t'être fait passé pour mort. Soit parce que tu ne veux plus participer à la rébellion, mais dans ce cas je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'auraient pas forcer à te battre, sauf si tu es quelqu'un d'important. Soit parce que tu attends que quelque chose de précis se passe pour reprendre du service, ce qui est la raison la plus probable. Est-ce que j'ai tors ?

Brom resta silencieux un moment en l'observant. Il avait vraiment des fils intelligents. Pouvoir déduire tout ça juste avec ces quelques éléments... Mais en même temps, il avait baissé sa garde en leur présence et c'était de sa propre faute s'ils avaient deviné en grande partie ce qu'il était. Il soupira avant de prendre sa décision. De toute façon, ils savaient déjà en grande partie.

_ Je suis bien un ancien Varden. Et je me suis bien fait passer pour mort en attendant qu'un événement précis arrive pour y retourner.

_ Donc tu es un Varden important...

_ En quelque sorte, oui.

Eragon hocha la tête pensivement en continuant de l'observer. Brom se demandait s'il n'avait pas deviné l'autre secret.

_ Ara, viens à côté de moi s'il te plaît.

Aragorn lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de hausser les épaules et de faire comme il avait dit. Eragon hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

_ C'est ce que je pensais depuis deux ou trois ans. Mais même avec cette conclusion, il y avait des questions qui restaient. Pourquoi Carvahall précisément ? Alors qu'il y a de meilleurs endroits où tu aurais été capable de te cacher et où tu aurais pu obtenir plus de renseignements du monde extérieur avec un meilleur point d'accès et d'où tu aurais pu partir facilement. Ici, on est perdu au milieu des montagnes, il n'y a qu'une route sûre praticable à cheval et on n'obtient des informations du monde extérieur qu'au passage de marchands, et encore ce n'est pas très fournis. Donc, oui, pourquoi Carvahall précisément ? Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes autant de nous ? Pourquoi avoir dévoilé autant de choses sur la magie ? Pourquoi t'être inquiété au point de nous apprendre à nous battre après l'incident avec les urgals ? Ou t'inquiéter au point de nous observer régulièrement avec un miroir quand on part chasser ou explorer la Crête ? Pourquoi être aussi proche de nous deux alors que tu évites les autres ? Pourquoi être venu t'installer dans un village où tout le monde se connaît et où il est difficile pour un étranger de s'intégrer ? Ce n'est pas logique. À moins d'avoir un intérêt personnel ici. Mais tu n'as pas les traits de quelqu'un originaire d'ici et oncle Garrow nous a dit que tu t'étais installé ici l'année suivant notre naissance.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour laisser les questions s'implanter dans l'esprit des deux autres. Il pouvait sentir Aragorn se tendre à côté de lui alors qu'il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Brom quant à lui savait exactement où Eragon voulait en venir mais choisit de ne rien dire, le laissant finir son raisonnement.

« Eragon... Tu ne penses quand même pas que... »

« C'est obligé Ara. C'est parfaitement logique et on a des traits semblables. Il est peut-être trop vieux pour être notre père, mais au moins notre grand-père... »

« Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour ne rien remarquer... »

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami ou de famille dans ton autre vie. Tu prêtes moins attention aux petits détails et te poses moins de questions sur les personnes autour de nous. La sociabilité n'a jamais été ton truc. »

« Mais quand même... Quelque chose d'aussi évident. Et il n'a rien dis ! »

« Calme-toi. »

Eragon posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le calmer avant de fixer Brom dans les yeux.

_ Tu es venu ici pour nous n'est-ce pas ? On a un lien de famille. Je viens tout juste de remarquer les traits similaire qu'on partage, ils sont encore plus marqués quand Ara et toi, vous débâtaient sur un sujet ou un autre. Tu es notre grand-père ou quelque chose dans le genre non ?

Brom soupira de nouveau. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Mais quand même... Grand-père, il en avait du culot ! Bon, d'accord il était vieux et n'avait pas vraiment l'air du genre à plaire à une jeune fille comme Selena, mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas encore atteint les cent trente ans.

Mais maintenant que le garçon avait ses suspicions, il supposait que ça ne servait plus à rien de le leur cacher. C'était ce qu'il récoltait à avoir des enfants particulièrement intelligents. Pas qu'il se plaigne, il préférait ça à des idiots et au moins, ils pouvaient penser par eux-mêmes. Il se décida donc à répondre honnêtement :

_ Tu as presque raisons.

_ Presque ?

_ Je ne suis pas votre grand-père. Je suis votre père.

Étrangement, la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Eragon, et donc d'Aragorn par le lien ouvert, fut la scène dans Star Wars où Luck apprend que Dark Vador est son père.

Il sentit la colère de Aragorn diminuer aussitôt et il lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Sérieusement? »

« Pas ma faute... »

« On vient d'apprendre que le vieil homme qui nous a appris tant de chose, qui nous forme à la magie et au combat, qu'on voit comme un mentor, est notre putain de père, et toi tu penses à un film à la con ! »

« Hey ! Star Wars est un super film, ne l'insulte pas. »

_ Notre père ? fit-il, légèrement surpris. Mais t'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

Il pouvait voir le sourcil droit de Brom tiquer à sa question.

_ Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Et je ne suis pas trop vieux pour vous mettre un raclée avec une épée.

C'était vrai, concéda Eragon.

_ Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dis ? demanda Aragorn d'un ton dur. On a pourtant prouvé qu'on pouvait garder un secret.

Eragon jeta un regard en coin à son frère. Il était à moitié calme et c'était un exploit le concernant. Aragorn avait vraiment un gros problème avec les figures paternelles. Le fait qu'il ait tué son père dans leur ancienne vie en disait long sur le sujet. Le fait qu'il soit aussi calme montrait son respect et le peu d'affection qu'il avait pour le vieil homme. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas demandé pourquoi il ne les avait pas reconnu montrait qu'il avait deviné tout seul que les reconnaître les aurait mis en danger avec l'Empire. Mais le sentiment de trahison était toujours présent et Eragon mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas ressentir un tout petit peu de colère face au secret de Brom.

_ Je ne vous ai pas reconnu pour vous protéger de l'Empire. Et je ne vous ai rien dis parce que je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez. Et je ne voulais pas perdre la confiance que vous aviez en moi. Si je vous avais simplement dis qui j'étais, est-ce que vous m'auriez cru ? Est-ce que vous m'auriez fait confiance ?

Eragon pencha la tête sur le côté.

Aurait-il cru Brom ? Oui.

Lui aurait-il fait confiance ? Peut-être. Il lui aurait demandé des explications. Mais sachant qu'il est un ancien Varden, il aurait compris le raisonnement de son père. Mais Brom ne savait pas qu'ils savaient pour son passé. Donc c'était logique de se poser ces questions.

_ Si on n'avait pas su que tu étais un ancien Varden, on ne t'aurais peut-être pas fait confiance, commença-t-il prudemment. Mais on est assez intelligents pour comprendre que ton passé nous aurait mis en danger si tu nous avais reconnu. Cependant, si on n'avait pas su, alors je t'aurais laissé t'expliquer d'abord. Je ne sais pas pour Aragorn, mais c'est comme ça que j'aurais fait.

Aragorn grogna avant de marmonner :

_ J'aurais sûrement mal réagi et je n'aurais pas attendu l'explication pour t'en coller une...

Eragon eut un reniflement amusé à ça. Oui, il pouvait voir son frère réagir ainsi. Brom hocha lentement la tête et il y eut un silence pesant pendant un instant avant que Eragon ne décide de le briser.

_ Donc... Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré notre mère ? Et comment était-elle ?

Il avait beaucoup de questions. Et Brom avait intérêt à y répondre.

Le vieil homme eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant la curiosité de son aîné. Il se mit alors à leur raconter, laissant de côté les choses importante comme son statut de Dragonnier ou le vol de l'oeuf. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils aient trop d'informations à la fois.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé à discuter sur leur lien de parenté et leur mère. Et au final, Aragorn pardonna Brom de mauvaise grâce. Eragon savait que ça allait lui prendre un certain temps d'adaptation pour encaisser, mais il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer au final.

Au moins, il avait des réponses à ses nombreuses question sur le mystère qu'était Brom.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'ti com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut._

 _Bon, voici le chapitre 4_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Oh ! Un œuf !

.

Les jumeaux chassaient sans magie sur la Crête depuis trois jours. Ils avaient décidé qu'utiliser la magie pour faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement bien faire manuellement était de la fainéantise. Ils ne recouraient donc à la magie pour chasser que s'ils n'avaient vraiment rien attrapé au bout d'une semaine de chasse.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils manquaient de nourriture. Leurs excursions leurs avaient apporté trois chèvres et un bouc sauvages qui leur faisaient un bon élevage. La vente de laine et de lait leur apportait assez d'argent pour avoir de bons outils pour travailler la terre et ils avaient même pu acheter deux cochon, un mâle et une femelle.

Donc, non, ils ne manquaient pas de nourriture ou de moyens et la viande qu'ils chassaient servait principalement en hiver ou pour avoir de l'argent supplémentaire.

Ils traquaient donc une biche blessée dans les montagnes. Ils étaient surpris qu'elle n'ait pas été distancée par son troupeau depuis longtemps, mais ça montrait juste sa jeunesse et sa force. Mais sa chance allait bientôt disparaître car ils la rattrapaient.

Le ciel était sombre mais dégagé et une légère brise soufflait. La pleine lune les éclairait faiblement et le brouillard était si épais qu'ils ne voyaient presque pas le sol. Mais ils savaient où ils allaient.

Le troupeau était dans un vallon niché dans la forêt non loin de là. Les cimes des arbres voilaient le ciel et projetaient des ombres éparses sur eux.

Une fois dans la cuvette, ils virent la vingtaine de silhouettes du troupeau dans une clairière éclairée par la lune. Eragon attrapa son arc et trois flèches et senti son frère faire de même à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'ils pourront avoir plus d'une proie.

Il visa soigneusement la biche qu'ils poursuivaient et tira sa flèche. Aragorn faisant de même à côté de lui en visant un jeune cerf.

Mais alors que les flèches sifflaient dans l'air, une explosion retentit. La harde déguerpit et ils jurèrent avant de jeter leurs esprits auprès de leurs deux proies pour les immobiliser. Il était hors de question qu'ils les traquent de nouveau. Ils tirèrent une autre flèche chacun dans leurs cibles et les touchèrent fatalement.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être assurés que leur chasse n'était pas infructueuse, qu'ils regardèrent l'origine de l'explosion.

Le centre de la clairière était marqué par un vaste cercle carbonisé. La plupart des pins avaient perdus leurs aiguilles et l'herbe autour du cercle était aplatie à cause de la déflagration. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient dans les airs en répandant une odeur de brûler. Au centre du cercle, il y avait une pierre bleue polie de laquelle semblaient sortir des fumerolles.

Ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir la magie qui saturait l'air et Aragorn se hâta d'analyser les résidus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« On dirait ce sort de transfert que Brom nous a montré une fois. Quelqu'un a envoyé cette pierre ici. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une pierre et pas autre chose ? »

Aragorn pencha la tête sur le côté. Son frère n'avait pas tord. Gardant ses distances, il lança un sort pour voir ce qu'était l'objet. Il fronça les sourcils en recevant les résultats.

« C'est vivant. Donc c'est sûrement un œuf. »

« Un œuf de quoi ? Je doute que n'importe quel animal ponde ce genre d'œuf. Et qui l'a envoyé ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander à Brom. »

Eragon hocha la tête avant de sortir un miroir de sa poche. Brom leur avait appris à utiliser un miroir pour visualiser quelqu'un et communiquer à distance. Il jeta donc le sort en espérant que leur père sera réveillé.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance, Brom dormait dans son lit. Il soupira avant d'appeler le vieil homme.

_ Brom. Brom !

Le conteur se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, une dague à la main. Il se détendit visiblement en les voyant dans le miroir. Eragon eut un sourire amusé à ça.

_ Pas trop paranoïaque ?

_ On n'est jamais assez prudent. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me contacter au milieu de la nuit ?

Eragon tourna le miroir vers la clairière pour lui montrer l'oeuf.

_ Cet œuf inconnu vient d'atterrir ici par magie. On ne sait pas ce que c'est ni qui l'a envoyé ni pourquoi. Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Il jeta un regard à son père qui semblait figé par un mélange de stupéfaction, d'inquiétude et de surprise. Donc, Brom savait définitivement ce qu'il se passait.

_ Brom ?

Le vieil homme se reprit avant de dire :

_ Amenez-moi cet œuf et n'en parlez à strictement personne. Je vous expliquerais ici.

Il hocha la tête et coupa la connexion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Œuf de dragon. » répondit Aragorn. « C'est la seule explication logique que je vois. »

« Si on s'en approche, il n'y a pas un risque pour qu'il éclose pour l'un de nous ? »

« Je ne penses pas que ça fonctionne comme ça. Et de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à devenir Dragonnier. »

« Outre le fait qu'on sera obligé de se battre dans une guerre opposant les Vardens à l'Empire ? »

Il ne voulait pas participer à une autre guerre. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau un héros forcé de sauver tout un peuple contre un grand méchant. Il ne voulait pas revivre une parodie de sa première vie où on voulait soit le tuer, soit le manipuler. Il ne voulait pas devoir encore une fois endosser la responsabilité du destin de tout un peuple !

« Eragon... Tu sais qu'avec nos capacités et nos origines, tant qu'on vivra sous Galbatorix, on ne sera jamais libre. Si il découvre pour nous, alors on sera forcé de le servir ou de rejoindre les Varden. C'est inévitable. Devenir Dragonnier ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses. »

« Mais je ne veux pas devoir participer à une autre guerre. Tout ce que je veux c'est au moins une vie tranquille où je ne suis pas obligé de risquer ma vie pour les autres. Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demandé ? »

Aragorn comprenait son frère. Il savait que Harry n'avait jamais voulu participer à la guerre contre Voldemort et que c'était une des raisons pour lesquels il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant plutôt que revenir à la vie. Il savait que son frère était plus fragile, plus innocent que lui. Et il acceptait cette partie de la personnalité d'Eragon parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux soit contre la violence et ne veuille pas se battre. Mais il était aussi réaliste et savait que quoi qu'il arrive, leur vie tranquille dans les montagnes ne durerait pas éternellement. Et il savait que Eragon le savait aussi.

Il se contenta donc de prendre son frère dans ses bras pour apaiser ses peurs. Il savait qu'il allait devoir calmer ses cauchemars pendant les nuits qui suivraient. Parce que son frère ne voulait pas se battre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Eragon. Je te protégerais, tu n'auras pas à te battre ou risquer ta vie. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être là pour moi pour m'empêcher d'aller trop loin et de me perdre. »

« Toujours... Merci, Ara. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se séparer du plus jeune. Eragon était peut-être l'aîné, mais il était le plus vieux. Il avait plus d'expérience dans la vie et était donc celui avec le devoir de protéger l'innocence de son frère. Et en retour, Eragon l'empêchait de redevenir un monstre sans cœur.

Il s'avança vers l'œuf et le ramassa. Mais alors qu'il le touchait, ils sentirent tous les deux un début de connexion se faire avec leurs esprits. Aragorn se figea en sentant cet esprit étranger et devina qu'il s'agissait du dragon dans l'œuf.

« Tu le sens aussi ? » demanda faiblement Eragon.

« Oui. »

Il se tourna vers son frère qui tremblait légèrement. Il pouvait sentir la peur et la résignation de l'autre dans leur esprit. Il mit l'œuf dans son sac avant de s'approcher de son frère et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Eragon, Harry, je te protégerais. Tu n'auras pas à te battre, je te le promets. D'accord ? »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et Aragorn le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Après ça, ils prirent leurs proies et se mirent en route. Il était temps de rentrer.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils déposèrent les proies chez leur oncle après deux jours de voyages, avant de partir aussitôt voir Brom, prétendant aller voir Gertrude pour lui fournir des plantes trouvées dans les montagnes. Même s'ils allèrent effectivement lui donner des plantes. Ils avaient l'habitude de le faire après chaque partie de chasse et la guérisseuse leur donnait des remèdes gratuitement en échange.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc chez leur père, assis autour de la table à boire du thé pendant que le repas du midi cuisait. Le vieil homme examinait l'œuf avec attention et semblait inquiet.

_ Vous dites qu'il est apparu par magie ?

_ Oui. Juste devant nous.

_ Je vois...

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Brom ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un enverrais un œuf de dragon ici ? Je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus, fit Eragon.

Brom soupira avant de poser l'œuf de côté et d'allumer sa pipe.

_ Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dis que j'ai du quitter ma mission d'espionnage durant laquelle j'ai rencontré votre mère pour une autre mission ?

_ Oui. Tu n'as pas donné beaucoup de détails.

Brom leur avait dit qu'il avait rencontré leur mère en mission d'espionnage chez un noble important. Il s'était rapproché d'elle parce qu'elle était la femme du noble et ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Brom avait fini par dire à Selena qu'il était un espion et au lieu de le dénoncer, elle l'avait aidé dans sa mission. Mais il avait du partir pour une autre mission urgente durant laquelle il avait tué le mari de Selena qui lui avait demandé s'il était la raison de sa disparition. Il était retourné au manoir du noble pour arriver une heure après la mort de leur mère. Une triste histoire.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais dis le nom du noble, ni le but de la mission pour laquelle il était parti. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient un demi-frère plus âgé de trois ans nommé Murtagh.

_ Cette mission avait pour but de voler un œuf de dragon au roi. Un jeune érudit avait trouvé un passage dans la citadelle d'Urû'baen et je l'ai rejoins pour aider à organiser le vol des trois œufs que le roi avait en sa possession. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais la mission a mal tourné et le voleur n'a réussi qu'à voler un seul œuf et s'est ensuite enfui. Ça a été le début de la plus grande chasse à l'homme qu'a connu l'Empire. Les hommes du roi et les Vardens sont tous partis à sa recherche. J'ai fini par le localiser à Gil'ead et c'est là que je me suis battu contre le mari de Selena. J'ai retrouvé l'œuf sur son cadavre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était arrivé au voleur en premier. Après ça, je suis retourné au manoir pour vérifier si Selena y était. Je suis ensuite allé directement à Carvahall pour vous trouver. Après ça, je me suis faire passé pour mort avant de retourner secrètement voir le chef actuel des Vardens pour lui remettre l'œuf et aider à négocier le transport de l'œuf entre les elfes et les Vardens.

Il se tue à la fin de son récit et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'important chez les Vardens, commenta Aragorn. Pour qu'ils te fassent autant confiance et que tu ai autant d'influence.

_ J'ai une certaine position, oui. Mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que l'œuf se trouve maintenant ici. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui le transportaient se sont fait attaquer par quelque chose que même trois elfes ne peuvent pas vaincre.

_ Un Ombre ? demanda Eragon.

_ Probablement. J'ai entendu dire que Galbatorix avait un Ombre de son côté. Arya a du vouloir m'envoyer l'œuf mais il a atterrit devant vous pour une raison inconnue.

_ Peut-être parce qu'on est tes fils, commenta Aragorn. Ou peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce faible début de lien mentale qui s'est créé quand j'ai ramassé l'œuf.

Brom se figea avant de regarder l'œuf, puis eux, puis de nouveau l'œuf.

_ L'œuf a commencé le lien ? Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain. Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'accroche à mon esprit.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de se prendre les mains dans la tête.

_ Et moi qui espérais vous éviter tout ça...

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda Eragon.

_ Oui. Quand un œuf entre en contacte avec son Dragonnier, il met en place une faible connexion mentale qui lui permet de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour éclore. Généralement, les Dragonniers qui présentent l'œuf guettent mentalement ses réactions pour savoir si un candidat est accepté et si c'est le cas, ils laissent le futur Dragonnier emporter l'œuf et lui assignent un maître. Ça prend généralement une semaine à un dragon pour sortir de son œuf après avoir créé ce lien.

_ Donc Ara est vraiment le Dragonnier de ce dragon...

_ Il semblerait, oui. Et il s'agit d'une dragonne.

Il y eu un moment de silence où ils observaient tous l'œuf. Brom fini par se lever pour servir le repas et Eragon demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Brom sembla réfléchir un instant avant de pousser l'œuf vers Aragorn.

_ L'hiver est trop proche pour partir maintenant. On va attendre que le printemps revienne et on partira après le passage des marchands. Ça va nous laisser le temps de mettre nos affaires en ordre. Je vais dire à votre oncle que je vous emmène en apprentissage et lui laisser une lettre lui expliquant ce qui se passe et lui conseillant de quitter le village.

_ Pourquoi devrait-il quitter le village ?

_ Eragon, fit Aragorn. Si le roi apprend qu'on a un lien avec oncle Garrow, alors il s'en prendra à lui pour nous atteindre.

_ On ne peut pas utiliser une espèce de fidelius pour cacher notre lien avec Carvahall ?

Aragorn allait répondre par la négative, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Il réfléchit un instant, passant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait en revu et leurs effets. Il cligna des yeux avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_ C'est possible... Généralement, le fidelius est utilisé pour cacher un secret. Si le secret est notre lien avec Carvahall alors ça pourrait marcher et personne ne s'en rendrait compte...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un fidelius ? demanda Brom.

_ Un sort qui cache un secret et seul le gardien du secret peut le révéler à un autre. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant du secret avant l'oublient aussitôt. Donc, si le secret qu'on met sous le sort est le fait qu'on vient de Carvahall, alors tout le monde oubliera qu'on vient de Carvahall ou qu'on a vécu ici. Ce qui fait que le village et notre famille seront en sécurité.

Brom sembla y réfléchir. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Si ça continuait, le vieil homme allait finir par suspecter quelque chose. Ils avaient définitivement des connaissances qu'ils n'étaient pas sensé avoir et qui n'existaient même pas ici.

Brom n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un tel sort. Même si avec l'ancien langage, c'était peut-être possible. Mais dans ce cas, où est-ce que ses fils avaient appris une chose pareille ? Il était leur seule source de connaissances.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de sort... Où est-ce que vous avez appris ça ?

Il échangèrent un autre regard et Eragon préféra se taire. Son frère savait nettement mieux mentir que lui. Et donc Aragorn répondit fluidement :

_ On a peut-être un peu expérimenté. Mais jamais en lançant directement les sorts. Plutôt dans la création de sort. Et Eragon se demandait s'il était possible de créer un sort pouvant cacher une information de manière efficace. Alors on a cherché un peu et on a assemblé le vocabulaire que tu nous as appris pour essayer de former un sort pouvant cacher un secret. Le principe est assez simple, c'est le mettre en pratique qui est compliqué. On n'a pas encore testé le sort en pratique, mais il devrait fonctionner.

Ceci expliquait cela. Il savait que ses fils étaient plus intelligents que la moyenne, mais ils devaient tenir ça de leur mère ou de lui. Après tout, il surveillait le village et ses alentours et particulièrement ces deux là car ils avaient tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, et il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de contacte avec l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu parlé d'un sort qu'on ne pouvait pas l'inventer. Mais pour cela, il fallait l'idée de base. Et quel genre de secrets les jumeaux voudraient-ils cacher dans ce cas ? Peut-être le fait qu'il sachent faire de la magie... Ce ne devait pas être bien gros parce qu'il les connaissait bien. Ou alors ils avaient juste imaginé ce principe simplement pour le fait d'avoir un sort prêt au besoin. Dans tout les cas, c'était un sort intéressant.

_ Intéressant... Si votre sort fonctionne, on pourra le lancer avant de partir. Mais il faut le tester d'abord.

_ Oui...

« Est-ce que tu as la version en ancien langage ? »

« Non, mais ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué de la créer avant le départ. »

« Mais il veut qu'on la test ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner un peu de temps. »

_ Mais on ne peut pas le tester tout de suite. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est juste une théorie et on n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'on a. Mais on devrai l'avoir dans une semaine ou deux.

_ Je vois. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Non. On veut pouvoir créer nos propre sort tous seuls, fit Eragon. On ne pourra pas toujours dépendre de toi et on veut le faire par nous même.

Brom eut un sourire à ces paroles et hocha la tête avec un éclat de fierté dans le regard.

_ Très bien. Du temps que le sort est prêt pour notre départ. Dans ce cas, on n'est pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit à Garrow...

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Eragon. Ils ont droit de savoir qu'on part et pourquoi. C'est notre famille et je sais qu'ils ne diront rien si on leur explique.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Eragon. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Personne d'autre ne connaîtra notre existence donc personne ne les interrogera. Et même si on le faisait, ils ne pourront rien dire et on ne pourra rien trouver dans leurs esprits.

Ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à dire la vérité à leur famille. Et Brom n'avait pas son mot à dire la-dedans. Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ Très bien. On leur dira la vérité. Mais après s'être assuré que votre sort fonctionne comme il est sensé le faire.

_ D'accord. Donc... Si je résume, on part après le passage des marchands, et après ?

_ On va aller sur la Crête le temps que la dragonne soit assez grande pour porter Aragorn. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous apprendre ce que je sais de la politique Varden et des coutumes elfiques, vous en aurez besoin. Après cela, on ira directement chez les Vardens. C'est le plan pour le moment. Est-ce qu'il vous convient ?

_ Oui.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils finirent ensuite de manger et les garçons repartirent avec l'œuf chez eux après avoir promis à Brom de ne parler de l'œuf à personne tant que le sort ne sera pas fini.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon observait le ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aragorn. Son frère dormait, mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de dormir et faire des cauchemars. Que ce soit de son enfance ou de la guerre, il était très souvent assaillit par des cauchemars sur son ancienne vie.

Et l'œuf caché sous le lit de son frère était le commencement d'une autre guerre.

Il savait que Aragorn allait le protéger. Il savait que son frère allait jouer le rôle du héros, du Dragonnier et qu'il allait sauver le monde et se battre dans cette guerre. Lui n'aurait qu'à le suivre, rester planquer dans le fond et l'aider à ne pas redevenir Voldemort. Aragorn n'avait après tout qu'une fraction d'âme. Si ses calculs étaient corrects, il s'agissait de 1/64 d'âme. Mais il savait que son frère avait commencé à guérir au contacte de son âme pendant la vie de Harry Potter et qu'il continuait de guérir lentement. Il devait avoir une âme de petite taille, mais plus aussi abîmée et le lien entre leurs âmes et esprits aidait encore plus à le faire guérir et à le stabiliser.

Si Eragon n'était pas là pour le soutenir, pour le stabiliser, il y avait de forte chance pour que Aragorn sombre de nouveau et retourne vers ses vieux démons. Et Eragon s'était promis de tout faire pour aider son frère à guérir.

Ils ne savaient pas si la mort de l'un provoquerait la mort de l'autre ou s'ils pourraient se réincarnés encore une fois après cette vie. Mais Eragon avait espéré que ce soit le cas afin de pouvoir aider son frère à guérir totalement dans une vie tranquille sans combat ou de situation où leurs vies seraient en périls. Mais non, il fallait qu'ils soient de nouveau au cœur d'une guerre. Et il savait que tuer allait mettre la guérison de son frère à rude épreuve. Il savait ce que Aragorn sacrifiait pour pouvoir le protéger.

Et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça.

Il était sensé être un courageux Gryffindor ! Pas un lâche qui se cache devant l'adversité.

Oui, il était traumatisé par la précédente guerre. De voir se battre pour sa survie dès ses onze ans avait ce genre d'effet secondaire.

Oui, il n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer ou de devoir se battre.

Oui, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau un héros avec tout un peuple s'attendant à ce qu'il les sauve.

Était-il un lâche pour autant ? Non.

Il avait décidé d'être égoïste dans cette vie et faire ce que LUI voulait. Et il ne voulait pas être un héros ou tuer des gens.

Il n'était pas un lâche. Si la situation l'exige, il est parfaitement capable de se battre et de gagner. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il cherchait activement à se battre. De plus, il savait que Aragorn était nettement plus fort que lui. Que ce soit dans la magie, le combat à l'épée ou l'expérience en générale, son frère était cent fois meilleur que lui. Lui, il était bon pour chasser, faire de la magie, même s'il était moins doué ou puissant que son frère, il avait de l'imagination pour compenser, et pour manier des dagues.

Il était plus faible que son frère et moins taillé pour la guerre, que se soit au niveau de ses capacités ou psychologiquement. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et ne le niait pas.

Mais il avait ses propres forces aussi. Il pouvait remarquer les petits détails, comme ses découvertes sur Brom l'avaient prouvé. Il apprenait vite les choses manuelles, même si la théorie lui passait parfois au-dessus de la tête. Il pouvait être utile, en plus d'être un ancrage émotionnel pour son frère. Et comme l'avait dit Aragorn, il n'était pas obligé de se battre. Son frère le fera à sa place.

Il soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son bras. Honnêtement, avec les genres d'intérêts qu'ils avaient (maniement de la dague, fondre dans le paysage, être ordinaire) et cette capacité dont il n'avait parlé à personne, pas même Aragorn, il se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux battis pour faire un espion ou un assassin. Mais il refusait de tuer sans raison, donc peut-être juste espion.

Il frotta légèrement la marque de naissance qu'il avait à l'emplacement où il s'était fait mordre en seconde année. Aragorn n'avait pas la même marque. La seule autre vieille cicatrice qui était restée était celle en forme d'éclair sur leurs fronts. Elles étaient très effacées et on ne les remarquait pas au premier coup d'œil, mais elles étaient les preuves de leur connexion mentale.

Peut-être qu'il pensait trop. De toute manière, il ne pouvait se priver éternellement de sommeil. Donc il se coucha en espérant que son frère le sortira de ses cauchemars comme d'habitude.

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous !_

 _Je suis enfin de retour !_

 _Le mois d'Août a été très chargé et je n'avais vraiment pas une minute à moi._

 _Donc désolée pour l'absence._

 _._

 _Bref. Merci de continuer de me suivre !_

.

 **Remarques :**

.

On m'a demandé plusieurs fois si le dragonnier allait juste être Ara ou bien les deux.

Dans le chapitre où ils trouvent l'œuf, j'ai écris que la connexion s'était formée avec les DEUX.

Leurs âmes et esprits sont lié de manière irrémédiable. À moins qu'un nécromancien ne passe par hasard dans le coin et ne leur donne une connexion plus stable (n°1). L'âme de Ara est encore beaucoup trop petite pour qu'il puisse être stable sans l'aide de l'âme de Eragon qui le stabilise et lui permet d'être « normal » mais en contrepartie, ça mange de l'énergie spirituelle d'Eragon. Ce qui explique entre autres pourquoi il est plus faible que Aragorn alors qu'Ara a une âme incomplète et donc moins d'énergie spirituelle. Era n'a pas accès à tous ses pouvoirs, tout comme il n'avait pas accès à toute sa magie et sa concentration en tant que Harry parce qu'il réprimait inconsciemment l'Horcruxe pour éviter d'être possédé.

Je n'en dirais pas plus là dessus. Il y aura des discussions à ce sujet plus tard dans l'histoire et une solution finira par être trouvée. (un cookie à celui qui devine ce que je vais faire ^^)

.

Bref, Saphira est la dragonne d'Eragon et Aragorn, mais officiellement, Aragorn sera le dragonnier pour éviter que Eragon ne se retrouve encore une fois sous les projecteurs. Era préfère être dans l'ombre.

J'espère avoir répondu à votre question !

Pour ce qui est du pouvoir d'Eragon... Hum... Je préfère vous laisser essayer de deviner. Il y a déjà des indices dans ce chapitre.

J'ai décidé, un peu à la dernière minute (après le dernier chapitre à vrai dire...), de lier cette fiction avec mon univers fictionnel. Donc, bonne chance pour deviner ce que ça peut bien être.

.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Questions.

.

Garrow Cadocson était un homme simple. Il s'occupait de sa famille et s'assurait qu'ils ne manquent de rien. La mort de sa femme l'avait beaucoup affecté et l'avait poussé à emménager dans une ferme à l'écart du village avec son fils et ses deux neveux. Il aimait sa famille et était un homme droit qui prenait soin d'enseigner les bonnes manières à ses trois charges. Il n'aimait pas l'Empire, comme tous les habitants de Carvahall.

Garrow était un homme simple, certes. Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un homme stupide.

Il savait que ses neveux étaient beaucoup plus mâtures que les autres jeunes de leur âge, il le savait depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils avaient toujours été différents, que ce soit parce qu'ils ne pleuraient que très rarement étant bébé ou parce que leurs yeux étaient beaucoup trop vieux pour appartenir à de nouveaux nés.

Il savait que Eragon avait régulièrement des cauchemars depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et que Aragorn le rassurait à chaque fois, finissant souvent par dormir dans le même lit que son frère. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels ils ne les mettaient pas dans des chambres séparées.

Il savait aussi que ces cauchemars avaient redémarrés quand ils avaient treize ans après qu'ils soient revenu de la Crêtes, totalement épuisés et avec Aragorn boitant légèrement, bien qu'il n'ai aucune blessure visible.

Il savait aussi que ses deux neveux étaient accompagnés partout par deux serpents. Oh ! Ils essayaient de les cacher et il doutait que qui se soit mis à part Roran et lui les ait remarqué, mais ils vivaient avec eux, donc la présence des deux reptiles leur était connue. Il avait été inquiet au début, puis il avait surpris Eragon en train de siffler à son serpent et il avait vu le serpent siffler en retour. Encore une étrangeté à rajouter à la liste, ses neveux pouvaient visiblement communiquer avec les serpents.

Roran lui avait dis qu'il avait surpris Aragorn en train de réparer un bêche en utilisant quelques mots inconnus lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. En les observant avec plus d'attention ils les avaient vu plusieurs fois utiliser ce qu'ils savaient être de la magie. Oh ! Ils se cachaient bien, comme pour les serpents, mais encore une fois, ils vivaient avec les jumeaux et remarquaient ces petits détails.

Et il y avait Brom. Les jumeaux allaient régulièrement chez lui pour apprendre des choses. Que ce soit l'écriture, l'Histoire de leur monde, les légendes sur les Dragonniers ou tout simplement la médecine, ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec les vieil homme. Et encore plus depuis leurs onze ans, après qu'ils aient ramené ces serpents et à l'époque où ils ont commencé à utiliser la magie. Il soupçonnait le vieil homme de leur enseigner plus que de vieilles histoires. Et ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés quand Brom avait commencé à apprendre aux deux garçons comment se battre proprement quand ils avaient treize ans, après qu'ils soient descendus de la Crêtes avec Aragorn boitant.

Il savait que les jumeaux cachaient beaucoup de choses. Ils devaient avoir quasiment autant de secrets que le vieux conteur.

Et il savait que quelque chose s'était passé lors de leur dernière chasse. Les cauchemars d'Eragon avaient repris avec une vigueur nouvelle et ils s'enfermaient souvent dans leur chambres pendant des heures alors qu'ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur par la neige. Roran lui avait même dit qu'il avait aperçu Aragorn en train de manipuler une gemme saphir par l'entrebâillement de leur porte.

Il avait attendu patiemment pour que ses deux charges lui disent ce qui se passait. Mais visiblement, ils ne parleront pas sans y être forcés.

Alors, ce soir là, après manger et alors que la tempête se calmait, ils fit asseoir les trois garçons autour de la table et fixa ses deux neveux avec un regard perçant.

_ Il est grand temps que vous soyez honnêtes avec nous et nous disiez ce qui se passe réellement avec Brom et vous.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« J'ai comme l'impression que les aveux sont pour plus tôt que prévu. »

« Ba, on comptait leur dire de toute manière. »

« Mais tu n'as pas terminé le sort... »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça... Au pire, on dira à Brom pour la réincarnation. Il ne nous en voudra pas d'essayer de garder ça secret. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dis. Il est notre père, on peut lui faire confiance. »

Un toussotement les fit se tourner vers les deux autres personnes présentes et Roran dit :

_ Je déteste vraiment quand vous faites ça, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez sans parler...

_ Communication mentale, répondit Aragorn. Nos esprits sont liés depuis aussi loin qu'on se souviennent.

_ Donc on peut se parler en permanence en privé, même si l'un de nous est à la ferme et l'autre à l'autre bout du village.

_ Pour ce qui est de Brom... Je suppose que si vous posez la question, vous savez pour la magie.

_ Et les cours de combats. Et peut-être d'autres choses ?

_ On sait pour les serpents, répondit Roran.

Eragon hocha la tête et tapota la tête de Minh sous son haut et le serpent sortit pour s'enrouler autour de ses épaule. Karal faisait de même avec son frère. Les deux serpents avaient bien grandit depuis qu'ils les avaient trouvés et continuaient encore de grandir. Ils faisaient une cinquantaine de centimètre de long et environ cinq centimètres de diamètre. Et ils étaient venimeux, leurs écailles d'un magnifique vert forêt avec des touches de brun sur le ventre et une tâche blanche sur le bout du nez. Brom leur avait dit qu'ils étaient une espèce rare de vipère magique ne vivant que sur la Crêtes. Ils étaient plus intelligents et résistants que des vipères normales et leur poison était extrêmement potant (puissant, mortel). Mais Minh et Karal leurs obéissaient et ne mordaient personnes. Ils étaient contents avec les rongeures qui essayaient d'envahir la grange et qui essayaient de manger les récoltes.

_ Pour faire simple, quand on avait onze ans, on a réussi à utiliser la magie par nous-même. Quand on a montré à Brom ce qu'on pouvait faire, il n'était pas vraiment content.

_ Il nous avait dit et répété qu'il ne savait pas comment faire de la magie et que même s'il savait il ne nous apprendrait pas.

_ Mais comme on pouvait en faire tout seul.

_ Et qu'on n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

_ Il a bien été forcé de nous apprendre à bien nous en servir pour éviter qu'on ne se blesse ou qu'on ne blesse quelqu'un en expérimentant par nous-même.

_ Je vois, fit Garrow. Et le combat ? Vous vous êtes blessé sur la Crête.

_ On a peut-être croisé un petit groupe d'Urgal dans les montagnes.

_ Et ils nous on peut-être attaqué.

_ Et j'en ai peut-être tué un quand il s'apprêtait à tuer Ara...

_ On a réussi à s'échapper de justesse en utilisant la magie.

_ Mais Brom nous surveille régulièrement via projection magique quand on est là-haut. Du coup il savait ce qui s'était passé et nous a passé un savon pour ne pas avoir été assez prudent.

_ Puis il nous a dis qu'il allait nous apprendre à nous battre comme il faut.

_ Qu'on le veuille ou non. Je préfère me battre avec deux dagues, même si je ne suis pas mauvais avec une épée.

_ Et moi je ne manie que l'épée. Même si j'ai appris la dague pour pouvoir aider Era à s'entraîner.

_ Est-ce que vous avez croisé d'autres Urgals ?

_ Non, c'était les seuls.

Garrow hocha la tête en les fixant. Il leur aurait bien passé un savon pour leur imprudence dans les montagnes, mais c'était trop tard maintenant et Brom s'était déjà chargé du sermont. Il voulait savoir d'autres choses. L'une d'elle étant les raisons pour lesquelles Brom les avait pris sous son aile. Et comment il savait tout ce qu'il savait.

_ Qui est Brom ?

Les jumeaux eurent un reniflement amusé.

_ C'est une question qu'on se pose très souvent.

_ Même si on a découvert beaucoup de ses secrets.

_ Brom est un ancien Vardens, il était haut placé de ce qu'on peut dire.

_ Un ancien magicien avec des connections chez les elfes et les nains.

_ Il s'est fait passé pour mort après une mission il y a quinze ans et est venu s'installer ici.

_ Il devait attendre un certain événement avant de reprendre du service.

_ Donc il a choisi Carvahall pour se cacher.

_ Mais il n'a pas choisi ce village par hasard.

Garrow leva un sourcil. Ces révélations était à la fois surprenante et prévisible. Brom avait beaucoup de secrets et ce que disaient les garçons était logique, en un sens. Mais pourquoi Carvahall précisément et pourquoi les jumeaux... Quand il posa la question, la réponse le surpris totalement.

Les jumeaux racontèrent comment Brom avait rencontré leur mère lors d'une mission, comment leur relation avait évolué sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et comment ça s'était terminé.

Il était en colère contre l'homme pour ne pas avoir pris ses responsabilités avec ses deux fils. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait le besoin de protéger sa famille et il savait que si l'Empire apprenait l'existence des jumeaux et leur lien avec Brom, alors le roi s'en prendrait à eux. Et Brom les aidait et les éduquait quand même, même s'il le faisait à distance. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'avoir une longue discussion avec le conteur.

Un détail le perturbait cependant.

_ Est-ce qu'il vous a donné le nom du noble en question ?

_ Non.

_ Tu as une idée de qui il peut être ?

Garrow réfléchit. Il y avait eut cette affaire il y a quinze ans qui avait fait le tour du pays. C'était peut-être une coïncidence. Mais ça pouvait aussi être la bonne hypothèse.

_ Il y a quinze ans, un événement important s'est produit. Suffisamment important pour faire le tour du pays. Un vol s'est produit chez le roi et il a envoyé tout ses hommes à la recherche de l'objet qu'on lui avait volé. Cet objet était important au point qu'il a même envoyé Morzan, son dernier Dragonnier, à la poursuite du voleur. À la fin de la chasse, Morzan est mort. La rumeur dit qu'il a été tué par le fondateur des Vardens et qu'avant de mourir, il aurait crié à son adversaire s'il était la raison de la disparition de sa Main Noire. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, bien entendu. Mais elle est devenue presque une légende. Et on dit aussi que la personne ayant tué Morzan est morte de la suite de ses blessures.

Eragon et Aragorn échangèrent un regard. Roran lui-même était muet à l'idée de ce que suggérait son père. Déjà que le fait que Brom soit le père des jumeaux était choquant. Mais là...

Eragon porta son pouce à sa bouche, mordillant l'ongle en réfléchissant. Il finit par dire lentement :

_ On sait pour sûr que Brom était un Vardens haut placé et qu'il a des liens particuliers avec les elfes et les nains. Il s'est fait passé pour mort après cette dernière mission et s'est retiré ici pour veiller sur nous et attendre que les Vardens le rappellent. Si le noble dont Brom nous a parlé est bien Morzan, alors ça ferait de Brom le fondateur des Vardens et de notre mère la Main Noire de Morzan. Si c'est le cas, alors Brom doit avoir plus de cents ans, ce qui est quasiment impossible pour un humain. Il y a trois explications plausibles pour sa longévités. Soit il utilise la magie pour se maintenir en vie, ce qui demande beaucoup d'énergie et il nous a dit lui-même qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant que dans sa jeunesse. Il a des difficultés à lancer les sorts les plus simple par lui-même, donc cette solution n'est probablement pas la bonne. Il peut aussi avoir du sang elfique dans sa famille et ça lui aurait donné une plus grande espérance de vie qu'un humain normal. La dernière possibilité serait qu'il ait été un Dragonnier et que son dragon soit mort pendant la guerre. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il haïs l'Empire et le roi et aussi comment il a pu vaincre Morzan, toujours dans l'hypothèse où c'est bien lui le noble dont Brom nous a parlé.

_ Je pencherais plus pour celle du Dragonnier, commenta Aragorn. Il semblait avoir une rancune contre le noble dont il parlait... Si c'est bien Morzan et qu'il a tué le dragon de Brom, alors c'est normal qu'il ait sauté sur la mission pour l'espionner et qu'il ait essayé de lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait. C'est étrange qu'une personne aussi haut placé que Brom ait été envoyé sur une simple mission d'espionnage, tu ne penses pas ?

Eragon hocha la tête, ça tenait la route. Il faudra juste confirmer leur hypothèse. Il poursuivit pensivement :

_ Quant à maman... Brom a dit qu'elle l'aidait à espionner sur le noble. Et aussi qu'elle avait des missions personnelles à remplir... L'hypothèse comme quoi elle pourrait être la Main Noire n'est pas si impossible... Elle devait être assez forte pour empêcher Morzan de chercher son esprit et voir qu'elle l'avait trahis et elle a aussi des connaissances incroyables en médecine. Tu te rappels de tous ces sorts de soin qui peuvent servir à tuer si utilisés de la mauvaise manière qu'il y a au début de son journal ?

_ Oui... Une bonne partie des remèdes et des sorts au début du journal peuvent être utilisés pour tuer. Je me sers de certaines des potions pour mes flèches quand on va chasser.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, essayant de se faire à cette idée.

_ Bien entendu, fit Eragon. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Si ça se trouve, le noble n'était pas du tout Morzan.

Ils hochèrent la tête, tous sachant que cette hypothèse était quand même la plus logique dans cette situation. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse la confirmer ou réfuter.

Eragon soupira avant de demander :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu souhaite savoir, oncle Garrow ? Je crois qu'on a raconté à peut près tout...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'est la pierre bleue que vous cachez dans votre chambre.

_ Un œuf de dragon apparu sur la Crête par magie pendant qu'on chassait. La personne qui le transportait entre les elfes et les Vardens s'est probablement faite attaquée et a essayé de l'envoyer à Brom, mais au lieu d'atterrir devant le père, il a atterrit devant les fils. Quand Aragorn l'a ramassé, la dragonne à l'intérieur a créé un lien mentale avec lui, ce qui veut dire qu'elle éclora pour lui.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on partira avec Brom après le passage des marchands. Mais pour le moment, on cherche un moyen de modifier un sort pour pouvoir cacher notre lien avec Carvahall pour vous protéger tous les deux.

_ Attendez ! cria Roran. Vous voulez dire que Aragorn va devenir un Dragonnier ? Et que vous comptez rejoindre les Vardens ?

_ Oui.

_ Il est hors de question que vous vous mêliez de cette guerre, fit Garrow.

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit Eragon.

_ On a toujours le choix, rétorqua le vieil homme. Il est hors de question que vous participiez à une guerre qui ne nous regarde pas.

_ Je vais devenir Dragonnier. Combien de temps d'après toi avant que le Wyrdfell l'apprenne et vienne après moi ? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'essaye de me réduire en esclavage ? Et même sans ça, Eragon et moi on peut faire de la magie. Plus que ça même, on est puissant, plus puissant que tous les mages que Brom a vu dans sa vie qui n'étaient pas Dragonniers. Et il en a vue beaucoup. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un nous découvre et que les homme du roi en aient vent ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher Eragon et moi pour nous forcer à le servir ? Pour nous forcer à massacrer des innocents simplement parce que le roi l'ordonne et qu'on ne peut pas refuser à cause de serments magiques forcés sur nous ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est déjà mêlés à cette guerre. On l'est depuis nos onze ans.

_ Il n'y a qu'à la mort du roi qu'on pourra vivre librement. Parce que jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, on devra toujours avoir peur que nos capacités soient découvertes par les mauvaises personnes. Toujours avoir peur de se faire capturer un jour et de perdre notre liberté. Je ne veux pas me battre ou participer à une guerre, mais je sais que si je veux être libre un jour, que si nous voulons pouvoir vivre sans chaînes, il faudra que le roi meurt.

_ Je refuse qu'on perde notre liberté en restant terrés comme des lâches dans les montagnes. On veut voir le monde et voyager aussi loin qu'on pourra et voir tout ce qu'i voir. On veut pouvoir être libre, et on ne l'est pas pour le moment.

Un autre lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Garrow pouvait voir la détermination dans les yeux de ses neveux. Il avait toujours su que ces deux garçons étaient beaucoup trop aventureux, beaucoup trop... sauvages, et qu'un jour la vie dans la vallée ne leur suffirait plus. Mais de là à participer à une guerre... Il pouvait voir que Eragon était terrifié à l'idée de devoir vivre à travers une guerre. Aragorn lui tenait la main fermement et s'était rapproché de lui pour le rassurer. Et Garrow pouvait voir que ce n'était pas une peur de l'inconnue ou une peur de mourir ou tout autre sorte de peur qu'on pourrait attendre d'un adolescent de quinze ans comme Eragon. Non, ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux, ces yeux encore une fois trop vieux pour appartenir à son neveux, c'était la peur d'une personne ayant vécu les horreurs de la guerre et ne voulant pas les vivre de nouveau. Et la lueur dans les yeux de Aragorn n'était pas non plus celle de quelqu'un d'ignorant. Non, il savait dans quoi il se lançait et il n'avait pas peur. Il avait le regard d'un guerrier et de quelqu'un sachant se battre et n'ayant pas peur d'écraser ses ennemis. Encore une fois, des yeux trop vieux pour deux enfants de quinze ans.

_ Vous avez déjà vécu une guerre, murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Roran était surpris et perturbé alors que les jumeaux avait plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vos regards... Ce ne sont pas des regards de garçons de quinze ans. Vos yeux ont toujours été trop vieux, je l'ai remarqué quand vous étiez encore bébé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de les fixer avec un air réticent et nerveux. Aragorn finit par dire rapidement :

_ Réincarnation. On se souviens de notre vie précédente où je me suis retrouvé par accident coincé dans le corps d'Eragon après un rituel magique qui s'est mal passé. Il est mort pendant une guerre entre sorciers et la prochaine chose qu'on savait, on était réincarnés ici.

Il y eut un silence. Roran cligna les yeux en les fixant tour à tour.

_ Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement. Roran et Garrow avaient beaucoup de mal à les croire. Certes, leurs yeux étaient trop vieux, mais même la magie avait ses limites et ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de réincarnation. Mais leur air mal à l'aise les faisait douter. Garrow dit simplement :

_ Prouvez-le.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant que Eragon ne dise lentement :

_ Je peux vous montrer des souvenirs, dans vos esprits. Si vous acceptez bien sûr.

Garrow regarda Roran qui hocha aussitôt la tête. Il donna aussi son accord. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette histoire de magie ou la possibilité d'entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, mais si c'était la seule façon de prouver leurs dires... Eragon leur conseilla de fermer les yeux et ils s'exécutèrent.

Un instant plus tard, des images flashèrent devant leurs yeux.

.

Un petit garçon qui regardait un autre garçon obèse en train d'ouvrir des paquets, des cadeaux, avec ses parents alors que lui était dans un coin. Le contraste était incroyable, le petit garçon était maigrichon et avait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, appartenant visiblement à l'autre garçon et la famille l'ignorait totalement.

Le souvenir changea. Le même petit garçon, un peu plus vieux, qui courrait, poursuivit par le gros garçon et d'autre garçons. Quand ils le rattrapèrent, ils le poussèrent au sol pour le rouer de coups.

Le garçon était enfermé dans un placard et pleurait en tenant un dessin déchiré. Un matelas et une fine couverture se trouvaient sous lui. Et Garrow comprit avec horreur que c'était la chambre du garçon.

Le garçon, plus vieux, enfermé dans une chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre et des verrous à la porte. Une chouette dans une cage fermée par un cadenas se trouvait sur un bureau. La pièce était pleines d'objets cassé. Le garçon nourrissait la chouette avec des morceaux de légume rachitiques provenant de ce qui devait être un bol de soupe en lui parlant doucement.

Le garçon était au milieu d'une grande salle avec d'autre enfant allant de onze à dix-sept ans. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme et une coupe de feu se trouvait devant tous. Un morceau de papier en sortit et un très vieil homme l'attrapa et lut un nom à voix haute. Il répéta le nom quand personne se leva et le garçon, Harry Potter, fut forcé de se lever et de le rejoindre.

Un cimetière au milieu de la nuit, le garçon était accroché à une tombe et un autre garçon gisait mort non loin. Un homme faisait une sorte de rituel et bientôt, un... pas un homme, une créature en sortit. Les deux se battirent avec leur magie et le garçon parvint à s'enfuir avec le corps.

Une prophétie dans le bureau du vieil homme et le garçon qui explose de colère et de peine.

La bataille dans le parc d'un château.

Le garçon marche dans la forêt jusque dans une clairière où le monstre attend. Il se laisse tuer.

La décision dans cette espace blanc après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il pouvait retourner se battre ou rester mort.

.

Les images s'arrêtèrent et Garrow rouvrit les yeux, choqué. Roran fixait Eragon avec un air incrédule, mais aussi désolé. Garrow quant à lui était choqué mais aussi un peu en colère. Pas contre Eragon, mais contre ceux qui lui avait rendu la vie aussi misérable. Du peu qu'il avait vu, son neveux n'avait pas eut une vie facile.

Eragon se mordillait la lèvre inférieur en les observant anxieusement. Il avait peur qu'ils les rejettent, comprit Garrow. Il se ressaisit et dit :

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Eragon haussa les épaules.

_ C'était ma vie... Je ne regrette pas d'être parti. Sauf peut-être pour la musique... Et aussi les gadget.

_ Gadget ? demanda Roran, testant le mot étranger.

Eragon sembla un peu gêné et se gratta la nuque avant de dire :

_ Je passais beaucoup de temps à bricoler pendant mon temps libre. Je reprisais les vieux vêtements de mon cousin pour qu'ils m'aillent mieux, je réparais ses jouets cassés pour pouvoir les utiliser et j'ai toujours aimé les sciences et la technologie à l'école. C'est là où on envoie les enfants dès leur cinq ou six ans pour qu'ils apprennent à lire, écrire, compter et d'autres choses, précisa-t-il en voyant leur air intrigué. C'est obligatoire jusqu'à seize ans. Enfin, après que j'ai commencé l'école de magie, j'ai commencé à faire mes vêtements et j'ai aussi commencé à jouer avec la technologie non-magique pour essayer de la faire fonctionner dans le monde magique parce que la magie perturbait la plupart des...

Il se tue en voyant leurs têtes et toussota faiblement.

_ Herm... C'est compliqué à expliquer et donc je vais sauter ce passage. Tout ça pour dire que je passais beaucoup de temps à fabriquer ou réparer des choses.

_ C'est pour ça que tu insiste pour faire nos vêtement alors, fit Roran. Et que tu apprends toujours rapidement les choses manuelles.

_ Oui.

_ Qui étaient ces gens ? Demanda Garrow.

_ Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais un an, tué par l'homme à face de serpent. J'ai été confié à la seule famille de sang qui me restait.

Roran serra les dents de colère en entendant ça. La famille était sacré pour eux, alors imaginer que quelqu'un puisse faire ça à son propre sang... Garrow était tout autant en colère. Comment avaient-ils osé le traité comme ça alors qu'il était un membre de leur famille !? Il comprenait mieux maintenant la tendance d'Eragon à toujours essayer de leur plaire, de se rendre utile. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, même s'ils n'avaient montré aucun signes pouvant indiqué qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui, c'était une peur profondément ancré dans le garçon.

_ Aragorn, tu as dis que tu étais coincé dans son corps à cause d'un rituel qui s'était mal passé ?

_ Oui. Je n'avais quasiment aucun pouvoir et les seules choses que je pouvais faire pour aider étaient d'essayer de le prévenir quand un danger approchait ou quand il devait se méfier de quelqu'un.

_ C'était donc toi ces étranges sensations quand mon instinct me criait « DANGER » comme si j'étais sourd ?

_ Oui. Pas que tu m'ai écouté les trois quarts du temps...

Eragon hocha la tête sagement à ça. Garrow choisit de ne pas demander trop de détail sur la manière dont Aragorn s'était retrouvé coincé dans son frère. Il dit finalement :

_ Eragon, Aragorn, quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours mes neveux. Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi comme ça.

_ C'est vrai ! La famille c'est sacré, ajouta Roran.

Eragon leur sourit largement et Aragorn eut un sourire plus petit, mais reconnaissant quand même. Garrow posa une dernière question :

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de tout ça plus tôt ?

_ Vous ne nous avez jamais rien demandé, répondit simplement Eragon.

Ils clignèrent des yeux. Roran dit lentement :

_ Si on vous avait demandé, vous auriez répondu honnêtement ?

_ Bien sûr, fit Aragorn en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes notre famille après tout.

Garrow secoua la tête avec un air amusé. Les jumeaux ne changeront jamais. Toujours à essayer de faire tourner les gens en bourriques.

_ Je vois. Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher et réfléchir à tout ça.

Ils hochèrent la tête et les jumeaux se levèrent pour aller dans leur chambre et se coucher.

.

-sSs-

.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils en lisant ses calculs à la lueur de la bougie. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir après la discussion avec leur oncle et avait donc repris son travail sur le sort.

_ Qu'est qu'y a Ara ? grommela Eragon d'une voix endormie.

_ J'ai terminé la conversion.

_ Oh... Pourquoi t'es frustré alors ?

_ Pour lancer le sort, il nous faudrait le double de notre énergie au totale. On ne peut pas le lancer en ancien langage sans avoir une source quasiment illimité d'énergie.

_ Oh... Alors on dit la vérité à Brom.

Aragorn soupira. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils en avaient déjà parlé à Garrow et Roran.

_ Il semblerait oui.

Eragon hocha la tête avant de s'enfouir encore sous sa couverture. Il tapota le lit à côté de lui et Aragorn roula les yeux. Son frère adorait beaucoup trop se blottir contre lui pour dormir.

Il se leva tout de même pour se glisser dans le lit de son frère qui se blottie contre lui en émettant un bruit de gorge ressemblant à un croassement d'oiseau. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait aussi dormir en se pelotonnant contre lui, un effet secondaire de son ancien animagus, il supposait.

« Tu crois qu'on peut devenir animagus ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il y a bien des chats garou... »

« On essaye ? Tu dois savoir comment faire... »

« Oui, je l'étais dans ma jeunesse. Mais j'ai perdu l'habilité après trop de rituel. »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu étais ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Aragorn ne réponde lentement :

« Un chat sauvage noir rayé de rouge avec des yeux bleu glacés. »

« Un chat sauvage ? »

« Oui. »

Il pouvait sentir l'amusement venant de son frère et grommela. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans sa forme.

« Dors, idiot. »

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon grogna quand les rayons du soleils lui touchèrent le visage et essaya de se rendormir en se tournant sur le côté, serrant le petit corps blotti contre lui un peu plus dans ses bras. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un chat sauvage. Il cligna des yeux, fixant son regard dans celui bleu glacé du chat.

Puis il éclata de rire.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci de m'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	7. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

 _Désolée pour le retard._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu... Pas baclé, mais disons, peu développé._

 _Je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser encore plus à Carvahall et je veux vraiment commencer les choses sérieuses donc...Voilà._

 _Bref._

 _._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Et encore merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Départ.

.

Eragon arrêta de rire quand Aragorn lui griffa la joue et posa son frère sur le lit. Alors comme ça, il pouvait toujours se transformer.

« Oh ! T'es adorable ! Et dire que le grand méchant Dark Lord Voldemort était un petit chat sauvage tout mignon. »

« T'as fini de te moquer ? Je suis sûr que ta forme ne sera pas mieux. »

« Hé ! Vois le bon côté des choses, c'est discret et personne ne te soupçonnera d'être un changeur de forme parce que les chat-garous ont des touffes de poiles sur les oreilles. »

Il l'entendit grommeler dans sa tête avant de se transformer pour retrouver une forme humaine. Ils s'habillèrent après leurs ablutions matinales et se rendirent dans la pièce principale. Roran et Garrow les rejoignirent et Eragon se mit simplement à faire à manger. Tout le monde agissait comme si rien n'avait changé. Et dans le fond, c'était le cas. Ils n'étaient pas soudainement devenus d'autres personnes juste parce qu'ils avaient dévoilé leur secret. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de demander d'un ton amusé :

_ Au fait Ara, tu veux de la crème ?

_ La ferme Eragon... Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ça déjà ?

Eragon éclata de rire avant de déposer les plats sur la table, servant un verre de lait à son frère. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Aragorn buvait toujours du lait le matin. Roran les regarda chacun leur tour avant de dire :

_ Je sens qu'il y a une blague privée ici...

_ Aragorn peut se transformer en chat. Là d'où on vient, certaines personnes peuvent prendre une forme animale après beaucoup d'entraînement. Aragorn était l'un d'eux. Et il est un adorable petit chat sauvage.

Il attrapa la cuillère que Aragorn lui avait lancé au visage en sifflant avec un sourire amusé.

_ T'hérisse pas le poile chaton, c'est pas si grave.

_ Attend un peu d'avoir ta forme et on verra bien qui rira le plus.

_ Je suis sûr que ma forme sera géniale !

_ J'espère que tu seras un porc-épique...

Roran était toujours aussi confus par le principe. Garrow observait simplement en silence.

_ Vous voulez dire, comme un chat-garou ?

_ Oui et non. Les chat-garous sont nés comme ça et sont plus des chats que des hommes. On appelle ceux qui peuvent se transformer des animagus. On peut prendre n'importe quelle forme animale et généralement elle représente notre personnalité ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_ Chaque personne a une forme animale, mais il existe très peu d'animagus car la transformation demande beaucoup de temps, de travail et une bonne connaissance de soi.

_ Et très peu de personne prend la peine d'apprendre la transformation car les sorciers sont des feignants.

Roran hocha la tête et ils retournèrent à leur repas.

Après ça, ils s'occupèrent des bêtes à l'étable, profitant de la fin de la tempête de neige qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Roran marcha jusqu'à la route vers le village pour voir si les marchands étaient arrivés ou non, mais revint bredouille.

_ Je crains qu'on ne voit pas les marchands cette année, murmura Garrow au soir d'une voix résignée. Le temps est trop mauvais. Ils sont déjà en retard. Toutefois, accordons-leur une chance : attendons un peu avant de nous rendre à Carvahall. S'ils ne viennent pas, nous serons bon à acheter ce que les gens, là-bas, auront à nous vendre.

Ils hochèrent la tête, tendus. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas pauvres grâce aux chasses d'Eragon et Aragorn et aux animaux sauvages qu'ils avaient réussi à domestiquer, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils roulaient sur l'or non plus. De plus, les jumeaux allaient partir dès le début du printemps, donc Roran et Garrow devaient se préparer à vivre à seulement deux dans la ferme. Ils allaient, certes, avoir moins de bouches à nourrir, mais ils allaient aussi n'être plus que deux pour s'occuper de la ferme. C'est à dire les champs, les deux juments, la dizaine de sangliers sauvages qu'ils avaient réussi à domestiquer en les capturant jeunes, les poulets se promenant librement dans la ferme et le troupeau de chèvre. Ils allaient devoir vendre une ou deux bêtes s'ils voulaient pouvoir s'occuper de tout ça à deux.

Sans compter que Roran comptait enfin demander la permission de Sloan de courtiser officiellement Katrina. Les jumeaux et Garrow le soutenaient totalement. Sloan ne haïssait pas leur famille, pas vraiment, mais il ne les aimait pas non plus. La viande qu'ils lui vendaient était toujours bonnes et il recevait toujours quelque chose des chasses des jumeaux, mais il n'aimait pas le fait que ça vienne de la Crête. Il haïssait les montagnes et trouvait anormal que quelqu'un puisse y aller et en revenir sans la moindre égratignure aussi souvent que le faisaient les jumeaux. Mais ils doutaient cependant qu'il refuse la demande de Roran, surtout si Katrina était de son côté.

Et au pire, un peu de contrôle mentale n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Du moins, c'étaient ce que pensaient les jumeaux.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et ils mirent leurs affaires en ordre, faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'ils allaient devoir vendre et de ce qui leur manquait.

Les marchands étaient vraiment en retard et ils commençaient à penser qu'ils n'allaient pas arriver. Eragon et Aragorn avaient fait le trie dans leurs affaires et leurs sacs étaient prêts. Grâce à la magie, ils pouvaient prendre tous ce qu'ils possédaient sans problème.

Finalement, un soir, Eragon se rendit à la route principale et vit les marques de passages de chariots et de chevaux. Il rentra en courant pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais Aragorn avait déjà relayé l'information. Ils reprirent leurs préparations avec plus d'entrain.

.

-sSs-

.

Il chargèrent leurs deux chariots avant l'aube et attachèrent les bêtes à vendre à l'arrière de l'un d'eux. Ils avaient du acheter un autre chariot et une autre jument quelques années auparavant quand ils avaient commencé à vendre aussi des bêtes. C'était plus simple d'y attacher les cochons et d'y mettre les cages contenant les quelques poulets dont ils comptaient se séparer plutôt que de les attacher avec une longe comme les chèvres ou de les porter à mains nues.

Ils partirent après le petit déjeuné et arrivèrent vers midi au village. Les carrioles des Marchands avaient déjà brisé les congères donc ils avaient pu avancé rapidement. Le village résonnait de rires et de cris d'enfants. Les Marchands s'étaient installés dans un pré abandonné à la lisière de Carvahall et un cordon humain reliait le village au campement. Les tentes étaient disposées en cercle et celles des troubadours étaient facilement reconnaissables à leurs couleurs.

Les villageois faisaient la queues autour des étales, la neige était piétinée et même fondue près des feux de camp. Une odeur de noisettes grillées ajoutait à l'atmosphère festif. Eragon adorait quand les Marchands visitaient. Ils faisaient la fête, il y avait plein de chose à acheter et il y avait les contes de Brom lors des soirées autour du feu.

Ils garèrent les chariots à un emplacement libre et Garrow leur donna à chacun quelques pièces à dépenser comme ils le voulaient. Eragon se précipita aussitôt vers les étales vendant du tissus et des bijoux. Il adorait vraiment fabriquer des vêtements et voulait apprendre l'orfèvrerie et la métallurgie pour faire de accessoires et possiblement des armes, mais Horst, le forgeron, n'avait pas accepté de le prendre en apprentissage tant que ses fils étaient encore en formation avec lui. Mais il allait peut-être apprendre une fois chez les Vardens, ils devaient bien avoir des forgerons pour faire des équipements de combats et les nains devaient bien savoir comment faire des bijoux.

Fabriquer des choses avait toujours été une de ses activités favorites, même en tant que Harry Potter, même s'il le faisait moins à Poudlard, trop occupé à essayer de survivre. Il aimait aussi inventer de nouvelles choses et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux à créer de nouveau objets pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes, pas que qui que ce soit d'autre le sache. Il avait toujours caché ce hobby aux autre pour éviter qu'on ne lui dise que ce n'était pas une chose qu'un bon Gryffindor et sauveur du monde devrait faire. On voulait qu'il soit un joueur de Quidditch et un idiot, alors il leur avait donné ça. Certes, il se fichait pas mal de ses résultats scolaires (merci les Dursley qui refusaient qu'il ait de meilleurs notes que Dudley !) et il avait du mal avec la théorie, même si la pratique lui venait facilement, donc ce n'était pas compliqué de se mettre au même niveau que Ron. Surtout que Hermione n'aurait jamais supporté d'être en dessous de qui que ce soit et que Ron aurait été encore plus insupportable s'il avait été meilleur que lui en cours. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'apprendre à utiliser des runes pour enchanter avec l'aide des jumeaux ou à fabriquer certaines potions de tête.

Donc, il fabriquait tous les vêtements de sa famille et comptait bien continuer à fabriquer ceux de Aragorn. Et comme son frère allait jouer le rôle de héros pour eux-deux, il comptait bien lui faire des vêtements dignes de son rang. Et aussi son armure et peut-être une épée.

Aragorn préféra observer les armes qu'il y avait à vendre. Les dagues que Eragon utilisait étaient vieilles et n'étaient certainement pas en assez bonne condition pour survivre à un vrai combat. Alors qu'il allait en choisir deux, Brom arriva à côté de lui et en désigna deux autres.

_ Ces deux là sont de meilleurs qualité et ont un meilleur équilibre.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les armes donc...

_ Oui. Elles sont peut-être moins élégantes, mais plus pratiques que ces deux là.

Aragorn hocha a tête et paya pour les deux dagues avant de suivre Brom dans ses autres achats. Le vieil homme demanda discrètement :

_ Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Garrow et Roran me lancent ces regards ?

_ Ils ont demandé des réponses, on les a donné.

_ Tout ?

_ Tout.

Brom grogna avant de secouer la tête.

_ Je supposes que ça devait arriver un jour. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à une visite ?

_ Oui. Et Eragon et moi, on a quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_ Concernant vos recherches ?

_ Entre autres.

Brom hocha la tête et termina ses achats pour leur voyage.

_ On partira deux jours après les Marchands.

Aragorn hocha la tête et partit chercher son frère pour le mettre au courant.

.

Ils allèrent chez Brom en fin d'après-midi. Ils devaient manger chez Horst dans quelques heures, mais ils voulaient d'abord parler au vieil homme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Garrow sortait de la maison. Il hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de se diriger vers chez Sloan. Ils virent Roran qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Ils allaient donc demander l'officialisation de la relation de Roran et Katrina...

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Brom assis devant le feu avec l'air pensif. Il leva la tête en les voyant et désigna leurs sièges habituels.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

Ils échangèrent un regard mais haussèrent les épaules. Si Brom ne voulait pas leur dire, c'était son choix. Aragorn s'assura que personne ne pouvait écouter leur conversations avant que Eragon ne prenne une inspiration et dit :

_ Ce n'est pas tant te dire quelque chose que te montrer. Ça sera plus simple que de longues explications.

_ Je vois. Tu veux que je regardes tes souvenirs ?

_ Oui.

Brom hocha lentement la tête. Garrow lui avait dis que les révélations des jumeaux étaient importantes et surprenantes et pouvaient sembler impossible. Mais l'homme avait affirmé avoir vu des souvenirs pour confirmer leurs dires et que c'était important. Mais il ne lui avait pas dis ce qu'étaient ces révélations, juste que les jumeaux lui diraient plus tard.

Eragon connecta son esprit avec Brom et lui montra ses souvenirs en tant que Harry Potter.

.

La nuit de la mort de ses parents.

Quelques épisodes de son enfances.

Sa lettre pour Poudlard, la révélation qu'il était un sorcier et que la magie existait. Sa visite à Diagon Alley.

Son premier Poudlard express.

Le troll. Le dragon. La licorne morte. Son premier match de quidditch. Les épreuves pour obtenir la pierre philosophale.

La visite de Dobby. Son sauvetage. Leur vol jusqu'à Poudlard. Halloween. Le journal de Tom Riddle. Les tentatives de sauvetage de Dobby. Le nid d'acromantula. Le message sur le mur et leur descente dans la chambre des secrets. Son combat contre Tom Riddle et le basilic. La libération de Dobby.

Sa fuite de chez son oncle et sa tante et la première vue de Sirius. Les différentes entrées par effraction de son parrain. Les mises en gardes contre lui. La découverte qu'il était son parrain et avait trahis ses parents. La fin d'année avec la découverte de la vérité et l'attaque des dementors. Leurs voyages dans le temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

Quatrième année, coupe de quidditch, tournois des trois sorciers, les trois épreuves, le cimetière.

Les dementors, son procès, Ombrage, les rêves, le département des mystères.

La prophétie qui avait détruit sa vie.

Les souvenirs sur Tom Riddle et ses horcruxes. La cave. La bataille de Poudlard.

L'attaque au mariage, leur fuite, la destruction des horcruxes.

La bataille de Poudlard. La découverte qu'il devait mourir pour tous les sauver.

Sa mort. Sa décision. Leurs promesse.

.

Lorsqu'il coupa la connexion, Brom resta silencieux un long moment. Aragorn était le plus nerveux des deux car il savait que, contrairement à Eragon, il n'était pas une bonne personne. Il n'était pas gentil et Eragon agissait comme sa conscience. Il ne savait pas si leur père les accepterait comme ils étaient ou s'il allait les rejeter. Il aimait à penser que Brom était attaché à eux et n'allait pas les voir différemment pour les mauvais choix fait dans leur vie passée, mais il n'était pas paranoïaque pour rien.

Finalement, Brom soupira.

_ Je suppose que ça explique beaucoup de choses. Mais cela ne change pas qui vous êtes. Je savais que vous étiez différents, je ne savais juste pas à quel point. Vous pouvez toujours faire votre forme de magie ici ?

_ Oui, répondit Eragon. Elle est même plus puissante sous certains aspects. Même si on n'a pas encore essayé de la mêler à l'ancien langage.

_ Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

_ Non. Vous êtes qui vous êtes et je vous ai accepté il y a longtemps. Qu'importe le fait que vous ayez eu une autre vie avant celle-la, vous êtes mes fils. J'espère juste que vous avez appris de vos erreurs, tous les deux.

_ On a, dit Aragorn.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup de la réincarnation, mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il espérait juste que Aragorn ne replongera pas dans ses vieux démons. Mais il supposait qu'avec Eragon auprès de lui, les choses se passeront bien.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent ensuite en quoi consistait le sort précisément et ils décidèrent de le jeter juste avant leur départ. Brom confirma ensuite l'hypothèse à laquelle ils étaient venu avec Garrow au sujet de Morzan et Selena.

.

-sSs-

.

Le reste de la journée s'était bien passé. Sloan avait accepté de laisser Roran courtiser Katrina après beaucoup de négociation et la demande insistante de Katrina pour qu'il accepte. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à l'influencer légèrement.

Ils avaient mangé chez Horst comme tous les ans avant de se rendre sur la place des Marchands pour écouter les contes. Brom les avait surpris en racontant l'histoire de la Chute. Garrow les informa que c'était la seconde fois que Brom racontait l'histoire et que l'Empire le tuerait rien que pour ça s'il savait qu'il l'avait conté. Bien sûr, l'Empire le tuerait pour être qui il est donc...

La nuit venu, alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre, les jumeaux furent réveillés par un couinement. Ils allumèrent deux chandelles et cherchèrent l'origine du bruit. Il fut bientôt évident qu'il venait de l'œuf. Ils le posèrent sur le sol entre leurs deux lits et l'observèrent alors qu'il couinait et vibrait. Mais il finit par se taire et ils repartirent se coucher.

Ils furent réveillés une seconde fois par d'autres couinement sonores et les soubresauts de l'œuf. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

L'œuf était pris de soubresauts et commençait à se briser à la surface. Soudain, une fissure apparut, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Une brèche s'ouvrit et un morceau de l'œuf se souleva là où toutes les fissures se rejoignaient. Il tomba par terre et une petite tête triangulaire en sortit.

_ Trop adorable, murmura Eragon.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Ils étaient accroupis devant l'œuf alors que la dragonne cassait le reste de la coquille. Elle fut bientôt totalement libérée et voleta légèrement dans la lumière de la lune. Elle se débarrassa de la membrane qui l'entourait et ils purent observer leur dragonne sous toutes les coutures. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Norberta quand il l'avait vu éclore. Sauf qu'elle était d'un bleu saphir profond, comme l'œuf. Ses ailes membraneuses faisaient deux fois la taille de son corps qui lui faisait la taille de l'avant-bras d'Eragon. Une rangée d'épine descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les piquants étant plus espacés à la jonction du cou et des épaules. Elle était magnifique.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. Brom leur avait expliqué ce qui se produirait quand l'un d'eux toucherait la dragonne. Le lien allait se stabiliser et se concrétiser en leur donnant une marque. Ils avancèrent leurs mains en même temps et la dragonne tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux. Elle s'avança curieusement et ils la touchèrent en même temps.

Une décharge d'énergie jaillit et traversa leurs corps. La douleur était quasiment aussi forte que celle provoquée par le cruciatus. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, totalement paralysés par la puissance de la décharge et sentant le lien se créer à la fois avec leurs esprits et leurs âmes.

Lorsqu'ils purent bouger de nouveau, ils étaient raides et secoué de tremblements. La marque des Dragonniers se formait sur la main gauche d'Aragorn et la droite d'Eragon.

Ils regardèrent la petite dragonne qui explorait leur chambre en couinant dès qu'elle se cognait à un mur ou à un meuble. Ils pouvaient sentir la curiosité venant de la dragonne dans leurs esprits. Eragon était amusé et Aragorn était plus intrigué par la créature. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait par lui même un bébé dragon. Et elle était différente de ceux qui étaient dans leur ancien monde.

Eragon finit par se lever pour aller prendre de la viande séchée dans la cuisine. Il revint et découpa les lanières en plusieurs morceaux avant de les tendre à la dragonne. Elle les mangea rapidement et avidement.

_ Il va falloir la nommer.

_ Oui.

_ Des idées ?

_ Hum... Hécate ?

Une vague négative leur parvint. Ils regardèrent la dragonne qui les fixait, comme si elle savait qu'ils discutaient de son nom.

_ Pas Hécate donc...

_ Si c'était un mâle, j'aurais dis Fafnir, mais bon... Freyja ?

Négatif.

_ Gaïa ?

Négatif.

_ Galazia ?

Négatif.

_ Il voulait dire quoi celui-la ? demanda Eragon.

_ Bleue en grec.

_ Ah... Elle est plus saphir que bleue.

_ Zafeiria ?

Hésitation.

_ Quelque chose comme ça alors, murmura Aragorn.

_ Hum... Safaia ?

Négatif.

_ Zafira ?

Presque.

_ Saphira ?

Un couinement joyeux doublé d'acceptation. C'était donc ce qu'elle voulait, Saphira. Comme la dragonne que leur père avait perdu. C'était un peu morbide, mais si elle voulait ce nom, elle allait l'avoir. Ils espéraient juste qu'elle ne subira pas le même sort.

Saphira bailla soudainement en se couchant à côté de l'oreiller d'Aragorn et ils prirent ça comme une invitation à retourner dormir. Eragon rejoignant son frère et la dragonne dans le même lit.

.

-sSs-

.

Garrow et Roran prirent la présence de Saphira plutôt bien, ils avaient eu le temps de se préparer à l'arrivé de la dragonne et étaient plutôt curieux de la voir. Roran était fasciné par elle et l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures en s'émerveillant de sa beauté. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert que leur dragonne était extrêmement vaine. Elle irradiait de plaisir quand on la complimentait et se donnait de grands airs sous les compliments de Roran. Eragon la trouvait adorable, Aragorn la trouvait magnifique.

Elle était aussi un glouton. Heureusement qu'ils ne manquaient pas de viande parce qu'elle mangeait beaucoup. Mais ils la laissèrent bientôt chasser pour elle-même dehors après lui avoir fait comprendre que les bêtes de fermes étaient intouchable et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche de la route ou du village.

Les Marchands ne restaient qu'une semaine et il partiront deux jours après eux. Brom avait acheté tout ce dont ils auront besoin et ils avaient enchantés des sacs pour pouvoir tout porter sur la Crête. Ils n'achèteront des chevaux qu'après être redescendu des montagnes.

.

-sSs-

.

C'était le grand jour. Ils étaient rassemblé à la ferme pour lancer le sort. Leurs affaires étaient posées près de la porte et un coin de la pièce principale avait été dégagé pour que Aragorn puisse dessiner par terre le cercle rituel nécessaire pour le sort. Eragon avait été désigné comme gardien du secret et se tenait donc dans le cercle. Aragorn concentra sa magie avant de lancer le sort clairement :

_ Ego sum pastor secretum, Fidelius Visio Incantatio.

Une lumière aveuglante rempli la pièce en partant de sa gedwëy ignasia. Lorsque la lumière disparu, tous, sauf Eragon, avaient l'air confus. Eragon prit une inspiration avant de se tourner vers Garrow et Roran :

_ Est-ce que vous savez qui on est ?

Garrow fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne sais pas... je sais que je suis censé vous connaître mais... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

Eragon sourit joyeusement. Ça avait marché. Il dit clairement pour qu'ils entendent tous :

_ Mon jumeaux et moi, nous sommes Eragon et Aragorn fils de Brom et Selena, on vit ici depuis notre naissance il y a quinze ans.

Les visages des autres s'illuminèrent alors que les souvenirs leurs revenaient. Roran commenta :

_ C'était vraiment étrange. Je savais que je vous connaissais, mais je ne savais plus où je vous avais vu.

Eragon hocha la tête. Le secret était non pas leur existence mais le fait qu'ils avaient vécu à Carvahall toutes ces années et qu'ils avaient de la famille y vivant. Donc personne ne se souviendra de leur vie ici, ni du fait que Garrow avait deux neveux.

Après avoir nettoyé et prit leurs affaires, ils firent leur adieux à leur famille. Eragon leur donna un miroir qu'il avait enchanté pour pouvoir s'activer juste en donnant son nom ou celui d'Aragorn et qui était relié à deux autres miroirs en leur possession. De cette manière, ils pourront rester en contacte et ils pourront leur dire si jamais ils avaient des ennuis.

Ils partirent aussitôt après avec Saphira pour les montagnes. Leur nouvelle vie commençait.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	8. Chapter 7

_Yosh ! Chapitre 7 dans les temps !_

 _Merci à ceux qui laissent des review et ceux qui me suivent !_

.

Remarques :

.

Comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de lié cette histoire à mon multivers. Ceux qui suivent quasiment toutes mes fics savent que j'aime bien faire des références entre mes fictions.

Et il y a surtout la série des Apprentis.

Le petit 9 entre parenthèses dans le titre n'est pas là pour décorer.

Donc, ceux qui suivent le reste de mon univers reconnaîtront un certains symbole. Les autres, vous pouvez vous référer aux Apprentis ou bien attendre la fin de la guerre où mon joker préféré interviendra pour expliquer un peu le bordel. De toute façon, c'est pas d'une très grande importance à l'intrigue de l'histoire.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, après ce chapitre, ça va être mon bordel habituel avec une bonne touche de folie et de trucs qui ne font strictement aucun sens à première vue.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 : Venin, Sureau, Mort.

.

Ils voyagèrent dans les montagnes pendant quatre jours avant de s'installer finalement dans une clairière isolée. Ils pouvaient toujours aller chasser et Therinsford était à une journée de marche s'ils avaient besoin d'autre genre de nourriture. Ils montèrent le camp rapidement à la tomber de la nuit et Eragon prépara le repas pendant que Brom et Aragorn s'installaient.

Aragorn s'assit après avoir fini de préparer leurs couches et il sorti un cristal bleu d'un de ses sacs. Eragon leva un sourcil, mais son frère haussa les épaules, il le laissa donc faire.

Brom s'assit aussi et regarda son fils manipuler la pierre. Aragorn concentra sa magie dedans et elle prit une forme cubique avec les arrêtes arrondies. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche et de se mettre à graver des runes dans la pierre.

_ Tu fais une wardstone ?

_ Oui. Ça sera plus pratique d'en avoir une à porter plutôt que de devoir mettre en place des protections tous les soirs.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une wardstone, expliqua Eragon. C'est un cristal ou une pierre dans lequel des runes sont gravées afin de créer des barrières de protection. Il suffit de la charger en magie pour qu'elle fonctionne et celui ou ceux à qui elle est lié peut contrôler les protections. Il est possible de les activer et désactiver comme on veut, on peut aussi les modifier selon les besoins.

_ Celle que je fabrique est une de base. Un notice-me-not pour empêcher les gens de remarquer notre campement, un sort pour repousser les prédateurs, un système d'alarme si quelqu'un approche, un anti-sort de détection pour éviter qu'on nous localise par magie, même si je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionnera contre l'ancien langage, et un sort pour bloquer les attaques extérieurs, encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment ça réagira à la magie.

_ Tu peux juste me lancer un sort en ancien langage pendant que je lance un sort de bouclier dans notre magie...

Aragorn sembla pensif, puis il hocha la tête.

_ On fera ça plus tard.

_ Je pense que les elfes ont à peu près la même chose pour protéger leur forêt, commenta Brom. Ils ont une immense barrière de protection à leur frontière et elle est alimentée par la forêt elle-même. Mais leurs terres débordent de magie à cause de leur mode de vie, donc je suppose que ça leur sert de... comment vous dites ? Wardstone ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Si leurs barrières sont accrochées à la terre elle-même, je suppose qu'elles devraient tenir. Après tout, ça fait cent ans qu'ils y sont cachés. Et puis, l'ancien langage fonctionne différemment de notre magie donc...

Il y eut un silence alors que Eragon servait le repas. Aragorn ignora son assiette, trop concentré sur les runes qu'il gravait dans la pierre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la posa à côté de lui avant de manger.

_ Eragon, il va falloir que tu m'aide à la charger la première fois. Les wardstones sont plus puissantes quand elles sont activées avec du sang.

Eragon hésita avant de hocher la tête. Du temps que son sang ne touchait rien de vivant... Ils finirent de manger rapidement et Aragorn lava les plats avec un mouvement de la main. L'un des avantages à avoir révélé la vérité à Brom était qu'il ne les réprimandait plus à chaque fois qu'ils ne verbalisaient pas pour faire leur magie à eux. Bien sûr, une fois chez les Vardens et pendant leur formation, ils allaient devoir verbaliser, mais si c'était pour faire leur magie personnelle, ils n'étaient pas obligés.

Les jumeaux s'assirent ensuite tous les deux face à face. La pierre était posée dans un bol entre eux et Saphira les regardait curieusement, assise prés de Brom à côté d'eux. Aragorn s'entailla la main et laissa son sang coulé dans le bol jusqu'à la moitié en y déversant aussi sa magie. Le cristal se mit à briller et absorba le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il soigna sa main et tendit la dague à son frère. Eragon prit une inspiration avant de s'entailler aussi, faisant attention à ne pas laisser la moindre goutte tomber à côté du bol. Il déversa aussi sa magie dans les runes pour les charger de pouvoir alors que la wardstone absorbait son sang. Elle brilla encore plus fort et les protections s'activèrent avec force. Le dôme de protection se mit en place et fut visible pendant quelques secondes à cause de leur puissance.

Aragorn sourit joyeusement avant de soigner la main de son frère.

_ Encore mieux que ce que je pensais !

Il ramassa la pierre qui était passée de bleue à verte et la déplaça au centre de la clairière, déplaçant légèrement les protections en même temps. Il creusa un petit trou avec la magie et y posa la wardstone avant de placer des pierres en cercle autour du trou pour en marquer l'emplacement. Il dissimula ensuite la pierre avec de la terre.

_ Voilà, avec ça, on est sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Et on pourra la réutiliser pendant le voyage.

_ Bien. On restera ici jusqu'à ce que Saphira soit assez grande pour porter Aragorn. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer votre entraînement au combat et à l'ancien langage. Je vais aussi commencé la formation de dragonnier d'Aragorn. Je veux aussi en apprendre plus sur votre magie et voir comment elle réagit à l'ancien langage et si une personne d'ici est capable de l'utiliser.

_ Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre en soit capable, commenta Eragon. On doit canaliser la magie à travers notre énergie psychique pour pouvoir utiliser notre magie personnelle, elle ne fonctionne pas si on utilise notre énergie physique comme avec l'ancien langage. Tu peux toujours essayer, mais comme tu n'as pas accès à ton énergie psychique...

_ Je vois. On essayera quand même pour être sûr.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mieux valait essayer et échouer plutôt que de ne pas essayer tout court et manquer une chance. Aragorn se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Et toi, tu vas commencé ton entraînement animagi.

_ Oh ! Vraiment ?

_ Oui. On va bien voir quelle forme tu prends.

_ Elle sera cool.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que son frère soit quelque chose de ridicule, comme un porc-épic ou une limace.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un animagi ?

_ Un animagus, qui au pluriel se dit animagi, est un humain capable de prendre une forme animal, expliqua Aragorn. La plupart des sorciers peuvent le devenir, mais ne prennent pas la peine d'apprendre. Ça demande beaucoup de travail et une bonne connaissance de soi-même car l'animal dont on prend la forme reflète qui ont est. On ne peut avoir qu'une seule forme animagus donc une fois qu'on a complété la transformation, ça ne changera pas.

_ Hum... C'est un peu comme les chat-garous. Sauf qu'eux, ils sont des chats pouvant prendre forme humaine. Je suppose que tu as déjà ta forme.

_ Oui.

Brom leva un sourcil. Il était curieux de voir en quoi pouvait se transformer son fils. Eragon eut un sourire amusé alors que Aragorn soupirait. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et se transforma. Brom cligna des yeux en voyant ça. À un moment, Aragorn était humain et à l'autre, il avait rapetissé pour devenir un chat sauvage aux yeux bleus. Saphira s'approcha de l'un de ses dragonniers qui venait de changer de forme. Il avait toujours la même odeur, mais il était plus petit. Elle lui sauta dessus pour jouet et le chat s'échappa juste à temps. La dragonne poussa un couinement amusé avant de se mettre à courir après Aragorn pour jouer. Le garçon, sentant les intention de la jeune dragonne, se contenta de l'esquiver avant de lui sauter dessus.

Ils jouèrent un moment sous le regard hautement amusé d'Eragon et celui fasciné et amusé de Brom.

_ Votre magie est vraiment étrange, mais fascinante.

_ Tout comme l'est l'ancien langage pour nous. Quand on n'arrivait pas à utiliser nos pouvoirs ici, on était vraiment inquiet parce que notre magie est ce qui fait de nous ce qu'on est. Elle nous rend spéciaux et est comme une compagne qui nous accompagne partout où on va. Ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser... Surtout quand Marianne est tombée malade... C'était vraiment difficile, on a été tellement soulagés quand on a trouvé comment l'utiliser de nouveau. La magie, c'est notre vie.

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait un peu. Il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Eragon que sa vie n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. S'il n'avait pas eut sa magie, il doutait que Harry Potter ait pu survivre longtemps. Il était vraiment heureux que Garrow ait accepté les jumeaux comme s'ils étaient à lui et qu'il les ait élevé comme il l'avait fait. Il savait que la morale et les mœurs étaient extrêmement différents entre les deux mondes et que les enfants n'étaient pas si important que ça car il y en avait beaucoup qui ne survivait pas jusqu'à leur douze ans, mais il était tout de même révolté par la manière dont Harry Potter avait été traité par sa propre famille.

Aragorn finit par arrêter de jouer et ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain, l'entraînement commençait tôt.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon soupira en lançant un regard noir à Aragorn qui s'entraînait avec Brom à l'épée. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes et deux semaines qu'il passait son temps à méditer, quand il ne faisait pas autre chose, pour essayer d'obtenir sa forme animagus. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver son animal et ça commençait à devenir long.

Il soupira encore avant de se décider à faire quelque chose de plus productif. Il tira un de ses sacs à lui et sortit son matériel de couture. Aragorn et lui grandissaient encore et il devait ajuster leurs vêtements actuels pour qu'ils leur aillent encore un peu. Mais il comptait en fabriquer de nouveaux dès qu'ils pourront acheter du tissu. Et il voulait aussi s'essayer à l'enchantement d'objets. Il avait déjà créé une amulette de bois pour chacun leur permettant de savoir où se trouvaient les autres et s'ils étaient blessés, chacune étant bien entendu liée au porteur par un sceau de sang, mais c'était un prototype pas très efficace. Il devait trouver du bon matériel, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il venait de terminer l'ourlet d'un des pantalon de son frère et allait couper le fil avec son couteau quand une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

Il sursauta violemment et s'entailla la main au passage en poussant un juron. Il n'avait pas entendu Aragorn s'approcher.

_ Ola Era, du calme. Tu étais vraiment perdu hein ?

_ Tu aurais pu éviter de t'approcher aussi soudainement, répliqua-t-il en pressant un morceau de tissu sur la blessure.

La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais elle était assez longue et saignait bien. Aragorn s'assit devant lui et lui saisit le bras. Il passa sa main au-dessus de la blessure, sa paume brillant alors qu'il utilisait la magie pour le guérir. Il fit ensuite disparaître le sang avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main.

_ Et voilà ! Tout soigné. Tu devrais prêter un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, ce n'est pas prudent d'être aussi perdu dans tes pensées.

_ Je sais. Merci quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Son frère ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le sol entre eux, sa main tenant toujours l'avant-bras d'Eragon. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de récupérer son bras, mais Aragorn resserra sa poigne autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il baissa les yeux et vit le sol. Là où son sang avait coulé sur l'herbe, tout était mort. Un insecte se posa sur la zone et bu un peu de sang. Il mourut quasiment aussitôt après.

Brom s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait et vit la zone morte. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Eragon, lui aussi surpris.

Eragon grimaça avant de faire disparaître son sang et la terre sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait essayé de garder le secret, mais il était visiblement temps de parler.

_ Euh... Il semblerait que mon sang soit en quelque sorte empoisonné.

_ Sans déconner Sherlock ! Et depuis quand c'est comme ça ?

_ Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon sang empoisonne et tue rapidement les êtres vivants qui l'absorbent.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que c'était important... Et je ne sais pas d'où ça vient ! À quoi ça aurait servi que j'en parle ?

_ Ton sang est le poison le plus efficace que j'ai vu ici et tu dis que ce n'est pas important ?! Idiot, j'aurais pu t'aider à déterminer ce que c'est. Il existe des sorts de diagnostique pour ça. C'est quand la première fois que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

_ Tu te rappelle du chien de Sloan qui est mort mystérieusement ? Il m'avait couru après et mordu quand j'étais tout seul. Je l'ai repoussé avec un coup de pied et il a titubé un instant avant de s'effondrer, mort. J'ai d'abord cru que mon coup était trop fort, puis j'ai vu mon sang couler par terre et tuer l'herbe qu'il touchait.

_ Mais on avait sept ans ! Tu aurais du m'en parler !

Eragon soupira en baissant la tête.

_ Désolé. Ton sort peut vraiment dire ce qui se passe ?

_ Bien sûr. Même si j'ai déjà une hypothèse. Le venin de basilic a des propriétés magiques, ça ne me surprendrais pas qu'il t'ai suivit ici.

Eragon écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé au venin ! Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un sort de diagnostique à son idiot de frère. Les résultats apparurent rapidement et il leva un sourcil.

_ Bon, venin de basilic. Il a fusionné avec ton sang et l'a rendu venimeux. Mais il n'y a aucune trace des larmes de phoenix, donc je suppose qu'elles n'ont pas suivi.

_ Ou alors elles ont suivit dans un corps différent ?

Aragorn le fixa un instant avant de se jeter le sort.

_ Larme de phœnix... Je me demande ce que ça donne comme avantage. Toi, tu sembles être immunisé à tout les poisons moins puissant que le venin de basilic. Donc on peut dire que tu es totalement immunisé contre les empoisonnement. Peut-être même les drogues paralysante ou celle empêchant d'utiliser la magie. Il faudra tester, bien entendu, mais je pense que c'est possible.

_ Les larmes de phœnix peuvent absolument tout guérir... Mais tu ne guéris pas instantanément donc ça ne peut pas être ça.

_ Peut-être une immunité aux poisons ?

Eragon hocha la tête pensivement. Brom se racla la gorge et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

_ C'est l'heure de manger. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que sont un basilic et un phœnix.

Eragon sursauta avant de jurer à voix basse et de se mettre à faire le repas. Aragorn quant à lui expliqua les deux créatures magiques à Brom et comment Eragon s'était retrouvé avec du venin de l'un et les larmes de l'autre dans l'organisme.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et l'après-midi fut consacrée à l'étude des dragonniers.

Le soir venu, Eragon se tourna vers son frère pendant que le repas cuisait et lui demanda :

_ Il n'y a pas un sort pour accélérer la transformation ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Aragorn eut un sourire malicieux et Eragon eut envie de le frapper.

_ Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un sort qui plonge dans une transe où l'on trouve son animal.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ?

_ C'était plus amusant de te voir t'arracher les cheveux à essayer de le faire tout seul. Et tu ne m'as rien demandé.

Eragon grogna avant de dire :

_ Lance le sort sur moi.

Son frère s'exécuta et Eragon sombra dans un état méditatif.

Il était dans un espace blanc et vide qui lui rappelait un peu trop l'entre-monde. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, juste du blanc. Il se mit à marcher dans une direction au hasard, cherchant son animal.

Il finit par arriver devant une porte noire. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une plaine où tout était blanc, que ce soit l'herbe, le ciel ou les pierres. Le blanc s'étendait partout, seulement brisé par un arbre mort noir. Il se dirigea vers lui et vit un symbole étrange de gravé dans le tronc.

Un Ouroboros entourant un sablier avec deux faux croisées dans le fond. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Un croassement le fit lever les yeux et il vit un corbeau noir aux yeux verts, posé sur une des branches de l'arbre, qu'il identifiait maintenant comme étant un sureau. Le corbeau décolla et lui fonça dessus. Il voulu bouger mais était paralysé. L'animal fonça dans sa poitrine et y disparut.

Il se réveilla à ce moment-là en sursautant. Il porta une main à sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détendre légèrement. Ça avait été étrange.

_ Alors ?

Il eut un sourire victorieux en fixant son frère.

_ Un corbeau noir aux yeux verts.

_ Damn !

Lui qui espérait que son frère obtiendrait un truc ridicule...

_ Remarques, un piaf ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

_ Mais moi je peux voler.

Aragorn lui tira la langue avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Saphira. Eragon eut un sourire amusé avant de prendre l'écuelle que lui tendait Brom et de commencer à manger.

Il était un corbeau, c'était plutôt cool. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qu'était ce symbole. Et pourquoi un sureau ? Pourquoi un corbeau ? Pourquoi toutes ces choses indiquant la mort ?

Il allait devoir le découvrir. Mais en attendant, il avait une transformation à effectuer et il devait s'améliorer le plus possible avant de repartir en voyage.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	9. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos commentaires !_

 _Ça fait vraiment plaisir de les voir et de savoir que vous appréciez mes histoires._

.

Remarques :

.

Comme je l'ai dis dans le dernier chapitre, First n'apparaîtra pas avant la fin de la guerre. Donc y a du temps avant que vous le voyez. D'ailleurs je suis en train de finir un chapitre pour lui. Je crois que je regarde trop Star Wars ces derniers temps.

Alice Nagini Riddle : pourquoi tu bave ? T'as la rage ?

Une petite question. Eragon est décidé à faire un uniforme à Aragorn pour qu'on voit qu'il est un Dragonnier. J'hésite entre une tenue ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un Jedi (Harry était fan et s'arrangeait pour être dans la cuisine quand Dudley regardait) ou comme un uniforme d'armée comme celui de Flippy dans Happy Tree Friends (la version humaine). Lequel des deux je lui colle ? Je penche plus pour Jedi mais bon...

Voilà, voilà !

Je tiens à préciser qu'ils partent de la vallée plus tôt que dans le livre. Juste pour la scène de fin.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Départ, Urgal, Cape

.

Eragon était en chemin pour Therinsford afin d'acheter quelques produits de première nécessité quand il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia qu'il était seul avant de se concentrer pour se transformer. Ça lui avait prit trois mois, mais il avait réussi la transformation en animagus.

Une fois transformé en corbeau, il s'envola en direction de la sensation jusqu'au village. Il se percha sur un toit et observa deux figures encapuchonnées qui interrogeaient l'un des habitants de la ville. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en les observant avant de retourner là où il s'était transformé. Il reprit forme humain et donna des instructions à Minh avant de se retransformer. Il attendit que le serpent s'enroule autour de son cou avant de s'envoler. Il retourna au village et laissa Minh descendre non loin des étrangers. Il se percha de nouveau sur un toit et les observa attentivement.

Ils avaient une démarches étrange et étaient couvert de noir de la tête au pied, pas un morceau de peau n'était visible. Et de son perchoir, il pouvait les entendre parler d'une voix sifflante, trop lisse qui sinuait dans l'air, glissait comme de l'huile sur du verre. Et en même temps, le son crissait horriblement, comme un morceau de craie sur un tableau. Ça lui rappelait étrangement le Parseltongue quand une autre personne le parlait, mais là c'était dans la langue humaine.

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit Aragorn toquer à ses défenses mentales. Il laissa son frère entrer et il entendit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? »

« Des étrangers à Therinsford. Ils ne me disent rien qui vaille, tu peux envoyer leur image à Brom. Minh essaye de savoir de quoi ils parlent. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Aragorn ne revienne.

« Ce sont des Ra'zacs. Fais attention, ne te fais pas repérer. »

« Je suis sous ma forme animagus et je reste à distance. Minh ne risque rien, ce n'est pas rare de voir des serpents dans le coin. »

« Reviens dès que tu auras les informations nécessaires. »

« Je le ferais. »

Il continua d'observer les Ra'zacs pendant un moment, les suivant en silence dans le village jusqu'à ce qu'il estime avoir récupéré assez d'information. Il poussa un cri avant de s'envoler vers l'écurie. Il savait que Minh l'avait entendu et attendit patiemment que son familier le rejoigne. Une fois le serpent en sécurité autour de son cou, il s'envola vers les montagnes.

Lorsqu'il fut en vue du campement, il poussa un cri et il vit Saphira lever la tête vers le bruit. Il atterrit et reprit forme humaine après avoir laissé Minh descendre.

Brom et Aragorn les fixèrent aussitôt avec attention. Il ramassa son ami et s'assit avec eux autour du feu avant de se mettre à siffler :

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?_

 __ Les deux deux-pattes sentant la charogne demandaient aux autres deux-pattes s'ils n'avaient pas vu ou entendu parler d'une pierre bleue ou d'un certain Brom. Et ils ont parlé entre eux dans une langue cousine de la noble langue des serpents. Ils discutaient de leur mission pour retrouver un œuf et Brom._

 __ Mais Brom s'est fait passé pour mort._

 __ Ils ont parlé d'espions haut placé et de rumeurs sur sa survie._

 __ Je vois. Merci._

Il donna un morceau de viande à Minh qui l'avala avant de partir s'allonger avec Karal à côté du feu. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres, ayant fait confiance à Aragorn pour traduire la conversation. Brom semblait plongé dans ses pensés et ils attendirent patiemment qu'il en sorte. Il finit par dire :

_ Demain, l'un de vous ira acheter de quoi voyager et l'autre achètera trois chevaux. On ne peut pas rester dans le coin plus longtemps. Saphira est assez grande pour porter quelqu'un en vol pendant quelques minutes et elle mange de plus en plus. S'ils restent dans le coin, on ne pourra pas la cacher bien longtemps.

_ Mais elle est encore trop jeune pour les Vardens, fit remarquer Aragorn.

_ Je sais... S'il y a vraiment un espion haut placé chez les Vardens, alors il est possible que certains marchands nous aidant soient en danger. Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Teirm, aux dernières nouvelles, un ami à moi vit là-bas. Il est marchand et pourra faire passer le mot.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Eragon demanda :

_ On passe par la route ou par les montagnes ?

_ La route, ça sera plus rapide et moins dangereux. On partira à l'aube, je vous attendrais à l'écart du village et vous me rejoindrez après avoir fini les courses.

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête et commencèrent à rassembler le camps. Les jumeaux étaient réellement soulagé d'avoir lancé le fidelius avant de partir. Les villageois et leur famille étaient en sécurité. Ce sort était vraiment extrêmement utile. Surtout quand on voulait cacher quelque chose à un père beaucoup trop observant. Comme le fait que Eragon soit aussi le dragonnier de Saphira.

Ils avaient dit à Brom qu'ils étaient connectés par leurs esprits et leurs âmes, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant si la première question qu'il pourrait se poser, serait s'il était possible que Saphira soit liée à tous les deux. Moins de personnes connaissaient ce secret particulier, mieux ils se portaient.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain matin, Aragorn déterra la wardstone et ils descendirent des montagnes avec leurs affaires. Comme le village était à une journée de marche à travers les montagnes vers l'Est, les jumeaux transplanèrent près du village pendant que Brom montait Saphira sur une selle qu'il avait fabriqué et allait les attendre plus loin sur la route.

Les jumeaux partirent acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Aragorn fut naturellement celui désigné pour acheter les chevaux. Ils pouvait se montrer persuasif.

Ils parvinrent à tout acheter sans problème et se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la ville. Ils chargèrent les chevaux avec leurs affaires avant de monter dessus. Aragorn en avait acheter un blanc de neige appelé Feu-de-Neige, un bai que montait Eragon et qu'il nomma Bigadin et un rouan que montait Aragorn et qu'il avait nommé Nagini. Eragon l'avait un peu taquiné sur le nom de sa monture, mais il savait que le serpent manquait un peu à son frère. Après tout, elle avait été avec lui depuis ses seize ans.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment monter à cheval, n'ayant jamais eut besoin de le faire, sauf parfois à crue avec les vieilles juments de la ferme. Mais ils se débrouillèrent pour ne pas tomber et faire avancer leurs montures jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

En les voyant arriver, Brom se dirigea vers eux et attacha ses sacs au cheval blanc.

_ Belle bête.

_ Le vendeur était assez réticent à l'idée de s'en séparer, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre, commenta Aragorn. Il aurait été gâché là-bas.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

Il leur jeta un regard avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

_ Vous ne savez pas monter, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Brom soupira avant de leur donner des conseils et de leur montrer comment faire. Puis, ils se mirent en route vers Utgard et l'entrée de la vallée.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la vallée en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils virent la plaine, ils furent tous les deux légèrement impressionnés. Ils avaient toujours vécu soit dans des villes, soit à Poudlard et n'avait jamais vu une telle étendue désertée. Ils pouvaient voir Saphira en train de voler très haut dans le ciel, au point où on pouvait la confondre avec un gros oiseau. Brom les fit s'arrêter et dit :

_ Nous descendrons dans la plaine demain. Nous y consacrerons probablement une bonne partie de la journée donc je suggère que nous dressions le camp tout de suite.

_ La plaine est-elle aussi vaste qu'elle le paraît ? demanda curieusement Eragon.

_ La traversée dure entre deux et quinze journées selon la direction que l'on prend. Seules quelques tribus de nomades errent dans les environs, sinon, elle est aussi déserte que le Hadarac.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de suivre leur père hors du chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de l'Anora et Aragorn s'occupa d'activer la wardstone pendant que Eragon dessellait leurs montures.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant que Brom et Aragorn ne commencent leur entraînement habituel. Eragon lui-même sortit ses dagues et effectua les postures de combat qu'il avait apprit, s'entraînant seul. Il savait que normalement, il n'aurait pas à se battre car Aragorn le ferait à sa place, mais ils ne pouvaient pas exclure la possibilité qu'il se fasse attaquer et doive donc se défendre et probablement attaquer. Il devait donc s'entraîner lui aussi, bien que son arme principale ne soit pas une épée. Brom savait se battre à la dague, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il n'était pas un expert, donc tout ce que pouvait faire Eragon, c'était s'entraîner contre l'un des deux autres qui maniait une épée. Après tout, la plupart de ses adversaires allaient se battre à l'épée, donc autant s'habituer au léger désavantage que lui imposait son style.

Brom lui avait dit qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver un adepte des deux dagues chez les Vardens ou chez les elfes qui pourra lui apprendre à mieux se battre dans ce style. En attendant, il allait faire avec ce qu'il avait. Il était tout de même satisfait des deux dagues que lui avait offert Aragorn. Elles étaient magnifiques et tenaient facilement dans ses mains.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils reprirent le voyage le lendemain matin après avoir rempli leurs gourdes. Et Eragon était vraiment soulagé que Aragorn ait pensé à les enchanter avec un sort d'extension indétectable.

La descente fut rude et ils durent plusieurs fois mettre pied à terre pour éviter de dévaler l'à-pic, mais ils finirent par arriver au pied du promontoire à la mi-journée. Saphira se contentait de voler au-dessus d'eux car il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit où elle pouvait se dissimuler dans le coin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. L'Anora filait vers le Nord sur leur gauche. Un vent impitoyable balayait la plaine, mordant les voyageurs avec force. Le sol étant incroyablement sec, la poussière volait dans leurs yeux. Eragon grogna avant de sortir de son sac une étoffe et de l'enrouler autour de son visage comme un chèche pour se protéger et il lança un sort sur ses yeux pour empêcher le sable d'y entrer. Il tendit deux autres étoffes aux autres qui firent de même, Aragorn appliquant le charme pour Brom qui avait du mal à utiliser sa magie et ne voulait pas s'épuiser inutilement.

La route se divisait plus loin en trois chemin, le premier allant vers le Nord et conduisant à la ville de Ceunon, le second parcourait la plaine de part en part et le dernier se dirigeait vers le Sud.

Ils prirent la route du Sud vers Yazuac après s'être désaltérés. Ils allaient s'arrêter là-bas, puis à Daret avant de suivre la Crêtes vers le fleuve Toark et le lac Woadark.

_ Nous devrions être à Yazuac dans quatre jours, commenta Brom. Si tout va bien, bien entendu.

_ Avec la chance qu'on a, enfin surtout celle d'Eragon, je ne serais pas surpris si on avait des ennuis en chemin.

_ Je n'ai pas une si mauvaise chance que ça. C'est juste que les ennuis ont tendance à me trouver tout seuls...

Aragorn eut un reniflement amusé à ces paroles. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence.

.

-sSs-

.

Au bout de deux jours de voyages, Eragon était bien content d'avoir la magie, des gourdes avec assez d'eau pour remplir un petit lac et d'avoir pensé à se couvrir le visage avec un chèche. Les rafales de vent ne cessèrent pas un instant de souffler dans la journée et amplifiaient la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient même pas camper à l'abri car il n'y avait rien pour les abriter, juste des buissons épineux et rachitiques s'étant accommodés aux conditions climatiques extrêmes. Aragorn réussi cependant à modifier la wardstone pour qu'elle crée une protection contre le vent, ce qui leur permettait de passer les nuits à l'abri des bourrasques et de faire des feux sans trop de problèmes.

Mais, malgré les mauvaises conditions climatiques, ils avançaient bien et Eragon était juste heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de tempête.

.

-sSs-

.

Bien entendu, le calme relatif ne pouvait pas durer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Yazuac à la mi-journée du quatrième jour, ils virent aussi de la fumée s'en échapper, et pas le genre de fumée s'échappant de cheminées. Brom fronça les sourcils en voyant ça et arrêta sa monture. Les jumeaux l'imitèrent en regardant eux aussi le village au loin.

_ Il se passe quelque chose, marmonna le vieil homme.

_ Tu veux que j'aille voir de plus près ? demanda Eragon. Un corbeau n'est pas si rare dans le coin.

Le vieil homme hésita avant de hocher la tête. Saphira se posa près d'eux au cas où et Aragorn activa la wardstone. Eragon se transforma alors que les deux autres mettaient pied à terre.

Il s'envola rapidement, soulagé que le vent se soit un peu calmé et lui permette de voler sans trop de difficulté. Il s'approcha rapidement du village et ce qu'il vit le choqua légèrement. Des urgals... Une centaine d'urgals qui massacraient les habitant de Yazuac.

« Aragorn ! Ce sont des urgals, ils attaquent le village ! »

« Quoi ? Attend deux secondes. »

« Il faut les arrêter... »

Il y eut un silence, puis Aragorn dit :

« On arrive. Transforme-toi à l'abri et utilise la magie pour protéger le plus d'humain que tu peux. »

Il hocha la tête avant de s'envoler du toit où il s'était posé. Il se posa sur un autre toit et se changea à l'abri d'une cheminée. Il pouvait voir les combats dans la rue, les hommes essayant de défendre les femmes et enfants rassemblés dans le temple de la place sur lequel il s'était posé. Il leva la main et commença à créer des barrières de protection autour du temple pour protéger ceux à l'intérieur. Puis, il se tourna vers les combats.

Les urgals massacraient les villageois qui étaient armés uniquement d'outils de tous les jours avec les quelques rares épées ici et là. Des jeunes à l'arrière tiraient des flèches, mais elles faisaient peu de dégât dans les rangées Urgals.

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer d'atteindre les esprits des assaillants. Il fut brutalement rejeté par une barrière les entourant tous. Il émit un claquement de langue avant de s'asseoir contre la cheminée, dissimulé aux yeux de tous et de réessayer plus doucement. Il resta à la lisière de la barrière et l'analysa rapidement. Elle protégeait leurs esprits et repoussait les attaques de magie mineure, mais elle avait aussi un aspect de contrôle qui lui rappelait vaguement l'imperius. Ces urgals étaient-ils sous contrôle mental ?

« Ara, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est bien du contrôle mental. Mais la barrière est trop puissante pour nous, si on ne peut pas détruire la source, on ne pourra pas la briser. »

« Je vois. Alors comment aider les villageois sans me faire voir ? »

« Tu fabriquais pas des explosifs l'autre jour ? »

« Je vais me faire repérer si je les lance. Et leur puissance n'est pas si grande que ça. »

« Et ce sort pour transférer des objets d'un point A à un point B que nous a appris Brom quand on lui a demandé comment l'œuf de Saphira était arrivé sur la Crête ? Il crée une petite déflagration, ça plus tes explosifs expérimentaux devraient suffire à semer le chaos dans leurs rangs. »

Il cligna les yeux avant de faire un petit sourire. Son frère était un génie. Il sortit de la bourse à sa taille la boîte où il rangeait ses expériences. Il sortit quelques bombes expérimentales et les observa un instant. Elles étaient plutôt simple, un cristal chargé d'énergie enfermé dans une boule d'argile avec des morceaux de métal et du salpêtre, du souffre et de la cendre, tous les ingrédients de la poudre à canon qu'il pouvait facilement trouver dans les montagnes. Il allumait la mèche qui dépassait, la poudre s'enflammait et faisait sauter la bombe et le cristal d'énergie à l'intérieur. Si un cristal chargé d'énergie se brise, alors il crée une explosion proportionnelle à la quantité d'énergie contenue à l'intérieur. Mais les cristaux ne pouvait contenir qu'une faible dose d'énergie, ce qui ne faisait pas des explosions très puissante. Un rayon de trois mètres tout au plus.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil aux combats et repéra les endroits où il pouvait envoyer ses explosifs. Il créa ensuite une barrière temporaire pour protéger les combattants humains avant de se mettre au travail. Il alluma sa première bombe d'un mot et l'envoya avec un sort au milieu des urgals du fond qui tiraient des flèches sur les humains. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et une explosion se déclencha dans le fond, indiquant que le transfert était un succès et une seconde après, une seconde détonation retentit alors que la bombe explosait à son tour. Une dizaine d'urgals s'effondrèrent, mort ou blessés et d'autres furent perturbés par le bruit soudain. Mais les autres continuèrent d'attaquer en ignorant leurs camarades tombés. Définitivement du contrôle mental.

Eragon prit une inspiration, repoussa ses souvenirs et ses émotions dans le fond de son esprit pour pouvoir se concentrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, il aura parfaitement le temps de le faire après.

Il repéra sa prochaine cible avant de se cacher de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour sa cape d'invisibilité ! C'était dans des conditions comme celle-là qu'il en avait besoin ! Il allait envoyer la seconde bombe quand il sentit un poids familier et léger sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils et porta la main au tissu qui venait d'apparaître, comme par magie. Un tissu ayant la consistance de l'eau et incroyablement léger tout en étant chaud et réconfortant. Un tissu qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années.

« Ma cape ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma cape. Elle est là ! »

C'était sa vieille cape d'invisibilité. Il s'en enveloppa, se redressa et regarda de nouveau la combat. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller. Il envoya une autre bombe qui fit encore une dizaine de victime, cette fois dans le milieu des urgals. Les humains ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ils en profitaient et attaquaient avec plus de vigueur. Il visa ensuite les dernier archers, utilisant une bombe légèrement plus puissante. En faisant tomber une quinzaine cette fois.

Il compta rapidement les urgals encore debout et arriva à une cinquantaine. Les villageois avaient réussi à en tuer une dizaine eux aussi. Et certains urgals étaient blessés. Avec ses deux barrières de protections, ils pouvaient peut-être le faire.

« Ara, j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus d'énergie. Le sort de transfert demande de l'énergie, même pour nous. »

« D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par ta cape est là ? »

« C'est ma cape ! J'ai souhaité l'avoir et elle est apparue ! »

Il sentit une vague d'énergie arrivée de la part d'Aragorn et le remercia rapidement avant d'envoyer deux autres bombes. Une vingtaine d'urgals tomba. Il hocha la tête avant de tendre la main vers sa boîte. Il ne sentit rien. Il baissa le regard et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus d'explosifs. Il fouilla ses poches pour être sûr et grogna en s'asseyant de nouveau contre la cheminée. Il n'avait plus rien.

Il restait une trentaine d'urgals à abattre et il ne pouvait plus aider les villageois.

« Je n'ai plus d'explosifs. »

« Reviens, on est à l'entrée du village. »

« Okay. »

Il retira la cape, la rangea dans sa bourse et se transforma. Il passa au-dessus du champ de bataille et rejoignit les deux autres à l'entrée du village. Il reprit forme humain et monta sur Bigadin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Aragorn et moi, on va les attaquer par derrière. Toi, tu prends ton arc et monte sur l'un des toits pour leur tirer dessus.

_ Prends aussi mes flèches, fit Aragorn.

Il hocha la tête et ils mirent les chevaux au trot en direction des combats. Eragon se sépara d'eux avant la place et arrêta son cheval à côté d'une maison. Il prit les deux carquois et son arc avant de se mettre debout sur la selle. Il attrapa le bord du toit et se hissa dessus avant de se baisser aussitôt pour ne pas se faire voir. Il se dirigea vers le bord le plus proche de la place, heureux que le toit soit en terre et pas en chaume.

Il vit Brom et Aragorn qui se battait à l'arrière, profitant de l'effet de surpris pour abattre quelques urgals rapidement. Il prit son arc, encocha une flèche, visa et tira dans l'oeil d'un des urgals qui allait attaquer son frère qui était occupé à parer l'attaque d'un autre. Il se baissa de nouveau avant de sélectionner un urgal avec un arc et de lui tirer dessus avant qu'il ne puisse encocher sa flèche. Il se baissa de nouveau, évitant de justesse une autre flèche. Il repéra un autre archer et l'abattit à son tour rapidement. C'était comme chasser le sanglier. Il fallait éviter les cornes et le cuir trop dur pour les flèches et viser les endroits faibles comme le cou ou les yeux.

Bientôt, tous les urgals furent tués et Eragon se laissa aller sur le toit en poussant un soupir.

« T'es blessé ? »

« Quelques égratignures. Toi ? »

« Une flèche m'a effleuré l'épaule, mais c'est rien de grave. J'ai juste faillit me prendre une hache que l'un d'eux m'a lancé et elle m'a légèrement entaillé la jambe. »

« Descend que je te soigne. »

Il soupira avant de descendre du toit, il siffla pour faire venir Bigadin avant de boiter vers son frère. Brom discutait avec ce qui semblait être le chef temporaire des villageois. Il avait une vilaine estafilade au visage et se tenait le bras gauche comme s'il était blessé. Aragorn était en train de fouiller dans ses sacs de selle pour son kit de soin.

Eragon s'effondra contre le mur de la maison à côté de son frère et évalua ses blessures. Il tenait son bras droit contre lui et saignait de la jambe et avait d'autre coupures légères un peu partout.

_ Quelques égratignures hein ? T'as au moins le bras cassé.

_ Rien de grave.

Aragorn s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une gourde de vin. Eragon en prit une très large gorgée avant de la rendre à son frère. Il prit les bandages dans ses mains et désigna le bras de son jumeau.

_ Relève ta manche, autant s'occuper de ça tout de suite.

Aragorn s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et Eragon le banda. Ils pourront utiliser la magie pour se soigner une fois hors du village.

Brom les rejoignit alors qu'ils finissaient de bander leurs plaies.

_ Le chef a accepté qu'on reste ici le temps que la tempête passe, puis on devra partir. Ils ne peuvent pas nous donner de vivre à cause des feux commencés par les urgals, donc on devra s'arrêter à Daret en chemin.

_ Quelle tempête ?

Brom désigna le ciel et effectivement, le vent s'était peut-être calmé, mais le ciel était plein de nuages noirs à l'aspect menaçant.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent avant de hocher la tête. Aragorn s'occupa du bras de Brom pendant que Eragon emmenait les chevaux à l'abri dans l'étable de l'auberge de la place. Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre qu'on leur avait donné. Il y avait deux lits. Les jumeaux se couchèrent ensemble après avoir activé la wardstone et Brom prit l'autre lit. Eragon s'endormit rapidement en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait avoir des cauchemars pour les prochaines semaines à suivre.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait plaisir à voir._

 _._

 **Remarques** _:_

 _._

Alors, petite précision pour mes codes de langage que j'utiliserais sur toute la fic.

 _Italique, c'est le Parseltongue_

 **Gras, c'est l'ancien langage (que je l'écrive en français ou dans la langue)**

 _ **Gras et Italique, c'est quand les deux jumeaux parlent en même temps.**_

Voilà ! Essayez de vous en souvenir !

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Instinct, mort, Daret.

.

La tempête faisait toujours rage lorsque deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent au galop dans le village. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la place où le reste des corps des urgals avaient été laissés en attendant de pouvoir les brûler le lendemain. Puis, elles se tournèrent vers les bâtiments du villages.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon se réveilla en sursaut en se tenant la poitrine, réveillant les deux autres occupants de la chambre en même temps. Aragorn le regarda avec fatigue, se demandant s'il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais quand son frère commença à hyperventiler en se tenant les oreilles et en se balançant d'avant en arrière, il se redressa, alarmé. Ce n'était pas normal. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eragon alors que Brom s'approchait d'eux. Son frère se tourna vers lui avec un regard paniqué et poussa un léger gémissement en plaquant un peu plus ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_ Eragon, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le silence, murmura-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop silencieux. J'aime pas ça. Trop silencieux. J'entends plus...

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, quel silence ? Il vérifia les oreilles de son frère avec un sort, mais elles allaient bien.

_ Eragon, quel silence ? Tes oreilles vont bien et la tempête fait beaucoup de bruit. Qu'est-ce que tu n'entend plus ?

_ Je sais pas. C'est juste silencieux. Je sais pas. C'est trop silencieux.

Il se mit à hyperventiler encore plus, faisant une crise de panique. Aragorn le saisit fermement par les épaules et le força à fixer ses yeux.

_ Eragon, il faut que tu te calme. Ce que tu dis ne fais aucun sens. Respire doucement, concentre-toi uniquement sur moi. Inspire, expire, doucement...

Il parvint à calmer son frère et à lui faire retirer les mains de ses oreilles. Mais il continuait de frissonner, comme s'il avait froid alors qu'il s'était assuré la veille de jeter un sort pour chauffer la chambre. Voyant son frère un peu calmé, il demanda doucement :

_ Eragon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'entends plus ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme quand j'étais à Therinsford. Et le village est trop silencieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que je n'entend plus, mais je sais que je ne l'entend plus.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais, en même temps, quand le mot normal s'était-il déjà appliqué à son frère ? Il avait le même pressentiment qu'à Therinsford. Or, lorsqu'il l'avait eu, les Ra'zacs étaient proches.

Il se redressa soudainement, pensant comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, étendant son esprit sur tout le village. Il ne pouvait plus sentir le moindre être humain dans les parages. En étendant son esprit plus loin, il tomba seulement sur Saphira qui était cachée à l'abri de la tempête dans le coude formé par le fleuve. Elle était inquiète pour eux et en colère de ne pouvoir les rejoindre à cause du vent mais il réussit à la calmer en lui assurant qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans les protections de la wardstone.

Il finit par sentir deux chevaux qui s'en allaient à grande vitesse vers le Sud avec des cavaliers à l'esprit étrange. Il ne s'attarda pas et se retira dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de fixer Eragon qui semblait toujours aussi inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir immédiatement. Il posa sa main sur le front de son frère et murmura :

_ **Slytha.**

Eragon s'endormit aussitôt. Il l'allongea sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Brom qui leva simplement un sourcil, attendant qu'il s'explique.

_ Je ne sens plus aucun humain dans le village et il y a deux cavaliers à l'esprit étrange qui ont quitté la ville au galop vers le Sud. Je pense que ce sont les Ra'zacs et qu'ils ont tué les villageois. S'ils travaillent pour le roi, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il les a envoyé ici pour tuer les villageois. Ce qui signifie certainement que celui contrôlant les urgals travail aussi pour lui. Mais pourquoi faire éliminer tout un village comme ça ?

_ Peut-être qu'il y avait un agent Varden parmi eux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le roi ait décidé de raser le village si c'était le cas. Il faudra se renseigner une fois à Farthen Dûr.

_ Eragon a dû sentir leur présence, comme à Therinsford et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est réveillé. Pour le silence... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il a senti que les villageois n'étaient plus vivants ?

_ Pendant qu'il dormait ? Alors qu'il a ses défenses mentales en place en permanence ?

_ Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. Ça doit être son instinct. Il a toujours eut un bon instinct, même avant de se réincarner. Mais à Carvahall, il semblait toujours savoir quand il y avait des gens près de lui ou quelle direction il fallait prendre pour suivre le gibier sans qu'il n'y ait de signes apparents. Eragon sait juste ce genre de chose.

Brom hocha lentement la tête, semblant toujours sceptique face à ces explications, mais les acceptant quand même. Ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs hypothèses de toute manière.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment et étaient coincés au village le temps que la tempête passe. Donc ils se recouchèrent, Aragorn s'assurant que son frère était bien installé avant de s'endormir.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain matin, la tempête s'était calmée et ils décidèrent de repartir. Brom et Aragorn se levèrent en premier pour aller examiner le village. Tous les villageois étaient mort et ils retrouvèrent même des squelettes avec des marques de dent sur les os, certains ayant été cassés pour en sortir la moelle. Ce qui confirma que c'était l'œuvre des Ra'zacs. Ils trouvèrent cependant une fiole contenant de l'huile de Seithr que les deux créatures avaient du oublier derrière elles.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'auberge et annoncèrent ce qui s'était passé à Eragon. Il fut attristé et légèrement horrifié, mais il se remit rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des horreurs ou qu'il était témoins de ce genre de choses. Il survivrait.

Ils repartirent au galop vers Daret après avoir pris des provisions dans les cuisines de l'auberge. De toute façon, les villageois n'en avaient plus besoin.

D'après Brom, le voyage devrait leur prendre une quinzaine de jours. Et donc, pendant ce temps, Brom continuait de leur apprendre plus de choses sur les dragonniers et ils discutaient sur la magie et les différences entre la leur et l'ancien langage.

Eragon passait aussi beaucoup de temps à griffonner dans un carnet qu'il avait acheté aux Marchands quelques années plus tôt. Aragorn savait qu'il y mettait toutes ses idées de machines à construire, de modèles de tenue et généralement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Au quatrième jour, alors qu'ils voyageaient en silence, Eragon guidant distraitement son cheval tout en griffonnant, Aragorn finit par lui demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ton uniforme.

_ Mon uniforme ?

_ Tu es dragonnier, il faut bien une tenue spéciale qui te distingue des autres. Sinon, comment veux-tu qu'on te reconnaisse pour ce que tu es ?

_ Généralement, la présence d'un dragon suffit, dit Brom. On n'avait pas vraiment d'uniforme à l'époque. Le dragon et l'épée suffisaient à nous identifier.

_ Quand même... Il faut qu'il sorte du lot, c'est tout.

_ Je suis d'accord, commenta Aragorn. Avoir un minimum de décorum est important. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Eragon lui tendit son carnet à la bonne page avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je sais que tu adore tes coups de théâtre et jouer les diva. Toi et ton décorum... Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est grâce à la tendance de Voldemort à se vanter et à faire de grands discours que j'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps. Même si je dois avouer qu'il avait un certain charisme et savait tenir sa foule.

_ Évidemment, fit Aragorn d'un ton pompeux.

Ils eurent un reniflement amusé avant que le cadet ne regarde le dessin. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le design et jeta un regard à Eragon qui attendait patiemment. Il regarda le modèle une nouvelle fois avant de commenter :

_ Soit tu as été pris d'une soudaine fascination pour la mode japonaise, soit tu veux me faire porter une tenue Jedi.

_ C'est pas vraiment une tenue Jedi. Je l'ai modifié un peu pour qu'elle soit plus adapté au style de combat d'ici.

_ C'est quand même une tenue Jedi. Tu me prend pour qui ? Luc ?

_ Si tu es Luc, alors Galbatorix est le sénateur Palpatine, répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ Pas Dark Vader ?

_ Na, lui il redevient gentil à la fin.

_ Vrai. Mais si on continue sur cette tangente, toi tu serais Leïla.

Eragon eut l'air totalement indigné et eut une légère grimace.

_ Tu plaisante j'espère ? Elle se tape son jumeaux !

_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle ne savait pas que Luc était son jumeaux et elle ne l'a embrassé que pour rendre Han Solo jaloux. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne te correspond pas vraiment... Hum... Je vois mal lequel pourrait te convenir, mis à part Luc...

_ Dans ce cas, tu es définitivement Anakin.

_ Tellement vrai.

Ils furent interrompu par Brom qui s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

_ _**D'un film**_ , répondirent-ils en même temps.

Brom fronça les sourcils à ça et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un film ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ayant totalement oublié que la technologie était inexistante ici. Eragon se dévoua donc pour expliquer à Brom en quoi consistait les films et à quoi ça servait. Brom fut légèrement surpris d'apprendre que les gens avaient assez de temps à perdre pour aller se divertir en face d'image animées racontant des histoires totalement fictives. Il voyait l'avantage pour communiquer des informations, mais il avait du mal à comprendre le principe de juste regarder un film pour se divertir et passer le temps. Ici, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire et peu de temps à perdre en frivolités. Quand Eragon commença à parler de vidéo surveillance et d'espionnage, il fut un peu plus intéressé. Ça, c'était utile.

Les jumeaux évitèrent sagement de faire une remarque sur le clash entre le troisième âge et la technologie. Brom serait capable de leur mettre une tannée pour ça. Il pouvait se vexer incroyablement vite.

Le soir venu, alors que Eragon préparait le repas, il demanda à son frère :

_ Donc, tu n'aimes pas le design ?

_ Si, il n'est pas si mauvais. Et au moins, je sortirais du lot. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça ira en bataille.

_ Dès que je saurais forger, je te ferais une armure légère et enchantée à mettre en dessous. Je pourrais aussi faire une doublure en tissus mélangeant du coton et de la fibre de carbone... Tu pourras mettre des brassards sous les manches. Je sais qu'elles sont un peu amples, mais tu te battais parfaitement bien avec une robe de sorcier, donc je doute que ce soit un problème et si ça en devient un, je pourrais toujours les modifier pour qu'elles le soient moins.

_ D'accord. Mais le blason sur la poitrine, il vient d'où ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre ma vieille marque ?

_ Ara... personne de sensé ne s'associerait avec quelqu'un qui a pour blason un serpent sortant d'un crâne.

_ Même si on remplace le serpent par un dragon ?

_ C'est plus le crâne qui pose problème. Non, mon blason est beaucoup mieux.

Aragorn grommela un peu, mais acquiesça. Eragon s'était inspiré de l'image qu'il avait vu lors de sa transe pour devenir animagus. Sauf qu'à la place des faux, il y avait des épées et que le serpent avait été remplacé par un dragon.

_ Donc, pour les couleurs...

_ Je sais que tu adore ton décorum, mais le tiens est plus basé sur ton charisme naturel plutôt que sur des vêtements voyants et pleins de couleurs. Je me souviens encore de cette vision de Voldemort en costard que j'ai vu à la gare avant ma cinquième année. Même avec la face de serpent, il avait la classe.

_ Évidemment.

_ La tunique interne sera noire et celle externe en bleu indigo avec le blason et le dragon dans le dos en argenté. La ceinture en cuir et je pensais faire le pantalon en jeans.

_ Tu crois pouvoir trouver du jeans ici ?

_ Il était fait à l'origine à partir d'une toile de tente donc... Le jeans sera plus pratique pour quand tu monteras sur Saphira, c'est solide et ça protège relativement bien, donc tu devrais pouvoir voler sans selle pendant quelques minutes sans te retrouver écorché vif. J'aurais bien mis du cuir, mais ça donne chaud au bout d'un moment et ce n'est pas très confortable.

Aragorn hocha la tête en regardant le dessin encore une fois. Il faisait confiance à son frère pour lui créer des vêtements pratiques et confortables tout en le mettant en valeur. Il aimait choquer et sortir du lot, c'était un de ses hobbies préférés. Donc porter une tenu totalement différente de ce que portent les gens ici, c'était un moyen sûr de se démarquer.

.

-sSs-

.

Le reste du voyage vers Daret se passa sans problème. Le village était petit et semblait presque à l'abandon, de loin, ils ne pouvaient voir aucune trace de vie. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et Aragorn étendit son esprit pour scanner le village.

_ Ils sont tous dans le village. Ils ont l'air de se cacher et d'attendre de voir ce qu'on vient faire ici, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée du village.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se tinrent prêt. Mais Eragon n'avait pas vraiment de mauvais pressentiment au sujet du village. Il suivait toujours son instinct et il ne lui disait pas de se préparer au combat. Donc il était assez détendu, même s'il restait alerte, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le village.

Aragorn, remarquant la posture de son frère se détendit aussi légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Yazuac, mais il n'avait pas cessé d'y repenser. Eragon avait un pouvoir étrange, il en était sûr. Et si son frère apprenait à le contrôler, quel qu'il soit, il était certain que ça aiderait. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de suivre l'instinct étrange de son jumeau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore me cacher ? »

« Il n'y a pas de danger pour le moment, Saphira. Si Eragon n'est pas inquiet, alors ça ira. Il vaut mieux éviter que l'Empire sache pour ton existence, et tu le sais. »

« Mais la dernière fois, vous vous êtes fais attaqué par des urgals ! »

« Techniquement parlant, c'est nous qui avons attaqué les urgals. » commenta Eragon.

« On ira bien, on sait se défendre. »

« Je n'aime pas ça... À chaque fois que vous êtes hors de ma vue, vous vous attirez des ennuis ! »

« C'est Eragon, il a une malchance incroyable. »

« Hey ! Je m'en sort toujours vivant ! Saphira, on ira bien. Ils ne nous attaqueront pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr, petit homme ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je le sais juste. »

Ils l'entendirent grommeler mais elle ne protesta plus. Eragon échangea un regard amusé avec son frère. Leur dragonne pouvait être une vraie mère-poule quand elle le voulait. Elle avait bien grandi depuis leur départ et était déjà plus grande que les chevaux et beaucoup plus longue. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore montée, bien que Brom ait fabriqué une selle, mais Aragorn comptait le faire bientôt.

Ils arrivèrent à la place sans croiser personne et cherchèrent les rues du regard.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils sont d'après vous ? demanda Eragon. Il y a des traces de pas récentes, donc il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un.

_ Je ne sais pas... Allons-nous en, fit Brom.

Ils firent faire demi-tour à leurs chevaux et repartirent en direction de la route. Mais, soudainement, la route leur fut barrée par des chariots à un carrefour. Bigadin et Nagini hennirent et freinèrent des quatre fers à côté de Feu-de-Neige. Un homme basané sauta de l'un des chariots et se planta devant eux, un arc bandé en main. Eragon jeta un regard autour de lui et vit les archers sur les toits. Puis, il échangea un regard avec Aragorn qui semblait amusé par quelque chose.

« Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun problème ! » cria Saphira.

« Il n'y en a pas. Reste où tu es s'il te plaît. » répondit simplement Eragon.

_ Que voulez-vous ? demanda Brom d'une voix calme.

_ Que venez-vous faire ici ? rétorqua l'homme.

_ Acheter des provisions. Rien de plus.

_ Et des herbes médicinales, si vous en avez, ajouta Aragorn.

Brom se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé. Aragorn haussa les épaules en disant simplement :

_ Il faut que je refasse mon stock.

_ Des provisions et des herbes, donc. On se rend chez mon cousin, à Dras Leonas.

_ Vous êtes plutôt lourdement armés...

_ Et vous donc ? Les temps sont dangereux.

_ Exact...

L'homme observa les voyageurs avec attentions. Les deux plus jeunes n'avaient même pas fait mine de saisir leurs armes quand ils leur avaient barré le chemin. Ils avaient pourtant chacun un arc et l'un d'eux avait une épée à la ceinture alors que l'autre portait deux dagues. Seul le vieil homme avait posé la main sur son épée. Mais les deux jeunes semblaient totalement détendu et l'un d'eux avait l'air vaguement amusé.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous nous vouliez du mal, mais nous avons eu trop affaire aux urgals et aux bandits pour vous croire sur parole.

_ Alors que va-t-il se passer si notre parole n'a aucune valeur ?

Eragon jeta un regard aux archers, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur ? Ou alors ils étaient juste bien disciplinés. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas leur problème. Il savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de conneries.

Au final, l'homme, Trevor apprirent-ils, Eragon manquant d'éclater de rire au nom en repensant au crapaud de Neville, et Brom se mirent d'accord pour envoyer un archer chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce n'était pas grand chose, vu qu'ils avaient pris de quoi faire à Yazuac, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'être préparé.

Ils repartirent après que Brom ait annoncé la mort des villageois de Yazuac. Il avait modifié un peu l'histoire pour dire qu'ils étaient arrivés après leur mort pour éviter les questions.

Mais à peine étaient-ils hors de vue du village que Saphira atterrit devant eux, faisant peur aux chevaux. Eragon eut un sourire en coin en fixant son frère. C'était à lui de régler le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saphira ? »

« Vous deux ! Vous vous attirez des ennuis en permanence ! »

« Je sais, c'est Eragon. »

« Hey ! »

« Demain, l'un de vous volera avec moi. Pas de discussions. »

« Ara. Brom ne sait pas que je suis aussi ton dragonnier. Mais je peux toujours voler avec vous sous ma forme de corbeau. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça la dragonne avant de fixer Aragorn.

« Oui, je volerais sur toi demain. Promis. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de décoller.

_ Bon ! Il semblerait que demain soit une journée de vol, commenta joyeusement Eragon.

_ Elle veut que je la monte demain, confirma Aragorn pour Brom. Eragon va nous suivre sous sa forme de corbeau.

_ D'accord. Un dragonnier doit savoir monter un dragon. Tant que vous êtes discrets, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

Ils hochèrent le tête avant de reprendre leur chemin. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir avant d'arriver à Teirm.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait énormément plaisir de les lires._

 _Donc, voici le chapitre 10._

.

Remarques :

.

Eragon sait déjà manier une faux, il a travailler dans une ferme toute sa vie. Mais je ne vais pas donner de pouvoir de fusion comme dans DB. Désolée !

Comme je l'ai dis au début de la fic, ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais un HP / LV même quand ils changeront de nouveau d'univers (oui, c'est prévu). Ils ont une relation purement fraternel.

Shouen : ce que tu propose irait bien avec le futur métier d'Era.

.

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : Master of Death

.

Ils avaient atteint la Crête après deux jours de voyages et avaient ensuite longé les contreforts vers le Sud pendant trois jours pour arriver à la route principale entre Teirm et Urû'baen. Il leur fallu ensuite une semaine pour atteindre le fleuve Toark et trois jours pour traverser la Crête.

Une fois sortit des forêts, le sol était beaucoup plus mou et les sabots des chevaux s'enfonçaient dans la bruyère. Des flaques parsemaient la route là où les chevaux avaient laisser leurs empreintes et la végétation était verdoyante, comme si l'hiver ne la dérangeait pas. Ils furent bientôt couvert de boue et l'humidité des embruns avait poussé les deux serpents à se réfugier sous les vêtements de leurs propriétaires.

_ Comment se fait-il que le paysage soit aussi verdoyant ? Ils ne connaissent pas l'hiver ici ?

_ Si, mais les températures sont plus douces. La mer ne cesse d'apporter brouillards et embruns qui maintiennent la végétation en vie. Il y en a qui apprécie, moi je trouve ça déprimant.

_ Pas étonnant, commenta Aragorn. C'est morne...

_ Je suis d'accord, marmonna son frère. La seule fois où je suis allé à la mer n'a pas été l'expérience la plus plaisante au monde... Trop d'inferi pour moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que des inferi ?

_ Des cadavres animés par un sorcier, soit pour créer une armée, soit pour garder quelque chose, répondit Aragorn. Voldemort en avait tout une armée dans une cave au bord de la mer pour garder l'un des fragments de son âme.

Brom hocha la tête sans commenter. Il y avait des jours où il oubliait que l'un de ses fils était instable et ne restait sain d'esprit et calme que grâce à la présence du second. Et puis, il y avait d'autres fois où on lui rappelait quel genre de personne Aragorn était et ce dont il était capable. Des fois, il se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que son cadet soit Dragonnier. Si Eragon n'était pas là pour le contrôler et le contenir, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils aient quelqu'un de pire que Galbatorix sur le dos...

Le soir venu, ils campèrent dans l'endroit le plus sec qu'ils purent trouver. Pendant que Eragon cuisinait et qu'Aragorn activait et chargeait la wardstone, il leur dit :

_ On va commencer à croiser plus de monde sur les routes à partir de maintenant. Donc il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez de voler ou de vous transformer et d'utiliser votre magie en public.

_ D'accord, dit Eragon.

_ On devrait aussi utiliser des noms d'emprunt pour le voyage, non ?

_ Tu as raison, acquiesça Brom. Je serait Neal et vous...

_ Evan.

_ Je suppose que Tom peut servir ici, grommela Aragorn.

Eragon rit en l'entendant et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire moqueur. Aragorn lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer à sortir ses affaires pour la nuit.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant que Brom et Aragorn ne s'entraînent. Eragon, pendant ce temps, fit venir un de ses sacs à lui. Il en sortit sa cape et l'examina, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu atterrir entre ses mains et quelles étaient ses limites ici. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler :

_ Brom.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Eragon jeta un regard à son père avant de lui tendre la cape.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais la mettre deux minutes, je veux tester quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ma cape.

_ Celle que tu as retrouvée à Yazuac ?

Brom avait oublié ce petit détail après la bataille avec les urgals et les événements qui avaient suivi. Mais il se demandait vraiment ce qu'était cette cape.

_ Oui. C'est une cape spéciale que j'avais dans mon ancienne vie. C'est un héritage de famille. Elle permet de rendre le porteur invisible.

Il leva un sourcil à ça. Il savait que des sorts pouvaient donner une certaine invisibilité en détournant les rayons de la lumière du corps, mais ça créait une légère distorsion dans l'air qu'on pouvait voir si on y prêtait attention. Il se saisit de la cape, s'étonnant de sa texture, on aurait dit qu'il tenait de l'eau. Elle était incroyablement légère et argentée. Il leva les yeux vers son fils :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux tester ?

_ Si la cape peut cacher quelqu'un d'un scan mental.

Il hocha la tête avant de l'enfiler et de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas différent, mais il vit Eragon hocher la tête. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux sous le regard attentif de Saphira et Aragorn, et étendit son esprit vers l'endroit où se trouvait Brom. Quand il ne sentit rien, il l'étendit à la clairière, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun trace du vieil homme. Il sourit avant de rouvrir les yeux.

_ C'est bon. Elle cache aussi la présence mentale.

Brom la retira et l'observa avec fascination. Ce genre d'objet donnait un avantage incroyable, surtout pour des infiltrations. Il la rendit à Eragon en demandant :

_ Comment l'as-tu récupérée ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste souhaité l'avoir sur le moment et elle est apparue soudainement.

_ Peut-être que tu l'as invoquée, commenta Aragorn.

_ Mais comment ?

Son frère fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la cape et de s'éloigner un peu.

_ Essaye de la faire venir à toi.

Eragon s'exécuta. Il se concentra sur la cape et son envie de l'avoir dans ses mains. Elle disparut soudainement des mains de son frère pour se poser sur ses épaules. Il écarquilla les yeux en retirant la capuche. Il venait juste de l'invoquer !

_ Si je devais hasarder une hypothèse, je dirais qu'elle t'obéit parce que tu en es le Maître, commenta Aragorn en s'asseyant de nouveau.

_ Le Maître ?

_ Les reliques, Harry, les reliques. Tu avais les trois en ta possession, ce qui fait de toi leur Maître !

_ Mais... On est mort.

_ T'en connais beaucoup qui peuvent se réincarner avec tous leurs souvenirs ? Vas-y, essaye d'invoquer la pierre et la baguette !

Son frère était visiblement excité, Eragon pas tant que ça. Il prit cependant une inspiration avant de se concentrer sur les deux objets et de souhaiter les avoir dans sa main. Il s'écoula quelques instants où rien ne se produisit et il allait arrêter lors que les deux objets apparurent dans sa main tendue. La baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection. Aragorn eut un large sourire et poussa un cri de victoire alors que Eragon fixait les objets avec surprise et une légère crainte.

Il était le Maître de la Mort. Même après être mort et réincarné dans un autre monde, il restait le Maître de la Mort. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce titre et ne l'avait jamais voulu. Même s'il n'avait personnellement pas peur de la mort, il détestait tuer des êtres humains ou humanoïdes et n'aimait pas la violence. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait d'être le Maître de la Mort.

Brom observa ses fils avec une légère incompréhension qui devenait de plus en plus familière au fur et à mesure qu'ils laissaient échappés des informations au sujet de leur vie précédente. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et ne pas comprendre quelque chose, et ils parlaient entre eux de choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

_ Les garçons. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Encore.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec un air légèrement surpris, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

_ Désolé, fit Aragorn. C'est juste une légende qu'il y avait chez nous. Pour faire court, la légende dit qu'il existe trois objets permettant de devenir le Maître de la Mort, et donc d'être immortel, si on parvient à les rassembler. Eragon les a rassemblés sans faire exprès. Donc il est leur Maître.

Brom fixa ses fils un instant avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez avec fatigue. Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries...

_ Tu veux dire que Eragon est devenu immortel sans même essayer ?

_ Oui. Enfin, d'après la légende c'est ce qui arrive à celui qui les rassemble.

_ Mais j'ai jamais voulu ça moi, se plaignit Eragon. Je n'ai pas envie d'être associé à la Mort...

_ Eragon, soupira Aragorn. Être le Maître ne fait pas de toi un tueur. Ça te permet juste d'être immortel. Il n'y a rien qui te fasse tuer ou agir contre ta volonté.

_ Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour notre lien d'âme ? Je te signal que je suis celui qui te stabilise. Est-ce que tu es aussi concerné ou est-ce que je suis le seul dans ce bordel ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Aragorn essaya d'invoquer les objets à lui, mais rien ne se produisit. Au bout d'une minute, il haussa les épaules et déclara :

_ T'es le seul touché. Je suppose que notre lien ne suffit pas à transférer des pouvoirs. Maintenant, reste à savoir quel type d'immortalité tu as...

_ Je refuse d'être un sujet de test.

_ Je n'allais pas le proposer. T'inquiète. Il faut juste trouver un autre moyen de savoir...

_ C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on aurait besoin de Luna. Elle savait toujours tout sur tout...

_ Elle n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête.

_ Mais avoue qu'elle savait toujours beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu être possible pour une personne normale. Cette fille était géniale.

_ Tu marques un point.

Brom toussota pour attirer leur attention.

_ Je voudrais la version longue sur ces objets et savoir à quoi ils servent exactement. La cape, je peux deviner tout seul, mais le reste...

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant que Eragon ne se mette à raconter le conte des trois frères. Aragorn s'amusa à créer des silhouettes dans le feu pour illustrer les paroles de son frère. Brom écouta attentivement, tout en notant que ses fils avaient hérité de son talent pour raconter les histoires.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant.

_ Donc, la cape sert à se rendre invisible et permet de cacher son esprit en plus de sa présence physique. La baguette est censée être invincible, mais tout ses précédents propriétaires sont morts à cause de la convoitise des autres et des trois objets, elle est celui qui a l'histoire la plus sanglante. La pierre permet d'invoquer les esprits des défunts afin de leur parler. J'ai tout bon jusque là ?

_ Oui.

_ Et celui qui rassemble les trois devient le Maître de la Mort. Et vous pensez que ça signifie que cette personne, en l'occurrence Eragon, devient immortelle ?

_ Oui. Et je pense que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle on a pu se réincarner avec tout nos souvenirs, fit Aragorn.

_ Je vois... Mais vous n'avez aucune garantie.

_ Aucune, acquiesça Eragon.

_ Et est-ce que ce statu pourrait expliquer ta capacité à juste savoir certaines choses, comme à Yazuac ?

Ils se figèrent un instant, pensant. Eragon savait qu'il avait toujours eu un bon instinct de survie qui l'avait aidé toute sa première vie. Mais cet instinct s'était décuplé après sa réincarnation. Il savait toujours quand quelqu'un était proche de lui et où, il pouvait même sentir les êtres vivants autour de lui quand il chassait. Et il arrivait à lire l'atmosphère facilement, sachant toujours quand quelque chose s'était produit et si c'était grave ou non. Sans compter sa faculté à déterminer si quelqu'un avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions envers lui et ceux l'accompagnant.

Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait obtenu une espèce de sixième sens en devenant Maître de la Mort ?

Et si c'était le cas, alors qu'est-ce qu'il sentait avec ce sens ? Est-ce que c'était de l'instinct pur ou l'utilisation inconsciente à son plus faible niveau d'une autre capacité ?

_ Essaye de me sentir Eragon, dit Aragorn.

Il leva la tête, clignant des yeux et fixant son frère.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il faut tester. À Yazuac, tu disais ne plus entendre quelque chose. Essaye de me sentir et de voir si tu entends quelque chose. Ou essaye avec Brom si notre lien t'empêche de te concentrer.

Eragon fronça les sourcils avant de lentement hocher la tête. Il s'assit confortablement en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il se plaça dans un état méditatif et essaya de se concentre sur son frère qu'il savait près de lui. Il n'étendit cependant pas son esprit, il n'en avait pas besoin pour localiser les gens, il avait toujours pu le faire instinctivement. Il retira cependant ses défenses mentales et se mit à écouter. Il entendait tous les bruits nocturnes autour d'eux, que ce soient les insectes, les animaux nocturnes, le feu qui craquait ou bien le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient au loin contre la plage.

Il pouvait sentir Brom et Aragorn près de lui. Il pouvait aussi vaguement sentir la nature qui les entourait. Mais il se concentra surtout sur son frère. Sur sa présence.

Et il finit par le sentir. Quelque chose de brisé chez son frère qui était étroitement lié à lui-même. Quelque chose qui émettait une mélodie brisée mais qui pouvait être merveilleuse. Quelque chose de sombre avec ses parts de lumière. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie et plus il l'écoutait, plus elle devenait forte. Lorsqu'il se mit à la fredonner inconsciemment, il revint au monde réel en entendant le crie de douleur d'Aragorn.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en s'arrêtant et fixa son frère qui se tenait la poitrine en respirant avec difficulté, son visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. Il pouvait toujours entendre vaguement la mélodie de son frère, ainsi qu'un deuxième son venant de Brom, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur son jumeau pour cela.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ara ?

Aragorn prit quelque inspirations avant de dire :

_ Quand t'as commencé à fredonner, ça m'a fait mal dans la poitrine. C'était encore pire que le cruciatus. C'était quoi cette mélodie ? Elle était horrible...

_ C'est celle que tu dégage. Elle est brisée et incomplète. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle t'a fait mal. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je la fredonnais.

_C'est rien. T'as trouvé ce que tu pouvais faire ?

Il hocha la tête pensivement. Il avait sentit quelque chose de brisé et d'incomplet en Aragorn. Cette chose était liée à lui-même et à Saphira. Et en se concentrant sur Brom, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, c'était assez rapide de trouver, il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait deux liens brisés chez lui mais il était toujours complet et les cicatrices guérissaient. Il n'y avait qu'une chose d'incomplète chez Aragorn.

_ Je pense que je peux sentir les âmes et entendre leur mélodie. La tienne est brisée et incomplète, mais elle guéri lentement.

_ Et cette mélodie fait mal si on l'entend, marmonna Aragorn.

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être que toi c'est seulement parce que tu es brisé et que tu as une âme incomplète.

_ Essaye avec la mienne, dit Brom.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

Eragon hocha la tête avant d'écouter attentivement Brom. Il se mit à fredonner tout bas la mélodie triste, mais forte, qui s'échappait de lui. Il avait l'impression de mieux comprendre l'homme en l'écoutant ainsi. Mais il arrêta rapidement en voyant son père grimacer.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur, mais je préférerais que tu ne le refasses pas. Ni pour moi, ni pour un autre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Cette mélodie... Elle provient de l'âme, elle représente ce que quelqu'un est au plus profond de lui. C'est la personne. Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle est l'équivalent du vrai nom en ancien langage.

Eragon écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Connaître le vrai nom d'une personne, c'était avoir sa vie entre les mains. Il fallait avoir une très grande confiance en quelqu'un pour lui confier son vrai nom ! Et lui, il pouvait avoir quelque chose de semblable juste en écoutant l'âme des gens. Ce genre de pouvoir... C'était à la fois un avantage pour découvrir de possibles ennemis, mais aussi une malédiction car il pouvait savoir ce que sont les gens au plus profond d'eux. Un tel pouvoir entre de mauvaises mains pouvait être désastreux.

Il sentit Aragorn poser une main sur son épaule.

_ Eragon, je sais que ce pouvoir est immense pour toi, mais je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour l'avoir. Je sais que tu ne t'en serviras jamais pour faire le mal.

_ Merci.

_ Je penses que tu devrais t'entraîner à écouter, commenta Aragorn. Ça sera plus utile qu'autre chose.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr...

_ Si, fit Brom. Si tu ne contrôles pas ce pouvoir, un jour, il te contrôlera.

Eragon hocha lentement la tête, il allait s'entraîner à entendre. Il était curieux de savoir si les animaux avaient aussi une mélodie, ils avaient une âme, donc ils devaient forcément en dégager une, non ? Et qu'en était-il des lieux dans lesquels les gens avaient déversé leur être, comme une ville ou un village ou une maison ? Il y avait bien des histoires d'artisans tellement doués qu'ils arrivaient à donner à leur créations une « âme » propre. Ou ces légendes de héros qui s'occupaient tellement de leur épée qu'elle développait une « âme » comme la légende d'Excalibur ?

Ce pouvoir et ce titre de Maître de la Mort n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il avait voulu. Mais on ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'il voulait, donc obtenir ce genre de chose était seulement naturel. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un lien avec la Mort, il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de pouvoir violer l'intimité des gens en découvrant leur vrai nom, ou plutôt leur mélodie, juste en les écoutant.

Mais il allait devoir s'y faire et accepter. C'était sa vie maintenant, il était temps d'arrêter de se morfondre et de commencer à se bâtir l'avenir qu'il désirait.

Il n'était pas un héros. Il détestait prendre des vies, mais il aimait se battre, il ne pouvait le nier. Il était un accroc à l'adrénaline et aux frissons qu'il ressentait en frayant avec la mort, que ce soit en volant ou en se battant pour sa vie. Et il avait aussi découvert à Yazuac qu'il pouvait parfaitement bien tuer sans problème, c'était seulement après qu'il avait du mal à cause des cauchemars. Il aimait fabriquer des choses et cuisiner. Et ce qu'il voulait surtout faire, c'était aider son frère de toutes les manières possibles. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa vie ne tourne qu'autour d'Aragorn. Il devait aider son frère, mais il devait aussi penser à lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ? Être inventeur ? Pourquoi pas. Enseigner la magie ou le combat ? Pourquoi pas, là aussi.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait gagner cette guerre avec Aragorn et maîtriser tout ses pouvoirs. Il verra plus tard pour le reste.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée pour le retard, mais la semaine dernière, j'étais en concours blanc donc..._

 _Voilà._

.

Remarques :

.

Le prochain univers dans lequel ils se retrouveront a déjà été décidé et sera Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Après, je sais pas si je vais commencé cette seconde fic avant d'avoir terminé celle-la, ça dépendra de mes envies.

Non, Aragorn ne va pas réparer son âme en absorbant une âme de Durza. L'idée est assez perturbante.

Encore une fois, First n'apparaîtra pas avant la fin de la guerre. Juste pour que ce soit bien clair.

Eragon est Harry et Aragorn est Tom.

 _ **Les passage en italique et gras sont quand les jumeaux parlent en même temps.**_

.

 _Voilà._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11 : Teirm

.

Teirm étant en bord de mer, ils ne tardèrent pas à cheminer au bord du sable et ils pouvaient voir la mer un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. En voyant le sable, Eragon eut une idée qu'il partagea rapidement avec son frère qui hocha la tête. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux et mirent pied à terre. Brom fronça les sourcils et leur demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ On veut récupérer du sable.

_ Pour faire du verre.

_ Et donc des instruments de chimie.

_ Pour distiller des choses.

_ Et vous comptez distiller quoi au juste ?

_ Je veux voir si je peux isoler le venin et les larmes qu'il y a dans nos sangs, répondit Aragorn. Les larmes sont un antidote à absolument tous les poisons donc ça pourrait être utile d'en avoir avec nous sans que j'ai à donner mon sang à la personne à soigner.

Brom hocha lentement la tête et les laissa mettre du sable dans un sac sans fond.

« Mieux vaut éviter de lui dire que c'est aussi pour faire de l'alcool. »

« Totalement d'accord Ara. Je pensais aussi essayer de créer des liquides explosifs en jouant avec les produits chimiques qu'on trouve dans le coin. »

« En fait, t'es un vrai pyromane... »

« Dixit le cleptomane. »

Aragorn se tut sagement alors qu'ils remontaient sur leurs montures et reprenaient leur chemin.

Il finir par arriver à la ville après deux jours de voyage et les jumeaux furent un peu impressionnés. Certes, la ville n'était pas grande comparée à Londres, mais pour un univers médiéval, c'était immense. Elle était abritée derrière un mur blanc de trente mètres de haut et large de neuf mètres. Une rangée de tours rectangulaires, surmontées de flèches, ponctuaient le rempart et ils pouvaient voir des vigiles et soldats arpentant le chemin de ronde en haut du mur. Au Nord-Est s'élevait une énorme citadelle construite en pierres massives, garnie de tourelles. Au sommet de la plus haute tour, la lanterne du phare brillait au soleil. Seul le château était visible derrière les fortifications.

« Tu crois qu'y a une princesse dans la plus haute tour ? »

« Era... Non, ça serait beaucoup trop cliché. Et puis, c'est dans les châteaux abandonnés ou alors des tours isolées qu'elles sont enfermées les princesses. »

« T'es pas un héros si t'as pas le sauvetage d'au moins une princesse dans ton CV. »

« Tu n'en est pas un alors. »

« Je pense que sauver Ginny du Basilic compte quand même... C'est un peu la princesse des Weasley. »

Aragorn pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif, avant de se reprendre.

« J'en reviens pas d'y réfléchir sérieusement... Okay, t'as le sauvetage de princesse dans ton CV de héros. Mais moi ça risque d'être compliqué si je veux l'avoir. »

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter en arrivant en vu des gardes de la ville. Aragorn contacta Saphira et lui dit :

« Saphira, trouve-toi un coin confortable et reste cachée. On viendra te rendre visite si possible. »

« Vous repartez à la chasse aux ennuis sans moi... »

« T'inquiète pas, je surveillerais Eragon. Il ne devrait rien nous arriver normalement. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui provoquait les catastrophes... »

« Parce que tu n'es peut-être pas un aimant à ennuis ? »

Eragon ne répondit pas mais fit une moue boudeuse avant de se concentrer sur les gardes qui venaient de les arrêter.

_ Vot' nom ! s'enquit l'un d'eux sur un ton las.

_ Je m'appelle Neal, dit Brom d'une voix faible.

Le conteur s'était légèrement penché sur sa selle, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Les jumeaux échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil alors que l'amusement montait en eux.

_ Et ces gamins, ils ont un nom, eux aussi ?

_ J'allais l'dire ! C'est Evan et Tom, mes fistons. Ils sont de bons gaillard hein ?

_ Ouais, ouais, fit le garde, impatient. Qu'est-ce qu'vous v'nez faire à Teirm ?

Les jumeaux répondirent dans leur style habituelle en prenant des accents paysans :

_ Il lui a pris l'idée de visiter...

_ Un ami qu'il avait dans l'temps.

_ Et nous, on l'accompagne...

_ Pour pas qu'y s'perde voyez.

_ Il est p'u' jeune jeune, quoi.

_ L'a un peu abusé et l'as p'u' tout' sa tête.

_ Mais on l'surveille, z'inquiétez pas.

Le garde les regardait étrangement, perturbé par leur aller et retour entre eux. Ils cachèrent leurs sourires amusés et se contentèrent de pencher la tête sur le côté, à l'opposé de l'autre, attendant la réponse du garde. Il se reprit et releva sa lance en faisant un signe de la main et en disant :

_ Bon, passez. Mais veillez à c'qu'il cause pas d'grabuge, compris ?

_ _**Y s'ra sage.**_

Ils talonnèrent leurs chevaux et entrèrent dans la ville. Les jumeaux attendirent d'être hors de porter des gardes pour pouffer de rire en échangeant un regard complice.

_ Il a p'u' tout' sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Brom.

_ Voyons père, pourquoi serais-tu le seul...

_ À t'amuser un peu ?

Le conteur grogna un peu avant de regarder ailleurs.

La ville était plutôt grande mais les bâtiments étaient sinistres et guère engageants. Les maisons avaient des toits plats couverts d'ardoise et bordés d'une balustrade et plus elles s'éloignaient du mur d'enceinte, plus elles étaient haute. Brom leur expliqua que c'était une organisation stratégique en cas de raid pour que la ville soit plus facile à défendre et qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit quasiment entièrement détruite lors d'une attaque pirate pour qu'elle devienne ainsi. L'atmosphère dans la ville était elle-même tendu et Eragon pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qui pesait sur la ville. Aucun enfant ne jouait dans les rues et les adultes portaient presque tous une arme quelconque, allant du simple couteau à la grande épée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une taverne, Au Vert Noisetier, et se renseignèrent sur l'endroit où vivait Jeod. Le barman essaya de les arnaquer, mais avant qu'Aragorn n'ait pu intervenir et le rouler, un mercenaire leur sauva la mise. Il les informa que Jeod vivait dans la partie Ouest de la ville et que lui et quelques autres marchands avaient des ennuis depuis peu. Leurs navires étaient attaqués et ne refaisaient jamais surface et les convois terrestres qu'ils étaient forcés d'envoyer n'arrivaient presque jamais à bon port.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la taverne pour se diriger vers la partie Ouest de la ville. Brom leur dit tout bas en chemin :

_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait vraiment un espion haut placé. Je sais que les vrais noms des marchands ne sont connus que des hauts placés. Les autres les connaissent par des noms de code.

_ On a bien fait de venir dans ce cas, murmura Eragon.

_ Il va falloir faire passer le mot pour que les marchands se préparent à fuir si nécessaire, ajouta Aragorn.

Brom hocha gravement la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

L'Ouest de la ville était le quartier chic. Les maisons étaient vastes, proprettes et joliment décorées. Ça rappelait étrangement Privet Drive à Harry. Les passants vêtu richement et marchants avec un air de supériorité n'arrangeait pas la sensation. Il était juste content d'avoir des vêtements bien taillés bien qu'un peu usé et de coupe simple, ainsi ils ne faisaient pas trop tâche.

La boutique de l'herboriste à côté de laquelle se trouvait la maison de Jeod fut facile à trouver tant elle faisait tâche dans le paysage. L'enseigne avenante au-dessus de la porte aidait aussi. Devant la porte était assise une petite bonne femme aux cheveu bouclés. D'une main elle tenait un crapaud, de l'autre elle écrivait.

« Angela ? »

« Certainement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'évoque Era ? »

Eragon se concentra sur la jeune femme et cligna des yeux en entendant sa mélodie et en sentant son âme. Il frissonna face à sa puissance et la sensation qu'elle dégageait.

« Elle est ancienne et incroyablement puissante. Et elle a une aura étrange autour d'elle, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir. »

« Oh. Les apparences peuvent vraiment être trompeuses. »

La boutique était flanquée de deux maisons et aucune indication ne permettait de savoir laquelle était à Jeod.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne laissent pas leur nom sur leur porte, marmonna Eragon.

_ Comment est-on sensé savoir laquelle est la bonne ?

Brom eut un sourire en coin avant de désigner la jeune femme.

_ Il suffit de poser la question.

Ils s'avancèrent et Brom demanda :

_ Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la maison de Jeod, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Je pourrais, répondit-elle sans cesser d'écrire.

_ Et... accepteriez-vous de nous le dire ?

_ Oui.

Elle se tut et se mit à griffonner encore plus vite sous le regard amusé des jumeaux.

_ Laissez-moi deviner...

_ Vous attendez qu'on pose...

_ La bonne question.

_ _**N'est-ce pas ?**_

Elle leva vers eux un regard amusé avant de répondre :

_ Bien sûr. Vous m'avez demandé si je pouvais vous indiquer la maison de Jeod, puis si j'accepterais de vous le dire. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas posé votre question !

Ils hochèrent la tête sagement à ça et Brom leva les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_ Dans ce cas, my lady...

_ Permettez-nous de vous poser la bonne question.

_ Pourquoi donc avez-vous...

_ Un crapaud à la main ?

_ Et est-ce que vous vendez...

_ Des herbes médicinales ?

_ Ou des remèdes ?

Elle sembla un peu plus amusée et c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne n'était pas perturbée par leur manière de parler.

_ Ah voilà qui est mieux ! Je vends bien des herbes et remèdes, vous n'aurez qu'à venir à la boutique plus tard. Quant à ce crapaud, j'essaye de prouver que les crapauds n'existent pas et qu'il n'y a que des grenouilles.

_ Hum... De base, les crapauds désignent plusieurs espèces d'amphibiens qui se ressemblent un peu et c'est la même chose avec les grenouilles, commença Eragon.

_ Donc essayer de dire que les crapauds sont des grenouilles juste en se basant sur une seule espèce de crapaud est un peu inutile.

_ Donc pourquoi le faire ?

_ Si j'arrive à prouver que les crapauds n'existent pas, alors ils ne pourront faire de mal à personne. Finies les verrues qu'on attrape en leur touchant la peau ! Finies les dents qui se déchaussent quand on a une de ces bêtes sous son oreiller ! Finies les poisons à base de bile de crapaud ! Et finies les invocations et les breuvages de sorcières ! Puisque pour sûr, il n'y aura plus de crapaud.

_ Mais même si ce ne sont plus des crapauds, même si on les catégorise comme étant des grenouilles, leurs caractéristiques physique ne changeront pas, non ?

_ Tom a raison. Les appeler différemment ne changera pas le fait qu'ils sécrètent du venin. Pour les breuvages et invocations, je ne peux pas dire, mais je suis quasiment certains que les parties des crapauds utilisées dans ces pratiques ne changeront pas de propriété si on en change le nom.

_ Tout à fait. Le napel et le tue-loup sont deux noms de l'aconit et pourtant elle ne change pas de propriétés selon l'appellation qu'on lui donne. Ranger les amphibiens appartenant à la famille des crapauds dans la famille des grenouilles à la place ne changera rien. On utilisera juste des grenouilles terrestres pour faire ce que vous venez de citer.

L'herboriste avait maintenant arrêté d'écrire pour porter son attention totale sur eux et la conversation.

_ Peut-être que c'est vrai, mais au moins, ce ne sera plus des crapauds. Si les crapauds n'existent pas alors ce ne sera plus des malédictions à base de crapaud et tout le monde a plus peur de malédiction à base de crapaud que de malédiction à base de grenouille.

Ils allaient répondre quand Brom les interrompit :

_ Les garçons ! On n'est pas venu pour ça. Bien que ce soit une discussion fort intéressante, il faut qu'on voit Jeod.

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai, dit Eragon.

_ On avait totalement oublié.

_ Où est la maison de Jeod ?

_ C'est celle sur votre droite. Revenez discuter avec moi demain.

_ _**On n'y manquera pas !**_

Ils la saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison de droite.

_ Elle est plutôt intéressante, commenta Aragorn.

_ Complètement barge mais sympathique. Elle me rappelle un peu Luna.

_ Luna, c'est cette fille dont vous avez parlé l'autre jour ?

_ Oui, elle est géniale, répondit Eragon.

_ J'avoue que les conversassions avec elles étaient toujours intéressantes, ajouta Aragorn.

Brom hocha la tête et la conversation s'arrêta là. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le porche en marbre devant une porte massive munie d'un heurtoir en fer forgé. Brom frappa trois fois mais il n'y eut pas de réponses.

_ Peut-être qu'ils sont absents, fit Aragorn.

_ Non, quelqu'un vient, répliqua Eragon.

Brom frappa de nouveau, plus fort et ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers la porte. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blond cendré entrouvrit le battant. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait pleuré, n'eût été sa voix, parfaitement posée.

_ Oui ? Que désirez-vous ?

_ Est-ce ici que vit Jeod ? demanda Brom, très aimable.

La femme hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas d'avantage la porte.

_ Oui, c'est mon mari. Êtes-vous attendus ?

_ Non, mais nous devons lui parler.

_ Il est occupé.

_ Nous venons de loin, il est très important que nous le voyons.

Son expression se durcit et Eragon soupira. Elle ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance.

_ Il est très occupé.

Brom se raidit. Cependant, il continua de s'exprimer avec calme :

_ Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message ?

La femme se mordit les lèvres mais acquiesça.

_ Dites-lui qu'un ami de Gil'ead souhaite le voir.

_ Soit.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et Eragon comment joyeusement :

_ Ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

_ Elle a l'air d'une personne incroyablement joyeuse, commenta Aragorn.

_ Gardez vos commentaires pour vous et laissez-moi parler, d'accord ?

_ Oui, oui. Je sais qu'elle est tendu et qu'elle ne nous fait absolument pas confiance, commenta Eragon. Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise dans le fond.

Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un homme de grande taille aux habits froissés et à la chevelure qui aurait mérité un coup de peigne. On aurait dit les cheveux de Harry au réveil et Eragon était bien content que ses cheveux dans cette vie soient faciles à coiffer. Il avait une longue balafre qui courait du haut de son crâne à sa tempe et ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son trouble.

Lorsqu'ils les vit, il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, surtout en voyant Brom. Il s'appuya contre le battant et ouvrit et referma la bouches plusieurs fois, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'être amusé par sa réaction. Il finit par souffler d'un ton incrédule :

_ Brom...

Le conteur mit un doit sur ses lèvres et saisit le bras de l'homme en lui disant de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Quelques paroles échangés plus tard et ils étaient en route vers la citadelle en suivant Jeod qui avait revêtu une veste brodée et un chapeau à plume assorti et avait passé une rapière à son côté. Ils avaient mis pieds à terre et les jumeaux tenaient les longes des trois chevaux.

Jeod leur désigna la forteresse et expliqua que le seigneur de la cité, Risthart insistait pour que les marchands importants aient un bureau au château, même s'ils menaient leurs affaires ailleurs.

Ils entrèrent dans la citadelle par l'entrée principale et gagnèrent le donjon. Jeod montra aux jumeaux un anneau en fer près d'une porte latérale :

_ Vous pouvez attacher les chevaux là. Ils n'y risquent rien.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le donjon et l'atmosphère humide et froide leur rappela les cachots à Poudlard. Jeod s'empara d'une torche et se dirigea vers une lourde porte en bois qui donnait sur une pièce spacieuse meublée de fauteuils rembourrés. Une peau d'ours s'étalait sur le sol. Aux murs couraient des étagères où s'alignaient des livres aux reliures de cuivres majestueuses. Eragon pouvait presque voir Aragorn saliver mentalement en voyant la grande bibliothèque. Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

_ Quel genre de livre vous avez ici monsieur Jeod ?

_ Oh, ce sont juste des livres de comptes.

_ Oh...

Eragon éclata de rire devant l'air déçu de son frère. Jeod s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Mais ma librairie personnelles est pleine de livres en tout genre.

_ Je vois, fit le garçon, d'un coup plus rassuré.

Jeod alluma le feu dans la cheminée et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, leur faisant signe de prendre place eux aussi.

_ À présent, dit-il alors, je crois que vous me devez quelques explication, mon vieil ami...

Brom sourit :

_ C'est moi qui suis vieux ? Il ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu, lors de note dernière rencontre, le moindre cheveu gris sur ta tête... Et vois comme tu es aujourd'hui !

« Dixit celui qui a plus de cent ans. » comment Eragon.

« Il doit se considérer jeune en utilisant les critères des elfes. Après tout, les Dragonniers ne sont pas affectés par le temps. »

« Sûrement... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé en entendant Jeod critiquer le caractère grincheux de Brom. C'était tellement vrai. Leur père était grincheux et facilement irritable. Brom s'était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil et alluma sa pipe avant de se mettre à parler. Il raconta comment il avait trouvé l'œuf et l'avait remis au Vardens avant de disparaître en se faisant passer pour mort. Même s'il ne dit pas où exactement il se trouvait toutes ces années.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'expliquer, Jeod hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

_ Et donc, tu es de nouveau en mission maintenant ?

_ Pas vraiment. Les porteurs de l'œuf ont du être attaqué il y a un moment car il s'est retrouvé sur la Crêtes devant les jumeaux. Et il a éclot pour Aragorn.

_ Oh ! Donc vous vous rendez chez les Vardens, c'est ça ?

_ C'était le plan, mais on a croisé les Ra'zacs en chemin et en les espionnant discrètement on a appris qu'il y avait un espion haut placé chez les Vardens. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici pour te prévenir et pour que tu fasses passer le message aux autres agents Vardens que tu connais. Mais de ce qu'on a entendu en arrivant ici, il semblerait que tes affaires soient déjà en train de couler.

_ C'est vrai. Depuis quelque temps, aucun de nos navires n'est arrivé à bon port. Tronjheim a besoin d'être approvisionné mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les agents de l'Empire interceptent toutes nos cargaisons. S'il y a effectivement un espion suffisamment haut placé pour avoir accès à nos vrais noms, alors ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais ça veut aussi dire que d'autres informations importantes peuvent être envoyées à l'Empire.

_ C'est ce qu'on pense. Tu devrais prévenir les agents que tu connais et te préparer à partir si tu sens que les choses deviennent trop dangereuses pour toi.

_ Je sais, je vais faire passer le mot. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer à Tronjheim pour régler cette affaire.

Brom hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ C'est ce qu'on compte faire. Mais quelque jours de repos ne nous feront pas de mal et Eragon et Aragorn veulent profiter des marchés de la ville.

_ C'est à mon tour de vous rendre service dans ce cas ! Ma maison est la vôtre, bien entendu. Comment vous appelez-vous à Teirm ?

_ Je suis Neal, Eragon est Evan et Aragorn est Tom.

Le marchand leva un sourcil en entendant ces noms et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

_ Lequel est lequel ?

_ Je suis Aragorn, répondit Eragon.

_ Et moi Eragon, répondit Aragorn.

_ Ne les écoute pas, dit Brom. C'est l'inverse.

_ _**Père ! Comment on fait pour s'amuser si tu lui dis la vérité ?**_

Jeod manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers en les entendant.

_ Père ?!

_ Ah oui, j'oubliais. Les jumeaux sont mes fils.

Jeod le fixa avec incrédulité avant de faire passer son regard du conteur aux jumeaux plusieurs fois de suite.

Eragon murmura pas du tout discrètement :

_ Je crois qu'on l'a cassé.

_ Je le crois aussi, répondit Aragorn de la même manière.

Jeod secoua la tête pour se reprendre alors que les trois autres le regardaient avec amusement. Finalement, il se leva et dit :

_ Tu m'expliqueras comment c'est possible une fois chez moi. On va déposer les chevaux à l'écurie et si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, on pourra aller manger dehors. J'ai bien peur que rien ne sera prêt pour vous et...

_ Aucune objection, le rassura Brom.

Ils partirent de la citadelle pour se rendre chez le marchand. En chemin, Eragon le harcela de question sur les boutiques de tissus et les autres échoppes qu'il y avait dans la ville.

Après avoir déposé les chevaux à l'écurie, ils partirent manger dans l'une des tavernes et Eragon s'amusa des complaintes mentales d'Aragorn qui préférait largement sa cuisine à lui.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	13. Chapter 12

_Yo !_

 _Voici le chapitre de la semaine._

 _Reprise du rythme habituel._

.

Remarques :

.

J'ai jeté un œil aux fanfic françaises sur Eragon / Hp après avoir lu une review et il n'y en a que TROIS en comptant la mienne. Wow. J'étais choquée XD

Saphira va effectivement les suivre,mais comme familier change-forme de Tom vu que ça sera dans un univers HP et KHR.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Rêve et herboristerie

.

 _Il volait au dessus de l'océan, vers le soleil levant, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Il laissa échapper un cri joyeux en faisant des figures aériennes, profitant pleinement de l'étendu vide et calme. Le silence était merveilleux et le berçait dans sa simplicité. Il avait oublié ce qu'était le silence, le vrai silence, sans musique de fond, sans la mélodie des âmes._

 _Il aperçut un îlot au loin avec un grand bâtiment en ruine. Il accéléra et gagna la terre, excité par la découverte. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans une grande salle merveilleuse malgré son état de décrépitude._

 _Il remarqua alors un coffre en bois sur un piédestal et se dirigea vers lui, impatient de voir quel trésor se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le coffre était de bois sombre et les ornières étaient faites d'or. Des runes en couvraient toutes les surfaces. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il était fermé._

 _Il chercha dans la salle, mais ne trouva pas la clef. Il explora le reste du bâtiment désert et finit par trouver les restes d'un squelette dans les cachots qui avait une clef autour du cou._

 _Il poussa un cri de joie, remonta en courant et retourna dans la grande salle. L'impatience et l'anticipation étaient immenses et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre._

 _Il inséra la clef._

 _Il tourna la clef._

 _Il y eut un déclic._

 _Il saisit le couvercle._

 _Il soule..._

.

_ Eragon !

Eragon se réveilla en grognant et jura tout bas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre ! Bonne chance pour refaire le même rêve !

Il sortit la tête de sous la couverture et sa mauvaise humeur augmenta en constatant que Brom l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il grogna en se blottissant dans le lit super confortable et demanda :

_ Quoi ?

_ Où est ton frère ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

_ Milieu nuit, toi, chambre Aragorn ?

_ Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que sa porte était entrouverte. Où est-il ?

Il grogna avant de toquer à la connexion qu'il avait avec Aragorn.

« Oui ? »

« Où ? Brom. »

« Avec une charmante jeune fille nommée Olga, sous glamour, avec protection magique contre les gosses et maladies. Je rentre à l'aube. »

« Kay, b'nuit. »

Il coupa la connexion et marmonna :

_ Fille, déguisement et protection magique. Aube.

Puis, il se renfonça sous la couverture et se rendormit aussi sec. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il saura ce qu'était dans le coffre.

Brom soupira en voyant son fils. Mais en même temps, ça devait être la première fois qu'il dormait dans un lit aussi confortable depuis qu'il s'était réincarné. Il comprenait qu'il veuille profiter après des semaines de voyage.

Il sortit de la chambre, se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec Aragorn sur ses sorties nocturnes.

.

Eragon se remit à rêver, mais cette fois, c'était de lapins qui dansaient avec des lamas et des dragons autour d'un bûcher où brûlait un crapaud géant ressemblant étrangement à Ombrage.

Mais soudain, le rêve changea et il eut l'impression d'avoir ouvert les yeux pour la première fois.

Il vit une femme jeune, abattue par le chagrin, enchaînée dans une cellule froide et nue. Un rayon de lune passait à travers les barreaux d'une fenêtre placée très haut dans le mur et caressait le visage de la belle. Une larme, une seule, roula sur sa joue, tel un diamant.

Et étrangement, Eragon pouvait sentir son âme déchirée qui criait de douleur face à une perte importante. Sa mélodie était incroyablement triste mais aussi forte et déterminée. Elle pouvait trébucher, mais elle se relevait toujours.

Il se réveilla en sursaut après ce rêve et regarda le plafond un instant. Il pouvait sentir un léger picotement dans sa cicatrice et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus réagi depuis des années, mais voilà qu'elle se mettait à le picoter après ce rêve étrange. Comme s'il avait eu une visi...

Il se redressa vivement et cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait d'avoir une vision d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Et qui était-elle ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la bassine sur la table de nuit. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il pouvait quand même voir avec la lumière de la lune. Il remplit la bassine avec de l'eau et se concentra avant de murmurer :

_ **Draumr K** **ó** **pa.**

L'eau devint noire, puis une image se forma. La même femme apparut dans la bassine, enchaînée dans la même cellule, mais endormie. Il pouvait voir ses oreilles pointues et se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de la porteuse d'œuf, Arya.

Il laissa l'image s'évanouir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il se rendit à pas de loup à celle de Brom et y entra en silence. Il s'approcha du vieil homme qui dormait et lui toucha l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Il se retrouva aussitôt avec une dague sur la gorge. Il déglutie et dit doucement :

_ C'est Eragon, Brom.

_ Eragon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le vieil homme s'était redressé dans son lit mais tenait toujours sa dague au cas où il en aurait besoin.

_ Rien de grave. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve sur une femme inconnu et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pu la visualiser. C'était une elfe Brom. Une elfe enfermée dans une cellule. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

Le vieil homme sembla légèrement surpris et dubitatif en entendant son histoire mais hocher néanmoins la tête, habitué aux étrangetés de ses garçons. Il se leva et désigna sa propre bassine.

_ Montre-moi.

Eragon s'exécuta et montra la femme à Brom. Le conteur écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Arya. Il croyait qu'elle était morte après avoir envoyé l'œuf sur la Crête. Apparemment, elle était retenue prisonnière par l'Empire, sûrement pour être torturée pour des informations.

_ Est-ce que tu avais la moindre indication de l'endroit ?

_ Non. Mais j'ai entendu sa mélodie. Et Aragorn et moi on a un sort de localisation. Il devrait fonctionner. C'est la porteuse d'œuf ?

_ Oui. C'est Arya. Ils doivent la garder en vie pour lui soutirer des informations.

_ On va la sauver ?

_ Si ça ne nous fais pas courir trop de risque. Retourne te coucher Eragon. On discutera demain avec ton frère.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de laisser l'image disparaître et de retourner dormir.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, un chat sauvage sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Eragon et se transforma aussitôt en un humain. Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre où son frère dormait encore profondément.

Il sortit en silence et se rendit dans la chambre voisine où il se changea avec des vêtements propres après s'être lavé. Puis, il descendit en suivant l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

Eragon se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage et geignit en essayant de se rendormir en relevant la couverture sur sa tête. Il avait si bien dormi !

Il soupira au final et se leva en grommelant. Il se lava et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle à manger. Il trouva Aragorn et Brom en train de discuter à table au sujet des sortis du premier alors qu'un serviteur apportait la nourriture. Il s'assit en les saluant et ils furent bientôt rejoins par Jeod et sa femme.

Après le petit déjeuner, Eragon partit aussitôt au marcher en tirant son frère avec lui. Il allait avoir besoin de bras pour porter ses achats. Ils emportèrent aussi Bigadin pour pouvoir transporter plus de chose.

Ils passèrent donc toute la matinée à faire des achats.

Ils rentrèrent à midi et Helen fut assez gentil pour montrer à Eragon une pièce qu'il pouvait utiliser comme atelier. Il sourit joyeusement à la jeune femme en voyant la salle remplie de lumière avec une table contre un mur et le reste vide.

_ Merci beaucoup madame Helen. Si vous voulez que je vous fasse quoi que ce soit, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

_ Helen suffira, Evan. Et merci pour l'offre, je vais y réfléchir.

Il hocha la tête et elle sortit. Il claqua joyeusement dans ses mains avant de déballer ses achats et d'aménager la pièce comme il le voulait.

Il descendit ensuite manger avec les autres.

« Je vais commencer tes nouveaux vêtements cet après-midi. J'aurais besoin de tes mesures. »

« D'accord. Il faut aussi qu'on passe voir Angela. »

« C'est vrai. On n'a qu'à y aller après manger. »

Ils terminèrent rapidement avant de sortir. Ils allèrent aussitôt à la boutique voisine.

Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des plantes grimpantes et ils ne pouvaient donc rien voir de l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent et durent s'arrêter quand la porte se referma afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Quand leurs yeux se furent accoutumés à la pâle lumière verte qui filtrait à travers les carreaux, ils virent enfin le contenu de la boutique. Il y avait un oiseaux bigarré doté d'une queue à longues plumes et d'un bec acéré impressionnant, enfermé dans une cage près de la fenêtre et qui les fixait tous les deux. Des plantes poussaient dans toute la pièce, une vigne pendait au plafond et un gros pot en terre cuite contenait une fleure jaune. Le comptoir était encombré de mortier, pilons, jattes en métal, et d'une boule de cristal transparente aussi grosse qu'une tête.

Ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'il y avait aussi des pierres, des piles de parchemins, des machines étranges et tout un tas d'objets en tout genre. Eragon était assez intrigué par les machines et se demandait ce qu'elles faisaient. Mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour les toucher sans le savoir, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver autrement.

Il sentait aussi une autre présence qui les observait. Elle était étrange, définitivement pas humaine, mais pas totalement animale non plus. Le plus proche qu'il avait senti, c'était quand Aragorn était sous sa forme animagus.

Il fixa les étagères derrière le comptoir à la recherche de la présence pendant que son frère observait les plantes dans la pièce. Le meuble contenait des tiroirs de toutes les tailles, certains de la taille de son petit doigt, d'autre d'un tonneaux. Un espace d'une trentaine de centimètre se trouvait en haut du meuble, entre les étagères.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit enfin, un gros chat noir aux yeux rouges. L'animal bondit sur le comptoir et le fixa. Eragon pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant en retour. Il avait un corps mince mais musclé, des griffes énormes, une crinière de poile autour de son visage anguleux qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit lion noir et ses oreilles étaient piquetées de touffes noires.

_ Ara, je crois qu'y a un chat-garou ici.

Son frère se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, observant aussi le chat qui se léchait nonchalamment la patte.

_ Je crois bien que tu as raison, très cher frère.

Le chat reposa sa patte pour les fixer et ils lui rendirent son regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se défier du regard.

Puis ils sentirent le chat essayer de contacter leurs esprits. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules, pourquoi pas.

« Vous allez continuez à me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ? »

« _**Oui**_. »

« Première fois... »

« Qu'on voit un chat-garou. »

« C'est assez rare qu'on me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis du premier coup d'œil. »

« Ceux qui n'y arrivent pas. »

« Sont des idiots incultes. »

« Et c'est aussi la première fois que je rencontre un serviteur d'Entités. »

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un serviteur d'Entité ? » demanda Aragon.

« Et c'est quoi les Entités ? » ajouta Eragon.

« Devrais-je vous répondre. Vous avez interrompu ma sieste après tout. »

« On ne savait pas que tu dormais. »

« Ou même que tu étais là. »

Mais le chat se contenta de se lécher la patte sans leur répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé avant qu'ils ne puissent poser plus de questions. Angela entra, un sac d'herbes sous le bras. Elle regarda le chat-garou, puis les garçons et eut un mouvement de stupéfaction.

_ Il dit qu'il vous a parlé et que vous l'avez reconnu directement !

_ Yeah. Mais il ne répond pas aux questions qu'on lui poses.

_ Il nous donne un message cryptique et ne nous l'explique même pas, ajouta Eragon.

_ Croyez-moi, il ne répond que quand ça lui chante, même quand je suis celle qui lui parle.

Elle déposa le sac sur le comptoir puis se tourna vers Aragorn :

_ Donc, tu voulais des herbes et des remèdes.

_ C'est ça oui.

Elle hocha la tête avant de passer derrière le comptoir et de commencer à ouvrir des tiroirs.

_ De quoi as-tu besoin exactement.

_ D'un peu de tout. Et si vous avez des recettes à vendre, j'aimerais y jeter un œil. J'ai le vieux grimoire de ma mère, mais je suis sûr qu'il existe plus de remèdes qu'il n'y en a dedans.

_ C'est rare de tomber sur un bon grimoire d'herboriste ou de guérisseuse, commenta-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Elle déposa des mottes d'herbes et des bourses de poudre sur le comptoir en se tournant de nouveau vers eux. Eragon resta en retrait pendant qu'ils discutaient herboristerie et remèdes. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Aragorn finit par acheter un peu de tous les ingrédients dans la boutique et par échanger quatre recettes avec Angela qui était fascinée par le grimoire de Selena.

_ C'est vraiment un grimoire unique que tu as là. Protège-le bien.

_ C'est ce que je compte faire, acquiesça Aragorn.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Eragon :

_ Est-ce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Oh non ! C'est Ara le guérisseur, pas moi. Je me contente de faire des vêtements et d'enchanter des objets.

_ Et tu es le meilleur cuisinier à avoir foulé cette terre, ajouta Aragorn.

_ Aussi, oui.

_ Si tu es dans l'enchantement d'objets ou la création, j'ai quelque plans qui devraient te plaire.

_ Vraiment ? Et j'étais aussi curieux à propos des machines que vous avez ici...

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir d'un tiroir une pochette de cuir contenant des feuillets de parchemin. Elle la déposa devant lui et l'ouvrit, lui montrant plusieurs plans de machines et d'inventions en tout genre. Il y avait de tout, du moulin à café de voyage à une machine pour tailler les poiles de nez en passant par un prototype de machine de guerre. Il les observa un moment avant d'en sélectionner deux à ajouter à sa collection. Il partagea aussi certains plans qu'il avait dans son journal personnel.

En tout et pour tout, ils avaient tous les trois fait de bonnes affaires.

_ Vous savez, Solembum a dit qu'il vous aime bien. En général, il ne se montre pas et il n'a daigné communiquer avec quelqu'un que deux fois avant vous. D'abord avec un femme il y a quelques années et ensuite avec un mendiant aveugle. Et maintenant vous voilà ! D'ailleurs, c'est étrange mais la femme s'appelait Selena.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, c'était le nom de leur mère.

_ Une femme brune, aux yeux gris et de taille moyenne ?

_ Oui, c'est elle. C'est à elle qu'appartenait ce grimoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête à ça. Brom leur avait montré un fairth de leur mère en leur racontant ce qu'il savait d'elle donc ils savaient à quoi elle ressemblait.

_ Toutes mes condoléance, son destin n'était pas des meilleurs. Quand je lui ai lu la fortune, son avenir promettait d'être douloureux et je n'oublierais jamais le regard désolé qu'elle avait à ce moment.

_ La divination est une malédiction, grogna Eragon.

_ Surtout les prophéties, grommela Aragorn d'un air sombre.

_ Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez de l'expérience dans le domaine... Je me demande pourquoi. Deux magiciens, un guérisseur et un enchanteur avec une aversion pour le Destin... Qui êtes-vous donc ?

_ Eragon.

_ Et Aragorn.

_ _**Fils de Brom**_.

_ Est-ce vos noms ou ce que vous êtes vraiment ?

_ _**Qui sait ?**_

Elle eut un reniflement amusé à leur réponse.

_ Effectivement... Qui sait qui vous êtes vraiment... Vous avez dit Brom ? Est-ce que c'était le vieil homme qui vous accompagnait hier ? Brom de Kuasta ? L'ancien Dragonnier et fondateur des Vardens ? Ce Brom ?

_ Oui.

Elle éclata alors d'un rire qui la plia en deux. Elle finit par se redresser en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle sortit une gourde de vin de sous le comptoir et en prit une gorgée, puis serra les lèvres pour contenir un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

_ Alors c'était Brom... Je ne m'en serais pas doutée. Et il a des fils en plus ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez ce que vous êtes dans ce cas...

_ Vous le connaissez ?

_ Disons qu'il est assez célèbre dans ma profession, son futur est devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous.

_ Oh ! Comment ça ?

Maintenant, ils étaient curieux. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir de Brom avait de spécial ?

_ Disons, que en un sens, Brom est maudit. C'est son wyrd, d'échouer dans toutes ses missions sauf une. Ce n'est pas de sa faute pourtant. Il a été choisi pour être Dragonnier mais son dragon a été tué. Il a aimé d'amour une femme, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à l'amitié. Je supposes qu'il s'est cependant rattrapé avec votre mère... La seule tâche qu'il a mené à bien, ç'a été de tuer Morzan.

_ On va s'assurer de briser cette malédiction, commenta Eragon.

_ Eragon, on l'a déjà brisée.

_ Ah bon, comment ?

_ Il nous a réussi nous, non ?

Eragon fixa Aragorn qui avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il nous a plutôt bien réussi.

_ Je dirais même qu'il nous a sacrément bien réussi.

Ils ricanèrent encore et Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

_ On ne change pas son destin aussi facilement.

_ On emmerde le Destin, répliqua Eragon.

_ On fait ce qu'on veut et ce n'est pas des puissances supérieurs qui vont nous en empêcher.

_ Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre et on forgera le notre.

_ Quoi qu'il se passe, on fera ce que l'on veut.

_ Et on le fera pour nous.

Angela eut un soupir en coin en les entendant avant de dire :

_ Puissiez-vous réussir dans votre entreprise.

Slembum se plaça soudainement entre l'herboriste et eux et les fixa. Puis il leur dit :

« Écoutez bien les deux choses que je vais dire. Quand le temps sera venu où vous aurez besoin d'armes, cherchez entre les racines de l'arbre Menoa. Et quand tout vous semblera perdu, quand votre pouvoir semblera inefficace, rendez-vous au rocher de Kuthian et prononcez vos noms : il vous ouvrira la Crypte des Âmes. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, enregistrant ces paroles dans un coin de leurs esprits. Même s'ils doutaient que leurs pouvoirs puissent un jour leur faire défaut.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec Angela avant de partir parce qu'il se faisait tard. Et ils avaient appris beaucoup de chose qu'ils devaient digérer.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	14. Chapter 13

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 13._

 _Dernier chapitre à Teirm, le suivant, ils repartent sur les routes._

.

Remarques :

.

Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura et je compte tout faire dans une seule histoire. Pas envie de m'encombrer en tome.

Ensuite, ils n'ont pas envoyé paître Angela, à vrai dire ils l'aiment bien.

Les Entités ne sont pas importante dans l'histoire. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai lié l'histoire à ma série des Apprentis car Eragon est le neuvième Apprentis de la Mort. Si vous allez en savoir plus, il suffit d'attendre la fin de la guerre ou bien de lire l'introduction d'Apprentis First.

Voilà !

Merci encore pour votre soutient, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Schrödinger.

.

Eragon, Brom et Aragorn étaient tous les trois dans la bibliothèque de Jeod, assis autour d'une table. Les jumeaux venaient de revenir après leur visite à Angela et Brom les avait aussitôt amené ici pour leur parler du rêve d'Eragon.

_ Donc, fit Aragorn. Si je comprends bien, tu as eu une vision d'Arya et ta cicatrice picotait. C'est ça ?

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est étrange et je suis quasiment certain que je ne suis pas un horcruxe d'Arya, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Son frère soupira avant de demander à moitié sérieusement :

_ Est-ce qu'il n'y a ne serais-ce qu'une seule chose de normale chez toi ?

Eragon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se figea un instant, essayant de penser à quelque chose de normal chez lui. Son sang était empoisonné, il pouvait sentir, entendre et manipuler les âmes, il était (probablement) immortel, et ses passe-temps préférés étaient la couture et la cuisine. Rajouter à ça des visions n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Et c'était sans compter sur son don pour s'attirer des ennuis gros comme les Beors et s'en sortir vivant sans trop de problème.

Il pouvait sentir l'amusement de son frère et se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

_ C'est n'est pas drôle... Pour en revenir au sujet, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos d'Arya ?

_ Si on arrive à la trouver et qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques pour vous deux, on peut aller la sauver, répondit Brom. Mais il faut la trouver d'abord. Eragon, tu m'as parlé d'un sort de localisation.

_ Yeah. C'est le sort Point Me. Pas sûr qu'il fonctionne par contre.

_ Teste-le quand même.

Eragon hocha la tête avant de faire venir à lui la baguette de Sureau. Il la posa sur le plat de sa main et dit :

_ Pointe Aragorn.

Elle tourna un instant avant de pointer vers son frère, mais elle bougea juste après pour pointer une autre direction, puis une autre. Eragon fronça les sourcils avant de répéter :

_ Pointe Aragorn fils de Brom.

La baguette se pointa aussitôt vers Aragorn et ne bougea plus.

_ Okay, donc il me faut le nom complet. S'il y a plusieurs Arya, ça risque de ne pas fonctionner.

_ C'est Arya fille d'Islanzadí.

_ Islanzadí, comme la reine des elfes ? Demanda Aragorn.

_ Oui.

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux. Puis, Eragon commenta :

« Bon, ba on a ton sauvetage de princesse pour ton CV. »

« On dirait oui. »

Il se retinrent de rire face à leurs conneries et Eragon lança le sort :

_ Pointe Arya fille d'Islanzadí.

La baguette tourna dans sa main avant de pointer un direction.

_ Est-ce que tu as une carte ?

Brom sortit un carte des étagères et la posa sur la table, l'orientant correctement pour que le Nord soit au Nord. Eragon plaça sa main au-dessus du point indiquant Teirm et il suivirent la direction indiquée par le sort.

_ Hum... marmonna Brom. Il semblerait qu'elle soit à Gil'ead. Ce n'est pas loin de la forêt et du chemin que les elfes prenaient pour faire l'aller-retour entre les Vardens et le Du Weldenvarden. Nous pourrons y aller sur notre chemin vers les Vardens. On traversera le Ramr là avant de passer par le désert pour rejoindre les montagnes.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et Brom allait replier la carte quand Eragon l'arrêta.

_ Je veux voir quelque chose. Pointe Murtagh fils de Morzan.

La baguette montra quelque part entre Urû'baen et Dras-Leona.

_ Il faudrait vraiment que ce sort soit plus précis, grommela Eragon. Toujours est-il, il n'est pas dans la capitale. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de le trouver et de le convaincre de ne pas se mettre du côté du roi.

_ Je doute qu'il nous écoute, répliqua Brom. Il a passé trop de temps auprès de Galbatorix pour ne pas être totalement endoctriné.

_ C'est notre frère, Brom, répliqua Eragon. Je veux au moins essayer de l'aider...

_ T'es beaucoup trop gentil, commenta Aragorn. Mais ça ne fera pas un grand détour. Si on arrive à trouver un moyen de localiser de manière plus efficace, on pourra toujours aller de voir avant de récupérer Arya. Ne serais-ce que pour lui soutirer des informations.

Brom soupira avant d'étudier la carte. Il jeta un regard à ses fils qui semblaient décidés à entrer en contact avec leur frère. Il savait que les jumeaux faisaient ce qui leur chantait et n'écoutaient personne donc il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il parvienne à les convaincre de ne pas le faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer qu'il ne leur arriverait rien de grave.

_ Très bien, si vous y tenez tant. On partira dans une semaine.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Brom rangea la carte. Il allèrent dîner et après ça, les garçons s'enfermèrent dans l'atelier d'Eragon.

Eragon était en train de prendre les mesures de son frère qui était en boxer quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ils entendirent un petit cri féminin et se tournèrent vers la porte où Helen se tenait avec une main devant les yeux.

_ Par pitié fermez à clef quand l'un de vous est aussi peu habillé, fit-elle.

_ Désolé madame Helen, dit Eragon. On ne vous a pas entendu frapper.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'Aragorn enfilait un peignoir.

_ Non, c'est moi. J'avais oublié que je vous avais prêté cette pièce. Toute mes excuses.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez regarder, Ara est couvert.

Elle retira sa main et entra dans la pièce, levant un sourcil en voyant tout le tissus posé un peu partout, le mannequin de bois au centre de la pièce et le matériel de couture posé sur la table.

_ Vous comptez réellement faire des vêtements.

_ Bien sûr ! Il est hors de question que mon frère et moi on porte quoi que ce soit que je n'ai pas fait. Je peux vous montrer des modèles de robe si vous voulez, je suis sûr que j'aurais le temps de vous en faire une comme remerciement.

Elle leva un sourcil avant de répondre :

_ Votre père a dit que vous ne restiez qu'une semaine, je doute que vous puissiez faire une robe de qualité en aussi peu de temps tout en vous faisant vos propres vêtements.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je travail très vite.

Il eut un sourire amusé en s'approchant et baissa la voix pour dire :

_ Si vous voulez un secret, je triche un peu quand je fabrique des choses.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Et que faites-vous donc monsieur Evan ?

_ Magie.

Il fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier le secret avant de se tourner dans un mouvement rapide et de saisir son journal posé sur la table. Il se retourna vers elle avec un large sourire avant de montrer l'une des pages.

_ Que pensez-vous de ceci madame Helen ?

Elle sembla se secouer et se reprit avant de regarder la page. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant le design. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait vu en ville, mais ça restait tout de même dans la mode actuelle. C'était une robe violet pâle avec de la dentelle argentée aux ourlets, le bustier marquait la taille, la rendant plus fine que possible et était bordé de dentelle, la jupe quant à elle était faite de plusieurs jupons lisses arrondissant les hanches et enfin, les manche étaient longue et un triangle de tissus couvrait le dos de la main, attaché au majeur par une fine bague en argent.

_ Elle est magnifique. Mais la dentelle risque de prendre une éternité !

_ Non, la dentelle ne demande que du temps, pas de l'énergie. C'est facile d'en créer plein avec un peu de magie. La découpe et la couture en elle-même ne prennent que quelques heures.

_ Quel genre d'ami a Jeod si vous êtes un magicien ?

_ Il faudra demander ça à votre mari, madame. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Revenez me voir si vous désirez que je vous fasse votre robe.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de s'en aller. Eragon se tourna vers son frère et leva un sourcil.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu sais que tu pourrais séduire plus d'une fille avec tes manières ?

Il rougit violemment avant de répondre :

_ Je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses ! Et elle est mariée. Sérieusement Ara... Maintenant, retire ce peignoir, il faut encore que je mesure tes jambes.

Son frère s'exécuta en riant. Sérieusement, en voyant son frère agir, on aurait plus croire qu'il essayait de séduire Helen, mais Aragorn savait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Eragon était juste joueur de nature. C'était quand même hilarant à voir.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon et Aragorn était enfermés dans l'atelier, un tapis de cuir déployé devant eux. Dessus, Eragon avait cousu le cercle de rune nécessaire pour lancer le fidelius. Ils voulaient tester les limites du sort parce qu'ils le trouvaient vraiment très utile. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus utilisé dans leur ancien univers. Il pouvait cacher n'importe quel secret et seul le ou les gardiens du secret pouvaient le dévoiler. Et si le gardien ne l'avait dévoilé à personne, alors il emportait le secret dans la tombe. Cependant, s'il mourrait après l'avoir donné, alors tous ceux qui le connaissaient devenaient à leur tour gardien. Et si l'un de ces nouveaux gardiens mourrait, ceux à qui il l'avait donné devenaient à leur tour gardien, même si les autres gardiens secondaires étaient toujours en vie.

Toujours était-il que ce sort était plus qu'utile. Et ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

Ils avaient comme sujet de test un cube en bois avec une couleur différente sur chaque face et un petit lapin sauvage noir tacheté de blanc qu'ils avaient acheté au marché.

Le premier test fut avec le secret : Le bloc existe.

Aragorn ne fut plus capable de voir le bloc, même quand Eragon le lui mit dans la main, il ne pouvait simplement pas le sentir ou le voir.

Le deuxième secret fut : Le bloc a une face rouge.

Aragorn ne pouvait plus voir la couleur de la face rouge. Elle était maintenant blanche.

Le troisième secret fut : La couleur rouge existe.

La couleur rouge sur le bloc devint blanche, tout comme tout le rouge qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Le quatrième secret fut : Cette couleur s'appelle Rouge.

La couleur ne changea pas, mais Aragorn ne pouvait pas se rappeler de son nom précis en anglais, mais il pouvait dans les autres langues de sa connaissance.

Le cinquième secret fut : Ce bloc est un cube.

Pour Aragorn le bloc n'était plus cubique, mais d'autres formes indéterminées.

Le sixième secret fut avec le lapin : Le lapin existe.

Aragorn ne voyait tout simplement plus le lapin. Le lapin semblait juste confus. Il faudra qu'ils testent sur un humain pour voir la réaction sur un être humain.

Le septième secret fut : Le lapin est vivant.

Pour Aragorn, qu'importe si le lapin bougeait et mangeait, l'animal était mort. Le lapin quant à lui semblait extrêmement désorienté au début et n'avait pas bouger pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de recommencer à montrer des signes de vie.

_ Ara... Ce lapin est à la fois mort et vivant.

_ On dirait oui...

_ Tu penses à ce que je penses ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur chacun de leur visage :

_ _**Schrödinger**_!

Ils avaient, non pas le chat de Schrödinger, mais le lapin de Schrödinger ! C'était juste génial, et hilarant. Pour tout le monde, le lapin était mort, sauf pour ceux qui étaient dans le secret.

_ Tu vas chercher Brom pour les tests sur humain ?

_ D'accord.

Aragorn sortit de la pièce et Eragon regarda le lapin pensivement. Puis, il prit un morceau de cuir et découpa une bande suffisamment grande pour faire le tour du cou de l'animal. Il y grava le nom de Schrödinger et ajouta une petite émeraude sur le fermoir pour pouvoir ajouter des enchantements plus tard. Il passa le collier autour du cou du lapin, c'était décidé, ils le gardaient.

Brom entra dans la pièce en se disputant avec Aragorn :

_ Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te mêler de ces histoires.

_ Brom, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient obligés de fuir quand l'Empire viendra les chercher. Il vaut mieux que Helen sache tout de suite pour son passé et soit en colère maintenant plutôt qu'elle ne l'apprenne qu'au moment de partir et ne veuille pas le suivre sur le coup de la colère. Au moins, elle aura le temps de se préparer et s'ils s'aiment vraiment, elle le soutiendra.

_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à toi de te mêler de leurs affaires de couple. Parfois certains secrets sont nécessaires.

_ Tu as bien dis la vérité à maman et votre situation était pire que celle-la, pourtant elle ne t'as pas rejeté, elle t'a même aidé, fit remarqué Eragon en caressant Schrodi.

Brom soupira en s'asseyant et allait répondre quand il remarqua l'animal.

_ Eragon, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un lapin mort dans les mains ?

_ Il est vivant.

Brom cligna des yeux et eut l'air surpris quand il vit que le lapin qu'il avait cru mort était effectivement en vie.

_ Comment ?

_ On a passé la matinée à tester le fidelius, répondit Aragorn.

_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que j'ai subitement oublié le nom de la couleur rouge et qu'elle a disparu pendant quelques minutes ?

_ Oui. Il nous faut maintenant un cobaye humain pour tester deux choses. On a noté les réactions de Schrodi mais il faudrait qu'on test sur un sujet qui peut expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Donc, soit Aragorn, soit toi.

_ Pourquoi ne pas tester sur vos serpents ? Ils peuvent répondre, non ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de grimacer.

_ Karal et Minh sont malades. Apparemment, l'air de la mer ne leur convient pas vraiment.

_ On préfère éviter de trop les perturber. Ils sont en train de dormir dans ma chambre.

_ Je vois. Très bien, testez sur moi. Quels secrets voulez-vous voir ?

_ « Cette personne existe. » et « cette personne est vivante ».

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Eragon entra dans le cercle et Aragorn lança le sort pour le premier secret. Brom eut soudain l'air malade et cligna les yeux avant de regarder ses mains, essayant de se convaincre de son existence. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant d'annuler le sort.

_ Brom ? Ça va ?

Le vieil homme frissonna légèrement avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_ C'était horrible, murmura-t-il. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, je ne me souvenais de rien. C'était comme si... Comme si je n'étais rien, je n'existais pas mais en même temps... J'avais conscience de moi... Horrible.

_ Désolé. Si tu ne veux pas faire le second...

_ Non, ça va. Allez-y. Ça ne peut pas être pire que le premier et si je dois avoir une crise existentielle, autant que ce soit en une fois.

Ils hochèrent la tête et lancèrent le sort. Brom pâlit brusquement en se figeant et il respirait à peine. Les jumeaux annulèrent aussitôt le sort et le vieil homme prit une soudaine inspiration, comme s'il voulait échapper à la noyade.

_ C'était... étrange. J'étais conscient, et pourtant, j'étais persuadé d'être mort. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance et je ne savais pas si ça valait la peine de respirer parce que j'étais mort. Pourtant j'étais toujours dans mon corps, dans le monde des vivants. Ce sort est dangereux les garçons, ne l'utilisez pas à la légère, d'accord. Ce qu'il fait à l'esprit est assez perturbant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Brom essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre. Les deux expériences avaient été particulièrement perturbantes, mais il était soulagé que ses garçons n'aient pas eu à passer par là. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus vieux que leur âge actuel et qu'ils étaient déjà morts une fois, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils expérimentent ce genre de chose pour autant.

Ils arrêtèrent les expériences sur le sort pour ce jour-la. Brom s'enferma dans sa chambre pour méditer sur sa vie et mettre ses pensées en ordre. Eragon retourna dans son atelier pour faire un stock de vêtement, visualisant même Arya pour prendre ses mesures à vue de nez et lui faire deux tenues. Rien de trop sophistiqué, tunique et pantalon avec un manteau. Aragorn, lui, retourna à ses expériences avec leurs sangs et son matériel de chimie. Il devait aussi essayer de distiller du vin pour voir s'il pouvait en augmenter la force. Pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Eragon semblait juste incapable de devenir ivre ou de se saouler. Ils essayaient de découvrir une boisson qui pourrait vaincre sa résistance.

Quant à Jeod, il s'enferma avec sa femme pour lui expliquer sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle le pardonnera et l'aidera. Ou peut-être qu'elle lui en voudra en s'en ira. Mais il ne voulait plus mentir à la femme qu'il aimait.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	15. Chapter 14

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée de pas avoir posté ce week-end, mais j'étais débordée. Mais vous l'avez aujourd'hui !_

.

Remarques :

.

Désolée pour les fautes. J'ai une bêta et je me relis mais y a toujours des petits trucs qui m'échappent.

C'est le Nécromancien qui fait un référence à cette fic avec le lapin.

Je trouve le sort du fidelius totalement cheaté, donc je vais en abuser dans cette fic, vous êtes prévenus.

 **Paroles en gras = ancien langage**

.

 _Merci de me lire !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 14 : En route vers Dras-Leona.

.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Teirm, les jumeaux avaient trois nouveaux jeux de vêtement, Helen avait deux nouvelles robes et planifiait avec son mari leur fuite si elle était nécessaire, et Aragorn avait réussi à isoler les larmes de phœnix présentes dans son sang pour en faire un antidote, qu'ils avaient bien entendu testé sur Schrodi avec divers poison en augmentant graduellement leur efficacité.

Ils étaient donc partis en direction de Dras-Leona en suivant la route dans le but d'essayer de trouver Murtagh.

Lorsque Teirm fut hors de vue, Aragorn appela Saphira pour monter sur son dos et Eragon se transforma pour voler avec eux. Brom eut un sourire amusé et légèrement nostalgique face à l'amour des airs des garçons. Il supposait que pour eux qui tenaient à leur liberté plus qu'à tout autre chose au monde, pouvoir voler sans limite dans le ciel devait être la liberté la plus grande. Il savait qu'Aragorn ne se battra que pour protéger cette liberté ainsi que son frère. C'était peut-être un but égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer autre chose du jeune homme. Et c'était déjà un bon but pour eux, rester libre.

Les jumeaux ne redescendirent que pour manger à midi et poursuivirent leur chemin à cheval pour le reste de la journée afin de poursuivre leur apprentissage oral avec Brom. Il y avait toujours plus à apprendre de la part du vieille homme.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Eragon et Brom montaient le camp, Aragorn s'éloigna pour aller chercher de l'eau et remplir leurs gourdes sans fond car le faire à un puits aurait été trop suspect. Alors qu'il remplissait une gourde au ruisseau, il repéra une large emprunte de pas de l'autre côté. Il fronça les sourcils avant de poser les gourdes et de se redresser. Il prit un peu d'élan et sauta par-dessus le ru. Il atterrit adroitement, malgré la mousse présente sur les pierres plates bordant le ruisseau.

Il s'accroupit devant la trace et jura tout bas en reconnaissant une emprunte d'Urgal récente.

« Eragon, Saphira, prévenez Brom, il y au minimum un Urgal dans le coin. Eragon, active la wardstone tout de suite, je vous rejoins. »

« Tu vas pouvoir passer les protections ? »

« Elle me reconnaîtra, j'ai aussi utilisé mon sang dessus, tu te souviens ? »

« C'est vrai, désolé. Fait attention. »

Il sauta de l'autre côté du ruisseau, ramassa les gourdes et se hâta vers l'endroit où il sentait son frère en suivant le lien. Il passa la barrière de protection avec un frisson et retrouva les trois autres de l'autre côté.

_ Il va falloir faire attention en repartant, fit Brom. Eragon, est-ce que tu peux essayer de sentir les Urgals ?

_ Je vais essayer. Mais je me souviens assez mal de leur mélodie et tous les êtres vivants en ont une, donc une forêt est assez bruyante quand je n'ignore pas la musique de fond.

_ Essaye quand même.

Eragon hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs. Durant le séjour à Teirm, il avait appris à mieux sentir les âmes autours de lui et à reconnaître des similarités entre membres d'une même espèce. Les humains avaient tous une signature bien précise, tout comme les animaux, de manière qu'il pouvait savoir si l'âme qu'il sentait ou entendait était un humain, ou un serpent, ou un insecte quelconque.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens s'étirer et bientôt il entendit toutes les mélodies autour de lui. Il commença alors à faire le tri, ignorant celles qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celles d'insectes ou de petits animaux qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître. Faire le tri était fatiguant et demandait beaucoup de contrôle mental et il était sûr d'avoir une migraine plus tard à cause de la cacophonie, mais il continua quand même.

Il finit par repérer douze âmes étrangères à la cacophonie de la forêt et se concentra sur elles. Elles avaient une mélodie guerrière, mais altérée, comme si leurs propriétaires étaient restreints. Il lança son esprit avec précaution après avoir prévenu Aragorn et fit un scanne rapide de la surface de leurs esprits. C'étaient bien des Urgals. Et ils étaient contrôlés mentalement.

Il rouvrit les yeux après avoir rétracté son esprit et fit un effort pour ignorer de nouveau le bruit ambiant.

_ Douze Urgals, un peu derrière nous, ils sont vraiment proches et semblent patrouiller les environs à la recherche de quelque chose.

_ Il nous cherchent sûrement, marmonna Brom. On a deux options, attendre le jour pour repartir au risque qu'ils nous attrapent directement s'ils restent dans le coin. Ou bien on peut aller les affronter maintenant.

_ Je préférerais les affronter demain matin, grommela Aragorn. Je serais un peu plus réveillé.

_ Ils sont contrôlés mentalement, précisa Eragon. Ça veut dire que si on peut briser le contrôle sur l'un d'eux, on pourra peut-être savoir ce qui se passe avec eux. Ou alors essayer de localiser celui qui les contrôle. C'est le deuxième groupe d'Urgals enchantés qu'on rencontre, ça ne peut pas être bon pour nous ou les Vardens.

Brom réfléchit à la situation. C'était plus prudent de combattre les Urgals au lever du jour car ils seront reposés, tout comme leurs chevaux, et auront donc plus de chances de gagner ou de s'enfuir sans trop de dégâts. Il y avait aussi ce contrôle qui était inquiétant. Est-ce que c'était un troisième partie ou est-ce que c'était Galbatorix qui se servait des Urgals pour faire son sale boulot et comme chaire à canon contre les Vardens ?

_ On les attaquera demain matin s'ils sont toujours là. Mais ils ne doivent pas voir Saphira, l'Empire n'a pas encore eu confirmation de son existence et je préférerais que ça reste comme ça pour encore un petit moment. Si possible, il faudra en capturer un pour étudier ce contrôle mental.

Ils hochèrent la tête, même si Saphira avait beaucoup de réluctance à laisser ses Dragonniers se mettre en danger et se battre seuls. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient compétents, même si Eragon hésitait un peu.

« Tu sais, Era, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aller voler avec Saphira. Je suis capable de me débrouiller et Brom aussi. D'autant plus que c'est trop dangereux pour toi de t'approcher suffisamment pour utiliser tes dagues. »

« Mais... Je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger pendant que je serais en sécurité. Je pourrais au moins les distraire par magie et utiliser mon arc. »

« Okay... Mais si ça se corse pour toi, tu t'en vas. Je te rappelle que je suis le Dragonnier officiel justement pour que toi, tu n'ai pas à te battre. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je le prendrais sur mon dos de force s'il en fait trop. »

« Hey ! »

Aragorn hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de reporter son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait, son frère le soupçonnait de l'avoir « emprunté » dans la bibliothèque de Jeod, tout comme une dizaine d'autres livres. Eragon termina le repas et ils mangèrent rapidement. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de monter la garde à tour de rôle pour éviter de mauvaises surprises.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent à l'affrontement quand Eragon confirma la présence des Urgals à vingt mètres d'eux. Saphira décolla avant le lever du soleil pour éviter de se faire voir et Eragon se transforma pour voler en éclaireur près des Urgals. Il rapporta à Brom et Aragorn, qui approchaient à cheval, que leurs cibles étaient en train de camper. Le but était d'en capturer au moins un vivant et de se débarrasser des autres.

Eragon resta dans l'arbre et se transforma à l'abri des regards en continuant d'observer le groupe de douze. Il sentit Aragorn et Brom se séparer un peu pour attaquer de deux angles différents et il prépara sa magie et son arc. Il encocha une flèche à laquelle il avait attaché un tube de poudre noire et visa le feu du camp. Il tira le trait qui partit se loger dans les flammes. Les Urgals eurent à peine le temps de prendre leurs armes que le tube explosait et que ceux les plus proches du feu étaient expulsés en arrière par l'explosion. Aragorn et Brom profitèrent de leur désorientation pour attaquer, en éliminant chacun deux avant que les Urgals ne se reprennent et contre attaquent. Eragon encocha une autre flèche et alluma la mèche du tube de poudre avant de tirer vers les Urgals les plus éloignés de sa famille. Ils essayèrent de s'éloigner de la flèche pour éviter une autre explosion mais la mèche était courte et la seconde déflagration en tua deux en en envoyant deux autres au sol, l'un assommé, l'autre gravement blessé.

Brom et Aragorn parvinrent à se débarrasser de trois autres mais le dernier valide parvint à blesser Aragorn gravement au bras et à le faire tomber de son cheval. Eragon encocha aussitôt une flèche et la tira dans sa nuque avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à son frère. Aragorn roula sur le côté pour éviter le corps qui s'effondrait et se redressa en position accroupie avec prudence. Brom s'était occupé du dernier Urgal blessé, ne laissant que celui inconscient en vie.

Eragon descendit prudemment de l'arbre et utilisa la magie pour éteindre le feu qui commençait à se répandre.

Ils attachèrent l'Urgal encore en vie à un arbre, les garçons utilisant la magie pour être sûr. Puis, pendant qu'Aragorn soignait les blessures que Brom et lui avaient reçues, Eragon fouilla les dépouilles et les sacs des Urgals. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mis à part un paquet de flèche qu'il garda pour lui. Il trouva cependant un rouleau de parchemin avec un message écrit dans une langue qu'il ne reconnu pas.

_ Brom, tu sais lire ça ?

Le vieil homme s'approcha et prit le message avant de grogner.

_ C'est de l'Urgal. Ça dit en gros que j'ai été aperçu à Teirm et leur ordonne de me capturer pour m'interroger sur l'œuf. Je suppose que celui qui les contrôle sait qui je suis et pense que Arya m'a envoyé l'œuf. Le point positif est qu'ils ne savent pas encore que Saphira à éclot.

La dragonne choisit ce moment pour se poser au milieu de la clairière et effraya les chevaux des Urgals attachés aux arbres, Bigadin, Nagini et Feu-de-Neige ne réagissant pas, étant habitués à elle. La dragonne fixa ses deux Dragonniers à tour de rôle avant de grogner en voyant le sang sur Aragorn. Le garçon lui fit un sourire rassurant et essaya de la calmer :

« Je vais bien Saph, je suis déjà guéri. »

« Tu aurais pu perdre ton bras ou ta vie ! Si Eragon ne t'avait pas sauvé, qui sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait ? »

« Mais Eragon couvrait mes arrières donc c'est bon. Je vais juste m'entraîner encore plus pour ne pas refaire la même erreur. »

La dragonne grogna avant de dire :

« D'accord... Mais aujourd'hui, tu vol avec moi, pas de discussion. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'Urgal qui se réveillait. Les trois autres se tournèrent aussi vers lui et Eragon eut le bon sens de créer une illusion cachant Saphira et lui. L'Urgal était toujours contrôlé mentalement et il y avait de forte chance pour que celui le contrôlant puisse voir à travers ses yeux, donc autant ne pas dévoiler toutes leurs cartes d'un coup.

Brom s'avança vers l'Urgal et demanda :

_ Qui est votre chef ?

L'Urgal cracha avant de dire :

_ Un minable tel que toi n'est pas digne de connaître son nom ! Il gouverne le ciel et domine la terre. Tu n'es qu'une fourmi à ses yeux.

_ Wow, commenta Aragorn. Ce gars doit vraiment avoir un ego surdimensionné pour faire dire ce genre de chose à ses marionnettes. Pas de chance, on sait que les Urgals sont contrôlés mentalement, alors crache avant que je ne m'y mette.

Il avait un sourire mauvais et les yeux remplis de malice, une aura glacial l'entourant. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'Eragon se souvenait que Aragorn avait été Lord Voldemort à une époque. Mais l'Urgal se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de dire :

_ Tu ne peux rien contre moi, gamin. Tôt ou tard l'œuf retournera à mon maître et ce traître de Brom sera mort.

_ Oh, vraiment ?

Brom posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn pour l'empêcher d'agir de suite et s'adressa à l'Urgal en ancien langage :

_ **Donc ton maître est le Wyrdfell. Pas de chance pour vous, j'ignore moi-même où est l'œuf.**

Et c'était vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment où les garçons avaient jeté les restes de l'œuf, donc il ignorait où il était. L'Urgal se figea, sont regard passant brièvement au rouge et ce fut tout ce dont Brom eut besoin pour confirmer l'identité de celui le contrôlant.

_ Un Ombre.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et avant que l'Urgal ait pu répondre, Aragorn lui avait tranché la tête. Eragon laissa tomber l'illusion en essayant de ne pas trop regardé le nouveau corps. Il murmura :

_ Ara, tu pourrais éviter d'être aussi froid devant moi s'il te plaît, ça me met mal à l'aise.

_ Oups... Désolé Era, fit-il avec un air contrit. J'attendrais que tu ne sois pas là la prochaine fois.

Eragon hocha la tête avant de pousser un soupir. Brom monta en selle et dit :

_ On y va. On discutera quand on se sera éloigné d'ici.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Aragorn monta sur Saphira. Une fois la dragonne dans les airs, Brom et Eragon mirent les chevaux en route au galop.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la nuit tomba. Ils montèrent le camp comme d'ordinaire et Eragon prépara le repas.

_ Donc, fit Brom. On sait maintenant que le roi a ordonné à son Ombre de prendre le contrôle des Urgals et ils cherchent l'œuf. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne découvriront pas pour Saphira avant un moment et ils vont penser que je n'ai pas l'œuf. Ce qui veut dire que pour eux, la position de l'œuf est inconnu.

_ Comment tu peux être certain que c'est Galbatorix ?

_ L'Urgal a dit « retournera » pas « ira » ce qui veut dire qu'il a été en possession de son maître à un moment ou un autre.

Aragorn hocha la tête avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue comme on faisait ?

_ Le roi sait que je suis vivant et que j'ai au moins une autre personne avec moi. Mais ça, on le sait depuis qu'Eragon a aperçu les Ra'zacs, donc ce n'est pas important. On peut poursuivre notre chemin comme on l'avait prévu sans problèmes.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Eragon termina le repas. Ils mangèrent, puis Brom et Aragorn firent leur entraînement du soir pendant qu'Eragon préparait d'autre flèches explosives. Il était plutôt content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu contre les Urgals. Et il lui fallait aussi occuper son esprit avec autre chose que les visions des corps et d'Aragorn aussi froid.

.

-sSs-

.

Il retraversèrent la Crête et débouchèrent dans la plaine. Le printemps recouvrait le pays de verdure et Eragon s'amusait à compéter avec les oiseaux lors de ses vols. Et l'air des plaines faisait beaucoup de bien à Karal et Minh qui reprirent rapidement du poile de la bête.

Ils suivirent le Toark en direction de Dras-Leona, Eragon utilisant souvent le « point me » pour orienter leur direction. Le fleuve grossissait au fur et à mesure que ses affluant se jetaient dans le courant, augmentant d'autant son débit rapide. Là où le Toark s'élargissait, Brom désigna les îlots de vase qui émergeaient çà et là.

_ Nous approchons du lac Leona, signala-t-il. Nous n'en sommes plus qu'à deux lieues.

_ On essaye de l'atteindre avant la nuit ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ils poursuivirent le chemin jusqu'au crépuscule où le peu de lumière rendit la route plus difficile à suivre. Les chevaux se guidaient au bruit de la rivière et bientôt la lune éclaira le paysage, dévoilant le lac à eux. Il brillait d'une lueur argentée et sa surface était si lisse et calme qu'on aurait dit un miroir géant renvoyant une image inversée du ciel.

Saphira surgit soudain de l'eau, les éclaboussant et se laissa tomber sur la rive en agitant ses ailes pour les sécher.

« L'eau est délicieuse ! Profonde, froide et claire. »

« Parfait, on pourra aller se baigner demain. » commenta Eragon.

« C'est vrai qu'un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal. » grommela Aragorn. « Il te reste du savon ? »

« Oui, on pourra aussi en profiter pour faire une lessive. »

Ils montèrent le camp et Eragon tria leurs affaires pour savoir lesquels il devrait laver le lendemain et lesquels ils allaient porter après leur bain.

Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux se jetèrent à l'eau avec Saphira sous le regard amusé de Brom. Ils utilisèrent des sorts de tête en bulle pour respirer sous l'eau et voir où ils allaient et jouèrent un moment avec la dragonne avant de se laver. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la rive, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent avant qu'Aragorn ne s'occupe de la lessive pendant qu'Eragon préparait le repas du midi. Ils mangèrent calmement avant de reprendre la route.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de longer le lac vers le Sud.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un soir à Fasaloft, un petit village animé situé sur un promontoire surplombant le lac. Eragon réutilisa le sort une fois dans leur chambre commune et la baguette indiqua le Sud-Est. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ça, la direction avait changé.

_ Il se déplace, commenta Aragorn.

_ On dirait, oui, fit Brom. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de plus précis ?

Eragon fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner :

_ Je ne sais pas si... Tu as une carte de la région ?

Brom leva un sourcil avant de fouiller dans ses sacs. Il avait profité de sa visite chez Jeod pour recopier toutes les cartes de son vieil ami, au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Il tendit une carte couvrant la rive Est du lac à Eragon et le garçon sortit un crayon de sa poche.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais Sirius et Remus m'ont appris les enchantements qu'ils avaient utilisés sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Si je modifie l'enchantement juste pour que la carte repère les gens en émettant de légères ondes, comme un radar, plutôt que de se baser sur une protection détectant les êtres nommés...

Il écrivit quelques calculs et des runes dans son journal en observant la carte et Aragorn ajouta son grain de sel ici et là. Finalement, Eragon recopia la carte sur un parchemin plus grand pour augmenter le zoom et mélangea les runes aux lignes pour s'assurer que ça fonctionnerait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il activa les runes et ils sentirent une onde d'énergie à peine détectable s'échapper de la carte avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de se disperser sur une grande distance. Ils virent bientôt des noms apparaître sur le parchemin. La portée n'allait cependant pas jusqu'à Dras-Leona, mais ils pouvaient voir les positions des noms avec précision sur un assez grand rayon.

_ Ce genre d'enchantement ne dois vraiment pas tomber entre les mains de l'Empire, fit Brom. C'est incroyablement pratique mais dangereux.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant d'orienter la carte et de refaire le sort de localisation. Ils suivirent la ligne indiquée par la baguette et trouvèrent qu'elle pointait vers l'Est de Dras-Leona. Cependant, la portée n'était pas suffisante pour voir Murtagh.

_ On n'a plus qu'à suivre la baguette et surveiller la carte jusqu'à ce qu'on le repère, commenta Eragon.

Brom hocha la tête et ils rangèrent la carte avant d'aller se coucher. Ils repartiront le lendemain matin pour trouver Murtagh.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	16. Chapter 15

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 15 avec la rencontre avec Murtagh._

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Je suis dans les temps ! Finis le chapitre à deux heures du mat' hier et relu cet aprem après avoir eu l'avis de ma bêta.

Faut que j'arrête d'écrire à deux heures du mat'...

Serpent d'Ombre : merci du com' Tu verras la rencontre ici et j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût.

LunaMidnight15 : Bienvenue et je suis contente que mes histoire te plaisent ! Perso, la fin d'Eragon m'a un peu déçue, on a pleins de questions sans réponses et Eragon ne s'est pas tapé sa princesse.

Morgane93, Luffynette, Yseute : merci pour vos com', ça fait plaisir à voir.

Fox Lacus : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se dévoilerait ? Il peut parfaitement bien passer pour un simple inventeur – magicien sans être dragonnier. Merci pour ton com'.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 15 : Réunion familiale.

.

Ils voyagèrent pour quelques jours supplémentaires en direction de Dras-Leona en attendant de voir le nom de Murtagh sur la carte ou la baguette pointer vers leur gauche. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la ville et Eragon se figea instantanément en faisant s'arrêter son cheval. Aragorn et Brom se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise et inquiétude, surtout en voyant qu'il était blanc comme un linge et semblait malade. Eragon descendit en tremblant de son cheval et s'effondra à quatre pattes avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac en tremblant. Aragorn se précipita vers lui en voyant ça.

« Eragon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe petit homme ? »

_ La... la ville, fit-il d'une voix roque. Elle...

Il frissonna avant de serrer ses bras contre son torse en se balançant d'avant en arrière, la sensation ne voulant pas le quitter. Aragorn comprit que ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la proximité de la ville et souleva son frère. Brom vint l'aider à le mettre sur un cheval et ils s'éloignèrent au galop jusqu'à un bosquet d'arbre où ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le garçon reprendre un peu de couleurs. Aragorn le fit s'asseoir contre un arbre et lui donna à boire alors que Saphira atterrissait dans la clairière, inquiète pour son dragonnier.

_ Eragon ? Tu vas mieux ?

_ Un peu. Désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as été attaqué ? Tu es malade ? »

_ Non, c'est juste... La ville, elle est...

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver les mots pour décrire la sensation qu'il avait eut lorsque la ville était arrivée à portée de ses sens d'empathe.

_ Elle est malsaine, murmura-t-il finalement. On pouvait à peine la voir, mais j'avais l'impression d'être noyé dans du goudron de douleur, de sadisme, de maladie et de désespoir. Il y avait d'autres émotions négative mais c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Les âmes de cette ville sont tellement négatives que Dras-Leona elle-même a développé une aura si malsaine, si noire, qu'elle contamine et perverti tout ceux qui s'en approchent trop longtemps. C'était horrible.

Il frissonna encore au souvenir et Aragorn se hâta de l'enrouler dans une couverture et de le rapprocher du feu que Brom avait allumé. Le vieil homme était inquiet de la réaction violente de son fils et demanda doucement :

_ Est-ce que tu peux continuer ?

Eragon secoua la tête avant de répondre :

_ Je ne pense pas. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent de laisser Ara trop s'en approcher, son âme n'est pas assez stable pour le moment pour qu'il ne soit pas influencé. La ville pourrait contrer l'influence positive que mon âme a sur la sienne.

_ Je vois...

Si Eragon ne pouvait pas continuer et qu'il refusait que Aragorn ne s'approche de la ville, alors il savait qu'il ne pourra pas les faire bouger. Et la ville semblait vraiment avoir un effet négatif sur son aîné. Il sortit la carte pour voir si le nom qu'ils cherchaient était apparu et l'aperçu à la frontière du périmètre couvert par le sort. Cependant, il était trop proche de la ville, même si hors d'elle, pour que les garçons puissent aller le voir. Mais il y avait moins d'une journée à cheval pour le rejoindre.

_ Murtagh est à un peu moins d'une journée à cheval, moins si je pousse Feu-de-Neige. Je peux aller le chercher seul et le ramener ici, il n'est même pas dans la ville.

_ Tu es sûr ? Et si tu te faisais attaquer en chemin ?

_ Je verrais les ennemis venir sur la carte et je sais me défendre. Ne me prenez pas pour un vieillard sans défense. Ou avez-vous oublier qui vous a appris à vous battre ?

_ Désolé, on est juste inquiet.

_ Je sais. Montez le camp et utilisez la wardstone, je serais de retour demain soir au plus tard.

Ils hochèrent la tête, pas vraiment content à l'idée de voir leur père partir seul, mais sachant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, après tout, il était le fondateur des Vardens, un ancien dragonnier et avait réussi à tué Morzan et trois autres parjures. Brom s'en sortira.

Ils montèrent le camp en silence et Eragon retourna à ses expériences avec ses runes et des cartes pour essayer de créer une carte d'Alagaësia interactive. Il voulait pouvoir avoir une carte du pays où il pourrait zoomer en sélectionnant une zone et avoir une carte plus détaillée, et une fois le zoom suffisant, pouvoir voir les noms des personnes présentes à l'endroit. Il voyait aussi pour ajouter une fonction pour retrouver des personnes enregistrées au préalable qu'importe l'endroit où elles se trouvent sur la carte. Mais c'était déjà plus compliqué. Il n'avait pas de base pour le sort de détection, donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de trouver un moyen d'en augmenter la portée. Il travaillait déjà sur un système de wardstone à placer dans plusieurs endroit du pays et à relier à la carte pour ça, mais ça prendra du temps et il ne pourras le faire que lorsque la guerre sera terminée et qu'il aura du temps.

Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de la détection proche. Il allait aussi utiliser un sceau de sang pour faire en sorte que seules les personnes autorisées et avec le mot de passe (Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises) puissent voir la carte, pour tout les autres elle sera une simple carte ordinaire sans fonctions spéciales. Il utilisera un sceau similaire pour le sort de traque afin que la carte puisse retrouver les gens à partir de leur sang qu'importe la distance.

Il avait déjà le sort pour la détection et le système de zoom n'était pas difficile à mettre en place, il fallait juste qu'il retrace toutes les différentes cartes au bon endroit et qu'il les lient à la chaîne de runes pour éviter que les lignes ne se superposent. C'était un travail long et fatiguant, mais ça l'occupait et l'empêchait de penser à Dras-Leona.

_ Eragon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il leva la tête de son travail pour regarder son frère qui avait posé son livre et le fixait avec calme.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je sens une perturbation dans ta force, donc parle jeune Padawan, qu'y a-t-il ?

Eragon pouffa de rire devant l'utilisation des termes de Star Wars avant de se calmer et de fixer le feu pensivement. Saphira releva la tête et lui donna un léger coup de museau.

« Qu'y a-t-il petit homme ? »

« C'est... compliqué. »

« Avec toi ça l'est toujours. » commenta Aragorn. « Mais pourquoi cette fois ? »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vouloir brûler Dras-Leona jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un cratère fumant fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? Cette ville est tellement tintée que... »

« Eragon, tu me poses vraiment cette question ? Tu sais que je ferais ce genre de chose juste pour m'amuser si tu n'étais pas là pour me l'interdire. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être mauvais. » dit Saphira. « Tu es raisonnable et vouloir détruire cette ville parce que tu la trouve tintée est normale. »

« Mais c'est contre ma morale ! Et si je le fais, alors quel argument j'aurais pour empêcher Ara de faire le même genre de chose ? »

« L'argument que tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, contrairement à moi. Et me parle pas de moral, toi et moi on sait tous les deux que tu peux parfaitement l'ignorer si tu le désir. »

« Mais Eragon a des cauchemars quand il tue et n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens. » fit Saphira, sans vraiment comprendre. « Comment est-ce qu'il peut ignorer sa morale comme ça ? »

« Parce que ma morale est artificielle... Lorsque j'ai des cauchemars, c'est plus à cause du faits que... »

« Que tu es terrifié à l'idée de devenir un monstre et de ne plus être accepté. Saphira, avant cette vie, Harry Potter était un orphelin qui vivait dans une maison abusive. Son seul moyen de défense était de réprimer ses émotions, de voler pour se nourrir et obtenir des choses de premières nécessités et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Il n'avait pour but que survivre car aux yeux de tout le quartier, il était un délinquant, un rat des rues qui tournerait forcément mal, un sale petit monstre. Et pour survivre, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi et n'avait aucune moralité, aucune limite. Mais quand il a appris qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il avait la possibilité de vivre dans un monde où tout le monde était comme lui, il a mis sa personnalité dans un placard métaphorique. Il était le héros, et s'il ne voulait pas être rejeté, s'il voulait être accepté, avoir des amis, il devait être un héros et donc avoir une morale. Pendant sept ans, il a prétendu, il s'est créé une image de héros en se basant sur la première personne qu'il a rencontré dans le train, Ronald Weasley. Il s'est imposé une morale, s'est imposé une personnalité, s'est imposé un code de conduite, tout ça parce qu'il voulait être accepté, parce qu'il voulait pouvoir relâcher son contrôle sur ses émotions et sentiments sans avoir peur d'être blessé et brisé comme les Dursley l'avaient fait pour lui. Alors il s'est construit cette identité, il a créé Harry Potter, le Survivant et héro du monde sorcier. Mais quand il a appris que pour vaincre Voldemort, il devrait mourir, il a décidé d'abandonner son rôle et de rester mort, d'aller de l'avant avec moi. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a atterri ici. Eragon peut ignorer sa morale et redevenir ce qu'il était avant de devenir le Survivant, mais il est toujours terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté par ceux à qui il tient. Il est toujours terrifié à l'idée d'être seul. »

« Stupide. » dit la dragonne. « Eragon, tu es mon dragonnier et je resterais toujours à tes côtés et à ceux d'Aragorn, qu'importe ce que vous ferez ou vos décisions. Je resterais toujours à vos côtés. »

« Et je resterais toujours aux vôtres. » ajouta Aragorn. « Eragon, tu ne dois plus avoir peur de montrer qui tu es vraiment, tu le sais ? Tu n'est plus Harry Potter le monstre ou Harry Potter le Survivant, tu es Eragon fils de Brom, dragonnier de Saphira et mon frère. Tu es qui tu veux être. »

Le garçon les observa tous les deux avec incertitude. Qui était-il ? Qui voulait-il être ? Sa plus grande peur était d'être seul, mais avec Aragorn et Saphira, il ne sera jamais seul. Il les avais tous les deux à ses côtés. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ? Monstre et Héro avait été ses deux identités et les deux l'affectaient et formaient ce qu'il était. Il ne voulait plus être privé de ses émotions ou de son empathie. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus continuer de ressentir de la culpabilité ou de la peur à l'idée d'être rejeté pour ne pas être moralement correct. Il voulait pouvoir laisser sa vraie personnalité libre. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était sa personnalité, il avait beau pouvoir entendre la mélodie des autres, il ne savait rien de sa propre âme, de qui il était vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis. Comment suis-je sensé être moi-même si je ne sais même pas qui je suis ? »

« En te laissant aller. Tu veux cramer la ville, très bien. On t'y aidera, mais une fois que la guerre aura commencé, autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous pour le moment. » répondit simplement Aragorn.

« N'ai plus peur d'être rejeté pour tes actes. Tu peux te battre et te défendre en tuant tes ennemis, ils le méritent pour avoir oser s'en prendre à vous, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. » ajouta Saphira.

« Je ne suis pas un combattant, je déteste être sous les projecteurs. »

« Alors agit dans l'ombre. » fit Aragorn d'un don disant que c'était évidant. « Tu peux continuer d'agir pour le bien, pour la liberté et toutes ces conneries, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire en suivant les règles ou en ayant une morale. Je sais que moi je ne le fais que parce que ça protège notre liberté et qu'être un bon dragonnier protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin nous donnera moins d'ennemis et qu'il y aura moins de personne prêtes à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et essayer de nous empêcher de faire ce que l'on veut. Agit dans l'ombre pour défendre la lumière. »

« Tu veux dire, comme... un assassin ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Pour tous tu es le gentil et inoffensif Eragon sans réel talent pour le combat mais doué pour fabriquer des choses et les enchanter. Et lorsque personne ne regarde, tu deviens mon ombre qui nous protège et qui agit hors de la lumière pour servir nos intérêts. Tu peux être qui tu veux. »

Il y réfléchit un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Okay... Je vais essayer de me relâcher un peu plus. Mais ne pense pas que ça te donne la permission de faire des conneries ! Je continuerais de d'empêcher de trop faire ressortir Voldemort, compris !? »

« Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de ta part. »

« Bien. Mais... vous resterez toujours à mes côtés ? »

« Toujours, aujourd'hui et à jamais. » fit Aragorn. « Nous sommes frère, dans cette vie et dans toutes celles qui suivront si nous continuons ce trucs de réincarnation. Nous sommes frère et jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. »

« Vous êtes mes dragonniers, je resterais toujours avec vous. Je vous ai choisi et vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi. »

Il sourit doucement en entendant ça avant de lever un bras vers Aragorn. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta quand même de venir se blottir avec lui sous la couverture et les deux garçons s'installèrent contre la dragonne pour se reposer.

.

-sSs-

.

Brom jeta un dernier regard à la carte avant de marmonner :

_ Méfaits accomplis.

Le parchemin redevint une simple carte entre ses mains. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours mis à part Murtagh et son cheval, mais il resta quand même sur ses gardes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jeune homme.

Il le trouva un peu à l'écart de la route, assis devant un feu de camp. Il portait des habits usagés et respirait le calme et la confiance en soi. Il avait un arc posé à côté de lui, une longue épée à la ceinture et la poignée d'une dague dépassait d'une de ses bottes. Son visage était encadré par des mèches de cheveux bruns et il avait un air farouche dans les yeux. Un cheval gris était attaché à un arbre non loin de lui. Quand Murtagh l'entendit s'avancer vers lui, il se releva aussitôt, la main sur la garde de son épée, son arc dans l'autre main et le regard méfiant.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Brom. Je crois que tu me connais, Murtagh.

_ Brom ? Celui qui a aidé à dérober un œuf de dragon au roi et qui a traversé l'Empire avec ? Celui qui a tué Morzan ?

_ Celui-là, oui. Mais tu me connais aussi sous le nom d'Eren le jardinier, si tu te souviens de l'époque où tu vivais encore avec ta mère.

Murtagh fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenirs, mais il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de cette époque, il n'avait après tout que trois ans quand sa mère est morte. Il finit par secouer la tête.

_ Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ce temps. Vous travailliez au manoir ?

_ Comme espion pour les Vardens. Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, je connais deux personnes qui veulent te rencontrer.

_ Et où sont-elles ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance ? Est-ce que vous avez une preuve de votre identité ?

Brom sortit un long paquet de ses sacs de selle et le déballa pour dévoiler Zar'roc qu'il avait pris à Aragorn au cas où.

_ Est-ce que ça te suffit ?

Lorsque Murtagh vit la lame, son visage s'assombrit et un éclat de fureur traversa son regard même si la douleur y était prédominante.

_ C'est l'épée de Morzan. Très bien, je vous crois. Où sont ces personnes ?

_ Ils sont à un peu moins d'une journée à cheval. Tu n'as peut-être aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais si tu fuis l'Empire, je peux t'aider.

_ Pourquoi le feriez-vous alors que je suis le fils de Morzan ?

_ Parce que tu es aussi le fils de Selena.

_ Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir dans cette histoire ?

_ Tout, vraiment. Si tu me suis, je t'expliquerais quand nous aurons retrouvé les jumeaux, je préfère ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, ils ont un don inouï pour s'attirer des ennuis.

_ Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas accompagné ?

Tout en posant sa question, Murtagh s'était dirigé vers son cheval pour ranger ses affaires. Il allait voir ce que le vieil homme lui voulait et qui étaient ces mystérieux jumeaux, sa curiosité légèrement éveillée par la mention de sa mère. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à voir dans cette histoire.

_ L'un d'eux est un empath et ne peut pas s'approcher de Dras-Leona sans se sentir mal.

_ Comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ?

_ Les jumeaux ne sont pas mauvais pour traquer quelqu'un avec un peu de magie.

Ils se mirent en route, Brom allant aussitôt au galop en direction du bosquet où il avait laissé ses fils. Murtagh hésita une dernière fois avant de suivre le vieil homme. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il le mènera à l'œuf de dragon, voir à un dragonnier.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon était en train de préparer à manger pour quatre quand Brom les contacta mentalement pour qu'ils retirent la protection de la wardstone. Aragorn la désactiva et ils virent bientôt deux cavaliers entrer dans la clairière. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, le cadet réactiva la pierre de protection et Eragon posa son couteau avec lequel il découpait des morceaux de viande. Les deux arrivants mirent pieds à terre et attachèrent leurs montures, les dessellant au passage.

Les jumeaux fixèrent leur demi-frère avec intérêt, qui lui était occupé à regarder Saphira avec curiosité, méfiance et une pointe d'émerveillement.

_ Alors l'œuf a éclot, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pourtant entendu aucune rumeur parlant d'un nouveau dragonnier, juste celles disant que l'œuf était de nouveau perdu.

_ C'est parce qu'on a pris soin de cacher l'existence de Saphira, répondit Aragorn.

Murtagh se tourna finalement vers les deux jumeaux assis près du feu, l'un visiblement en train de cuisiner, l'autre ayant un livre sur les genoux. Il hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de dire :

_ Je suis Murtagh, Brom m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. Qui êtes vous ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant que celui avec le livre ne dise d'un ton résigné et exaspéré :

_ Évidemment que Brom n'a rien expliqué, c'est beaucoup trop demandé que de dévoiler un secret ou deux.

_ C'est vous qui vouliez le voir, répliqua le vieil homme en s'asseyant devant le feu.

Murtagh fit de même et leva un sourcil vers les jumeaux, attendant. Les garçons finirent par dire en même temps :

_ _**On est Eragon et Aragorn, fils de Brom et Selena.**_

Il y eut un silence alors que Murtagh se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Eragon haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à cuisiner alors qu'Aragorn disait nonchalamment :

_ Pour faire court, Brom est allé espionner chez Morzan, s'est rapproché de Selena pour avoir des infos, les deux sont tombés amoureux, Brom lui a dévoilé son identité et elle a décidé de l'aider. Et nous voilà.

_ Notre mère nous a laissé dans son village d'origine, poursuivit Eragon, avant de retourner au manoir pour te récupérer, mais elle n'a pas survécu au voyage et quand Brom est arrivé, les hommes du roi t'avaient déjà emmené.

Murtagh les fixa un instant, essayant de voir les signes d'un mensonge ou d'une mauvaise farce, mais les deux étaient sérieux. Il avait vraiment deux demi-frères qui avaient grandis loin de la capitale. Sa mère les avait mis en sécurité alors que lui... Mais...

_ Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle voulait m'emmener aussi ?

Eragon eut l'air soudainement gêné et se mit à jouer avec une bague portant une vieille pierre noires usée qu'il avait à son doigt.

_ J'ai... comment dire...

_ Tu as utilisé cette pierre ! s'exclama Aragorn. Eragon, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas l'utiliser.

_ Mais c'était juste une fois. Et je voulais juste savoir un ou deux trucs, c'est tout...

_ Je devrais vraiment te la confisquer et l'envoyer dans la mer...

_ Tu sais que je pourrais l'invoquer aussitôt après.

_ Excusez-moi, mais quelle pierre ?

Eragon leva la main pour montrer la bague qui s'y trouvait. Il tapota la pierre et dit :

_ C'est une vieille pierre qui permet de parler brièvement aux morts. Et il se pourrait que je l'ai utilisée une fois pour parler avec notre mère.

_ Impossible.

Il haussa les épaules en reprenant sa tache.

_ Crois-moi si tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

_ Eragon, dit Brom. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Le garçon leva les yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

_ Hum... Rien de spéciale. S'il était notre ennemis je l'aurais déjà dis. Il est juste confus, en colère et curieux.

Murtagh eut un mouvement de recule depuis sa position en face du garçon. Il vérifia trois fois ses défenses, mais elles étaient toujours en place et aussi solide que d'habitude. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ?

_ Est-ce que tu viens juste de lire mes pensées ?

_ Non, je suis juste un empath, je peux lire l'âme des gens et capter leurs émotions les plus fortes, même sans essayer de les toucher avec mon esprit. C'est assez ennuyeux quand il y a trop d'être vivants autour de moi, ça peut parfois devenir particulièrement confus. Et parfois, j'ai des réactions vraiment négatives à certaines choses, comme Dras-Leona.

Il frissonna de nouveau au souvenir de la ville et une expression de dégoût passa brièvement sur son visage. Il finit par prendre quatre écuelles et servir le dîné sans un mot. Murtagh les observait avec méfiance, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance.

_ Vous comptez rejoindre les Vardens.

_ On compte s'allier à eux, acquiesça Aragorn. Je tiens à ma liberté et celle d'Era, or, Galbatorix essayera de faire de nous ses esclaves s'il nous trouve. Donc le tuer est le moyen le plus simple de garder notre liberté. Les Vardens se battent déjà contre lui donc autant suivre le mouvement pour se débarrasser de lui avec un seule grosse guerre civile plutôt que de le tuer simplement et laisser les nobles se battre entre eux pour savoir qui prendra sa place.

_ Tu ne fais pas ça dans une tentative de sauver le pays ?

Aragorn eut un reniflement amusé avant de répondre :

_ Je me fiches bien de qui gouverne ou quel genre de système politique il y a en place. Si quelqu'un met notre liberté en danger, je l'élimine, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis pas un héro prêt à se sacrifier pour la veuve et l'orphelin, loin de là.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu n'essayeras pas de prendre sa place et que tu ne seras pas pire ?

_ Eragon ne serait pas content si je le faisais et je ne veux pas le contrarier. Il serait capable de me priver de sa cuisine pour l'éternité si je le faisais et comme on a un lien mentale, il pourra aussi me torturer mentalement sans le moindre problème jusqu'à ce que j'arrête mes conneries.

Murtagh leva un sourcil, regardant l'écuelle qu'il n'avait pas touchée et se demandant si cette cuisine valait vraiment le sort du pays. Il hésita avant d'en prendre une bouchée et cligna des yeux, surpris. C'était meilleur que ce qu'il mangeait à Urû'baen ! Et c'était juste un ragoût fait sur un feu de camp. Il se demandait ce que ça donnerait si Eragon avait accès à une cuisine équipée. C'était délicieux, mais de là à refuser de dominer le pays juste pour ne pas en être privé, il avait quelques doutes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, je pourchassais les Ra'zacs dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'œuf et l'utiliser comme prix de passage au Surda ou à l'Est. Mais comme il a visiblement éclot...

_ Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les Vardens avec nous ?

_ Bien sûr, le fils de Morzan chez les Vardens, fit-il avec sarcasme. Je suis certain que ça va extrêmement bien se passer.

_ Il suffit de ne pas dire que tu es le fils de Morzan, fit Eragon.

_ Je lui ressemble trop physiquement pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien et je suis sûr que certain hauts placés savent pour mon existence. Rejoindre les Vardens, même avec vous, serait du suicide pur et simple.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers lui avec des sourires malicieux qui l'inquiétèrent un peu. Eragon sortit quelque chose de derrière lui et lui montra. Il leva un sourcil devant le lapin mort.

_ Comment va ce lapin ?

_ Il est mort.

_ Non, il est vivant.

Il allait répondre quand son esprit sembla s'éclairer et qu'il vit que le lapin était en effet vivant alors qu'il aurait juré le contraire juste avant.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ On a ce sort incroyablement utile, commença Aragorn.

_ Qui permet de cacher n'importe quel secret.

_ Et quand on dit n'importe quel secret.

_ C'est n'importe quel secret.

_ Et seul le gardien du secret peut le dévoiler.

_ Tous ceux connaissant le secret ou qui le découvrent par la suite.

_ L'oublient aussitôt, tant que le gardien ne le leur a pas donné.

_ _**Donc imagine si on l'utilise pour cacher tout lien que tu pourrais avoir avec Morzan.**_

Il cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté par la manière de parler des jumeaux et perturbé par leurs sourires malicieux. Puis, ce qu'ils venaient de dire s'imprima dans son esprit et il murmura :

_ Impossible.

_ _**Rien n'est impossible avec la magie.**_

_ Tu as vu Schrodi pourtant, dit Eragon. Tu as cru qu'il était mort jusqu'à ce qu'on te dise qu'il était vivant. Même s'il bouge ou se nourrit, ceux qui ne sont pas dans le secret penseront qu'il est mort.

_ On peut lancer le sort dès ce soir et tu seras le gardien avec Eragon, poursuivit Aragorn.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Rejoindre les Vardens avec nous et semer le chaos le tout sans avoir à te soucier d'être reconnu comme le fils de Morzan. Plutôt intéressant, non ?

Murtagh les fixa, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Cette proposition ouvrait tellement de possibilités ! Si ils pouvaient vraiment faire ça, alors il sera libre ! Il jeta un regard à Brom qui observait l'échange en silence.

_ Vous seriez prêt à m'emmener chez les Vardens dans l'anonymat, juste comme ça ?

_ Eragon a dit que c'était bon, répondit le vieil homme. J'ai suffisamment confiance en sa capacité à juger les gens pour te laisser une chance. Après, c'est à toi de faire en sorte de ne pas la gâcher.

Il réfléchit encore. Il n'avait rien contre le système, il savait juste que le roi était ce qui pourrissait tout de l'intérieur. Rejoindre les Vardens était une option, même s'il ne partageait pas forcément leurs croyances ou leur position politique. Et avec ce sort...

_ D'accord.

Il allait tenter sa chance avec eux. Au pire, l'aventure sera sûrement très intéressante.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	17. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 16_

.

Remarques :

.

Ouais ! Quelqu'un qui connais l'assassin royale, cette série est juste géniale. Même si je n'y ai pas pensé en faisant d'Era un assassin, je venais juste de voir le film Assassin's Creed quand j'ai décidé de donner ce job à Harry.

Contente de voir que la fic vous plaît toujours autant.

Désolée pour la petite taille du chapitre, mais je voulais mettre le sauvetage d'Arya au suivant, je ne suis pas sûre si j'aurais réussi à faire en-dessous de mes 7 pages max si je l'avais mis ici.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 :

.

Après avoir lancé le sort, ils campèrent pour la nuit avant de repartir vers le Nord. Murtagh ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses trois compagnons de voyage, mais il savait qu'ils étaient pour le moment sa meilleur chance.

Eragon continuait de travailler sur ses cartes tout en chevauchant à coté de son frère, il essayait d'en faire une de la région de Gil'ead avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, histoire de pouvoir trouver Arya plus facilement. Un plan des villes lui serait utile, mais il savait qu'il n'en aura pas avant la guerre, donc il faisait avec ce qu'il avait. Murtagh ne pouvait pas vraiment aider mais lui avait quand même donné les grandes lignes des villes qu'il connaissait. Il était particulièrement intéressé par la carte que son demi-frère créait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'objet magique de ce genre et trouvait ça fascinant. En fait, il trouvait la magie fascinante, même s'il n'était pas capable d'en faire lui-même. Et les jumeaux avaient clairement un don avec cette discipline, aucun des mages de la cours du roi ne pouvait faire ce genre de chose, ou aurait ne serais-ce que l'idée de faire ce genre de chose.

Il finit cependant par demander au midi :

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va au Nord alors que le Surda est au Sud ?

_ Deux raisons, répondit Eragon. La première, pour aller au Sud, il faut passer devant Dras-Leona et plus loin je suis de cette ville maudite, mieux je me porte.

_ La seconde, ajouta Aragorn, est qu'on est à la recherche de quelqu'un et que notre sort de traque la montre vers la Nord.

_ Qui ?

_ Arya, princesse elfe guerrière qui transportait l'œuf de Saphira entre les Vardens et les elfes. Elle a été capturée par l'Empire.

_ Et comme Aragorn ne peut pas être un héro officiel sans avoir sauvé au moins une princesse.

_ On va la sortir de là.

Murtagh les fixa, se demandant s'ils plaisantaient, mais ils avaient l'air sérieux. Il se tourna vers Brom et demanda :

_ Il sont toujours comme ça ?

_ Malheureusement oui. Mais on s'y habitue vite. Toujours est-il qu'il faut qu'on aide Arya si on le peut, les informations qu'elle a sont bien trop importantes pour qu'on la laisse entre les mains de l'Empire.

_ Donc on va au Nord pour ça. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait un Ombre à Gil'ead, si vous voulez la sauver, ça ne sera pas facile.

_ On n'aime pas vraiment le mot impossible, répliqua Eragon.

_ La sauver sera peut-être difficile, mais rien qu'on ne puisse pas faire.

_ Surtout avec certains avantages qu'on a de notre côté. Rien que la cape pourrait nous permettre de le faire.

_ Et au pire, on peut toujours mettre le feu quelque part pour faire diversion.

_ On ne fera rien brûler du tout, répliqua Brom.

_ De quelle cape vous parlez ?

_ Rho ! Brom, c'est plus amusant quand on brûle tout, fit Eragon.

_ Pyromane... Et Murtagh, on te montrera la cape ce soir, ajouta Aragorn.

_ Eragon, pas de feu.

_ Euh... d'accord, dit Murtagh.

_ D'accord Brom, fit Eragon avec une moue boudeuse.

Murtagh regarda les deux garçons, se demandant encore une fois si c'était une bonne idée de les suivre. Ils ne semblaient pas très sains mentalement... Il regarda Brom qui fixait les jumeaux avec un mélange d'exaspération, de résignation et de léger amusement.

_ On va voler !

À peine Aragorn avait-il dit ça que Saphira atterrissait devant eux et que le garçon sautait sur son dos. La dragonne décolla rapidement et Eragon se laissa tomber de son cheval et se transforma en corbeau avant de toucher le sol, s'envolant à la suite des deux autres sous le regard stupéfait de Murtagh.

_ Est-ce qu'il vient juste...

_ De se transformer en corbeau ? Oui. Aragorn peut aussi se changer en chat.

_ Comment ?

_ C'est la question... Ils peuvent le faire, c'est tout. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de répondre au comment et pourquoi de leurs capacités il y a des années. Le plus simple est de juste accepter le fait qu'ils peuvent et ne pas trop y prêter attention, ça évite les migraines.

_ Mais se transformer en animaux est impossible ! Sauf pour les chats-garous.

_ Je sais. Mais ils n'aiment pas le mot impossible.

_ Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres choses dont je devrais être au courant ?

_ Hum... voyons voir, Eragon a pour passe-temps de fabriquer des vêtements, enchanter des objets et expérimenter en cuisine. Il a aussi le sang empoisonné, un poison mortel en quelques secondes et qui tue tout ce qui l'absorbe, donc il évite de saigner sur des plantes parce que ça les tuerait aussitôt. Aragorn est totalement instable et a besoin d'Eragon pour le stabiliser, il n'a aucune morale ou capacité d'empathie, son sang contient un antidote capable de combattre tous les poisons qu'ils ont testé, y comprit celui dans le sang d'Eragon. Ce problème avec leur sang veut dire qu'ils sont immunisés à toute forme d'empoisonnement ou tentative de drogue. Et il peuvent parler aux serpents, utiliser la magie sans ancien langage, se transformer en chat et corbeau et utiliser une forme de téléportation lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux qui leur permet d'aller d'un point A à un point B instantanément dans un rayon d'environ un kilomètre.

Murtagh fixa Brom avec incrédulité et le vieil homme ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après tout, ses fils étaient tous les deux des énormes anomalies. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient des réincarnations. Finalement, le jeune homme demanda :

_ Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de les suivre ?

_ Je dirais que oui. Du tant que Eragon est là pour stabiliser Aragorn et le tenir à carreau, il n'y a rien à craindre et ils sont la meilleur chance que les Vardens ont.

_ Et si Eragon disparaît ?

_ Alors on n'aura plus qu'à prier pour que Aragorn ne dirige pas sa fureur sur nous. Il est puissant et n'aurait aucun mal à mettre le pays à feu et à sang et massacrer tout ceux qu'il considérera responsable pour la perte de son frère. Eragon est celui qui le maintient saint d'esprit. Ils ont un lien semblable à celui d'un dragon et de son dragonnier, si quelque chose arrive à l'un, ça a des répercutions sur l'autre. Eragon pourrait survivre intact si Aragorn venait à mourir, mais si c'est Eragon qui disparaît... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, leur lien agira vraiment comme celui d'un dragon et son dragonnier et Aragorn mourra aussi. Mais j'en doute.

_ Donc si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'encore pire que Galbatorix, il faut maintenir Eragon en sécurité ? Vous voulez dire que la seule personne qui peut contrôler Aragorn et l'empêcher de faire un massacre est Eragon ?

_ Oui, au deux question.

_ Et si Eragon décide de ne plus retenir son frère ?

_ Il ne le fera pas. Eragon est le gentil jumeau. Il déteste tuer et n'a rien d'un soldat, il est beaucoup trop empathique pour laisser son frère mal agir. Et Aragorn a pour priorité de protéger son frère et le rendre heureux, il n'ira pas contre ses souhaits.

Murtagh regarda les deux points noirs haut dans le ciel, à peine cachés par les nuages épars. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de les suivre ? Aragorn était instable et si Eragon disparaissait... Mais il avait vu leur comportement et il voyait ce que Brom voulait dire quand il disait que le plus vieux des deux était le gentil jumeau. Le garçon exsudait la gentillesse et l'innocence. Il était plein de vie et ne se tenait pas comme un combattant. Il avait même vue ses performances à l'épée, il savait à peine la manier. Lui-même maniait mieux l'épée à l'âge de sept ans !

_ Mais... Eragon n'est pas celui qui voulait brûler Gil'ead ?

_ Eragon a... Disons une certaine fascination pour le feu et une tendance à faire exploser des choses pour voir ce que ça fait. Mais je doute qu'il soit capable de réellement mettre le feu à la ville. Aragorn, oui, sans la moindre hésitation, mais Eragon... Non, ce n'est pas son genre.

Murtagh hocha lentement la tête. Il allait juste devoir les observer et se faire son idée.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour du feu de camp, Murtagh demanda :

_ Et donc cette fameuse cape ?

Eragon sourit avant de sortir la cape de son sac et de la tendre à l'autre jeune homme. Murtagh s'en saisit et leva un sourcil devant l'étrange étoffe. On aurait dit qu'elle était liquide et elle reflétait la lumière. Il se demandait vraiment quelle sorte de tissu pouvait donner un tel résultat. Et aussi ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à part ça.

_ Elle est inhabituel mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut aider...

Aragorn attrapa la cape, se leva et l'enfila, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête. Murtagh écarquilla les yeux en le voyant disparaître. Le plus jeune retira la capuche, laissant voir une tête qui flottait apparemment dans les airs.

_ C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Eragon. Elle rend invisible physiquement et dissimule aussi l'esprit d'une personne.

_ Impressionnant, murmura-t-il d'un ton fasciné. Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu ?

_ Comment dire... ? Elle est apparue subitement quand j'en ai eu besoin.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Sérieusement.

Aragorn avait retiré la cape et l'avait rangée avant de s'asseoir contre la patte de Saphira. Brom semblait amusé par l'échange, Eragon faisait à manger et Murtagh se demandait vraiment où il avait atterri.

_ Est-ce qu'il n'y a ne serais-ce qu'une seule chose de normal chez vous ? Ou qui s'explique facilement ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, se posant sérieusement la question sous le regard incrédule de leur frère. Murtagh soupira avant de dire :

_ Oubliez ça, normalement c'est une question à laquelle on peut répondre sans réfléchir. Rien que le fait que vous ayez besoin d'y réfléchir est une réponse négative.

_ Désolés.

_ Mais on n'aime pas vraiment être normal.

_ Je m'en rend compte.

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop d'échange et lorsque ce fut terminé, Eragon se laissa tomber à côté de Murtagh pendant que Brom et Aragorn s'entraînaient.

_ Donc, tu as vécu à Urû'baen, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. À la cour du roi. Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas si Brom te l'a dit, mais je fabrique des vêtements et je me demandais quels styles il y avait dans la noblesse. Tu voudrais bien m'en parler un peu ?

Murtagh le fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Au moins c'était un passe-temps à peu près normal. Il passa donc l'heure qui suivit à lui expliquer les différents styles, Eragon dessinant dans son journal des modèles et Murtagh le corrigeant. Il parla aussi un petit peu de l'étiquette à la cour. Le style de robe changeait selon l'âge de la fille, si elle était mariée, fiancée, encore à marier, veuve, vieille fille... Et les vêtements des hommes avaient une certaine coupe selon leur rang. C'était le genre de chose à savoir pour pouvoir facilement identifier les personnes à qui on parlait ainsi que leur rang et le comportement à adopter en leur présence. Eragon trouvait ça vraiment intéressant, bien qu'un peu pompeux.

Lorsque Brom et Aragorn arrêtèrent de se battre, Eragon avait une vingtaine de nouveaux modèles et avait déjà commencé à écrire des idées de vêtements pour Aragorn, Murtagh et lui. Il remarqua aussi le regard que Murtagh jetait à Zar'roc.

_ Est-ce que tu veux la récupérer ?

Il sursauta en entendant la question et se tourna vers Eragon qui pointait l'épée que tenait Aragorn.

_ C'est la seule chose que j'espérais pouvoir hériter de mon père.

Eragon hocha la tête avant d'échanger un regard avec son frère.

_ Est-ce que Ara peut te l'emprunter jusqu'à ce que je lui en fasse une de même qualité ou au moins la fin de la guerre ? On te la rendra après.

Murtagh y réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

_ Est-ce que tu sais forger ?

_ Pas encore, mais j'apprends vite.

Murtagh hocha la tête avant de finalement dire :

_ Très bien, mais vous me la rendrez dès qu'Aragorn en aura une autre ou que la guerre sera terminée.

_ Promis.

Après ça les discussions moururent rapidement et ils partirent se coucher.

.

-sSs-

.

La semaine qui suivit, il voyagèrent rapidement jusqu'à Gil'ead et finirent par arriver en vue de la ville un soir. Brom les fit s'arrêter dans un bosquet surplombant la ville et ils activèrent la wardstone avant de monter le camp. Eragon parcourut sa carte avec attention pendant que les autres dessellaient les chevaux et il finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchaient.

_ Arya est à Gil'ead. Elle doit être dans la forteresse.

_ Il nous faut donc un plan d'action, fit Brom. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas une carte de la ville ou de la forteresse.

Murtagh jeta un coup d'œil à la carte montrant approximativement l'organisation de la ville et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était jamais venu à Gil'ead et avait seulement vu des cartes une ou deux fois donc il n'avait pas pu être très utile sur cette ville. Il pointa un point sur le parchemin où un groupe de lettres changeaient en permanence.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais d'après ce que je peux sentir d'ici, je dirais que c'est l'Ombre. Je peux entendre les esprits qu'il contient hurler de douleur. Ils sont totalement désaccordés.

_ Tu peux t'approcher de la ville ?

_ Oui, Brom. Je peux les ignorer sans trop de problème. Il y a aussi des Urgals qui rodent dans les forêts autour de la ville, il faudrait se déplacer autre part demain matin.

Brom hocha la tête et ils retournèrent à la carte. Finalement, Aragorn proposa :

_ Je peux prendre ma forme animal et passer dans les couloirs de la forteresse pour que tu en fasses une carte via notre lien.

_ Non, ça prendrait trop de temps, dit Brom. Il vaudrait mieux être parti des demain soir.

_ Pourquoi ne pas simplement envoyer quelqu'un sous la cape ? proposa Murtagh. Si elle fonctionne comme vous le dites, vous devriez être entré et sorti rapidement.

_ Il reste le problème de localiser rapidement Arya, fit remarquer Aragorn.

_ Je pense pouvoir reconnaître sa signature, répliqua Eragon. Je peux y aller sous la cape avec Ara en chat comme renfort. Il faudra juste prendre en compte qu'elle sera probablement blessée et peut-être droguée.

_ J'ai mon antidote, fit Aragorn. Et une pierre d'énergie devrait suffire à la soutenir le temps de sortir et d'être suffisamment en sécurité pour la soigner. Mais je peux y aller moi-même pendant que tu me guides, ça serait plus sûr non ?

_ Non, les signatures sont trop mélangées et l'Ombre brouille un peu les choses à cause du bruit qu'il fait. Il faut que j'y ailles moi-même. Et puis, il vaut mieux éviter que le Dragonnier y soit vue. Brom et Murtagh sont trop faciles à reconnaître et j'ai plus d'expérience avec la cape. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y ailles.

Les autres y réfléchir un instant, mais Eragon avait de bons points. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour se retrouver sur la rive un peu au Sud de la ville pour pouvoir traverser aussitôt. Ils allaient devoir passer par le désert pour aller chez les Vardens, mais avec les gourdes enchantées et la capacité des jumeaux à matérialiser de l'eau avec l'agamenti, ils n'auront pas vraiment de problème d'alimentation. Surtout qu'ils suivront le Ramr jusqu'au coude au Sud de Bullridge avant de traverser une petite portion de désert.

Le plan en place, ils reprirent leur routine du soir, préférant agir le lendemain.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	18. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et oui, comme je l'ai dis dans « 1000 perles blanches » le chapitre est enfin là !_

 _Et j'ai des nouvelles de ma bêta !_

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Okay, Shrodi ne développera pas de capacités spéciale (mis à part une résistance incroyable aux poisons dû à une certaine accoutumance) J'ai juste mis le lien avec son passage dans « Le Nécromancien », c'est tout.

Contente de faire reprendre goût à Eragon à certains. Même si personnellement, je n'aime pas le tome 4.

PetitLutin22 : merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

Pourquoi Brom serait-il en danger si c'est les jumeaux qui font le sauvetage ? Ça me donne envie de faire un cliff où il est mourant, juste pour ceux qui veulent le voir en vie.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction plaît et que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs !

.

 **Gras c'est l'ancien langage**

 _ **Gras et italique c'est quand ils parlent en même temps.**_

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 17 : Sauvetage

.

Eragon regarda à gauche, regarda à droite, puis assomma promptement le garde qui était devant lui et le traîna dans un coin à l'écart du chemin. Il lui retira son armure et l'attacha avant de lui jeter un notice-me-not et un sort de sommeil. Puis, il enfila l'armure et se mit en route comme si de rien n'était. Avoir l'air naturel et d'être à sa place était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Il avait juste eu à modifier ses yeux pour qu'ils soient verts et ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient noirs au lieu de bruns, l'Ombre ayant vu Aragorn et pouvant donc l'identifier. Il entra sans problème dans la forteresse, saluant d'un signe de tête les deux gardes en place et poursuivit son chemin tranquillement en direction des cellules tout en gardant un œil sur les déplacement de l'Ombre dans le bâtiment à travers ses sens.

Il passa deux gardes qui patrouillaient et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, avant qu'il n'arrive dans le bon. Il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître l'âme à la sensation naturelle et hivernal appartenant à l'elfe et se dirigea donc vers la porte sans hésiter. Un petit sort plus tard et il était à l'intérieur.

Arya essayait de se reposer tout en résistant à la pression mentale sur son esprit que l'Ombre exerçait en permanence lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, sans qu'elle n'entende le bruit de clef ouvrant la serrure. Elle ferma les yeux en se faisant passer pour évanouie le temps de voir ce que ce visiteur lui voulait. Si c'était encore l'Ombre qui essayait de la faire parler en permettant à ses hommes de faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec elle, elle comptait bien leur réserver le même sort que la dernière fois.

Eragon observa l'elfe évanouie et soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit consciente. Il s'accroupit devant la banquette et tapota l'épaule d'Arya.

_ Hey madame Arya, est-ce que vous pouvez vous réveiller ?

Bien sûr il n'y eu aucune réponse et il soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il lui secoua encore l'épaule un peu plus fort mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

_ Okay... Technique de réveil d'Ara dans ce cas.

Il tendit la main et dit tranquillement :

_ **Adurna.**

Une boule d'eau apparu dans sa main et il allait la lâcher sur l'elfe quand elle ouvrit les yeux et dit :

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt.

_ Oh, vous êtes réveillée, génial, dit-il en faisant disparaître la boule d'eau.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Eragon, fils de Brom.

Il sortit Aren de sa poche et la présenta à l'elfe qui s'était redressée en position assise. Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et aurait douté de lui s'il ne lui avait pas montré la bague. Elle le fixa une seconde alors qu'il lui souriait innocemment et demanda :

_ Tu es venu me libérer ?

_ Oui.

_ Ils m'ont empoisonnée.

_ On s'en doutait, Ara a fait un antidote pour vous.

_ Sans savoir quel poison ils ont utilisé ?

_ Ara est juste doué et a un antidote universel. J'ai aussi pris une pierre d'énergie au cas où vous en auriez besoin pour partir.

Il avait sortit la fiole d'antidote et la pierre d'une bourse de cuir accrochée à sa taille tout en parlant et les lui avaient tendues. Elle les prit avec une légère méfiance mais décida que Aren devait être une preuve suffisante pour le moment. Elle but la fiole et se connecta à la pierre pour reprendre des forces. L'apport soudain d'énergie lui permit de renforcer ses protections et de pousser la douleur de ses blessures à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle pouvait aussi littéralement sentir l'antidote faire effet et chasser progressivement la brûlure que provoquait le Skilna Bragh, le poison qu'on lui avait inoculé. Eragon sourit, satisfait de voir que les choses se passaient aussi bien, puis il sortit sa cape d'une autre bourse et la déplia pour Arya.

_ Vous feriez bien de porter ça.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi une cape, surtout aussi étrange que celle-la pourra aider, fit-elle d'un ton clairement sceptique.

Eragon soupira avant d'enfiler la cape, se rendant invisible. Il la retira ensuite et la tendit à Arya qui était honnêtement stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'objet.

_ On n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, dit Eragon.

Elle hocha la tête et enfila la cape. Ils sortirent de la cellule et Eragon referma la porte à clef, après avoir laissé sur la banquette une pierre enchantée imitant la sensation de l'esprit d'Arya qu'il avait fabriquée la veille. Ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile et il savait que ça ne durerait pas, mais ça leur gagnera quand même beaucoup de temps.

Il demanda à voix basse :

_ Est-ce que vous avez des affaires à récupérer ?

_ Je crois que mes armes sont dans la salle des gardes.

_ Je vois.

Il continua d'avancer dans les couloirs et accosta un autre garde en prenant un air idiot et gêné.

_ S'cusez moi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ J'suis n'veau et on m'dit d'aller chercher queque'chose dans la salle de garde mais j'ai oublié où qu'c'était.

Et comme d'habitude, l'accent paysan et l'air idiot firent leur œuvre et il arriva rapidement à la salle des gardes sans le moindre problème. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur trois gardes qui jouaient aux cartes. Ils levèrent la tête et il leur fit un sourire stupide, ce qui les poussa à l'ignorer. Leur paris et leur alcool étaient plus important qu'un blanc-bec attardé. Eragon repéra rapidement les armes d'Arya et alla les prendre. L'un des gardes le remarqua et demanda d'un ton brusque :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire blanc-bec ?

_ L'chef a d'mandé à voir les armes de l'elfette.

_ Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête rapidement et un peu trop en gardant son air benêt.

_ Oui m'sieur !

Il l'observa avec méfiance mais ses amis lui dire que s'il mentait il se ferait punir par d'autres et que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires. Apparemment, personne n'était assez idiot pour désobéir ou contrarier l'Ombre. Ils devaient avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie dans ce cas.

Il ressortit donc avec les armes, tourna un coin, et les tendit vers où il pouvait sentir Arya en commentant :

_ C'est dingue la facilité avec laquelle on peut faire ce qu'on veut ici. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot ?

_ Oui.

_ Ouch, ce n'est pas très gentil madame Arya...

Même s'il disait ça, il avait un sourire amusé tout en continuant son chemin. Il parvint à sortir de la forteresse avant que l'alerte ne soit levée. Il se dirigea donc au petit trot vers les écuries, sella un cheval à l'air résistant et monta dessus, attendant de sentir l'elfe derrière lui avant de partir au trot. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air de s'enfuir sinon on l'arrêterait rapidement. Il arriva à une porte et dit au garde :

_ On m'dit de r'joindre ma patrouille pour chercher un fugitif dehors.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà dehors ?

_ M'suis perdu.

Le garde le fixa un instant avant de le laisser passer. Une fois hors de vue, Eragon partit au galop en direction du point de rendez-vous, ne prêtant pas attention au chat qui était monté sur le cheval entre temps. Il fit quelques détours pour éviter des patrouilles et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit, mais arriva finalement à l'endroit où Brom et Murtagh les attendaient.

_ Enfin, dit Brom. J'avais peur que vous vous soyez fait attraper.

_ La foi que tu as en Aragorn et moi est vraiment touchante, père.

Arya retira la cape qu'Eragon récupéra et il retira les glamours avant de sauter à terre pour rejoindre Bigadin. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aragorn sauta aussi du cheval et se transforma pour atterrir accroupit sous forme humaine. Le garçon retourna aussi à son cheval en ajoutant :

_ Je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir, Eragon les a joué comme un chef.

_ J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de mes fils. Dans tout les cas, bien joué Eragon.

_ Merci. C'était incroyablement facile de me faire passer pour une recrue campagnarde totalement stupide. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot ?

_ Oui, répondit Murtagh.

_ Je ne peux pas dire oui parce que ça voudrait dire que j'ai aussi l'air d'un idiot, mais je pense que tu es un idiot donc...

_ Est-ce que vous voulez devoir faire votre propre nourriture pour une durée indéterminée ?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec un air indigné et légèrement horrifié.

_ Tu n'oserais pas... fit Murtagh.

_ C'est du chantage affectif ! s'exclama Aragorn.

Eragon se contenta de lever un sourcil et les deux garçons finirent par se rendre.

_ Très bien, je m'excuse, tu n'as pas l'air d'un idiot.

_ Et je pense que tu es le plus grand génie qui existe, après moi.

_ J'aime mieux ça.

Arya qui chevauchait à côté de Brom en direction du fleuve regardait les garçons avec perplexité et une pointe de consternation et d'incrédulité.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

_ Eragon et Aragorn ? Oui. Murtagh est juste en train d'être converti parce qu'il passe trop de temps avec eux.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de nourriture ?

_ Disons que la cuisine d'Eragon est la meilleur que j'ai jamais mangée et qu'on a toujours du mal à passer à autre chose après y avoir goûté.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

Elle était sceptique là-dessus mais se dit que ça n'avait pas tant que ça d'importance pour le moment. Il y avait plus grave.

_ Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

_ Eragon a eu une vision de toi quand il dormait lorsqu'on était à Teirm, il t'a ensuite visualisée parce que je leur avais parlé de toi et de ton rôle dans le transport de l'œuf et quand il a réussi à le faire, il me l'a dit. Après ça, on s'est dit que tu devais être dans une ville non loin de la forêt et quand Murtagh nous a rejoint, il nous a parlé d'un Ombre à Gil'ead, donc nous sommes venu vérifier ici.

_ Je vois. C'était dangereux de votre part.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai confiance en mes garçons. Ils savent se débrouiller.

_ Comment est-ce que vous avez confirmé ma présence à Gil'ead ? Eragon semblait savoir où aller. Et est-ce qu'il est vraiment ton fils avec Aragorn ? Et qui est Murtagh ?

_ Les jumeaux sont bien mes fils, oui. Murtagh est leur demi-frère. Quant à ta première question, Eragon a fabriqué cette carte magique qui permet de voir tous les êtres nommés dans un certain périmètre autour de la carte. On a confirmé ta position avec elle.

_ Une carte qui montre tous ceux qui se trouve dans une zone ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorts qui puissent faire ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cape qu'il possède ?

_ Tu découvriras rapidement que Eragon et Aragorn brisent l'impossible régulièrement et n'ont absolument rien de normal. Ils ont une connexion avec la magie que je n'ai jamais vu jusque maintenant. Elle leur vient juste naturellement et ils peuvent l'utiliser librement, même sans l'ancien langage. Eragon est particulièrement doué pour les enchantements en tout genre.

Arya le fixa un instant en se demandant s'il était sérieux, mais Brom ne plaisanterait pas sur ce genre de chose. Donc il devait être sérieux. Elle regarda les trois jeunes qui se disputaient maintenant pour savoir qui était le plus fort entre un taureau et un sanglier et se demanda ce qu'étaient vraiment les jumeaux.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai arrêté de chercher le pourquoi et le comment de leurs capacités il y a des années. Tu devrais faire pareil et juste suivre le courant.

_ Et pour la cape ?

_ Elle est apparue devant Eragon quand il en a eu besoin. Il peut aussi l'invoquer quand il veut.

_ Juste comme ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Une cape qui rend invisible est apparue devant lui sans explication et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir comment c'était possible ?

_ Je te l'ai dis, ça m'épargne des migraines de ne plus chercher à comprendre les anormalités qui se produisent quotidiennement autour de mes garçons. Plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment as-tu été capturée ?

_ Durza, l'Ombre, et ses urgals nous ont tendus une embuscade et ont réussi à tuer Fäolin et Glenwing. Quand j'ai vu que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, je t'ai envoyé l'œuf. Est-ce que tu l'as bien reçu ?

_ Il n'a pas atterri devant moi, non, mais devant les jumeaux. Et il a éclot pour Aragorn peu après.

Elle jeta un regard au garçon portant une épée au côté.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourra vaincre Galbatorix ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est ton avis de soldat ou celui de père ?

_ Celui d'ancien Dragonnier et de soldat. Aragorn a ce qu'il faut pour gagner cette guerre.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fleuve et les jumeaux descendirent de leurs montures, donnant les rênes à Brom et Murtagh.

_ Okay, commença Eragon.

_ On devrait pouvoir tenir...

_ Quelque instant mais dépêchez-vous...

_ De traverser, on ne sait...

_ Jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Brom hocha la tête avec le reste, même si Arya ne savait pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Les jumeaux s'accroupirent au bord de l'eau, Eragon ayant retiré un peu plus tôt l'armure du garde de Gil'ead qu'il avait volée. Ils joignirent leurs mains et mirent les libres, droite pour Eragon et gauche pour Aragorn, dans l'eau avant d'entonner :

_ Adurna.

Aussitôt, l'eau se figea et devint de la glace sur la surface, puis une couche épaisse de neige se forma dessus. Brom fit aussitôt s'avancer les chevaux, les deux autres suivant le mouvement sur le pont improvisé. Ils allaient prudemment mais le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre côté, le pont fondit aussitôt. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Saphira ne se pose devant eux. Les jumeaux sautèrent à terre et remontèrent en selle, semblant à peine fatigués.

Ils reprirent rapidement leur voyage vers le Sud pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Gil'ead et eux.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, ils campèrent dans un bosquet au bord de l'eau et Eragon activa la wardstone avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Aragorn quant à lui s'approcha d'Arya avec son kit de médecine.

_ Madame Arya, est-ce que vous permettez que je regarde vos blessures ? J'ai une formation de guérisseur.

Elle le regarda un instant avec méfiance avant de jeter un regard à Brom.

_ Aragorn sait être professionnel et il est doué dans ce qu'il fait.

Elle hocha la tête en direction du garçon et dit :

_ Très bien.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de sortir son matériel. Il remplit une bassine avec de l'eau du fleuve et y versa une fiole contenant une potion contre les infections. Puis, il entreprit de nettoyer prudemment chacune des blessures de l'elfe avant de les refermer avec l'aide de sa magie. Il appliqua aussi certain de ses baumes sur les bleues et sur les quelques cicatrices qu'elle avait pour aider à les faire disparaître.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, Eragon demanda tranquillement :

« C'est étonnant que tu n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil. »

« Je sais être professionnel ! »

Saphira et Eragon laissèrent passer leur amusement dans le lien.

« Bien sûr petit homme. Mais tu aime aussi les jolies femelles. Et les jolis mâles aussi. »

« Sérieusement... Est-ce que vous l'avez bien regardée ? Yeux verts, cheveux noirs, s'appelle Arya. Ça ne vous fait pas étrangement penser à quelqu'un ? »

Eragon se figea un instant avant de détaillé Arya discrètement, voyant ce que son frère voulait dire.

« Oh bordel... »

« Quoi ? » Saphira voyait mal le problème de ses dragonniers face à la jeune femme.

« C'est mon ancien moi en femme et en elfe. Okay, ça doit être l'expérience la plus étrange et dérangeante que j'ai eu dans cette vie. »

« Je continue de penser que notre naissance était l'expérience la plus étrange et dérangeante de notre vie. Mais ouais, Arya ressemble beaucoup trop à Harry Potter pour que j'ai la moindre attirance envers elle. Ça serait juste malsain. »

« Yeah, tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. »

« Je vois... Je suppose que pour des humains, la ressemblance doit rendre l'accouplement difficile. »

« On va dire ça, oui. »

Eragon laissa tomber la discussion et ils continuèrent leurs tâches en silence. Lorsque Aragorn eut terminé, il rangea ses affaires et tendit un paquet de vêtements à l'elfe.

_ Eragon les a fait pendant le voyage pour vous. Les vôtres ne sont pas vraiment dans le meilleur état possible.

Elle les prit en le remerciant, surprise à l'idée que l'un des jumeaux les ait fabriqué. Elle s'habilla rapidement après être allée derrière un arbre pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir au bord du feu, le repas était prêt. Eragon commenta en la voyant :

_ Je suis contente que les vêtements vous ailles, je n'étais pas sûr de vos tailles vue que j'ai dû les estimer en vous visualisant.

_ Tu as réellement fait ces vêtements ?

_ Oui. Je fais aussi mes vêtements et ceux d'Aragorn. Et ce depuis qu'on est petit.

_ Vous êtes étranges, tous les deux.

_ _**On sait.**_

_ Mais on trouve qu'être normal...

_ Et sain d'esprit...

_ _**Est totalement ennuyeux et dépassé.**_

Arya commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne chose d'être avec eux. Ce que Brom lui avait dit était déjà surprenant, une telle connexion à la magie était dangereuse, mais si en plus ils reconnaissaient être fous... Mais qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces jumeaux ?

Quand elle vit Eragon sortir un lapin mort de sa veste et le caresser en lui donnant des restes de légumes à manger, elle décida que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle se tourna vers Brom et demanda sérieusement :

_ Tu es sûr qu'on peut compter sur eux ? Ou au moins sur Aragorn ?

_ Oui, certain. Ils sont peut-être étranges et totalement inconventionnels, mais ils sont notre meilleur chance contre Galbatorix.

_ Eragon est en train d'essayer de nourrir un lapin mort !

_ Hey ! Schrodi est bel et bien vivant !

Elle se tourna vers Eragon pour lui répondre, mais vit alors le lapin bouger dans ses bras et sauter au sol pour attraper des morceaux de légumes tombés par terre. Elle le fixait avec stupéfaction, elle était certaine qu'il était mort même pas une minute plus tôt ! Est-ce que l'Ombre lui avait donné une drogue la projetant dans un autre monde ? Où avait-elle donc atterrit ?

_ Mais... J'aurais juré qu'il était mort...

_ Les jumeaux ont ce sort qui permet de cacher n'importe quel secret, expliqua Brom avec l'air de quelqu'un totalement habitué à la folie ambiante. Ils trouvent ça amusant d'avoir un lapin sous ce sort avec pour secret qu'il est en vie.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ce sort ? Je ne pense même pas que ce soit possible en ancien langage...

_ C'est les jumeaux, répondit Brom comme si ça expliquait tout. Tu devrais t'y habituer, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi et ta propre santé mentale.

Elle allait répondre quand une lumière jaillit soudainement là où le lapin se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Schrödinger avait disparut.

_ Schrodi ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Eragon ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je le saches ? Le sort de traque dans le collier ne donne plus la moindre information.

_ Tu crois que c'est un résultat inconnu et imprévue d'une des expérimentations qu'on a faites sur lui ?

_ Je ne sais pas... J'en doute pourtant, on n'a pas testé de sort de transport sur lui.

Mais alors que les jumeaux se demandaient ce qu'il était arrivé à leur lapin mort-vivant, un nouvel éclat de lumière apparut et lorsqu'elle s'éteignit de nouveau, elle laissa place à l'animale, sans qu'il n'ait la moindre égratignure. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui faire passer une série de test afin d'être sûr qu'il allait bien. Arya se tourna vers Brom et demanda :

_ De quelles expériences est-ce qu'ils parlent ?

_ Schrodi leur sert de sujet de test pour tout ce qu'il leur passe par la tête, que ce soit des sorts ou la créations de nouveaux poisons ou antidotes.

_ C'est de la cruauté envers les animaux.

_ Les humains n'ont pas la même morale que les elfes sur beaucoup de sujet, Arya. Je pense que tu as passé assez de temps parmi nous pour savoir ça.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas les empêcher de faire tout ce qu'il leur passe par la tête ?

_ Ils ne m'écoutent pas vraiment. Il n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête et ne laissent personne leur dire ce qu'ils doivent faire ou non. Bien entendu, ils peuvent suivre des instructions quand ils savent que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire et ils prennent en compte l'avis des autres, mais sinon ils sont totalement incontrôlables. Ils sont plus butés que leur mère et moi réuni, ce qui veut dire qu'il serait plus facile de convaincre un cheval de voler que de leur faire changer d'avis quand ils sont vraiment décidés à faire quelque chose.

_ Les Vardens, les nains et les elfes vont tous essayer de les contrôler, ou d'au moins contrôler Aragorn.

Brom eut un reniflement amusé à ça et répondit avec un amusement évident :

_ J'aimerais bien les voir essayer. Je doute que qui que ce soit puisse les enchaîner. Leur liberté est ce qui leur importe le plus et ils feront tout ce qui est nécessaire pour la défendre.

_ Alors comment être sûr qu'Aragorn nous aidera contre Galbatorix ?

_ C'est simple, Galbatorix menace leur liberté et n'hésitera pas à en faire ses esclaves, donc Aragorn fera tout ce qu'il peut pour se débarrasser de cette menace.

_ C'est un peu égoïste, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ C'est le mieux qu'on peut obtenir de lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de devenir comme Galbatorix ?

_ Il est égoïste, mais ce genre de pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas. Gouverner un pays demande du temps et retirerait sa liberté de faire ce qu'il veut. Je sais qu'il se contentera des Dragonniers. Pourquoi s'enchaîner volontairement à une terre alors qu'il peut voler librement ?

_ Vu comme ça, je suppose que tu as un point... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les trouve pas étrange. Surtout cette capacité que Aragorn a de changer d'apparence.

_ Eragon peut se transformer en corbeau.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui avec surprise.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est...

_ Impossible ? Oui. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, mes garçons brisent l'impossible régulièrement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont... ?

Brom ne répondit pas, observant les garçons discuter et débattre en riant avec indulgence et bienveillance. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de répondre à ce genre de question. Les jumeaux étaient les jumeaux, étrangetés comprises.

_ Ce sont mes fils, finit-il par dire doucement.

Arya hocha la tête avant d'observer aussi les trois adolescents avec curiosité et une bonne dose de méfiance. Elle n'était pas sûre de leur fiabilité ou de ce que les jumeaux étaient, mais elle allait attendre et voir par elle-même ce qu'il en était vraiment.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	19. Chapter 18

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voilà le petit chapitre, les choses vont enfin commencé à bouger !_

.

Remarques :

.

Bienvenue Admiratrice ! Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent, tes com' m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Moi aussi je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le tome 4 de la série, il était vraiment décevant sur la fin.

Al, Al et Al : merci pour vos commentaires ! Bonne chance pour vos exam.

Concernant une possible histoire de cœur... Aragorn est un sociopathe de bas niveau, il ne fait pas dans le relationnelle et n'aura donc pas de partenaire définitif, juste des coups d'un soir ou des sexfriend. Pour ce qui est de Era, j'ai quelque chose d'à moitié prévu, on verra ce que ça donnera.

On dirait que je vous ai fait une Arya détestable sans faire exprès... C'était pas le but, c'est juste qu'il faut bien une personne qui ne considère pas les tendances random des jumeaux comme normales.

.

 _Bref !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 18 : Mon ancêtre Gurdil.

.

Ils avaient traversé le désert rapidement et facilement et étaient maintenant dans les Beors, avançant en direction du fleuve Dent d'Ours. Ils allaient le plus vite possible sans fatiguer les chevaux, se doutant qu'on devait les poursuivre et voulant arriver chez les Vardens au plus tôt.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient en train d'abreuver les chevaux à un étang, Eragon sentit deux choses qui le mirent mal à l'aise.

_ Brom.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Des Urgals, énormément d'Urgals. Ils sont à la lisière de mes sens donc je dirais à deux journées d'ici et ils avancent vers nous.

_ Donc vers les Vardens, fit le vieil homme. Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y aller.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux les sentir ? Ton esprit n'est pas étendu, fit Arya.

_ Je suis un empathe. Mes sens s'étendent sur une assez grande distance, même avec mes défenses mentales, je peux entendre les êtres vivants autour de moi et déterminer leur état d'esprit et leurs intentions générales envers moi.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête. Les empathes étaient extrêmement rares mais elle avait entendu parlé d'eux, même si on savait peu de choses sur leurs capacités. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait un avantage sur ceux autour de lui, même si elle se doutait qu'il y avait un prix. Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi Aragorn testait des antidouleurs sur son frère, sa capacité devait lui donner des migraines.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, il y a une troupe d'une vingtaine d'homme pas loin d'ici qui me font penser à Dras-Leona.

_ Probablement des marchands d'esclaves dans ce cas, dit Brom. Ils sont sur le chemin ?

_ Ils ne vont pas tarder, oui.

_ Barzul... On ne peut pas passer par autre part pour aller le plus vite possible si les Vardens et ils faut les prévenir pour les Urgals.

Eragon fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur les mélodies guerrières qu'il entendait.

_ Ils ont l'air... Plus sauvage ou plus fort que ceux qu'on a rencontré jusque là. Ils sont tous contrôlé par Durza et... J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus dangereux... Ils sont différents des autres Urgals qu'on a affronté. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pas contre.

_ Hum... probablement des Kulls, ils sont plus grands et forts que les Urgals classiques. C'est leur élite. Et ils vont aussi plus vites qu'eux.

_ Donc on affronte les marchands d'esclaves ? demanda Murtagh.

Brom hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'il sentit les cavaliers près d'eux, Eragon fit signe aux autres et ils tirèrent tous leurs épées, sauf lui qui prépara son arc.

« Saphira, reste cachée pour le moment. » dit Aragorn.

« Vous allez ENCORE vous attirer des ennuis sans moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle de très mauvaise humeur. Ils pouvaient la sentir en train de voler à pleine vitesse vers eux après sa chasse.

« Saphira... On peut se débrouiller et on a Brom, Murtagh et Arya avec nous. On ne risque rien. » Dit doucement Eragon en essayant de la calmer.

« Exactement ! Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu faire un petit massacre bien mérité. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu Saph. » ajouta Aragorn.

« Ara... » soupira Eragon. « Rappelle-moi la règle numéro une du héros ? »

« Euh... ne pas massacrer inutilement des gens, même s'ils le méritent ? »

« Voilà. Arya est déjà assez suspicieuse envers nous pour que tu en rajoute une couche en te laissant aller. »

« Rabat-joie. Saphira, on s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Très bien... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça. »

« Bien sûr ma belle. Dès qu'on sera chez les Vardens, Era et moi on te polira les écailles jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent encore plus que le soleil. »

« Et vous allez me nettoyer les crocs et les griffes ? »

« Bien sûr, ma belle. » répondit Eragon.

Saphira adorait quand ils la pomponnaient et lui offraient un nettoyage complet. Quand ils disaient qu'elle était incroyablement vaine, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais elle avait de quoi l'être, magnifique comme elle l'était.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les marchands d'esclaves les avaient encerclés et leur chef les observa d'un œil critique.

_ Eh, bien, c'est toujours mieux que les rebuts que nous récupérons d'ordinaire. Trois garçons en pleine forme, une elfe et un vieillard. Rendez-vous gentiment, ça vous évitera de ressembler à des pelotes d'épingles quand mes archers auront vidé leur carquois sur vous.

_ Pas envie, répliqua Aragorn. Sérieusement vieux, on a une elfe avec nous...

_ Rien que ça, ça veut dire qu'on a au minimum une personne pouvant utiliser la magie ici, poursuivit Eragon.

_ Vous croyez vraiment...

_ Qu'on va gentiment se laisser faire ?

_ _**Ne vous fichez pas de nous.**_

_ Tch. Votre magie ne vous servira à rien quand vous serez morts.

Eragon et Aragorn se contentèrent de sourire. Aragorn fit juste un signe de main en direction des arcs des hommes et ils se brisèrent en projetant des échardes dans leurs propriétaire. Eragon, quant à lui, se contenta de mettre le feu aux lances des autres hommes, les forçant à les lâcher.

_ Oups, fit Aragorn.

_ Vous disiez ?

_ Sales petits...

Le chef dégaina son épée et ses hommes firent de même. Les autres membres de leur groupe qui n'avaient pas agis jusque là attaquèrent. Murtagh tua celui qui était derrière lui facilement, fit tourner son cheval pour être dos à ses compagnons et Tornac cabra, frappant de ses sabots le cavalier d'en face, qui était de côté avec sa monture, dans le flan, le faisant tomber au sol avec un cri de douleur.

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps, les marchands d'esclave préférant s'enfuir lorsque Aragorn tua leur chef d'un coup d'épée. Ils avaient de la magie et une elfe, leur faire face était du suicide pur et simple.

Eragon soupira en regardant les corps autour d'eux. Il ne regrettait pas leur mort, ces hommes lui donnaient la même impression que Dras-Leona et s'ils n'avaient pas une image à tenir, il aurait laisser Aragorn tous les tuer sans lever le petit doigt.

« Je peux toujours les achever quand ils seront hors de vue en utilisant la magie. »

« Vrai. Saphira, tu vas bien ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être blessés ! »

« Relaxe, on n'a rien. C'était facile et rapide, la plupart ont pris peur en voyant notre magie. »

« Humph... Vous volerez le reste du chemin, pas de discussion. »

« _**Oui madame.**_ » répondirent-ils docilement.

Ils reprirent leur chemin après avoir nettoyé leurs armes. Eragon continua néanmoins de traquer le reste de la troupe grâce à ses sens et les indiqua à Aragorn pour qu'il puisse les achever. Ils haïssaient vraiment ce genre de personne, donc ils n'avaient aucun regret.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils finirent par arriver après quatre jours de voyages au lac Kóstha-mérna. Ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés pour se reposer car les urgals n'étaient plus très loin et qu'ils devaient arriver chez les Vardens avant eux. Eragon et Aragorn se relayaient pour voler sur Saphira afin de surveiller l'avancée des troupes ennemis. Ils avaient eut de la chance de ne pas s'être fait repérer pour le moment.

Arya les guida du côté droit du lac jusqu'à la paroi à côté de la chute d'eau juste après que Saphira se soit posée sur la rive pour les suivre au sol. Là, elle frappa la pierre avec un galet et dit clairement :

_ **Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta.**

Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien. Eragon pouvait parfaitement bien sentir les personnes derrière le mur de pierre, certaines étaient soulagées, d'autres méfiantes et d'autre encore était un mélange des deux. Il y avait aussi deux présences qui le dérangeaient particulièrement, elles étaient teintées et ne lui inspiraient pas du tout confiance.

Soudain, une énorme porte à double battant s'ouvrit dans la pierre et un homme ne devant pas faire plus d'un mètre vingt sortit accompagné de quelques soldat et d'une des deux présence, un très grand homme chauve et imberbe, vêtu d'une tunique pourpre et or. Le nain, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être autre chose, s'adressa à eux :

_ Arya ! Brom ! On vous pensait morts tous les deux.

_ Dans mon cas c'était le but, répondit le vieil homme. Dans celui d'Arya, ses compagnons et elle se sont fait attaqués par un Ombre et des urgals et elle est la seule à avoir survécu. On l'a sortie des prisons de Gil'ead avant de venir ici.

_Je vois.

_ Et qui sont les trois autres ? demanda le chauve d'une voix menaçante.

_ On en discutera à l'intérieur, répliqua le vieil homme. Il faut qu'on voit Ajihad le plus vite possible.

Le nain hocha la tête et leur fit signe d'entrer, le chauve allait protester, mais un regard noir d'Arya et Brom le convaincu de se taire, pour le moment.

Eragon tendit doucement son esprit vers son père et attendit qu'il le laisse passer avant de dire :

« Le chauve, lui et un autre à l'intérieur... Ils sont teintés, ils me donnent une impression malsaine et profondément mauvaise. »

« Tu penses qu'ils sont les espions. »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit eux, oui. »

« Je vois. On fera attention. »

Eragon hocha la tête avant de se retirer. Aragorn connaissait déjà ses suspicions et tenait l'homme à l'œil.

Ils s'avancèrent dans un étroit couloir jusqu'à déboucher dans une immense salle nue, assez grande pour que Saphira puisse s'y mouvoir à son aise dont les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient couverts de marbre blanc. Là, il y avait d'autres nains et hommes et un individue identique au chauve. Ils descendirent tous de leurs chevaux pour faire face à leurs interlocuteurs.

« Des jumeaux ? » fit Eragon.

« Apparemment... Sérieusement, je préfère notre version. » commenta Aragorn.

« Yeah, on a tellement plus la classe qu'eux. Honnêtement, tu nous imagine chauve ? »

Aragorn dut retenir un reniflement amusé face à l'horreur dans la voix de son frère. Mais c'était vrai que ça serait horrible pour eux.

« Ne parle pas de malheur. Au moins on a trouvé la deuxième présence. »

« Je devrais juste les manger. »

« Saphira non ! Tu ne sais pas où ils ont traîné. »

« On ne veut pas que tu tombe malade. »

Le premier jumeau se tourna vers eux avec un air autoritaire :

_ Maintenant que nous sommes à l'intérieur, qui sont les trois autres et lequel est le dragonnier ?

_ Les jumeaux, Eragon et Aragorn sont mes fils et Murtagh est leur demi-frère, répondit Brom. Ara est le dragonnier de Saphira. Et vous deux, qui êtes-vous ?

Ils laissèrent passer le choc habituel qui suivait la déclaration que Brom avait des fils. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être amusés face à certaines des têtes que ceux autour d'eux faisaient.

« Sérieusement, avec ce genre de réaction, on pourrait penser qu'ils pensent Brom eunuque. »

« Ou qu'il ne sait pas comment on fait des enfants. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se retinrent d'éclater de rire de justesse.

_ Nous sommes les magiciens en chef des Vardens, répondit le deuxième jumeaux.

_ Et nous sommes chargés de tester mentalement tous les nouveaux arrivant pour détecter les espions, poursuivit le premier.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais appeler celui de gauche Dudley et celui de droite Peter. » dit Eragon.

« Marche pour moi. Ils n'ont pas donné de nom après tout. En tout cas, leur position est excellente pour laisser passer des espions et pour faire rejeter des gens parfaitement sincères pouvant être des atouts pour les Vardens. »

« Et ils me font vachement penser à des rats. Mais vu qu'ils sont chauves... des bébés rats ? »

« Ou alors ils ont la galles ? Ça pourrait leur être fatal. »

« Des puces et des tiques ? Comme ça serait pathétique. » Ajouta Eragon.

« Peut-être même la peste... En tout cas ils empeste. » poursuivit Saphira.

Ils manquèrent une fois encore d'éclater de rire face à leurs conneries mais se retinrent avec difficulté. Sauf Saphira qui émit un grondement saccadé qui effraya quelques-uns des soldats et fit lever les yeux au ciel à Brom qui se doutait que ses fils venaient encore d'avoir une discussion mentale sans queue ni tête. Le vieil homme n'y prêta pas attention et continua la conversation :

_ Je vois. Est-ce que, avant de vous donner ce poste, on vous a fait jurer de ne pas dévoiler ce que vous voyez dans l'esprit des gens s'ils ne sont pas opposés aux Vardens ? Ou est-ce qu'on vous a fait jurer en ancien langage de ne pas être des espions au service de Galbatorix ?

Les personnes autour d'eux furent choqués par les questions et certains murmurèrent entre eux.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin de faire ce genre de serment, répliqua Dudley d'un ton dédaigneux. Nous apportons nos loyaux services aux Vardens depuis des années.

_ Moins de seize ans, répliqua Brom. Et entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne est quelque chose qui implique pouvoir trouver son vrai nom si on est assez doué pour ça, mais aussi tout savoir sur cette personne. La moindre des choses est de protéger leur intimité en ne dévoilant pas leurs secrets s'ils ne sont pas un danger pour les Vardens. Je n'approuve absolument pas de la fouille mentale sans précautions que Ajihad vous laisse faire et je compte bien lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête le jour où il a établi cette règle. Maintenant, laissez-nous passer.

Le ton était autoritaire et dur. Le vieil homme montrait qu'il avait été le fondateur des Vardens et qu'il avait bien plus de pouvoir ici que les jumeaux. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

_ Personne ne peut entrer sans avoir été testé, dit Peter.

_ Je suis le fondateur des Vardens et j'ai toujours eu le droit d'aller et venir comme bon me semblait à Farthen Dûr. Quant à mes garçons, le fait que deux d'entre eux soient mes fils et le troisième mon beau-fils sous-entend fortement que je les connais depuis qu'ils sont petits et que je me suis occupé d'une bonne partie de leur éducation. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais élevé des agents de l'Empire ?

_ Bien sûr que non, Brom, fit le nain qui les avait accueilli. Si tu te portes garant pour les trois, alors ils peuvent se passer du test.

_ Orik, c'est à nous d'en décider, répliqua Dudley.

_ Non, Egraz Carn, Brom a raison. Ou oublie-tu que ces montagnes sont gouvernées par mon roi et qu'il laisse les Vardens y vivre ? Brom est un allié de longue date et a le droit d'entrer quand il veut avec qui il veut.

« Egraz Carn... ça ne veut pas dire Le Chauve en nain ? »

« Si, Eragon, c'est bien ça. »

Ils eurent un reniflement amusé à ça. Ils aimaient déjà le nain, Orik. L'un des chauves se tourna vers eux avec un regard noir.

_ Quelque chose vous amuse ?

_ Oui, à vrai dire beaucoup de choses...

_ Nous amuse. Mais pour cette fois...

_ On s'est juste souvenu de nos cours en langue naine.

_ Et on trouve sincèrement...

_ Que vos surnoms vous vont à merveille.

_ Même si ça serait une vision d'horreur...

_ Que de nous voir nous-même chauve.

_ Mais on aurait juste une petite question.

_ _**Est-ce que vous n'avez strictement aucun poil nul part ?**_

Ils firent un sourire innocent et penchèrent leur tête d'un côté opposé à l'autre avec les yeux brillants d'amusement. Brom soupira avant de leur mettre un taquet derrière la tête à chacun pendant que les autres se demandaient s'ils étaient sérieux et essayaient de se remettre de leur façon déconcertante de parler.

_ Soyez sage pour au moins cinq minutes, d'accord ?

_ _**Bien sûr, père !**_

_ On est des anges.

_ Tu le sais bien non ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Orik.

_ Il serait plus prudent de prévenir de l'arriver d'un dragonnier, histoire d'éviter une possible panique lorsque les Vardens verront Saphira.

Le nain hocha la tête et se tourna vers les gardes nains, leur donnant des ordres dans sa langue. Puis il se retourna vers Brom.

_ On reviendra vous chercher quand le mot sera passé. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

_ Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, dit Arya. Bien que je ne doute pas des capacités d'Aragorn pour soigner quelqu'un, je préférerais vérifier avec un vrai guérisseur.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a sauvée déjà ? Elle met en doute mes capacités ! »

« Pare que tu as besoin d'un sauvetage de princesse dans ton CV et qu'elle connaît des choses qui ne doivent pas tomber entre les mains de l'Empire ? »

« On aurait pu lui faire avoir un accident, ou confondre l'antidote avec ton poison. » grommela son frère.

« Oui, mais non. Maintenant c'est trop tard de toute façon. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Brom aurait apprécié. »

« Pas faux. »

« Et puis, maintenant que j'y penses... Techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui a sauvé Arya. Toi tu n'étais là qu'en soutient si les choses tournaient mal, mais t'as rien fait de concret. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas le sauvetage sur ton CV ? »

Ils y réfléchir un moment, se posant sérieusement la question. Est-ce que la présence d'Aragorn suffisait à cocher la case « sauvetage de princesse » dans les critères définissant un héros ?

« On aurait vraiment du l'achever. » finit par dire Aragorn. « Mais on va dire que si on peut, techniquement parlant, considérer ton sauvetage de Ginny comme ton sauvetage de princesse, alors on peut dire que ma présence suffit à me qualifier dans ce domaine. »

« On marche comme ça. »

« Vous savez qu'il y a des choses plus importante dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Saphira.

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous intéresser aux petits détails. »

« Et avoue que tu t'ennuierais si on n'était pas légèrement dérangés. » termina Aragorn.

« C'est vrai. » concéda la dragonne. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie que vous vous mettiez aussi souvent en danger ou que vous ne preniez pas les choses assez au sérieux. »

« _**On les prendra au sérieux quand elle seront sérieuses.**_ » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils purent entendre Saphira soupirer dans leurs esprits mais pouvait aussi sentir son amusement.

Ils furent laissés seuls tous les quatre avec Saphira dans la grande salle et les jumeaux se laissèrent aller contre un mur. Brom s'installa à côté d'eux et Murtagh les rejoignit. Le vieil homme fut le premier à prendre la parole :

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre une barrière pour qu'on ne nous espionne pas ?

Aragorn s'en chargea et Murtagh dit aussitôt après :

_ Tu as menti tout à l'heure, à mon sujet.

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai dis, d'une part, que votre statu suggérait, je n'ai rien affirmé directement. D'autre part, je te connais effectivement depuis que tu es petit car quand je travaillais comme espion chez Morzan, tu es venu plusieurs fois me demander des histoires et je t'ai aidé une fois à faire un bouquet pour ta mère. Et j'ai effectivement élevé en partie les jumeaux. Je n'ai pas menti, juste omis quelques détails.

Les jumeaux rirent à ça et Eragon commenta :

_ C'est comme quand Ara et moi, on a promis de ne pas utiliser la magie seul. On n'est jamais seul vue qu'on est toujours tous les deux.

_ Et je n'aurais jamais du laisser passer ce détail de votre promesse.

_ Donc, dit Murtagh. Les Vardens vont être sous l'impression que tu nous as élevé tous les trois.

_ Si vous ne faites rien pour contredire cette impression, oui. Ça te protégera effectivement contre tout soupçons.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il voyait l'avantage dans ce mensonge et préférait largement être prit pour le beau-fils de Brom, ce qu'il était techniquement parlant, que comme le fils de Morzan. Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Aragorn lui donnera Zar'roc lorsqu'il aura sa propre épée de dragonnier, Murtagh étant l'aîné des trois et le seul autre à manier une épée.

Brom reprit la parole plus sérieusement :

_ Je pense qu'Eragon a raison et que les jumeaux sont effectivement les espions qu'on recherche. Leur position est idéal pour laisser passer des espions et dénoncer ceux qui peuvent être des atouts aux Vardens tout en envoyant des informations importantes à l'Empire.

_ C'est ce qu'on pensait, acquiesça Aragorn.

Murtagh les regarda avec une légère surprise.

_ Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

_ Je les sentais de derrière la cascade et ils sont aussi teintés que Dras-Leona, encore plus que les marchands d'esclaves qu'on a croisé, répondit Eragon. Il y a de forte chances qu'ils soient les espions, donc il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de les dénoncer ou de les faire se dévoiler.

_ Je vois.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des événements avant que quelqu'un ne leur apporte à manger. Ils se nourrirent, certains de mauvaise grâce parce que Eragon n'avait pas cuisiné, puis s'allongèrent pour profiter d'une petite sieste avant le grand show.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Pilou._


	20. Chapter 19

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc la suite. Y se passe pas grand chose mais voilà._

.

Remarques :

.

Je crois que j'en ai traumatisé plus d'un avec ma description des jumeaux.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je poste ici toutes les deux semaines.

Al, Al et Al : merci des commentaires ! Évitez de me faire un autel quand même.

Brom roxe et est le meilleur !

Comme dit dans un chapitre précédent, ça ne sera pas un Arya X Eragon

Karozthor : chaussette

Eragon ne devient pas plus insensible, il a juste décidé de se relâcher un peu, surtout concernant les âmes teintées. Il a toujours son code morale et sa retenue, mais il arrête aussi d'hésiter à faire ce qu'il faut pour éliminer les âmes qu'il considère comme mauvaises.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 19 : Encore une choppe.

.

Eragon fut réveillé par une migraine tonitruante et grogna en se tournant sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre des milliers d'âmes qui lui martelaient le crâne non loin de là et leur excitation était beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût.

« Eragon ? Ça va ? » demanda Saphira.

« Je crois que je comprends ce qu'on ressent quand on a la gueule de bois... »

« Beaucoup d'âme ? » fit son frère.

« Toutes aussi excitées que des fans de Quidditch lors de la finale de la coupe du monde. »

« Je compatis. Tu peux tenir debout. »

« Yeah, je crois. »

Eragon ouvrit les yeux et s'assit avec difficultés, la tête comme une enclume. Brom, Murtagh et Aragorn étaient déjà debout et le vieil homme discutait avec Orik. Le nain finit par hocher la tête et se dirigea vers Eragon, l'aidant à se relever en le soulevant avec force.

_ Brom m'a demandé de t'emmener dans les tunnels plus calmes tout en bas. Tu peux marcher ?

_ Yeah, je crois. Désolé du dérangement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis Orik fils de Thrifk.

_ Eragon fils de Brom. Tu es au service des Knurlan ou des Vardens ?

_ Les deux. Mais ma loyauté va d'abord à mon roi Hrothgar.

_ Je vois.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Juste curieux de savoir comment les choses fonctionnent entre Knurlan et Vardens. Et il faut que je me distrais sinon ma tête va exploser...

_ Brom a dit que tu étais empathe et qu'il y avait trop de personnes là-haut pour toi.

Il hocha la tête en suivant le nain dans des escaliers menant dans une partie plus profonde des montagnes. Les âmes surexcitées pesaient toujours sur ses sens, mais il pouvait plus facilement les ignorer avec la distance et la fraîcheur des passages souterrains soulageait légèrement sa migraine.

_ Je peux sentir les âmes des êtres vivantes autour de moi, leurs émotions et leurs intentions à mon encontre. C'est souvent très générale, mais quand il y a beaucoup de vivants dans un endroit avec des émotions fortes, ça me donne la migraine.

_ Tu ne peux pas prendre d'anti-douleur ?

_ Je suis immunisé. Et la magie fonctionne mal sur la douleur mentale. Mais là, ça va un peu mieux.

_ Très bien. Ton frère et toi ne semblez pas aimer les jumeaux.

_ Je doute que qui que ce soit puisse apprécier des âmes aussi teintées. Et sérieusement, ils sont chauves ! Tu nous imagine mon frère et moi, chauves ? On dirait des rats galeux a qui on aurait appris à tenir debout et à parler.

Orik éclata de rire à la comparaison et commenta :

_ Au moins, vous avez tous les deux l'air plus amicales que les jumeaux.

_ Comment ils s'appellent au fait ?

_ Personne ne le sait. Deynor, le prédécesseur d'Ajihad est celui qui les a laissé rester à cause de leurs capacités en magie. Brom ne les connaît pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore aussi importants lorsqu'il était encore présent à Tronjheim. Ce sont des canailles, mais ils peuvent servir.

_ Sauf s'ils sont des espions et travaillent pour l'Empire.

Le nain s'arrêta et le fixa d'un regard grave en disant :

_ Ce sont de graves accusations que tu portes là. Où sont tes preuves ?

_ Ils sont teintés, un mélange de malice pure et leur esprit est délabré et malsain.

Il frissonna ne repensant aux jumeaux et eu une grimace de dégoût.

_ Des êtres aussi profondément mauvais ne peuvent pas être honnêtement avec les Vardens, ils auraient plus leur place avec Galbatorix. Mais tu as raison, mis à part les sensations que je perçois, on n'a aucune preuves. Pour le moment.

_ Tu sembles sûr qu'il y a un espion, voir plus.

_ Il y a toujours des espions quand deux camps se font la guerre. Mais on a découvert pendant notre voyage qu'il y avait au moins deux espions très haut placés avec accès aux noms des marchands aidant les Vardens et à d'autres informations secrètes disponibles pour seulement quelques personnes.

_ Je vois.

Ils se remirent en route et Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à l'esprit de son frère, il semblait bien s'amuser. Il savait que Aragorn aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs et Saphira était une comédienne née qui adorait qu'on l'admire.

_ J'y pense... Est-ce que vous avez un bassin d'eau assez grand pour que Saphira puisse s'y baigner ?

_ Oeí, acquiesça Orik. Vous allez donner un bain à la dragonne ?

_ Yeah, on lui a promis. Elle est particulièrement vaine et adore quand on la récure de la queue à la tête. Le pire c'est quand elle mange des moutons, elle ne peut pas digérer la laine qui reste coincée dans ses crocs et l'odeur est quasiment impossible à faire disparaître sans utiliser la magie.

Le nain rit de nouveau en les guidant vers des escaliers montant cette fois.

_ On est presque arrivé au bureau d'Ajihad. Et je pense que vos problèmes de laine ne vont pas se régler de ci-tôt, on n'a quasiment que du bétail laineux ici.

_ Barzul. Je songe sérieusement à laisser Aragorn en charge de ses crocs pour la durée du séjour. Je suis sûr que je peux lui faire assez de chantage affectif pour qu'il le fasse.

_ Chantage affectif ?

_ Disons qu'il aime particulièrement bien ma cuisine et qu'il déteste quand j'arrête de lui faire à manger. Et puis, c'est lui le dragonnier, pas moi.

_ Tu comptes lui faire à manger ici ?

_ Ba oui, pourquoi pas ?

_ Je doute que les cuisiniers laisseront le frère du dragonnier faire une tache aussi manuelle que cuisiner.

_ Je les convaincrais. C'est des Knurlan ou des humains ?

_ Knurlan. Les quatre milles humains qui vivent ici sont quasiment tous des combattants. Il y en a certains qui ont emmené leur famille ici, mais là plupart des civiles vivent au Surda sous la protection du roi Orin. Mais en quoi est-ce important l'espèce des cuisiniers ?

_ Juste pour savoir. Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de parier l'utilisation de leurs cuisines sur un concours de boisson ?

_ Oeí, mais je doute que tu puisses battre un Knurlan à la boisson !

_ Mon frère et moi n'aimons pas le mot impossible, répondit-il malicieusement.

Orik lui jeta un regard dubitatif et amusé avant de le conduire dans un dernier couloir menant à une porte gardée par deux humains. Il pouvait sentir Brom et les autres derrières elle, ainsi que Arya, les jumeaux et un humain qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était sûrement Ajihad.

Il avait remarqué que les nains avaient un air plus grave et profond que les humains avec des touches de terre et un bruit de fond lui rappelant la forge de Horst. Un peuple forgeron et proche de la terre.

Orik frappa à la porte et entra avec lui sans attendre. Le bureau était élégant, construit sur deux niveaux et tapissé d'étagères en bois de cèdre. Un escalier en fer forgé montait à un petit balcon, où étaient disposées deux chaises et une table de lecture. Des lanternes blanches étaient accrochées aux murs et au plafond, de sorte qu'on pouvait lire un livre n'importe où dans la pièce. Le sol de pierre était recouvert d'un tapis ovale au motif compliqué. À l'extrémité de la pièce, il y avait un grand bureau en noyer derrière lequel était assis un grand homme noir au crâne rasé et à la barbe noire taillée avec soin. Les autres occupants de la pièces étaient assis face à lui, sauf les jumeaux qui étaient derrière l'escalier. Saphira prenait une bonne partie de la pièce et était installée de manière protectrice derrière Aragorn, Brom et Murtagh.

L'homme noir se leva et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises restantes.

_ Orik, merci d'avoir guidé Eragon. Eragon, je suis Ajihad.

_ Enchanté, m'sieur Ajihad. Désolé pour le contretemps.

_ Ce n'est rien, Brom m'a expliqué. Et appelle-moi juste Ajihad.

_ Comme vous voudrez m'sieur Ajihad, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Aragorn eut un reniflement amusé et échangea un regard avec son frère.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« La migraine est supportable, pas plus forte que d'habitude. »

« D'accord. »

Après ça, Brom, Arya et Ajihad parlèrent pendant un moment, expliquant comment l'œuf de Saphira s'était retrouvé sur la Crête et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur voyage. Lorsque Brom eut terminé, Ajihad fut pensif un instant avant de dire :

_ Ce sont de biens graves nouvelles que vous apportez. Non seulement des Urgals contrôlés, et probablement menés, par un Ombre vont nous attaquer dans les jours qui suivent, mais il y a des espions plus haut placé qu'on le pensait.

_ Oui, acquiesça Brom. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tous ceux ayant accès à ce genre d'information jure en ancien langage de ne pas travailler pour l'Empire. Et je dois dire que je suis déçu par ta décision de laisser deux personnes qui ne sont pas sous serment s'occuper de sonder l'esprit de tous ceux qui arrivent à Farthen Dûr.

_ Je sais, mais avec le retrait des elfes du traité suite à la disparition de Arya, on ne peux plus vraiment se permettre de faire dans la demi-mesure.

_ Peut-être. Mais cela ne t'empêchait pas de leur faire jurer certains serments.

_ Personne ici ne connais assez d'ancien langage pour ça.

_ Je connais les mots qu'ils faut. On peut donc s'en charger tout de suite, répondit le vieil homme.

Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent aussitôt, l'un d'eux disant :

_ Ajihad, je doute que ce soit nécessaire, nos services...

_ Il y a au minimum deux espions hauts placés, le coupa l'homme. Je refuse de prendre plus de risques, Brom a raison et je compte bien faire jurer de ne pas servir Galbatorix à tous les hauts placés, vous compris.

Aragorn eut un sourire malicieux en ajoutant d'une voix mielleuse :

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable de dire ces petits mots ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. **Je ne travaille pas, n'ai jamais travaillé et ne travaillerais jamais pour Galbatorix ou l'Empire.** Voyez ? Simple comme bonjour.

Les jumeau rougirent de colère face à la moquerie déguisée en défis, le tout cachant un piège évident. Eragon eut un sourire en coin et se concentra sur les deux âmes teintées, attendant qu'ils agissent en premier. Il avait appris un petit tour facile à faire en s'entraînant sur des animaux. Il pouvait, s'il le voulait, serrer une âme dans une étreinte magique, comme s'il la tenait dans son poing fermé, et ainsi immobiliser son propriétaire, quand il ne l'arrachait tout bonnement pas du corps. C'était assez barbare et rudimentaire, mais il pensait que c'était la base de la nécromancie.

Et comme ils l'avaient prévu, les jumeaux se préparèrent à utiliser la magie pour soit les tuer, soit s'enfuir, probablement les deux. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot pour concentrer la magie qui venait de les envahir, Eragon ferma brutalement le poing. Ils poussèrent un cri de douleur et s'effondrèrent, inconscients. Arya fit passer son regard entre les deux frères et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Ils sont juste inconscients, répondit Aragorn. Un petit sort inoffensif.

_ Ils allaient attaquer, pas vrai ? fit Ajihad.

_ Oui, répondit Eragon. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont probablement laisser passer des espions lorsqu'ils étaient chargés des tests.

_ Barzul, fit Orik. Tu avais raison alors.

Eragon lui sourit simplement en répondant :

_ Bien sûr qu'on avait raison.

_ Maintenant il faut trouver les autres espions. Et les interroger ne sera pas facile, grommela Ajihad. Ils sont nos magiciens les plus puissants et ils sont les plus doués dans l'art de l'esprit.

_ Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez, commenta joyeusement Aragorn. Je sais comment tirer les vers du nez des gens.

Il avait un sourire malicieux et une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Brom soupira avant de hocher la tête.

_ Je suppose que tu arriveras à en tirer quelque chose. Mais pas de torture.

Aragorn eut faussement l'air offensé.

_ Brom ! Enfin ! Jamais je ne songerais à faire du mal à d'autres êtres humains de façon malicieuse.

_ On l'a déjà dis, on est des anges. Et un héros digne de ce nom ne torture pas, acquiesça Eragon.

_ Ça nous désole vraiment que tu puisse penser aussi bassement de moi, termina son frère.

Brom se contenta de lever un sourcil et de dire d'un ton blasé :

_ Bien sûr, je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Eragon commenta :

_ Il marque un point.

_ Pas faux. Même si quasiment tous ceux qui le connaissent ont l'air de penser qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment ces choses fonctionnent.

_ Tu m'étonne, leur tête quand on dit qu'on est ses fils est toujours hilarante.

Ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge venant d'Arya. Elle fixa Aragorn avec suspicion et demanda lentement :

_ Tu serais prêt à torturer pour obtenir des informations ?

Le garçon haussa nonchalamment les épaules en répondant :

_ Bien sûr, si je ne suis pas capable d'obtenir ce que je veux en fouillant leurs esprits. Mais comme je suis un expert dans l'art de l'esprit, je n'ai généralement pas besoin de recourir à des moyens drastiques.

Elle eut une expression contrariée à ça mais Ajihad interrompu tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire en disant :

_ Il vaudrait mieux éviter de laisser savoir que tu as ce genre de disposition.

_ Je sais, fit Aragorn. Eragon m'a fait une liste de ce que devrait et ne devrait pas faire un héros. Ne pas torturer les gens est en numéro deux, juste derrière ne pas massacrer ceux qui m'ennuient trop de la façon la plus brutale possible.

_ Bon à savoir, commenta Orik. J'espère que tu ne seras pas un second Galbatorix.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Orik, dit Arya. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantie que tu ne seras pas comme Galbatorix ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de morale.

_ Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas beaucoup de morale, mais que je n'en ai pas du tout. Eragon me sers de référence dans ce domaine parce que je suis incapable d'empathie ou de me soucier de mon prochain. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis mauvais pour autant ou que je deviendrais comme le Wyrdfell. Personnellement, je me fiches de qui gouverne le pays, du temps que cette personne n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour essayer de nous voler notre liberté à mon frère et moi. Je tuerais sans la moindre hésitation ceux qui essayeront de nous enchaîner et Galbatorix est l'une de ces personnes, donc il est mon ennemis. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_ Donc tu te bas avec nous contre Galbatorix, dit Ajihad. Mais pas pour nous.

_ Exactement.

_ Très bien, je peux fonctionner avec ça, dit l'homme. Orik, tu penses que ton roi acceptera ça ?

_ Je pense, oui. Beaucoup voudront essayer de mettre Aragorn de notre côté, mais le roi sait quand il ne faut pas dépasser les limites, on n'essayera pas de forcer une soumission.

_ Vous êtes libre d'essayer de me piéger, commenta joyeusement Aragorn. J'apprécie de bons petits jeux mentaux de politique de temps en temps et je ne suis pas contre l'idée de danser avec ceux qui essayeront d'obtenir ma loyauté. Je suis contre ceux qui essayent de me soumettre par la force.

_ C'est noté, fit le nain. Si tu cherches des casses-tête, je suis sûr que certains d'entre nous pourront t'en offrir.

_ Merveilleux, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

_ Je doute que la reine accepte ça aussi facilement, répliqua Arya. Tu as admis clairement être dangereux et ne servir que tes propres intérêts, je doute qu'on puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un comme toi.

_ Je ne demande pas à ce que vous me faites confiance. À vrai dire j'en ai rien à faire, que vous me fassiez confiance ou non, je suis le seul dragonnier disponible qui veut bien se battre contre Galbatorix, ou plus précisément, qui peut se battre contre lui. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix dans l'histoire. Je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre ma famille et les emmener à l'est en vous laissant vous débrouiller.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

_ Parce que, Dröttningu, fit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je ne suis pas un lâche et je sais que les miens ne veulent pas quitter leur terre de naissance. Et je refuse de fuir devant un adversaire aussi intéressant que Galbatorix, après tout, j'aime les défis et briser l'impossible.

_ Brom, comment peux-tu accepté ça ?

_ Je connais les jumeaux depuis qu'ils sont nés, Aragorn a toujours été comme ça, on ne peut pas le changer. Mais, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il fera ce qui est juste. Ne serais-ce parce que pour ne pas contrarier Eragon.

_ C'est vrai, fit Eragon. Pour Ara et moi, la famille est importante, presque autant que notre liberté. Ara m'écoute et contrairement à lui, j'ai une morale et je suis un pacifiste. Il n'y aura pas de problème, tant qu'on ne nous enchaîne pas.

Aya semblait encore vouloir débattre de ça, mais Brom parvint à la convaincre d'en discuter plus tard avec lui. Les jumeaux espéraient vraiment qu'il arriverait à la convaincre qu'Aragorn n'était pas le mal incarné. Il était juste un peu spécial.

Après cela, Ajihad fit arrêter les jumeaux et ils continuèrent de discuter pour mettre en place les nouvelles décisions et planifier un test pour Aragorn et Eragon le lendemain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de parler, Orik les guida jusqu'à la sortie de la cité où Saphira s'envola pour aller se reposer dans la maison des dragons au-dessus d'Isidar Mithrim. Arya était partie en chemin, laissant les trois frères et Brom suivre le nain dans la cité. La population avait diminué, chacun retournant à ses affaires, Eragon avait donc un peu moins la migraine et pouvait marcher à la surface sans s'effondrer à cause d'elle. Il était fasciné par l'étoile de saphir qui était magnifique et il écouta avec attention alors qu'Orik leur racontait son histoire. Ajihad le leur avait assigné comme guide, même si Brom n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, et les jumeaux appréciaient de plus en plus le nain.

La cité quant à elle était vraiment magnifique, le hall centrale était immense et ils pouvaient voir un escalier en colimaçon qui montait tout en haut jusqu'à Isidar Mithrim. Lorsque Aragorn demanda comment ils communiquaient en cas d'urgence de haut en bas, Orik leur expliqua qu'ils utilisaient des systèmes de signaux lumineux.

_ L'escalier que vous voyez est appelé Vol Turin, je suppose que vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

_ L'escalier sans fin, répondit Murtagh. Brom nous a appris un peu de Knurlan.

En effet, le vieil homme avait pris soin d'apprendre un peu de la langue à son beau-fils pendant leur voyage ainsi que des généralités sur Farthen Dûr et Tronjheim.

_ Exactement. Il existe aussi une autre voie, rarement utilisée. Lorsqu'on a bâti Vol Turin, un conduit polie a été creusé à côté et il forme comme un toboggan géant qui descend du haut de la montagne.

À ça, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et eurent un sourire excité. Brom leur mit par réflexe un taquet derrière la tête chacun.

_ N'y pensez même pas.

_ Mais Brom !

_ Non, c'est trop dangereux. Ces conduits n'ont pas été fait pour des humains.

_ Justement, le plus amusant...

_ Est dans le risque !

_ Je vous le déconseille, dit Orik. Vous seriez projetés dans les escaliers, contre les arches ou dans le vide. C'est une façon stupide de mourir.

_ Personnellement, je ne risque pas grand chose si je suis éjecté dans le vide, commenta Eragon.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire, répliqua Brom d'un ton sec. Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas utiliser ces conduits à moins que ce soit un cas d'extrême urgence. Et par là, je parle de ce que je considère une extrême urgence, est-ce clair ?

_ _**Oui père, on promet**_ , firent-ils d'un ton déçu.

« Rabat-joie. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » répliqua Saphira. « Vous vous attirez beaucoup trop facilement des ennuis ! Pas la peine d'essayer de vous rompre le cou stupidement comme ça. »

« Mais Saphira ! Je risque rien moi, je peux toujours me transformer en plein vol. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« _**Rabat-joie**_. »

Orik leva un sourcil et demanda curieusement :

_ Pourquoi ça ne serait pas un problème pour Eragon de se faire éjecter ?

_ Je peux me transformer en corbeau.

_ Pardon ?

_ Excuses acceptées.

_ Je voulais dire, comment est-ce que c'est possible par Guntéra !?

_ J'ai dis qu'on n'aimais pas le mot « impossible » non ?

_ Mais... Je n'ai jamais entendu de changeurs de formes à part les chats-garous.

_ Crois-moi Orik, dit Murtagh, les jumeaux ne respectent aucune règle prédéfinie et n'ont absolument rien de normal. Au début, on est très souvent surpris, puis on apprends vite à s'y faire et à juste ne plus y prêter attention parce que, même si ce qu'ils font est considéré comme impossible, on se dit que c'est les jumeaux et donc que c'est normal dans leur cas. Ne te pose pas trop de question sur le pourquoi et le comment, ça ne te donnera que des migraines.

_ Tu parles d'expérience ?

_ Malheureusement.

Le nain jeta un œil à Brom qui hocha la tête.

_ Murtagh a raison, dis-toi juste que c'est les jumeaux et que tout est possible avec eux, ça t'évitera les migraines.

_ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Arya ne vous apprécie pas, si vous défiez autant la logique et la réalité... Vous êtes un peu chaotique tous les deux ?

_ On n'est pas un peu chaotique.

_ On est le chaos personnifié.

_ Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème ?

Orik eut un reniflement amusé et répondit :

_ Non, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec vous.

Sa réponse fut deux sourires de Cheshire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux cuisines et Eragon observa calmement la pièce. Elle était grande et toute en longueur, remplie de rangées de tables en pierre taillées pour des nains. Des flammes dansaient dans les fours de pierre placés derrière un grand comptoir autour desquels s'activaient quelques nains. Orik fit s'approcher un nain au visage rude et le leur présenta :

_ Voici Bofur, fils de Nori, le cuisinier en chef.

Aragorn le salua et demanda :

_ Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'Eragon nous fasse à manger ? Je ne doute pas des talents des cuisiniers ici, mais mon frère reste le meilleur.

Le nain s'offusqua et leur dit clairement que ce n'était pas la place d'Eragon d'utiliser leur cuisine. Le garçon eut juste un sourire entendu et dit calmement :

_ Et si on régler ça sur un parie ?

_ Quel genre de parie ?

_ Un concours de boisson. Si je gagne, je peux cuisiner ici autant que je veux et si je perds, on mangera ce que vous faites.

Le nain eut un sourire carnassier en entendant ça et d'autre ricanèrent, échangeant dans leur langue sur l'audace et la stupidité du jeune humain.

_ Comme tu voudras. On va jouer ça sur notre hydromel le plus fort.

_ Très bien.

Eragon et le cuisinier en chef s'assirent face à face à une table pendant que Brom, Aragorn et Murtagh s'appuyaient contre le mur derrière le garçon et qu'Orik servait de juge. Murtagh demanda tout bas à Brom :

_ Mais... Eragon n'est pas... ?

_ Si.

_ Et tu ne leur dit pas ?

_ Il se trouve que j'apprécie sa cuisine.

Murtagh eut un sourire amusé avant de regarder le spectacle. On apporta des tonneaux d'hydromel et ils commencèrent à boire, choppe pour choppe.

Trois tonneaux plus tard, Eragon fut déclaré vainqueur, pour le plus grands plaisir des humains qui étaient arrivées pendant le concours et regardaient avec attention et sous l'incrédulité des autres nains. Il s'excusa un instant pour aller aux toilettes avant de revenir pour faire à manger.

La soirée se déroula ensuite tranquillement et les jumeaux allèrent à la maison des dragons pour s'installer. Le sommet était une pièce circulaire sans toit. Le long du mur s'ouvraient des grottes obscures de diverses tailles et un immense pont en arcade menait hors du refuge. Saphira avait choisi une cavité de taille moyenne plutôt profonde. Près du fond, il y avait un large matelas pour Saphira et un lit se trouvait juste à côté. Apparemment on n'avait pas pris en compte la présence d'Eragon, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas, ils dormaient suffisamment souvent ensemble pour ne pas y prêter attention.

Ils se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent avant de discuter silencieusement de la journée et de ce qui allait suivre. Ils finirent par s'endormirent avec une certaine détermination à taper sur les nerfs d'Arya le plus possible. Ses réactions étaient amusantes.

Le lendemain, ils seront tester physiquement et magiquement. Ça allait être fun.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	21. Chapter 20

_Salut salut !_

 _Enfin de retour._

 _Va vraiment falloir que je crée un planning pour mes post moi..._

.

Remarques :

.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas grand chose d'intéressant et les trois quart des dialogues viennent des livres. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Le chapitre suivant de « 1000 perles blanches » est en cours d'écriture. J'essayerais de le poster dans la semaine.

Le prologue de la suite du Nécromancien est écris. Et j'ai une bêta. Je posterais quand j'aurais au moins deux chapitres d'avance.

Je crois que c'est tout sur mes fics...

Review :

Yeah, Orik est cool, je l'aime bien.

Et oui, je fais des ref à Tolkien. Mais faut dire que LoTR et Le Hobbit sont géniaux.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ma moyenne. 9 pages au lieu de 5 ou 6.

Merci pour vos com' ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 20 : **Fricai Andl** **á** **t, sköliro** , ingeitum

.

Lorsque les jumeaux se réveillèrent, les couvertures étaient par terre, mais la grotte était suffisamment chauffée pour que ça ne pose pas de problème. Ils pouvaient entendre Saphira qui dormait toujours à côté d'eux et la laissèrent tranquille. Ils sortirent et trouvèrent la source dont avait parlé Orik le jour précédent. Le bassin était plus que suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent s'y baigner et ils en profitèrent aussitôt. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se débarrasser de la saleté du voyage la veille, ils étaient donc bien content de pouvoir le faire là.

Lorsqu'ils furent habillés, Aragorn portant l'un de ses uniformes bleu et sobre, Eragon une tenue similaire mais grise et sans armoiries, Eragon sentit deux âmes familières et se maudit pour ne pas les avoir remarquées plus tôt.

« Ara. »

« Quoi ? »

« Angela est ici ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu sais où ? »

« L'étage juste en dessous. D'ailleurs, je pense que Solembum nous attends pour nous servir de guide. »

Aragorn grogna. Même s'ils adoraient Angela, ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup le chat-garou. Il n'avait pas arrêté de les harceler à Teirm en leur posant des questions, particulièrement sur Eragon, et en ne répondant jamais aux leurs. Pas qu'ils aient répondus aux questions du chat, mais ça avait quand même été ennuyeux. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne quittent Teirm, il avait offert une flûte en argent finement ciselée à Eragon en lui disant qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin. Ça aurait été utile en effet, si Eragon savait jouer de la flûte. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir attendre d'être chez les elfes pour trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien lui apprendre.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le chat-garou qui attendait au pied de l'arche qui conduisait à la cité.

« Bonjour Solembum. » fit Eragon. « Tu es venu nous guider vers Angela. »

« Apparemment, Fricai Andlát. »

Puis, le chat partit. Les jumeaux le suivirent, Eragon sachant où aller. Il était quand même exaspéré par le surnom que lui avait donné le chat. Fricai Andlát était le nom d'un champignon vénéneux et signifiait « Ami de la mort », ce qui montrait encore une fois que le chat-garou avait, d'une certaine façon, conscience de son statu involontaire de Maître de la Mort.

« Je déteste vraiment quand il m'appelle comme ça. »

« Que veux-tu, Era, tu es le Maître de la Mort, tu n'y peux rien. »

« Tu veux que je le mange, petit homme ? »

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Saphira. » répliqua Eragon. « C'est un chat-garou. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on visite Angela ? »

« Non, c'est bon, je suis très bien ici. Revenez quand vous aurez finis. »

« Bien sûr, ma belle. » dit Aragorn.

« Et n'oubliez pas votre promesse ! »

« Saphira ! Comme si on pouvait oublier une promesse qu'on t'a faite ! » s'exclama Eragon d'un ton faussement indigné.

« Je te ferais savoir qu'on tient toujours parole. » ajouta Aragorn.

« Je voulais juste être certaine que vous n'oublieriez pas par accident. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Leur dragonne était vraiment une diva. Mais, encore une fois, elle le méritait totalement.

Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était poussiéreux et clairement abandonné et isolé. Eragon aimait bien être aussi haut, ça mettait beaucoup de distance entre lui et la foule qu'il pouvait sentir tout en dessous d'eux, ce qui empêchait ses migraines. Ils suivirent le chat-garou jusqu'à une porte devant laquelle il miaula, la faisant s'ouvrir aussitôt. Mais avant que les jumeaux ne puissent entrer, elle se referma. Aragorn soupira avant de lever la main pour frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'achève son geste, laissant s'échapper un flot de lumière chaude.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite suite de deux pièces aux teintes ocres, richement ornées de bois sculpté et de plantes grimpantes. Des lanternes brillaient, accrochées aux murs et au plafond, éclairant les nombreux objets éparpillés et empilés dans tous les coins. La chambre qu'ils pouvaient voir dans le fond avait un lit à baldaquin qui disparaissait presque sous une montagne de fleures.

Assise dans un fauteuil de cuir en centre de la pièce principale, Angela leur offrit un sourire et dit joyeusement :

_ Eragon ! Aragorn ! Comment vont mes deux magiciens préférés ? Lequel de vous deux est le dragonnier ? Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Est-ce que vous avez rencontrer des Lapins cornus carnivores ?

_ _ **Bonjour Angela !**_

_ On est aussi content de te voir.

_ Et je suis le dragonnier, fit Aragorn. Ma dragonne s'appelle Saphira.

_ Saphira... j'aime bien ce nom, il convient bien à une dragonne, surtout la votre.

Ils sourirent avant de s'installer par terre devant elle, entre deux cornus où bouillonnaient des potions verdâtres qu'Aragorn observa avec intérêt.

_ Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

_ Cela dépend de ce à quoi tu penses.

_ Je pense que c'est ce que je pense, mais après je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses donc c'est pour ça que je demande.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses moi non plus, donc je ne pourrais que supposer que je sais, ce qui est très dangereux car supposer sans preuve ou expérience scientifique et approfondie peut mener à de mauvaises conclusions, souvent catastrophiques.

_ Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être dire ce à quoi je pense ou le mystère ne sera jamais levé.

_ Effectivement, ça serait une solution possible parmi tant d'autre. Ou tu peux me laisser lire tes pensées, mais ça serait un peu trop privée pour répondre à cette simple question.

_ Bien entendu.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire alors qu'Eragon levait les yeux au ciel. Il se décida donc à demander :

_ Donc, est-ce que c'est une potion permettant de changer la couleur des cheveux ?

_ Effectivement, ton œil est toujours aussi aiguisé, Argetlam. Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ? Je veux vraiment entendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous depuis que vous avez quitté Teirm.

Ils hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent une tasse de thé avant de relater leurs aventures. Angela les écouta attentivement, restant silencieuse tout du long. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle se laissa aller dans son siège, l'air pensive.

_ C'est étrange, mais le nom de Murtagh me dit quelque chose, même si je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. C'est comme si on m'avait pris cette connaissance par magie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est ?

_ Non, pas la moindre idée, fit Aragorn. Et puis, Murtagh est notre demi-frère, on sait qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Elle émit un petit son contemplatif avant de commenter :

_ Ceci mis à part, votre récit apporte des nouvelles fascinantes. Je savais que Galbatorix était allié à Durza, mais de là à penser qu'il se servirait de lui pour enchanter les urgals pour qu'ils lui servent d'armée... Un tel enchantement a dû demander beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Durza est sans doute la plus grande menace pour les Vardens, si l'on excepte Galbatorix.

_ On sait, dit Aragorn. Même si la magie nous viens facilement, ça ne sera pas suffisent pour vaincre un Ombre.

Eragon hocha la tête pour soutenir les propos de son frère. Ils savaient pertinemment que leur magie était totalement au-dessus de tout, mais c'était seulement leur magie et leurs capacités psychiques. Physiquement parlant, ils restaient humains. Des humains forts, mais des humains quand même. Et même les elfes avaient du mal à tuer un Ombre. Seules deux personnes étaient connues pour avoir réussi un tel exploit, Laetri l'elfe et Irnstad le dragonnier, et y avoir survécu. Ils avaient beau pouvoir booster leurs capacités physiques temporairement pour être presque au niveau d'un elfe, ça leur prenait de l'énergie et ils ne pouvaient booster qu'une partie de leur corps. C'était utile pour une attaque rapide et déterminante, mais pas pour un duel qui pouvait durer.

Ils n'étaient pas invincibles et ils le savaient. Tout comme ils savaient que se reposer entièrement sur leur magie était stupide car certains ennemis ne pouvaient être vaincus par magie.

Angela reprit la parole :

_ Je déteste les Ombres. Ils pratiquent la plus sacrilège des magies, après la nécromancie. J'aimerais leur enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur et les jeter en pâture aux porcs !

Eragon grimaça et réprima un mouvement de recul face à sa véhémence contre les nécromanciens. Il était, techniquement parlant, un nécromancien.

Aragorn, voyant que le sujet mettait son frère mal à l'aise, dévia la conversation :

_ Et donc, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence à Tronjheim ?

_ J'aime être là où les choses intéressantes se passent. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Farthen Dûr, trop humide à mon goût. Et les gens sont tous si sérieux et si dignes, c'est à croire qu'ils ne savent pas vivre ! Ils sont tous probablement promis à une mort tragique, quoi qu'il en soit.

Elle poussa un long soupir et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé avant de lui faire un sourire malicieux.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, Angela.

_ On compte bien semer le chaos.

_ Et casser leur monotonie quotidienne.

_ _**Après tout, on est les jumeaux chaotiques !**_

Elle éclata de rire et ils la suivirent. Puis elle commenta d'un ton amusé :

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça. Surtout lorsque tous ces nobles et dirigeants pompeux essayeront de mettre la main sur Aragorn.

Aragorn eut un rictus positivement démoniaque à ça et hocha la tête.

_ Oh, tu ne seras pas déçue.

_ Et puis, de ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez déjà créé des problèmes. Ou plutôt, vous avez résolu un problème.

_ Tu parles des jumeaux ? Je dois les interroger aujourd'hui pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils savent. Pour le moment, ils sont maintenus dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'ils n'essayent de s'enfuir ou de se tuer.

_ Je parle bien de ces deux drajl. Je ne leur ai jamais accordé la moindre once de confiance et vous avez prouvé hier à quel point j'avais raison. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu une semaine de tranquillité avant que le garde m'ayant laisser entrer ne se mette à parler. J'ai été harcelée par tout les magiciens du coin, même s'ils méritent à peine ce nom, et surtout par ces drajl qui se mêlent de tout. J'ai fini par les menacer de les changer en crapaud... pardon, en amphibien, mais comme ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai fini par venir ici. C'est tranquille et isolé, personne n'aime monter aussi haut.

_ J'avoue que j'aime aussi être dans le coin, commenta Eragon. Mes capacités d'empathie me donnent de sérieuses migraines et je suis bien content d'être éloigné du gros de la foule. D'habitude ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais quand il y a beaucoup de personne qui ressentent la même émotion forte dans un seul endroit, c'est à peine si j'arrive à rester conscient. Et je sens qu'il y aura beaucoup de cas comme celui-là avec Aragorn et son statu de dragonnier.

_ Tu veux tester certains de mes anti-douleurs ? J'en ai développé de nouveau depuis la dernière fois.

_ Pourquoi pas, mais je doute qu'ils fonctionnent.

Elle hocha la tête mais alla quand même chercher trois fioles dans une caisse posée dans un coin et Eragon les mis dans sa poches.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais les jumeaux durent partir quand Saphira leur annonça qu'un nain était là pour eux. Aragorn laissa donc tomber sa discussion sur les bienfaits d'ajouter de la coriandre à un breuvage de racine de mandragore et de langue de triton pour en augmenter l'efficacité.

.

-sSs-

.

Un nain les attendait effectivement devant le refuge. Il s'inclina et murmura :

_ Argetlam. Frère d'Argetlam.

Il avait un accent à couper au couteau et ses paroles suivantes ne firent que confirmer ce fait.

_ Bien, réveillés. Knurla Orik attendre vous.

_ Vous savez qu'on parle aussi le knurlan, fit Aragorn dans la langue naine.

Le nain les regarda avec surprise avant de faire un sourire en coin et de répondre dans sa langue :

_ C'est bon à savoir Argetlam. Orik vous attends devant la porte Nord. Le roi veut vous voir.

_ D'accord, dans ce cas on va y aller. Merci d'être venu nous prévenir, répondit Eragon dans la même langue.

Le nain s'inclina une dernière fois et s'en alla. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de monter sur Saphira qui se mit à descendre tranquillement en spirale vers la base de la montagne.

Dés qu'ils eurent atterrit, Orik couru vers eux et les salua.

_ Mon roi Hrothgar désire vous rencontrer tous les trois. Il a déjà parlé avec Brom et sait à quoi s'attendre. Dépêchez-vous, nous devons nous presser.

Ils trottinèrent derrière le nain dans Tronjheim, Saphira suivant sans difficultés. Les couloirs étaient bondés et on leur jetait beaucoup de regards, surtout quand les badauds se rendirent compte qu'il y avait deux jumeaux et que l'un d'eux devait être le dragonnier sans qu'ils puissent deviner qui.

_ Où allons-nous ?

_ Dans la salle du trône, sous la ville, répondit Orik sans ralentir. Ça sera une audience privée en signe d'otho, de bonne fois. Vous n'avez pas à vous adresser à lui de manière spécifique, mais soyez respectueux. Hrothgar est prompt à la colère, quoique sage. Il est aussi habile à lire dans l'esprit des humains, aussi ne parle-t-il qu'avec à-propos.

_ Un bon politicien, commenta joyeusement Aragorn. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall centrale de Tronjheim, ils furent entourés par la foule. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent poursuivre leur chemin, une vieille femme s'avança devant eux en tenant un petit ballot dans ses mains. Elle s'adressa à Eragon d'une voix rauque et désespérée :

_ Argetlam, s'il te plaît écoute ma supplique.

Eragon lui sourit avant de désigner Aragorn.

_ Je suis désolé, mais le dragonnier est mon frère, Aragorn. Moi, je suis Eragon. C'est à lui qu'il faut vous adresser.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Aragorn qui était ennuyé mais ne le montrait pas, gardant un visage neutre. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende le paquet qu'elle tenait et qu'un linge ne tombe en révélant le visage d'un bébé. Il pâlit très légèrement à ce moment-là. Eragon savait que son frère était très inconfortable avec les enfants en bas âge, particulièrement s'ils avaient moins de deux ans. Il ne savait pas trop si ça venait de sa défaite face à Harry Potter ou de son enfance à l'orphelinat, il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Aragorn refusait de s'en approcher de trop.

_ Cette enfant n'a pas de parents. Elle n'a que moi pour prendre soin d'elle, et je suis si faible... Bénis-la de tout ton pouvoir, Argetlam. Bénis-la et porte-lui chance.

Aragorn jeta un regard apeuré à son frère, pas que d'autre puisse le voir facilement, mais Eragon le connaissait bien.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'ai jamais bénis personne moi ! Maudit, oui, mais jamais bénis ! Et elle est toute petite et... Eragon ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Calme-toi. Tu poses juste une main sur son front et tu dis une bénédiction. »

« Mais quoi ?! »

Eragon réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

« **Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono atra ono skölir fra rauthr.** « Que la chance et le bonheur t'accompagne et puisse-tu être protégée du malheur. » Ça devrait le faire, non ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Merci. »

« Attendez ! » fit Saphira. « Si je me souviens bien des cours de Brom, ça ne serait pas **sköliro** au lieu de **skölir**? »

Ils y réfléchirent une seconde et Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison Saphira. Heureusement qu'une de nous trois sais penser. »

« Oups, désolé. J'oublie parfois ma conjugaison. » fit Eragon.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers l'enfant. Quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller. Il posa une main sur son front et prononça la formule adéquat. La femme le remercia avant de s'en aller, la foule l'entourant pour voir l'enfant bénis. Ils en profitèrent pour reprendre rapidement leur chemin.

« Plus jamais... »

« Arrête, me dis pas que tu as peur des enfants. »

« J'en ai pas peur ! Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter avec eux si ce n'est pas pour les tuer. »

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel avant de masser sa tempe. Saphira lui donna un petit coup de museau en demandant :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, juste une légère migraine. »

Orik les guida dans un escalier finissant cent pieds sous terre devant deux portes de granite ornées d'une couronne à sept pointes.

Sept nains montaient la garde de chaque côté des battants. Ils brandissaient des pioches polies et portaient des ceinturons incrustés de diamants. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, les nains frappèrent le sol avec les manches de leurs pioches. Un bruit profond se répercuta, montant le long des escaliers et les portes s'ouvrirent vers l'intérieur. Un hall sombre s'étendait devant eux, de la longueur d'un jet de flèche. Les murs étaient bordés par des stalagmites et des stalactites, toutes plus épaisses qu'un homme. Des rares lanternes diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Le sol brun était lisse et plat. Au bout, on distinguait un trône noir sur lequel une silhouette immobile attendait.

Aragorn émit un sifflement mentale et commenta :

« Wow, ça, c'est du décorum. Je l'apprécie déjà. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une sacré mise en scène, intimidante et mystérieuse, tout ce qu'il faut pour intriguer et demander le respect sans émettre un son. » ajouta Eragon.

Orik s'inclina et dit :

_ Le roi vous attend.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent dans la pièce, les porte se refermant derrière eux, les laissant seuls avec le roi dans la salle obscure. Le bruit de leur pas retentissait dans le hall et ils pouvaient voir le long des murs, entre les stalactites et stalagmites, des statues de rois nains couronnés et assis sur leur trône. Ils regardaient devant eux, les traits de leurs visages figés dans des expressions féroces. Un nom était ciselé en runes naines sous leurs pieds.

Ils passèrent devant une quarantaine de statues et quelques alcôves vides avant de s'arrêter devant Hrothgar. Il était lui-même assis comme une statue sur son trône surélevé et taillé dans un seul bloc de marbre noir. Celui-ci était uni, sans le moindre ornement et découpé avec précision.

Le roi portait en guise de couronne un casque incrusté de rubis et de diamants. Son visage sévère et buriné par le temps était marqué par de longues années d'expérience. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et son regard perçant ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses capacités de jugement. Il portait une côte de maille brillante et sa barbe blanche était retenue par sa ceinture. Sur ses genoux reposait un marteaux de guerre impressionnant dont la tête était décorée du symbole du clan d'Orik, le clan des forgerons.

« J'aime définitivement son sens du décorum. » fit Aragorn.

« Je m'en doute. » répondit son frère.

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent rapidement sans pour autant se soumettre et Aragorn dit en langue naine :

_ Roi Hrothgar, je suis le dragonnier Aragorn et voici mon frère Eragon et ma dragonne Saphira.

Le roi eut un sursaut, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Il les fixa d'un long regard dur, puis dis d'une voix gutturale dans la même langue :

_ Argetlam, Brom m'a beaucoup parlé de vous trois. Je n'ai pas pu vous rencontrer avant, comme l'a fait Ajihad, car je devais négocier avec mes ennemis des autres clans. Ils exigeaient que je vous refuse l'asile à tous les trois et que je vous chasse de Farthen Dûr. Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts et de persuasions pour les convaincre de changer d'avis. Et ce que m'a dis votre père n'arrange pas la situation.

_ Je vous remercie et m'excuse pour les soucis qu'ont causés notre arrivée. Quant à moi, je ne changerais pas pour plaire à qui que ce soit. S'ils ne sont pas content avec moi, ce n'est pas mon problème.

_ Non, c'est le mien. Cependant, je peux accepter tes raisons pour joindre la lutte contre Galbatorix et les conditions de ton alliance. Sois juste préparé à l'hostilité de certains clans, particulièrement celui des Larmes d'Anhûin.

_ Je m'en doute. Et qu'ils viennent, je n'ai pas peur d'une petite confrontation. Je sais que le Az Sweldn rak Anhûin haït les dragonniers avec passions et je me suis déjà préparé à leur hostilité.

Le roi hocha la tête, semblant être satisfait de sa réponse.

_ Bien, au moins tu es prévenu. Brom et Ajihad m'ont dis que tu n'avais aucune intention de prendre le trône de Galbatorix et je ne peux qu'approuver cette décision. Nul peuple devrait être gouverné par un chef trop jeune ou immortel. Le temps des dragonniers est passé, Argetlam, ils ne régneront plus jamais, même si les autres œufs que détient Galbatorix viennent à éclore.

_ Si on vous a parlé de nous, alors on a dû vous dire notre tendance à ignorer les mots comme « impossible » ou « jamais » et à défier toutes les attentes, répliqua Aragorn. Je compte bien recréer l'ordre des dragonniers et Eragon a pour plan de fonder une école de magie. On s'assurera juste que, cette fois, aucun de nos élèves ne puisse utiliser ses dons pour faire le mal. L'impossible n'est simplement que très difficile pour nous.

Le roi eut l'air amusé à ça.

_ Dans ce cas, j'attendrais de voir ce qu'il advient de vous et ce que vous accomplirez.

Puis il fixa le côté d'Aragorn où Zar'roc se trouvait.

_ Je vois que tu portes l'épée d'un ennemis. Je n'aime pas la voir, mais j'aimerais l'examiner, dit-il en tendant la main.

Aragorn haussa les épaules et la tira de son fourreau avant de la présenter au roi, pommeau en avant. Hrothgar la saisit et posa un œil d'expert sur la lame rouge. L'acier refléta la lumière vive de la lanterne. Le roi nain testa la pointe sur sa paume, puis il dit :

_ Une arme forgée de main de maître. Les elfes choisissent rarement de forger des épées. Mais quand il le font, le résultat reste inégalable. C'est une lame maudite, je ne me réjouis pas de la voir dans mon royaume. Cependant, porte-la si telle est ta volonté. Peut-être son destin changera-t-il.

Il rendit Zar'roc à Aragorn qui la rangea dans son fourreau avant de dire :

_ Je ne compte m'en servir que le temps qu'Eragon apprenne à m'en forger une meilleur.

_ Ah oui !

Le roi nain se tourna vers Eragon qui était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange.

_ Eragon, fils de Brom, ton père m'a dit que tu comptais apprendre à forger en arrivant ici. À quel point es-tu déterminé à te dévouer à cet art ?

_ Lorsque j'entreprends quelque chose, je le fais jusqu'au bout. Je veux apprendre la ferronnerie et l'orfèvrerie, non seulement pour faire une arme à mon frère, mais aussi pour pouvoir créer certaines de mes inventions dont j'ai les plans dans mon journal.

_ Un autre se serait contenté de demandé à Rhunön, celle qui a forgé toutes les épées de dragonnier, de faire une arme. Et pourquoi ne pas montrer tes plans à des forgerons déjà remplis d'expérience ?

_ On n'est jamais mieux servit que par sois-même. Ce sont mes inventions, c'est à moi de les créer. Et je refuse que mon frère se batte avec du matériel que je n'aurais pas fabriqué et enchanté moi-même. J'apprendrais à forger et je lui ferais une épée.

Le roi hocha la tête avec approbation avant de dire :

_ Dis donc à mon neveu de t'emmener voir Gurdil. C'est l'un de nos meilleurs forgerons et il saura te former.

_ Votre neveu ?

_ Orik, le plus jeune fils de ma sœur. J'espère qu'il vous a bien servit en tant que guide jusque là.

_ Il a été un excellent guide, acquiesça Aragorn. Et on l'apprécie aussi, il a un bon caractère.

_ Et il semble arriver à suivre naturellement nos excentricités, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous.

_ Tant mieux ! s'exclama le roi. Malheureusement, je ne peux parler avec vous davantage. Mes conseillers m'attendent, il me faut m'occuper de certaines affaires. Toutefois, je vous direz ceci : si vous souhaitez que les nains de mon royaume vous soutiennent, il faudra faire vos preuves. Les actes sont de biens meilleurs discours que de simples paroles. Nous avons une longue histoire et ne prenons pas de décision hâtives. Votre maîtrise de notre langue est déjà un bon point en votre faveur, mais ça ne suffira pas à vous faire une place définitive.

_ _**Nous garderons ceci à l'esprit**_ , répondirent-ils en s'inclinant.

Le roi hocha la tête, satisfait et les congédia. Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Orik de l'autre côté des portes. Le nain avait l'air anxieux et demanda aussitôt en les guidant dans l'escalier :

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous a-t-on reçu favorablement ?

_ Tout s'est très bien passé, sourit Eragon. Il m'a demandé de te dire de m'introduire auprès de Gurdil.

Orik hocha la tête et dit :

_ Je le ferais après votre test. Gurdil est bourru et intraitable, mais un bon forgeron et un bon professeur.

_ Personnellement, commenta Aragorn, j'adore sa salle du trône et son sens du décorum.

Orik eut un petit rire et lui répondit :

_ Je m'assurerais de lui dire. Venez, vous devez avoir faim.

Ils le suivirent tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner tardif.

« Je n'aimerais pas que Hrothgar soit fâché contre nous. » commenta Saphira.

« Moi non plus. » commenta Eragon. « Je me demande ce qu'il a pensé de toi. Il n'a pas l'air de tenir les dragonniers ou les dragons en haute estime. »

« D'après Brom, les nains n'ont jamais apprécié les dragons et se plaignaient toujours des dragonniers, même s'ils reconnaissaient leur utilité dans le maintient de la paix. » fit Aragorn.

« Dans tous les cas, il a bien fait de garder le silence sur son avis. » dit Saphira. « Après tout, il ne m'arrive qu'au genou. »

Ils sourirent face à ça, leur dragonne ne changera jamais.

Une fois dans les cuisines, Eragon se mit au travail. Ils devaient manger et rejoindre Brom au terrain d'entraînement pour leur test. Leur journée s'annonçait vraiment chargée.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	22. Chapter 21

_Salut !_

 _Ouch, sacré retard... Mais qui dit vacances, dit fainéantise !_

.

Remarques :

.

Alors, oui, Eragon va apprendre les bases de la ferronnerie avec un nain, Gurdil.

J'aime mettre des chansons en tête.

La bénédiction a fonctionné comme elle devait et donc la petite va avoir une super vie sans aucun lien avec la guerre.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic plaît !

Et pour ceux qui ne lisent pas « 1000 perles blanches » : la suite du Nécro ne sera pas dans cette fiction. Ça sera une fiction totalement séparée.

Sinon, j'ai commencé une fiction sporadique « La loi de Murphy » pour ceux que ça intéressent.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 21 : Le grand amour d'Aragorn.

.

Ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner, puis Orik les conduisit au terrain d'entraînement. Il leur dit en chemin :

_ Il y a beaucoup de monde là-bas, donc Eragon, si tu as un problème, dis-le. Ce serait mieux si Saphira ne venait pas, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, mais je suppose qu'elle veut venir.

« Un peu que je viens ! Ils seraient capables de se faire tuer si je ne les surveillais pas. »

_ Hey ! C'est Eragon qui attire les ennuis, pas moi !

_ Ara ! Et puis, il y aura Brom pour s'occuper des dégâts collatéraux.

« Je viens quand même. »

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et Orik ricana un peu, les interactions entre les trois étaient toujours aussi intéressantes.

_ Au fait, tu as vu Murtagh ?

_ Oeí, il était à la bibliothèque avec Nasuada, la fille d'Ajihad.

_ Bibliothèque ? Fit aussitôt Aragorn. Vous avez une bibliothèque ?

_ Oeí ! La plus grande d'Alagaësia. D'après Brom, celle à la capitale des elfes est de taille semblable et il se pourrait que le roi en ait une grande lui aussi, mais la nôtre est la plus vieille et la mieux remplie.

Eragon pouvait presque voir son frère saliver mentalement à l'idée de cette bibliothèque. Et il osait dire qu'il n'était pas un Serdaigle caché. Si il le laissait faire, il était certain qu'Aragorn vivrait dans une bibliothèque.

_ Je veux la voir, fit aussitôt Aragorn.

_ Je pourrais t'y guider cet après-midi, dit simplement Orik.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, Ara, si tu ne te pointes pas aux repas à heures fixes, tu te débrouilles pour trouver à manger. Et t'as intérêt d'être à la grotte pendant la nuit. Ou dans le lit d'une conquête. Du temps que tu dors et ne passes pas ta vie dans la bibliothèque. »

« Tu exagères Eragon, je ne suis pas comme ça du tout ! Je sais qu'il faut manger et dormir. »

« Rappelles-moi qui refusait de sortir de la bibliothèque de Jeod et qui j'ai dû tirer de force de la pièce pour aller manger et dormir ? J'ai même dû mettre une barrière temporaire pour t'empêcher d'y aller de nuit ! »

« On te connaît, petit Homme. »

Aragorn poussa un grognement ennuyé et les coupa tous les deux de son esprit, pour leur plus grand amusement.

« Il boude. »

« Il l'a cherché. »

« Tu paries que je suis obligé de lui rappeler régulièrement qu'un être humain a besoin de trois repas par jour et d'un minimum de six heures de sommeil par nuit ? »

La dragonne se contenta de rire alors qu'ils arrivaient au terrain d'entraînement. Le fracas désordonné des combats était fort et il pouvait voir au moins deux cent Vardens en train de s'entraîner au maniement d'armes diverses, allant de l'épée au fléau en passant par la fourche, et de boucliers de formes et tailles variées. Ils portaient tous une forme d'armure et Eragon les observa avec intérêt pour voir le style de l'époque. Il essayait aussi très fortement d'ignorer la cacophonie d'autant d'âme dans un seul endroit. Heureusement que les soldats étaient trop pris par leurs entraînements pour leur accorder plus d'un regard et que leur concentration cachait tout autre émotion. Il pouvait cependant facilement sentir la légère surprise à sa vue, mais il se doutait que toute la ville-montagne était au courant de son existence, après tout, rien ne voyageait plus vite que les rumeurs. Il le savait bien, il avait eu beaucoup d'expériences avec le RIP (Réseau d'Informations de Poudlard) quand il était à l'école avec toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient sur lui.

Il y avait des nains et des humains, mais les deux peuples ne se mélangeaient pas vraiment. Dans le fond, ils pouvaient voir une vaste rangée d'archers qui tiraient sur des mannequins de chiffon.

Les jumeaux cherchèrent Brom ou Arya du regard et les virent en compagnie d'un homme barbu dont la tête et les solides épaules étaient recouvertes par une coiffe de maille et ayant le reste de son corps protégé par une grossière combinaison en cuir de bœuf, encore parsemée de poils. L'énorme épée dans son dos devait bien faire la taille d'Eragon et Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que plus l'épée est longue et large, plus son manieur avait quelque chose à compenser. »

« Dans ce cas, tu as plus à compenser que moi. »

« Ouche, c'était petit ça, Era. »

« Tu me tends une perche là, tu sais ? »

« Et elle est très... »

« Silence vous deux ! C'est ennuyeux... Et vous êtes jumeaux, donc identiques. »

« Si on ne peut plus plaisanter. » grommela Eragon.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire des plaisanteries moins grossières. »

« On ne peut pas faire plus grossier que sa combinaison. Regarde-moi ça, il reste des poils de bœufs. » commenta Aragorn.

« Tu m'étonnes... Il aurait pu avoir la décence de s'en faire une correcte. » acquiesça Eragon.

Saphira soupira en les entendant et se coucha à côté du terrain avec un grognement. Ses garçons étaient parfois de vrais idiots...

Les jumeaux ricanèrent à leurs conneries et rejoignirent le petit groupe de trois. Eragon leur fit un sourire avant de les saluer joyeusement :

_ Bonjour à tous ! Belle journée non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ?

_Brom ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on a fait une connerie ?

_ Votre bonne humeur, vos ricanement en arrivant et le fait que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait une bénédiction, Aragorn.

_ D'accord, je plaide coupable pour la bénédiction, fit Aragorn.

_ Il était d'ailleurs en train de totalement paniquer à l'intérieur, commenta Eragon. Qui aurait cru qu'un sadique sociopathe se baignant dans le sang de ses ennemis en riant comme un dément serait totalement paniqué à l'idée de s'approcher d'un nouveau-né ?

_ Je ne paniquais pas ! Et je ne fais pas tout ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de laver le sang des vêtements ?

_ Tu paniquais Ara, avoues-le.

Brom toussota avant que la discussion ne puisse se poursuivre et ils pouvaient voir les personnes qui avaient écouté et qui hésitaient entre être amusées ou perturbées par les paroles d'Eragon. Le vieil homme reprit la parole :

_ Aragorn, tu es paniqué à l'idée de t'approcher d'un enfant de moins de deux ans, on l'a tous vu au village, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de nier.

_ Exactement, c'est comme quand il insiste qu'il n'est pas cleptomane, acquiesça Eragon.

_ Clepto-quoi ? demanda Arya.

_ Cleptomane, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voler, expliqua Eragon. Donc si tu as des petits objets qui disparaissent, c'est probablement lui qui les a pris.

_ Je ne suis pas clepto !

_ Bien sûr, fit Eragon d'un ton sarcastique. Et les livres que tu as piqués dans la bibliothèque de Jeod ?

_ Je te ferais dire que je les ai copiés par magie avant de les prendre.

_ En laissant les copies là-bas.

_ Et alors ? Les originaux sont de bien meilleure qualité !

Brom les interrompit de nouveau avec un air clairement amusé sur le visage.

_ Les tendances cleptomanes de Aragorn misent à part, concernant cette bénédiction, est-ce que je peux avoir les paroles exactes que tu as prononcé ?

Aragorn grommela un peu, mais répondit quand même en donnant la phrase utilisée. Brom hocha la tête, satisfait en commentant :

_ Bien, au moins tu ne l'as pas maudite sans faire exprès.

_ Évidemment ! Si je maudis quelqu'un, ce sera volontaire et pas autrement.

_ Euh... Ara, je crois qu'un héros n'est pas sensé maudire des gens.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Même les ennemis ?

_ Yeah. Je crois que c'est dans le code du héros, tu sais, ne pas faire ce que l'ennemi ferait, tout ça, tout ça.

_ Et après tu t'étonnes que les héros gagnent toujours sur un coup de chance improbable. Parce que généralement, les méthodes ennemies sont beaucoup plus efficaces.

_ Oui, mais c'est pas la méthode des « gentils » donc il risque d'y avoir des gens bien pensants et avec un balais profondément enfoncé là où le soleil ne brille jamais, qui te diront toujours que c'est pas bien sur un ton déçu et finiront par te traiter comme le prochain seigneur des ténèbres en devenir.

_ Tu sais, c'était plus facile d'être le vilain de l'histoire...

_ Je suppose, au moins tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais sans qu'on vienne t'emmerder en permanence parce que c'est pas bien.

_ Et si je choisi d'être un anti-héros ? Comme Deadpool ?

_ Si seulement ce comics était sorti plus tôt pour que je le prenne comme modèle... Mais ouais, tu peux définitivement faire comme lui.

Arya regarda Brom, Orik et Fredric et demanda :

_ Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlent ?

_ Plus ou moins, répondit Brom.

_ Est-ce qu'il discutent vraiment des règles à suivre pour un héros comme si cette guerre était un jeu ? demanda Fredric d'un ton incrédule.

_ Oui, dit Brom avec un soupir las. Ils ne prennent jamais rien au sérieux.

_ Je doute toujours que ce soit une bonne chose qu'Aragorn soit le Dragonnier, fit Arya.

_ On ne peut plus y faire grand chose, répondit simplement Brom. Les garçons !

Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur père et levèrent un sourcil en synchronisation.

_ _**Oui Brom ?**_

_ Je vous présente Fredric, l'un des maîtres d'armes des Vardens. Il supervisera le test pour Ajihad. Arya va vous tester magiquement et physiquement.

_ Attend, « vous » ? Ça veut dire que je dois aussi passer un test ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Arya. Il faut savoir ce dont tu es capable pour être sûr que tu ne seras pas un point faible pour ton frère, au vue de votre lien.

_ Mais... Je ne suis pas un soldat ou un combattant ! On s'est mis d'accord pour que je ne participe à aucun combat.

_ Eragon, fit doucement Brom. Tu ne participera à aucun combat, ce test est juste pour voir si tu peux te défendre si on t'attaque et que ton frère et Saphira ne sont pas là pour te protéger.

Eragon soupira avant de hocher la tête. Il voulait garder ses compétences secrètes le plus possible. Un bon assassin ne laissait pas voir qu'il était un assassin.

Arya commença par les tester individuellement à la magie, leur demandant de faire des exercices de plus en plus compliqués. Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent docilement, prenant même la peine d'utiliser l'ancien langage. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas encore tous les espions du roi, donc il valait mieux que leurs dons en magie informulés restent cachés pour le moment. Ils passèrent haut la main sans s'épuiser et réussirent même à invoquer l'essence d'un anneau d'argent. L'elfe était bien obligée d'être impressionnée par leurs capacités. Mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas leur manque de capacité qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était leur caractère et leur comportement. Et si Brom disait vrai, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, alors ils se retenaient dans le test et ne montraient pas la vraie étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Le vrai test fut celui du combat physique. Comme ils l'avaient dis à Angela, la force des jumeaux reposait sur leur magie. Aragorn était peut-être doué à l'épée, mais c'était dans les limites de son corps humain. Et Eragon maîtrisait à peine l'épée et n'avait pas une vraie formation dans le maniement de la dague, Brom n'ayant quasiment rien pu lui apprendre dans cet art, le forçant à apprendre tout seul en se battant contre Aragorn et leur père.

Aragorn fut le premier à passer.

Lorsque les deux adversaires se firent face, lames protégées et tenues dans leurs mains gauches respectives, le silence se fit, un cercle de spectateur se formant autour d'eux. Les Vardens étaient intrigués et voulaient voir ce que ce dragonnier valait.

Arya s'attendait à ce qu'Aragorn plaisante ou joue, comme il semblait en avoir l'habitude, mais à la place, elle se retrouva face à un guerrier sérieux. Il avait le visage fermé et ses yeux suivaient les moindres de ses mouvements, le regard acéré et alerte, le corps détendu pour pouvoir parer à toute possibilité rapidement, et l'épée tenue d'une main ferme. L'aura qu'il dégageait avait aussi changée. Elle n'était plus joueuse ou indifférente, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un prédateur surveillant sa proie, attendant le bon moment pour frapper, comme un chat jouant avec une souris. Mais elle n'était pas une souris.

Le combat s'engagea et Aragorn fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de l'elfe. Il pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait légèrement pour ne pas le vaincre immédiatement, pour qu'il puisse montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il eut un sourire carnassier, il allait lui montrer. Il utilisa son énergie spirituelle pour améliorer ses capacités dans le haut de son corps et se mit à enchaîner les attaques les unes après les autres, privilégiant l'esquive quand il le pouvait et déviant l'épée de l'elfe au lieu d'essayer de parer quand il ne pouvait pas bouger assez vite. Il passait d'une feinte à l'autre, multipliant les bottes, les combinant et les modifiant de toutes les manières possibles, utilisant même des coups au corps à corps qu'il avait appris en affrontant son frère à la dague.

Ils étaient plongés dans une chorégraphie mortelle et dangereuse et le sourire sauvage du dragonnier ne le quitta pas une seconde. Il avait beau savoir qu'il perdait et que l'elfe était plus forte, il appréciait énormément le combat, justement parce qu'elle était plus forte et représentait donc un défi. Il aimait pouvoir se mesurer à quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir contre lui et qui le mettait en difficulté, parce que ça lui permettait de s'améliorer et de devenir de plus en plus fort.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il luttait contre l'elfe, mais elle finit par le battre et placer sa lame sur sa gorge. Il pouvait entendre les applaudissements de la foule et le rugissement de Saphira, mais Aragorn ne s'en soucia pas. Il éclata de rire en se laissant tomber au sol et commenta joyeusement :

_ Il faudra qu'on recommence ça Dröttningu ! Mais cette fois, sans que tu ne te retiennes.

Il la regarda avec le regard brillant d'excitation et le même sourire sauvage qu'il avait gardé pendant tout le combat. Arya leva un sourcil, comprenant visiblement mal l'éclat dans son regard, avant de répondre sèchement :

_ Tu es reçu, Dragonnier. Peut-être qu'on s'affrontera de nouveau.

Il eut un reniflement amusé en se redressant et dit en ancien langage :

_ **Ne t'en fais pas princesse, je ne te faisais pas d'avances, j'aime juste me battre contre quelqu'un qui peut me donner un vrai défi. Tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse pour moi de toute façon.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers Saphira, frappant au passage dans la main d'Eragon qui s'avança dans le cercle pour faire face à l'elfe. Aragorn prit une gourde que lui tendait Brom et bu de longues goulées d'eau alors que Fredric le félicitait :

_ Alors, ça, c'est de l'escrime ! J'ai appris quelques nouveaux enchaînements en vous regardant. Et l'elfe... stupéfiante !

_ Attends de voir mon frère manier ses dagues, commenta Aragorn. Il est peut-être passable à l'épée, mais il est doué avec ses couteaux.

Le silence se fit de nouveau en voyant Eragon sortir ses deux dagues et les protéger avec sa magie. Arya et lui se mirent en garde et Eragon s'efforça d'enfermer sa migraine dans un coin de son esprit. L'excitation de la foule le submergeait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux brièvement pour se concentrer et s'efforça de n'entendre que la mélodie boisée de l'elfe en face de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux en expirant lentement et se concentra totalement sur son adversaire. Arya prit ce moment comme sa permission pour commencer le test et attaqua.

Il tomba dans une posture familière et commença à parer et attaquer en se servant de ses dagues et de son corps, mêlant des attaques au corps à corps et celles de ses lames. Il se concentrait uniquement sur l'elfe en face de lui, n'écoutant que sa mélodie, ne voyant que ses mouvements et manipulant rapidement son énergie psychique pour donner des petits boost de vitesse ici et là quand il en avait besoin. Son style se portait plus sur l'esquive et la déviation d'attaque pour donner des coups précis et létaux que sur l'escrime réelle, raison pour laquelle il préférait la dague à l'épée.

Au bout d'un moment, à force de se concentrer sur la mélodie d'Arya, il commença à caler sa respiration sur celle de l'elfe, puis à s'harmoniser avec sa mélodie pour prévoir où elle allait attaquer ensuite.

Arya était surprise, elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage, mais à un moment du combat, elle put littéralement voir le garçon changer de posture. Il prévoyait ses attaque avec encore plus de précision qu'auparavant et parvenait à bouger hors du chemin quasiment à chaque fois. Brom lui avait dit qu'Eragon n'était pas un guerrier et détestait tuer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le garçon qu'elle affrontait avait-il l'aura d'un assassin, froide et létale. Elle pouvait quasiment voir la mort dans le regard de l'adolescent.

Brom avait raison, il n'était pas un guerrier. Il avait le potentiel d'un assassin.

Elle termina le combat rapidement après cette révélation, arrêtant totalement de se retenir et désarmant Eragon avec rapidité avant de pointer son épée sur son cou.

Eragon cligna des yeux à la fin du combat, se réveillant de la transe dans laquelle il était tombé lorsqu'il s'était synchronisé à Arya. C'est à ce moment-là que les émotions de la foule le submergèrent brutalement et il tomba à genoux en portant ses mains à sa tête en poussant un léger cri de douleur.

Aragorn, en voyant son frère s'effondrer en se tenant la tête, se précipita vers lui et essaya de lui parler, oralement et mentalement, mais il ne répondait pas. Saphira se précipita vers eux et Brom et Aragorn mirent le garçon sur le dos de la dragonne qui décolla aussitôt pour l'emmener au calme dans leur grotte.

Fredric s'avança et demanda, surpris, comme le reste, par la réaction étrange d'Eragon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Eragon est un empathe, c'est l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il ne doit pas se battre. Il contrôle mal la portée de son don et serait totalement submergé par les émotions de deux armées sur un champ de bataille. Il a réussi à ignorer la foule autour de lui en se concentrant uniquement sur Arya, mais quand sa concentration s'est brisée à la fin du combat, tout lui est tombé dessus brutalement. Il risque d'être endormi pour un moment.

_ Je vois, fit le maître d'arme.

Arya s'approcha d'eux et fixa Brom et Aragorn avant de dire en ancien langage :

_ **Vous avez raison, il n'est pas un guerrier. Ce que j'ai combattu était un assassin.**

Brom fronça les sourcils avant de dire lentement :

_ **Peut-être qu'il en a le potentiel. Mais Eragon n'aime pas tuer et je l'ai vu suffisamment de fois faire des cauchemars à ce sujet pour en être sûr.**

_ **Et j'espère que tu as raison sur ce point** , acquiesça Arya.

Brom hocha la tête et Aragorn ne leur prêta pas plus attention. Il était juste content qu'ils ne se doutent pas de la décision d'Eragon de suivre la profession pour laquelle il était doué.

Il se tourna plutôt vers Orik, et lui demanda de le conduire à la bibliothèque. Le nain accepta et l'y conduisit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Aragorn resta figé un instant devant l'immense salle. Des rangées de colonnades gracieuses s'élevaient jusqu'à se perdre vers le faîte sombre et divisé en cinq étages. Entre les piliers, des étagères de marbre noir étaient disposées dos à dos. Des casiers de rouleaux couvraient les murs, reliés par d'étroite passerelles qu'on rejoignait au moyen de trois escaliers en colimaçon. À intervalles réguliers, le long des murs, des bancs de pierre étaient installés face à face. Devant, il y avait des tables basses dont les pieds semblaient prendre racine à même le sol.

Des livres et parchemins innombrables étaient conservés dans la pièce. La bibliothèque était tellement plus grande et majestueuse que celle de Poudlard et l'odeur de parchemin vieillit et d'encre titillait plaisamment ses narines. Tellement de connaissances dans un seul endroit.

_ Voici le véritable héritage de notre race, déclara Orik. Ici sont conservés les écrits de nos plus grands rois et de nos plus grands savants, depuis l'Antiquité jusqu'à nos jours. Ici sont aussi préservés les chansons et les récits composés par nos artisans. Cette bibliothèque est peut-être notre bien le plus précieux. Mais il n'y a pas que nos ouvrages : tu y trouveras aussi des œuvres d'humains. Ceux de ta race ne vivent pas longtemps, mais ils écrivent beaucoup ! Nous n'avons presque rien des elfes. Eux gardent jalousement leurs secrets !

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Il murmura doucement, d'un ton révérencieux :

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Orik eut un reniflement amusé à la réaction du dragonnier et Murtagh qui arrivait avec une jeune fille noire qui devait être Nasuada commenta d'un ton amusé :

_ Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi tu passes ton temps à courir d'une conquête à l'autre, tu n'as de place dans ton cœur que pour des livres.

Aragorn hocha la tête, sans l'écouter. Ils pouvaient voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de disparaître dans les rayonnages. Orik eut pitié de lui et dit :

_ Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, Argetlam.

Aragorn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans l'immense pièce.

Murtagh rit doucement avant de commenter à Nasuada :

_ Et ça, c'était mon plus jeune frère et le dragonnier. D'après Eragon, si Aragorn le pouvait, il vivrait dans une bibliothèque.

_ Au vue de sa réaction, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit vrai.

Murtagh hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Orik.

_ Est-ce que tu sais où est Eragon ?

_ Il est à la maison des dragons, les émotions de la foule lors du test étaient trop fortes pour lui.

_ Je vois, dans ce cas je lui rendrais visite plus tard.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent du nain qui décida de profiter de son temps libre pour s'entraîner. Le dragonnier pourra bien retrouver son chemin tout seul, s'il décidait de sortir un jour de la bibliothèque.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	23. Chapter 22

_Salut à tous !_

 _JDR est de retour !_

 _(pour vous jouer de mauvais tour)_

.

Remarques :

.

Désolée pour le gros retard ! Mais je fainéante beaucoup pendant les vacances et l'entrée à la FAC a été assez chaotique.

Je ne connais pas « les épées de glaces » jetterais peut-être un œil un jour, si j'y pense. Et une fois que j'aurais lu tous les livres que j'ai dans ma biblio et que j'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire.

Pour ceux qui aime le « code du héros » il va refaire surface par la suite. Et quelques règles du « code du vilain » aussi.

Akherty : le dernier chapitre est l'un de mes plus longs. Je fais six à sept pages, voir neuf, open office par chapitre et je ne compte pas changer cette habitude. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise sinon.

Juste pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sur DeviantArt, il y a cet artiste génial « TheGreatestFrog » qui fait de superbes dessins sur Eragon. Je vous le conseil vraiment.

Et encore une fois : La Nécromancienne n'est PAS dans l'univers de JDR.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 22 : Préparations de guerre.

.

Arya entra dans la bibliothèque, déterminée à trouver Aragorn et à l'emmener aux cachots pour qu'il puisse interroger les jumeaux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Dragonnier, il avait peut-être de bonnes capacités d'après Brom, mais il était aussi incontrôlable et beaucoup trop égoïste pour qu'on puisse réellement lui faire confiance. Brom avait beau dire qu'Eragon l'empêchait de faire n'importe quoi, elle doutait que ce soit suffisent. Après tout, Eragon pouvait un jour changer d'avis et suivre son frère dans une folie meurtrière. Elle avait vu ce qu'il pouvait devenir s'il jetait sa morale aux orties alors qu'ils combattaient. Aragorn était peut-être un élément instable et incontrôlable, mais Eragon était définitivement le plus dangereux des deux parce qu'il pouvait diriger son frère et était lui-même capable de régner dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait trouver le dragonnier, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir assis à une table, entouré d'une dizaine de piles d'une demi-douzaine de livres et de parchemins tout autour de lui, en train de lire deux textes à la fois. Et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait de tous les sujets, des légendes naines à la médecine en passant par des théories philosophiques et l'étude des étoiles.

Elle s'approcha et s'éclaircit la gorge :

_ Dragonnier.

Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux, comme surpris de la voir.

_ Oui ?

_ Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour interroger les jumeaux.

Il se mordit la lèvre et fixa les livres autour de lui avec une lueur avide dans le regard. Puis, il la regarda avant de retourner son attention aux livres, hésitant.

_ Pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu t'es toi-même proposé pour les interroger.

_ Mais les livres...

_ Ils seront toujours là tout à l'heure.

_ Mais après l'interrogatoire, il faudra chercher les traîtres et les interroger. Tout ce temps de lecture que je perdrais...

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qui aurait cru que le dragonnier serait à ce point attaché à des livres ?

_ Des soldats s'occuperont des recherches et les magiciens Vardens ou Brom et moi-même pouvons très bien les interroger. Maintenant, viens.

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de se lever lentement. Puis, il la suivit, mais avant de sortir, il dit au bibliothécaire nain dans sa langue :

_ J'apprécierais grandement que vous laissiez ma table comme elle est, je compte revenir dès que possible.

_ Bien sûr, Argetlam. Mais je dois vous prévenir que votre frère a envoyé un message pour me demander de vous mettre à la porte pour les repas et la nuit.

_ Il n'a pas vraiment fait ça ?

_ J'ai bien peur que si.

Aragorn poussa un long soupir de déception avant de hocher la tête. Ils partirent et Arya l'entendit grommeler quelque chose comme quoi son frère n'avait aucune foi en lui et était un sadique qui aimait le priver du puits de connaissance que sont les bibliothèques. Apparemment, le garçon aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses et devait avoir une tendance à rester enfermé dans une bibliothèque et oublier de manger et dormir si son frère prenait ce genre de mesures.

Elle secoua la tête, n'y pensant plus. Même si l'information était utile, ne serait-ce que s'ils avaient besoin de soudoyer Aragorn, elle ne servait à rien pour le moment. Ils avaient deux traîtres à interroger.

.

-sSs-

.

Brom descendit du monte-charge, suivit par Gurdil. Le maître forgeron avait accepté d'aller rencontrer son nouvel élève à la maison des dragons car le garçon avait du mal avec les foules. Il avait rarement entendu parler des empathes et la plupart du temps, ils étaient faibles, mais il comprenait qu'il puisse être submergé par un trop plein d'émotions. Heureusement que les forges étaient sous terre et que seuls les forgerons et apprentis y étaient autorisés.

Brom chercha Eragon du regard mais ne vit que Saphira qui se reposait tranquillement devant sa caverne. Il s'approcha et lui demanda :

_ Saphira, as-tu vu Eragon ?

Elle leva la tête avant de pointer le museau vers la source.

_ Est-ce qu'il se lave ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de retourner dormir. Brom hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le bruit du courant d'eau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Eragon était assis en tailleur au milieu de morceaux de métal et de bois et il avait dans les mains un cristal d'énergie enroulé dans du fil de cuivre. Son journal était ouvert juste à côté de lui et il semblait fabriquer quelque chose.

_ Eragon.

Il releva la tête et leur sourit avant de poser prudemment le cristal dans un réceptacle en bois visiblement fait exprès pour ça.

_ Brom. Je me disais bien que je t'avais senti.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Une petite expérience, pas sûr si ça va marcher. Les douze derniers essais ont explosé. Le point positif, c'est que j'ai trouvé comment faire une bombe à retardement...

Brom soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez face à l'air mi-pensif, mi-excité de son fils. À tous les coups il réfléchissait à un moyen de rendre ces « bombes » encore plus destructrices.

_ Tu aimes beaucoup trop faire exploser des choses... Je voudrais te présenter Gurdil, l'un des meilleurs maîtres forgerons de Farthen Dûr.

Eragon hocha la tête et se leva avant d'incliner la tête respectueusement vers Gurdil et dit en langue naine :

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance maître Gurdil.

_ Moi de même, Eragon, fils de Brom. Orik m'a dit que le roi t'avais recommandé à moi et je me demande ce qui a pu le pousser à vouloir te confier les secrets du noble art de la ferronnerie.

_ Je lui ai juste dis que je voulais apprendre pour pouvoir forger une arme à mon frère et créer ce que je dessine dans mon journal.

_ Tu ne fais pas confiance à d'autres pour cela ?

_ On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Je refuse que mon frère dépende d'une arme ou d'une armure que je ne lui aurais pas fabriquées et je ne serais sûr qu'on suivra les plans de mes inventions à la lettre que si je les crée moi-même.

Le nain rit et lui fit un rictus satisfait.

_ Très bien, petit. Mais je te préviens, je ne tolère pas de fainéantise. Tu vas devoir travailler dur.

_ Je sais. Je n'ai que quelques jours pour apprendre le plus possible ici avant qu'on n'aille chez les elfes, je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai toujours appris très vite.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir commencer aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, mais si possible après manger.

Le nain hocha la tête et se tourna vers Brom :

_ Amène-le-moi à la forge numéro quatre quand il sera prêt.

_ Bien sûr. Merci de le prendre en apprentissage.

_ Ba ! Je le mettrais à la porte s'il fait n'importe quoi ou ne travaille pas sérieusement.

Le nain les salua après ça et partit. Eragon sourit calmement en retournant à son travail. Il avait un peu de temps avant de devoir préparer à manger. Brom s'assit à côté de lui et jeta un regard aux objets éparpillés sur le sol et aux marques de brûlures laissées par les explosions.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

_ Une batterie magique pour faire fonctionner des mécanismes, comme de l'électricité.

Brom fronça les sourcil, essayant de se souvenir de ce que ses fils lui avaient dit à ce sujet. C'était une énergie qui permettait de faire bouger des choses grâce à des mécanismes et qui faisait fonctionner la plupart des objets dans leur ancien monde. Quelque chose qui peut créer de la lumière ou mettre en marche des machines faisant toutes sortes de choses. C'était assez difficile à imaginer, mais il supposait que ça ferait plus de sens une fois qu'Eragon aura réussi son projet.

_ Et comment ça avance ?

_ Pour le moment, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai eu droit qu'à des explosions. Je sais comment créer un circuit et construire un mécanisme pouvant fonctionner à l'électricité, mais j'ai du mal à faire circuler l'énergie sans surcharger.

_ Tu as essayé d'ajouter un élément pour réguler le flux d'énergie ? Comme créer des tuyaux pour contrôler l'irrigation des champs et donc éviter qu'ils soient inondés lors d'une crue ou d'une grosse pluie.

Eragon le regarda avec surprise avant de regarder son travail et de se frapper le front en se traitant d'idiot.

_ Merci Brom, je n'en reviens pas de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_ De rien.

Eragon ramassa son journal et commença a écrire dedans et à dessiner des schémas que Brom avait du mal à comprendre.

_ Tu manges ici ou en bas ?

_ Ici. Aragorn montera quand il en aura fini avec les jumeaux.

_ D'accord.

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, Eragon travaillant et Brom observant tranquillement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait et comment ça fonctionnait. Peu avant qu'Eragon ne doive commencer la préparation du repas, la petite roue à vent qu'il avait fabriquée se mit à tourner à vitesse régulière alors que l'énergie contenue dans le cristal se déversait dans les fils de cuivre. Eragon poussa un cri de victoire et sourit joyeusement en voyant son expérience fonctionner et Brom sourit en voyant son fils aussi excité. Il était rare qu'il le voit comme ça, avec ce genre de joie enfantine à la vu d'une expérience réussie et il était content pour son fils. Du temps que Aragorn et lui étaient heureux et en bonne santé, il était satisfait. Même s'il préférerait bien entendu qu'ils ne sombrent pas dans l'obscurité et la malveillance, il savait qu'il les soutiendrait dans leurs choix quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait. Cependant, il ne se privera pas de les traiter d'idiots quand ils feront des bêtises. Il était leur père et il fera en sorte qu'ils s'en souviennent.

.

-sSs-

.

Aragorn découvrit une vingtaine d'espions et ils furent tous arrêtés dans la journée. Il se plaignit aussi bruyamment auprès d'Eragon parce que son frère avait donné un miroir de communication au bibliothécaire pour lui dire quand Aragorn avait le droit de pénétrer le saint temple de la connaissance. Mais Eragon savait que les plaintes de son frère étaient plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et donc il les supporta sans trop y prêter attention. De toute façon, Aragorn se tue quand il lui mit dans les mains un paquet de nougats aux amandes qu'il avait enfin réussi à cuisiner.

Eragon commença à travailler à la forge numéro quatre avec Gurdil, deux autres nains apprentis Bilbo et Frodon ainsi qu'avec un autre apprenti humain, Jack, qui adorait les haricots. Il avait déjà appris à reconnaître les différents métaux et leur point de fonte en observant Horst quand il avait du temps libre, mais aussi en lisant la théorie dans les vieux manuels de physique de son cousin lorsqu'il était encore Harry Potter. Donc cette partie là de l'apprentissage passa rapidement avec Gurdil qui le questionnait sur toutes les bases nécessaires à un bon forgeron. Il passa aussi tout l'après-midi à observer comment les autres travaillaient. Comment ils forgeaient une épée. Comment ils raffinaient du minerai brut pour obtenir du métal. Il vit Jack créer une fine côte de maille et Frodon créer une hache de guerre. Leurs mouvements et la technique que demandait le travail du métal étaient impressionnants et fascinants à regarder. C'était de l'art, purement et simplement.

Les trois jours suivants passèrent donc avec ce rythme. Aragorn passait ses journées à la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et Eragon apprenait à forger. À midi ils se retrouvaient à la forge pour une pause déjeuner avec les sandwichs qu'Eragon préparait le matin et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Jack qui les écoutait souvent se demandait encore plus souvent s'ils étaient sain d'esprit.

_ Je te le dis, c'est vraiment amusant de la voir s'énerver ou monter sur ses grands chevaux quand je fais quelque chose d'inappropriée, comme profiter totalement de la proposition de Trianna. Je t'ai dis qu'elle avait essayé de m'ensorceler pour que j'ai une relation sérieuse avec elle ?

_ Non, mais je suppose qu'elle a utilisé ce serpent qu'elle a au poignet. Très joli enchantement, on a fini par discuter magie et enchantement d'objet après que je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas intéressé. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'elle m'a pris pour toi au début.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour discuter enchantement avec une fille au lieu de la ramener dans ton lit.

_ Contrairement à toi, monsieur « je couche avec tout ce qui bouge », je cherche une relation sérieuse. Et puis, Nasuada nous a rejoins au bout d'un moment et on a discuté de sa relation avec Murtagh.

_ Oh ! Est-ce qu'on va bientôt avoir une belle-soeur.

_ Vas savoir, tu sais à quel point Murtagh est. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas.

_ Tch. Ils finiront forcément ensemble.

_ La question est : quand ? Je sais que Angela a déjà lancé des paris sur le sujet.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

_ Parce que tu passes tes journées enfermé dans la bibliothèque ?

_ Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, rien ne nous empêche de leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

_ J'ai déjà proposé à Nasuada de lui faire une robe, ce qui a conduit à une discussion sur les styles de robes et comment la magie peut faire gagner du temps tout en augmentant grandement la qualité. Je crois que Nasuada veut proposer à Ajihad de récupérer des fonds pour les Vardens en vendant de la dentelle faite par magie.

_ Une guerre gagnée à la dentelle, alors ça, ça serait amusant et intéressant dans une chanson.

_ Tu m'étonne, perso j'aime bien l'idée et Trianna semblait aussi intéressée. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet de discussion, je pense que j'ai une idée pour ennuyer Arya.

_ Oh ! Raconte !

_ Tu te rappelle quand Brom nous a dis que les elfes n'avaient pas les mêmes croyances que les humains pour ce qui est de s'habiller ? Qu'ils n'ont pas de vêtements spécifiques à un genre ?

_ Oui, je me rappelle que tu lui a demandé si les elfes hommes portaient des robes. On a bien rit ce jour-là.

_ Surtout que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Enfin, que penses-tu d'une farce comme la fois où je t'ai fais porter une robe pendant une semaine au village pour me venger d'une crasse que tu m'avais faite ?

_ Tu parles de cette fois où j'ai mis des puces dans tes pantalons parce que tu avais mis une araignée dans mes cheveux ?

_ Oui. Même si tu l'avais mérité pour m'avoir poussé dans l'enclos des cochons alors que je venais de faire une lessive.

_ Mais tu m'avais teint tous mes hauts en rouge !

_ Parce que tu avais teint mes cheveux en vert !

Ils se turent un instant avant que Aragorn ne reprenne :

_ Ce n'est pas cette série de farce et de vengeance que Brom a arrêté en nous faisant rester sous la cascade pendant une heure parce qu'on avait tâché l'un de ses parchemins ?

_ Si. Mais elle a aussi été la plus longue.

_ Tu m'étonne, deux ans de farces et de vengeances à la suite. Enfin... Yeah, ton idée est assez amusante. Mais par pitié, choisis bien les couleurs !

_ Vert avec les détails et la dentelle en argenté. Dans ce style là.

Il lui montra son journal et Aragorn leva un sourcil. Puis, il eut un sourire amusé avant de dire :

_ Merveilleux. Mais comme la bataille aura lieu dans deux jours d'après les espions, il faudra remettre ça à plus tard.

_ Vrai, mais l'idée est là.

Et c'était ce genre de discussion qu'avaient le dragonnier et son frère quasiment tous les midis. Jack ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser et les autres forgerons et apprentis humains avec qui il partageait ses découvertes étaient eux aussi perplexes. Sérieusement, ces deux-là n'avaient absolument aucune gène et ne pensaient pas logiquement. Ou alors, il s'amusaient beaucoup trop de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux dans le camp Varden, c'était une possibilité.

.

-sSs-

.

Eragon allait tout juste commencer sa pause déjeuner quand Aragorn entra dans la forge et le tira à sa suite. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cité sans un mot et le conduisit à un groupe de nains qui creusait un trou. Là, il s'arrêta et montra le début de trou.

_ Le plan pour la bataille est de bloquer la plupart des passages souterrains en les faisant s'effondrer pour pouvoir diriger les Urgals vers des sorties précises. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ?

_ J'ai bien de la dynamite...

_ Merveilleux !

_ Mais je ne garantie pas la taille des dégâts.

_ On peut tester ici et voir ce que ça donne.

Eragon soupira avant de regarder les nains qui les observaient avec intérêt. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de sortir un bâton de poudre noire d'une de ses poches et de s'avancer vers le trou. Il bougea quelques pierres, s'assura qu'il y avait un trou suffisamment étroit pour que la pression de gaz provoquée par l'explosion soit la plus forte possible et y plaça le tube. Puis, il alluma la mèche et fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent à une bonne distance, il créa un bouclier magique au cas où et le tube explosa, le bruit résonnant dans toute la montagne. Le tunnel s'effondra facilement et les éclats projetés en l'air retombèrent tout autour.

Aragorn sourit joyeusement avant de donner une tape à l'épaule d'Eragon en disant :

_ Tu en as beaucoup des comme ça ?

_ Quelques bâtons.

Il sortit une vingtaine de bâtons de ses poches devant l'air blasé de son frère et légèrement incrédule des nains. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il se balade avec des trucs pouvant faire autant de dégât dans ses poches, surtout si ça réagissait au feu et qu'il travaillait dans une forge. Peut-être que les rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de leurs santés mentales étaient vraies après tout...

Aragorn et Eragon mangèrent rapidement et le plus vieux retourna à la forge pendant qu'Aragorn montrait aux nains comment utiliser les bâtons de poudre noire efficacement.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	24. Chapter 23

_Salut !_

 _Nouveau chapitre._

.

Remarques :

.

Avant toute chose, je sais que le passage sur la bataille est court, mais c'est surtout parce que je voulais pas faire un copier / coller du livre et donc j'ai sauté les passages dans les plaines où ils se mettent juste sur la gueule avec les Urgals.

Oui, Eragon se balade avec des explosifs dans les poches. Sans sort de protection. Mais on n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient saint d'esprit.

Je tiens à préciser aussi que je n'ai absolument rien contre Arya. Je me suis juste rendue compte qu'elle passait pour une « garce » parce qu'elle a une moral. Pourtant je l'apprécie un peu, elle est plus supportable que les autres elfes. Sérieusement, les seuls elfes que je peux piffer sont Oromis et Rhunön, le reste me tape sur le système. Arya est entre-deux. J'avais pas du tout l'intention d'en faire une méchante, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un ait une moral et soit un minimum sceptique concernant les jumeaux, parce que honnêtement, ils sont barges et très moralement déficients.

Voili voilou.

Sinon, je compte continuer les ref à Star Wars, LoTR et pleins d'autres films dans ce genre donc...

Pour ce qui est de la suite du Nécro, encore une fois pas dans cet univers, je l'ai commencé. Les premières années avant que l'action actuelle n'arrive vont juste être chiantes à écrire. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

.

 _Voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 23 : Chaos

.

Eragon observait le champ de bataille, assis au sommet de Farthen Dûr, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il pouvait voir les feux que les Vardens avaient allumés pour brûler les Urgals ainsi que les petites explosions mineures occasionnelles provoquées par les tubes de poudres noires qui étaient éparpillés sur le champ de bataille, juste suffisamment loin des Vardens pour ne pas les blesser. Il voyait aussi Saphira qui faisait des passages réguliers au-dessus de la masse ennemis en y mettant le feu et il savait qu'Aragorn était quelque part en bas en train de se battre avec son épée et sa magie.

Il pouvait sentir d'ici les centaines de milliers d'âmes qui criaient et s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure que la bataille avançait. Mais ce qu'il cherchait vraiment était la discordance de l'Ombre. Il savait qu'il devait être quelque part dans le coin et son job était de le trouver et de donner sa position à son frère ou Arya. Mais la discordance n'était nul part devant lui. Il avait beau étendre ses sens, il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre par-dessus la cacophonie des âmes guerrières Vardens et Urgals.

Soudainement, au cœur de la bataille, il le sentit. Mais il n'était pas hors de la cité. Il s'approchait dangereusement du cœur de Farthen Dûr, accompagné par cinq Urgals.

Il tendit son esprit vers Aragorn et Arya, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop plongés dans la bataille et trop loin des portes pour intervenir à temps. Il soupira avant de se lever. Il prit son arc et ses flèches avant de se transformer et de descendre jusqu'à une bonne hauteur dans les escaliers. Là, il encocha une flèche et attendit patiemment, suivant la progression des âmes discordantes. Il n'aura qu'une chance de l'avoir par surprise, il ne fallait pas qu'il la rate. Il devait lui mettre une flèche dans le cœur avant qu'il ne le remarque.

Soudain, le sol du hall éclata et les cinq Urgals en sortirent, accompagnés de l'Ombre. Eragon prit soin de rester cacher dans l'obscurité et tendit son arc, visant avec précision. Il décocha le trait et il fonça vers l'Ombre qui releva les yeux au dernier moment et esquiva, se prenant la flèche dans l'épaule plutôt que le cœur. Eragon encocha aussitôt une deuxième flèche et retenta son coup, mais l'un des Urgals intercepta la flèche.

_ Descend de ton perchoir, petit archer, fit l'Ombre, sa voix portant dans la ville.

Eragon ne l'écouta pas et tira une autre flèche, celle-ci portant un tube de poudre noir invisible. Un autre Urgal la bloqua, mais elle explosa et il fut projeter en arrière dans un de ses congénères, mort. L'Ombre sembla décider que c'en était assez et lança une boule de feu vers lui. Eragon esquiva en sautant dans la cage d'escalier du dessous. Il avait sa capuche rabattue sur son vissage pour éviter que Durza ne voit son visage et ne reconnaisse son frère, qu'il avait dû voir lorsqu'ils avaient interrogé cet Urgal pendant leur voyage.

_ Voyons voir combien de temps tu peux m'éviter, petit archer. Je me demande comment va ton esprit...

Eragon renforça aussitôt ses défenses et sentit l'esprit de l'Ombre contre ses barrières. Il lui résista autant qu'il pouvait mais son adversaire était puissant. Il grimaça avant de disparaître dans l'ombre derrière un pilier et de faire venir sa cape, disparaissant en dessous pour protéger son esprit. Il tenta un regard vers Durza et le vit froncer les sourcil sous la confusion. Il en profita pour se déplacer silencieusement vers un autre point de tir. Il se plaça entre deux piliers, encocha une nouvelle flèche explosive et visa l'espace entre deux Urgals. Le trait atteignit sa cible et explosa. Au même instant, Durza envoya une autre boule de feu vers sa position, mais Eragon réussi à esquiver de justesse.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu dissimules ta présence, petit archer, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Eragon esquiva les autres boules de feu qui étaient envoyées en rapide succession dans sa direction. Il descendit les escaliers et utilisa un sort pour envoyer une ombre bouger plus haut. L'Ombre concentra ses boules de feu sur le leurre et Eragon en profita pour abattre les deux Urgals restant de deux flèches rapides. Durza était visiblement ennuyé et lança un autre sort, celui là remplissant les escaliers de feu. Eragon jura tout bas et se cacha derrière un pilier avant de retirer la cape et de la ranger dans l'une de ses poches. Il n'allait pas risquer de la détruire comme ça.

Il sentit aussitôt la pression de l'esprit de l'Ombre retourner sur ses barrières, mais il avait plus important à faire, comme éviter les flammes qui envahissaient les escaliers. Il se transforma donc et disparut dans le tunnel menant au bas des escaliers. Les manœuvres étaient délicates, mais il parvint à descendre suffisamment pour éviter le feu et ressortit derrière un autre pilier, se transforma de nouveau et tira une autre flèche vers l'Ombre qui l'esquiva facilement.

_ Tu auras plus de chance en venant m'affronter directement, petit archer. Tu as raté toute occasion de m'avoir avec une flèche lorsque ta première m'a manquée.

Eragon esquiva d'autres boules de feu et arriva au bas des escaliers, à une dizaine de mètres de l'Ombre. Il se demandait s'il pouvait essayer d'arracher tous les Esprits qui étaient dans son corps. Il arrivait à le faire avec des âmes individuelles, donc pourquoi pas avec les Esprits ? Il se concentra sur l'Ombre alors qu'il avançait et essaya de saisir les Esprits avec sa magie. Durza se figea brusquement et Eragon tira, mais il rencontra une résistance et reçu une vague de magie en retour. Il fut projeter en arrière contre la cage d'escalier et avant qu'il ne puisse se stabiliser, il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et vit deux yeux rouges lui rappelant Voldemort, juste avant que tout ne devienne noir.

.

-sSs-

.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la gare de King Cross et comprit aussitôt avec horreur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était mort bêtement ! Il aurait dû essayer de retirer les Esprits lorsqu'il était perché en sécurité, pas quand il était à portée. Il était un idiot et maintenant il était mort et venait de laisser Aragorn tout seul. Comment allait réagir son frère en sentant leur lien se couper ? Ou Saphira ? Elle avait beau être officiellement liée uniquement à Aragorn, elle était aussi sa dragonne.

Il commençait à avoir une attaque de panique quand une voix joyeuse s'éleva derrière lui :

_ Hey Nine !

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un gamin aux cheveux bleus et yeux dorés, portant un uniforme d'école primaire. L'enfant lui sourit joyeusement et dit :

_ Je suis Chaos ! Je vous observe souvent ton frère et toi et j'avoue que je vous aime bien !

_ Chaos... ? Tu veux dire que tu es...

_ La manifestation anthropomorphique du Chaos ? Oui. Même si toi, tu appartiens à Mort, mais là il est occupé avec les morts provoquées par la destruction de plusieurs Univers causée par un certain albinos accroc aux marshmallows.

_ Tu veux dire que c'est parce que j'ai rassemblé les Reliques ?

_ Plus ou moins. Tu devrais y retourner, tu sais. J'aime le chaos, mais laisser ton frère sans ton âme pour stabiliser son âme incomplète créerait beaucoup trop de chaos pour que Ordre ne me laisse tranquille.

Il cligna des yeux à ça mais hocha la tête, ça faisait sens. Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre le reste, il savait qu'il devait retrouver Aragorn. Il avait cependant une dernière question.

_ Est-ce que je pourrais retourner à la vie à chaque fois que je meurs ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Tout comme ton frère parce que vos âmes sont liées, et peut-être même votre dragonne. Mais mourrez tous les deux et vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de continuer de l'avant. Oh ! Et une dernière chose, en théorie, tu es capable d'ouvrir des portails vers tous les endroits que tu as déjà vu. Donc sème plein de chaos pour moi !

Il hocha la tête et pensa à retourner à la vie. Il repensera à ces portails et son statu exact plus tard.

.

-sSs-

.

Il était allongé sur le sol du hall, près des escaliers, son arc pas loin de lui et ses flèches éparpillées autour de lui. Il pouvait aussi voir l'Ombre qui s'avançait vers les portes principales, probablement pour les ouvrir. Son esprit était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il pouvait sentir que son énergie spirituelle était bien plus forte qu'avant. Et il n'avait aucun mal à enfermer les mélodies qu'il entendait dans le fond de son esprit et à les ignorer totalement. Il pouvait même sélectionner des mélodies individuelles sans problème !

Il prit une inspiration silencieuse et utilisa sa magie pour créer une bulle de silence autour de lui. Il se redressa lentement en ramassant son arc et une flèche. Il ne prêta pas trop attention au trou dans ses vêtements au niveau de sa poitrine ou au sang qui séchait déjà sur le tissus et sur sa peau. Il encocha la flèche, visa soigneusement et tira en murmurant :

_ Brisingr.

La flèche partit à grande vitesse, laissant juste une traînée de lumière bleue derrière elle. L'Ombre n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois et se la prit en plein cœur, le feu sur la flèche commençant à le consumer alors que les Esprits s'enfuyaient de leur prison de chaire.

Eragon poussa un soupira lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de l'Ombre, puis, il envoya son esprit à la recherche de son frère et Saphira. La dragonne fut la première qu'il réussit à contacter.

« Eragon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Aragorn est totalement berserk ! Je te rejoins. »

« Non, protège Ara, j'arrive. »

Il lui envoya au passage ses souvenirs des derniers instants. Il ramassa ses flèches par magie et se transforma avant de s'envoler au-dessus de la ville et de redescendre vers le champ de bataille. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour repérer son frère, Saphira était avec lui, le maintenant sous l'une de ses pattes alors qu'autour d'eux il n'y avait que des cadavres d'Urgals sur un large rayon. Le sol était aussi brûlé et il pouvait clairement sentir les traces de la magie noire qui avait été utilisée.

Les Urgals restant fuyaient et les Vardens n'osaient pas s'approcher. Il les comprenait, au vue de la magie volatil qui se déchaînait autour de son frère. Il pouvait voir Brom, Murtagh et Arya qui étaient les plus proches d'Aragorn sans oser trop s'approcher, au cas où il ne les reconnaisse pas. Il poussa un cri pour attirer leur attention, puis il fonça vers son frère et se retransforma devant lui. La magie passait à travers lui sans lui faire de mal alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant Aragorn qui se débattait sous Saphira. Ses yeux étaient rouge et il pouvait y voir la folie de Voldemort qui se débattait avec le contrôle d'Aragorn.

« Saphira, relâche-le. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec hésitation, puis relâcha Aragorn. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Eragon le prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa totalement de son esprit et de sa magie, cherchant l'âme abîmée de son frère. Il se connecta à lui et Aragorn prit une inspiration saccadé avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Eragon murmura doucement en fourchelang :

_ _Doucement, frère. Tout va bien, je suis là, calme-toi._

_ _J'ai mal. Eragon, j'ai mal._

_ _Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide._

 __ Ne le refais plus. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans cet état encore une fois. Je ne veux pas redevenir Voldemort..._

 __ C'est promis, je ne te laisserais plus._

Il continua de serrer son frère dans ses bras alors qu'il le calmait à travers leur lien. Il ne supportait vraiment d'entendre le désespoir dans la voix de son frère alors qu'il le suppliait de l'empêcher de redevenir Voldemort. Et il n'aimait pas non plus entendre son âme crier de douleur et essayer de se stabiliser sans son aide.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son esprit s'embrouiller alors que son énergie spirituelle diminuait drastiquement et son empathie devenir plus difficile à contrôler. Visiblement, stabiliser l'âme de son frère lui prenait de l'énergie spirituelle et mentale et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte parce qu'il en avait l'habitude. Ça expliquait en toute cas pourquoi il était plus faible et avait plus de difficultés que son frère dans les arts de l'esprit. Et si il avait mis autant d'énergie pour maintenir l'horcruxe à distance lorsqu'il était Harry Potter, alors ça pouvait aussi expliquer ses difficultés en magie. Par exemple, comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi un patronus corporel à treize ans et avait eu un mal fou à maîtriser un sort aussi simple que le sortilège d'attraction en quatrième année.

Il leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et vit Brom, Murtagh, Arya et Ajihad s'approcher. Brom s'avança plus que les autres et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Eragon soupira avant d'ajuster sa prise sur Aragorn pour pouvoir leur parler en face sans lâcher son frère qui se semblait pas très enclin à le laisser partir de ci-tôt.

_ L'Ombre est entré dans Farthen Dûr et a réussi à couper notre lien avant que je ne le tue. Le problème, c'est que notre lien est semblable à celui d'un dragonnier avec son dragon et Aragorn a moins bien supporter le choc que moi. Il me pensait mort et ça l'a fait craqué. Il a presque totalement perdu le contrôle.

_ Seulement presque ? fit Arya. Est-ce que tu a vu ce qui nous entour ?

_ Et est-ce que tu vois un seul humain dans ce massacre, Dröttningu ? Aragorn a réussi à maintenir tout juste suffisamment de contrôle pour ne s'en prendre qu'à ses ennemis. Je me demande comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu pensais que la personne avec qui tu as un lien d'âme était morte et que tout ce qui te restait serais ce trou immense dans ta poitrine et le silence de ton seul esprit. Galbatorix est devenu fou à la perte de son premier dragon pour une raison.

Elle baissa la tête en entendant le ton dur de sa remontrance et porta deux doigts à ses lèvres.

_ Toutes mes excuses.

_ Peut-être que si tu passais moins de temps et penser qu'Ara est le mal incarné, tu verrais qu'il fait des efforts immenses pour ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité parce qu'il est terrifié de ses démons. Mais tu ne peux pas le voir, trop plongée dans ta conception manichéenne du monde.

Il soupira avant de se relever avec son frère dans ses bras et il grimpa sur Saphira. Il se tourna ensuite vers le groupe silencieux.

_ On sera à la maison des dragons. Je doute qu'Ara soit en état d'interagir avec d'autres être humains pour encore quelques jours.

_ Prenez votre temps, fit Brom.

Il hocha la tête et Saphira décolla pour se poser dans leur caverne. Eragon parvint à se détacher de son frère pour qu'ils se lavent et mettent des vêtements propres avant qu'ils ne se couchent tous les deux sous l'aile de leur dragonne.

.

-sSs-

.

Aragorn prit trois jours pour se calmer et accepter de se détacher d'Eragon sans protester. Mais ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il accepta de descendre aux cuisines avec lui pour manger. Pendant ce temps, un nain avait monté tous les matins des ingrédients pour les repas de la journée.

Brom était passé les voir régulièrement pour les mettre au courant des événements suivant la bataille.

Les Vardens avaient traqué les Urgals restant pour les tuer dans les tunnels et les nains avaient fait le tour de toutes les anciennes cités pour bloquer les vieux tunnels oublié pouvant mener aux cités encore actives.

Les dégâts provoqués par la perte de contrôle d'Aragorn étaient réellement impressionnant et marqueront éternellement le sol de Farthen Dûr. Il avait fallu mettre la zone en quarantaine le temps de la nettoyer de la magie impure qui s'y était imprégnée et comme les magiciens Vardens n'étaient pas assez puissants et expérimentés, même avec l'aide de Arya et Brom, pour tout nettoyer, ils attendaient qu'Aragorn et Eragon puisse finir le travail eux-même.

Le public en général ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être effrayé d'Aragorn ou juste méfiant. Certains avaient remarqué qu'il n'avait pas tué ses alliés et le faisaient remarquer à tous ceux qui pensaient qu'il était un futur Galbatorix.

La plupart se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et Brom avait répondu aux questions avec la permission des jumeaux. La version officielle était que l'Ombre avait porté une attaque mentale à Aragorn à travers Eragon et que ça lui avait fait perdre le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'Eragon puisse le calmer après avoir tué Durza. Cette explication en avait calmé beaucoup parce que ça rejetait la faute entièrement sur l'Ombre et Brom avait assuré que l'esprit d'Aragorn s'était remis et donc qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur perchoir le sixième jour après la bataille, un silence se fit quand la foule les remarqua. Aragorn leva un sourcil et se tourna vers son frère.

_ T'es sûr d'avoir enlever la bulle de silence que tu avais placé pour que l'Ombre ne t'entende pas ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je pense qu'ils sont juste muets devant la beauté de Minh et Karal, répondit Eragon en désignant les serpents enroulés fièrement autour de leurs cous.

_ Sûrement. On va manger ?

_ Bien sûr.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, Eragon caressant Schrodi qu'il tenait avec son bras droit. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever autour d'eux alors qu'ils se dirigeait tranquillement vers les cuisine en discutant de techniques de métallurgie.

Ils étaient en train de manger leur repas lorsque Murtagh et Nasuada les rejoignirent. Leur frère leva un sourcil à leur tenu et commenta :

_ Nouveau style ?

_ Yep ! fit joyeusement Eragon. On s'est dit qu'on allait faire comme les elfes et ne pas considérer qu'on doit porter un certain genre de vêtement parce qu'on est des garçons. Tu aimes ?

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce style de robe, commenta Nasuada. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous battre là-dedans ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Aragorn. Eragon ne nous aurait pas fait quelque chose d'inutile.

_ Tu en veux une comme ça ? Je peux faire plusieurs couleurs.

Nasuada sembla pensive avant de hocher la tête. Murtagh secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose par les conneries de ses frères et se servit d'une des tartes qu'Eragon avait faites. Brom entra à ce moment et leva un sourcil :

_ Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

_ _**Culture elfique !**_

_ Je m'en doutais. Tarte aux champignons ?

Eragon hocha la tête et Brom se servit sans un mot. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, ignorant totalement les regards circonspects des passants et des cuisiniers face aux robes, verte et argent pour Aragorn et bleu et violet sombre pour Eragon, et au lapin probablement mort qu'Eragon nourrissait de morceaux de légumes.

Jack entra dans la cuisine en suivant les rumeurs et éclata de rire en voyant les jumeaux. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et l'apprenti forgeron s'assit à côté d'Eragon.

_ Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous étiez sérieux quand vous discutiez de porter des robes.

_ Voyons, Jack, on ne ment jamais ! s'offusqua Eragon.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Maître Gurdil veut savoir si tu compte revenir.

_ Dépends de quand on part pour les elfes.

_ On part dans deux jours, répondit Brom. Ajihad est déjà en train de préparer le départ des Vardens vers le Surda.

_ Okay, dans ce cas je vais venir à la forge aujourd'hui et demain.

_ Je le dirais à Maître Gurdil.

Eragon hocha la tête et termina sa tarte avant de demander joyeusement :

_ Dis-moi, Jack, quelle sont les nouvelles rumeurs à notre sujet ?

_ Tu veux dire, outre le fait que vous être sortis de votre hibernation en portant des robes ?

_ Oui.

_ Une partie du camp pense que Aragorn est totalement dérangé.

_ Pas nouveau ça, commenta Murtagh.

_ Il y a cette rumeur qui dit que Eragon est secrètement le vrai dragonnier et qu'il veut dominer l'Alagaësia en se cachant dans l'ombre d'Aragorn.

_ Pourquoi diable est-ce que je voudrais dominer le pays ? Est-ce que tu sais la quantité de travail que ça demande ? Je vais déjà devoir gérer bien assez de paperasse quand on refondera la confrérie des dragonniers, je ne vais pas m'en rajouter une couche ! Et Aragorn est le dragonnier, pas moi.

_ C'est amusant que tu refuses de dominer le pays parce que tu ne veux pas le travail supplémentaire et non pas parce que tu n'as pas envie d'être un tyran, commenta Nasuada.

_ Aragorn et moi on ferait de super tyrans si on s'en donnait la peine.

_ On a juste pas envie de s'embêter avec tout le travail que demande la gestion d'un pays.

Nasuada et Murtagh eurent un reniflement amusé alors que Brom levait les yeux au ciel et que Jack les regardait avec amusement. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment avant que chacun ne soit rappelé à ses devoirs et qu'ils ne se séparent pour la journée.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	25. Chapter 24

_Salut, salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils font vraiment plaisir !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour ce chapitre, Aragorn s'est juste pointé sans prévenir et l'a rendu plus long que prévu.

On sort enfin du tome 1 !

Ne pas avoir envie de remplir de la paperasse est une excellente raison de ne pas dominer le pays.

Chapitre non bêta

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 24 : Départ

.

Nettoyer la zone de désastre où Aragorn avait perdu le contrôle prit au dragonnier plusieurs heures, mais il finit par réussir à purifier la terre de toute trace de magie nocive. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'infertilité provoquée par sa magie, mais ce n'était pas comme si les Vardens faisaient pousser autre chose que des champignons dans les montagnes et il y avait plein de place pour ça.

Les derniers corps avaient été retirés du champ de bataille la veille, ceux des Urgals avaient été brûlés et ceux des Vardens et des Nains avaient été enterrés, ou allaient être enterrés dans les jours qui viennent. Les dernières équipes chargées de traquer les Urgals manquant étaient revenues deux jours plus tôt, Murtagh et Ajihad ayant tous les deux fait partie d'une équipe avec Arya en tant que soutient magique. Aragorn aurait bien aidé, mais il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas été en état.

Lorsqu'il avait promis à Potter de vivre au lieu de juste chercher à dominer le monde, il n'était qu'à moitié sincère. Mais les années passées en tant qu'enfant dépendant auprès de leur oncle, tante et cousin lui avaient permises de réfléchir sur son passé, bien plus que quand il avait été coincé en tant que Horcruxe et principalement inconscient. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin en tant que Voldemort. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il était passé de Tom Riddle, le jeune orphelin qui voulait être reconnu pour son intelligence et ses capacités et être suffisamment fort pour se protéger de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal par jalousie ou racisme, à Voldemort, le Dark Lord avide de pouvoir qui tuait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui et refusaient de se soumettre. Il savait qu'il s'était perdu dans sa folie et dans sa peur. Et, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment citer des films, la peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine et la haine mène à la souffrance. Il était devenu quelque chose de terrifiant.

Quand il était enfant, il voulait juste une famille, mais il avait compris très jeune qu'il n'aurait jamais ça. Il était trop étrange, trop froid et sa magie était assez volatile. Il savait qu'il était un sociopathe et il n'avait pas arrangé les choses en enfermant le peu d'émotion qu'il ressentait pour se protéger des autres orphelins. Il savait aussi qu'il avait secrètement voulu que son père le retrouve et le reconnaisse. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé et avait vu dans son esprit à quel point il était un lâche et qu'il l'avait sciemment abandonné, il n'avait pas hésité à le tuer parce que ce petit espoir qu'il avait enfui profondément avait été totalement détruit. L'orphelinat avait trouvé Tom Riddle senior dans le livre téléphonique, la famille Riddle était riche et de petite noblesse après tout, mais l'homme avait refusé tout net de le reconnaître ou même de le rencontrer. Et les membres de l'orphelinat avaient préférés lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé son père plutôt que de lui dire directement que le lâche l'avait rejeté sans même le connaître.

Brom était un bien meilleur père. Il ne les avait peut-être pas reconnus officiellement au village, mais il était resté près d'eux pour veiller sur eux, il avait accepté de leur enseigner ce qu'ils voulaient savoir quand ils le lui demandaient et il avait été honnête quand Eragon avait compris le lien qu'il avait avec eux. Il comprenait que Brom ne les ait pas reconnus pour les protéger de l'Empire, ses raisons étaient valides et le vieil homme avait fait de son mieux pour eux. C'était pour ça qu'Aragorn ne l'avait pas tué de suite.

Cependant, savoir qu'il avait été Voldemort et qu'il avait perdu l'esprit au point de devenir un fou furieux sanguinaire, et manquer de redevenir Voldemort, étaient deux choses différentes. Quand il avait senti le lien se briser avec Eragon, il avait été remplis d'un vide immense et douloureux. Il s'était vu en train de perdre pied avec la réalité, avait senti la haine et la souffrance l'emplir et submerger son esprit. Il avait tout canalisé dans sa magie et contre les urgals en lutant contre la folie qu'il savait être là afin de se limiter uniquement aux ennemis et non pas exterminer tous les êtres vivants autour de lui. Il s'était rendu compte du danger qu'il courait si il se perdait, s'il relâchait son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et sur son esprit.

Il avait créé une espèce de barrière mentale avec la morale qu'Eragon et oncle Garrow lui avaient inculquée. Il pensait qu'il se limitait juste pour calmer son frère et ne pas l'avoir sur le dos parce qu'il enfreignait le Code, mais après la bataille, il s'était rendu compte que c'était cette barrière, ce Code de conduite, qui maintenait Voldemort à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas redevenir Voldemort, il ne voulait pas sombrer de nouveau dans la folie. Et aussi, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère ou Saphira. Même Brom et Murtagh étaient devenus importants !

Pour la première fois, il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas un orphelin perdu qui voulait une famille tout en sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il n'était pas un Dark Lord mégalomaniaque à la tête d'un groupe de stupides fanatiques qui essayait de gagner le pouvoir sur son pays, tout en restant seul au sommet, Nagini étant sa seule compagnie.

Il était Aragorn, fils de Brom, frère d'Eragon et dragonnier de Saphira. Il n'était plus seul et ne le sera plus jamais tant qu'Eragon acceptera de rester à ses côtés, d'être son frère et de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. S'il devait s'imposer un certain code et contrôler ses pulsions pour ça, alors ainsi soit-il. Il voulait sérieusement vivre et respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite sans trop y croire à Potter seize ans auparavant. Il était toujours un sociopathe et il n'hésitera jamais pour tuer ceux qui osent s'en prendre à ceux qui lui appartiennent, il était toujours incapable d'empathie et ne comprenait généralement pas les interactions humaines et sentimentales mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait Eragon pour traduire pour lui et son frère n'avait aucun problème avec sa politique qu'un bon ennemis est un ennemis mort.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et jeta un dernier regard à la plaine avant de retourner dans la cité. Il voulait consulter quelques livres avant leur départ pour les elfes, mais il comptait d'abord traquer Eragon à la forge pour manger.

Il ignora royalement les regards sur lui alors qu'il traversait la cité. Il ne voyait pas quel était le problème avec sa tenu, sérieusement, il avait plus que suffisamment de confiance en soi pour agir comme il voulait, de la manière qu'il voulait, les autres avaient juste à l'accepter ou aller se faire mettre. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de matrone de l'orphelinat pour lui reprocher de porter des vêtements considérés féminins plutôt que ceux socialement acceptables pour un garçon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce concept, mais un exorcisme et plusieurs punitions pour avoir des pensées anormales avaient rapidement chassé de chez lui sa tendance à se travestir.

Maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne lui posait absolument pas de problème. Il avait été plus amusé qu'autre chose quand Eragon lui avait donné cette punition à Carvahall, il avait juste eu un problème avec la couleur de la robe. Mais ça en valait totalement le coup, ne serais-ce que pour les réactions indignées des villageois devant ça. Et il pouvait avouer que ça lui avait redonné suffisamment confiance en lui-même pour se remettre à porter ce qu'il voulait et l'avait guéri des résidus du conditionnement qu'on avait tenté de lui imposer à l'orphelinat.

Il arriva à la forge rapidement et vit Eragon en train de travailler sur une armure endommagée. Il avait retroussé ses manches et avait enfilé un tablier de cuir solide pour travailler et semblait se déplacer avec aise dans sa robe. Aragorn avait eu du mal à convaincre son frère d'en porter une lui aussi, mais Eragon avait fini par accepter, même s'il avait été plus embarrassé que lui. Il savait que son frère avait toujours quelques problèmes de self-estime et n'aimait pas attirer l'attention ou sortir du conformisme sociale, mais il pensait que l'expérience lui apporterait un boust de confiance nécessaire pour lui. Après tout, s'il arrivait à porter une robe et à agir comme si c'était un jour comme un autre, alors ça voulait dire qu'il était assez confortable dans sa peau pour ne laisser personne dicter ses actions et pour agir librement sans se soucier des conséquences. Son frère se débrouillait plutôt bien maintenant qu'il avait dépassé sa timidité initiale et les stupides codes sociaux qu'on lui avait inculqué.

_ Eragon !

Le garçon releva la tête de son travail et lui sourit joyeusement.

_ Ara, comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Je viens juste de terminer. Les résidus de magie sont partis mais la terre risque d'être infertile pendant un moment. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème et il n'y a rien à faire pour arranger ça alors on a décidé de laisser ça là. Et toi ? Beaucoup de travail ?

Eragon désigna l'armure sur laquelle il travaillait et à d'autres équipements endommagés entassés à côté de la forge.

_ Tous les apprentis sont chargés de réparer ce qui peut l'être et de récupérer le métal qui peut être réutiliser pour faire autre chose.

_ Je vois. Tu viens manger ?

_ Les repas sont dans mon sac, j'ai presque terminé ici donc commence sans moi, j'arrive.

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à leur place habituelle où Eragon avait laissé son sac. Il sortit les deux boîtes à repas, les verres et la gourde d'eau et les posa autour de lui tranquillement. Puis, il ouvrit sa boîte et commença à manger. Eragon le rejoignit rapidement et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jack vint même s'asseoir avec eux et leur rapporta encore une fois les derniers ragots qu'il avait entendu. Ses commentaires étaient toujours divertissants et Aragorn était amusé de voir que les Vardens étaient autant des commères que les élèves de Poudlard. Eragon n'était vraiment pas le seul à se souvenir du RIP, il s'en était lui-même servi pour obtenir du matériel pour chantage ou pour décrédibiliser quelqu'un.

Après le repas, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour consulter tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Tarnag et la religion naine.

.

-sSs-

.

Les deux jours avant leur départ passèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs chevaux, une heure avant l'aube du troisième jour, devant la porte Nord de Farthen Dûr. Il avait été décidé que, dans un soucis d'équité, Orik irait avec eux pour observer la formation d'Aragorn. Ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment parce que le nain était sympathique. Murtagh avait choisi de rester avec les Vardens et Nasuada. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi à convaincre Ajihad que la jeune fille serait une bonne addition parmi ses conseillés en tant que stratège, surtout quand il s'agissait de trouver des idées pour remplir les caisses des Vardens. Ajihad n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au sujet de la vente de dentelle, mais un test dans la population Vardens et naine avait montré que les femmes n'hésitaient pas à dépenser de l'argent pour de la dentelle faite par magie de bien meilleurs qualité que celle faite à la main et qui était vendue à un prix beaucoup plus abordable. Murtagh lui, restait principalement comme conseillé stratégique et comme garde du corps de Nasuada. Aragorn était sûr qu'il allait finir par faire de la garde très rapprochée du corps de la jeune femme. Ces deux là étaient aussi évidents que Roran et Katrina, c'était à la fois amusant et exaspérant à voir.

Alors que les jumeaux attendaient les autres avec Brom, qui avait décidé que c'était préférable qu'il les suive, ne serais-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il se tiendront à carreau, ils virent Angela les approcher. La sorcière portait une tenue de coton gris et avait un panier au bras. Elle leur sourit en les saluant.

_ Argetlam, Fricai Andlát, Brom ! Je vois que vous êtes prêts au départ.

_ Bonjour Angie, fit Aragorn avec un sourire en coin.

Il appréciait la sorcière pour son intelligence et sa vision du monde. Elle était intéressante et de bonne compagnie, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de la considérer comme quelque chose de proche d'une amie. Eragon et Brom la saluèrent aussi, Eragon grommelant encore une fois à son surnoms. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait les faveurs de Mort qu'il méritait ce titre !

_ Je suis venue vous dire au revoir et vous donner des cadeaux. Je comptes suivre les Vardens au Surda.

_ Je suppose donc que notre voyage sera tranquille, commenta Aragorn. Après tout, tu préfères être là où il se passe des choses intéressantes.

_ Oh, je suis certaine que vous rendrez le voyage très intéressant, ton frère et toi. Vous avez un don pour semer le chaos, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

_ Je blâme Eragon, Chaos semble l'adorer.

_ Il nous adore tous les deux, très cher frère. Et arrête de me blâmer pour tout ce qui tourne mal, tu es responsable les trois quarts du temps.

_ C'est faux ! Il n'y a jamais aucune preuves de ma prétendu culpabilité.

_ Et tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve, il n'y a pas de crime, fit joyeusement Angela.

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel et Aragorn eut un sourire en coin à ça. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'herboriste et désigna le panier.

_ Je suppose que nos cadeaux sont là-dedans.

_ Tu supposes bien, Argetlam.

Elle retira le dessus du panier et sortit deux boîtes en bois simple qu'elle leur tendit. Ils la remercièrent poliment et ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. La boîte d'Aragorn contenait des fioles de diverses potions et quelques bocaux d'ingrédients intéressants. Il eut un sourire ravi en voyant ça et remercia encore une fois Angela en rangeant la boîte dans son sac. Eragon, lui, était légèrement renfrogné. Aragorn jeta un regard au contenu de sa boîte et éclata de rire. Elle contenait principalement des Fricai Andlát et deux plumes de corbeaux montées sur une attache qu'il pouvait accrocher dans ses cheveux ou à son oreille. L'attache était en argent, les anneaux enserrant les plumes avaient une forme de serpent et étaient reliés par une chaînette menant à l'attache elle-même qui avait une forme de crâne.

Eragon lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de remercier Angela et de lui promettre d'essayer de l'empoisonner avec les champignons. La seule réponse de l'herboriste fut d'éclater de rire et de lui donner une bourse contenant des dés en lui disant que c'était son vrai cadeau. Aragorn était vraiment amusé par la plaisanterie et prit le bijou avant de l'attacher rapidement à la tresse qu'Eragon se faisait toujours à l'arrière de l'oreille droite. La mâchoire du crâne se referma sans problème sur le cordon fermant la tresse et les deux plumes se reposèrent sur l'épaule de son frère. Au lieu de ressembler à un padawan, il avait maintenant l'air d'un païen ou d'un wiccan. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, surtout considérant sa forme animal.

Angela leur sourit avant de se détourner pour partir avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

_ Je suppose que je ne vous reverrai pas avant un moment. Alors adieu ! Bonne chance ! Ne mangez pas de choux pourris, ne mettez pas les doigts dans le nez, évitez les blaireaux et prenez la vie du bon côté !

Ils la regardèrent partirent, amusés plus qu'autre chose par ses paroles. Brom secoua la tête avec amusement en commentant :

_ Elle est toujours aussi intéressante.

_ Oui, répondit Eragon. Si seulement Solembum et elle arrêtaient de m'appeler Fricai Andlát...

_ Oh arrête de te plaindre, fit Aragorn avec un sourire. Le nom te va bien.

Eragon n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Orik arriva avec un gros sac sur le dos. Aragorn leva un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de monture et lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de cheval ?

_ Je suis sûr que Brom vous a donné notre trajet, grommela le nain. On s'arrêtera à Tarnag, un peu plus au Nord, d'où on prendra des radeaux jusqu'à Hedarth. On n'aura pas besoin de monture sur le fleuve.

_ Quelqu'un ramènera nos chevaux chez les Vardens quand on sera arrivé, expliqua Brom avant qu'ils ne posent d'autres questions.

Ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent patiemment l'arriver d'Arya. Le symbole sur le casque de Orik rappela brièvement à Aragorn sont entrevue de la veille avec Hrothgar et il eut un sourire en coin. Le roi nain avait essayé de le convaincre d'être adopté dans son clan, le Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, en faisant passer ça pour une marque de son amitié. Aragorn avait refusé poliment, d'une part parce qu'il tenait à sa liberté et son indépendance, d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de remplir la paperasse que l'adoption demanderait. Il avait cependant offert une alliance et la possibilité, si le conseil des nains l'autorisait, d'ajouter les nains au pacte des dragonniers dès que la guerre sera terminée et qu'il aura trouvé comment faire. Il en avait discuté avec Eragon auparavant et ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour ajouter les peuples qui le souhaitaient au pacte, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une concession. Hrothgar avait quand même semblé particulièrement satisfait par ça et lui avait dit qu'il s'attendait à son refus et appréciait son offre. Le reste était entre les mains du conseil. Aragorn avait aussi refusé de prendre l'armure qu'il avait porté lors de la bataille, il savait qu'Eragon allait lui en faire une bien meilleur dès qu'il saura comment.

Orik avait sorti sa hache pour s'occuper les mains et Aragorn décida de faire des pierre-papier-ciseaux avec Eragon. Brom regardait patiemment en comptant les points.

_ Barzûl Knurlar!Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Arya avait dit qu'elle serait à l'heure. Ah ! Les elfes ont une conception du temps bien particulière.

Aragorn eut un reniflement amusé et répliqua avant Brom :

_ Considérant qu'un elfe n'est adulte qu'à cent ans...

_ Arya ne devrait pas tarder, fit Brom. Elle devait juste passer voir Ajihad avant le départ.

_ J'espère bien, grommela le nain.

Aragorn observa le nain, se demandant ce qu'il avait ce matin. Eragon fut celui qui demanda :

_ Tu t'es levé du mauvais pieds ? Tu as l'air plus grognon que d'habitude.

_ Eta ! C'est juste que des tâches urgentes nous attendent à Tronjheim et dans nos autres cités et me voilà obligé d'arpenter l'Alagaësia en faisant la causette pour ensuite devoir rester assis à me tourner les pouces pendant que ton frère se fait former chez les elfes.

_ Tu ne seras pas obligé de te tourner les pouces, commenta Eragon. Je sais que tu es un bon forgeron donc tu pourras toujours m'aider si Rhunön refuse de m'enseigner.

Aragorn eut un sourire en coin à ça. Eragon était vraiment trop gentil, proposant son aide et essayant de rendre tous ses amis heureux. Orik réfléchit à la proposition et hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec.

_ Oef, c'est vrai, Fricai Andlát.

Aragorn éclata de rire devant l'air désespéré et ennuyé de son frère alors que Orik et Brom échangeaient un sourire amusé.

_ Pas toi aussi, grogna son frère.

Le nain lui fit un sourire d'excuse et demanda curieusement :

_ Pourquoi Angela t'appelle-t-elle comme ça ?

Eragon poussa un long soupir et Aragorn se demanda ce qu'il allait répondre. Sûrement pas la vérité, qu'il avait le potentiel d'être un nécromancien ? Eragon n'était pas du genre à partager ce type d'information.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Mensonge, simple, clair et précis. Aragorn ouvrit le lien avec Saphira et Eragon et commenta :

« Tu es vachement discret quand tu ne veux pas répondre à une question. »

« C'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Solembum a commencé à m'appeler comme ça. »

« Petit homme, tu sais qu'il t'as donné ce nom parce que tu as un lien avec la mort. »

« Avoue-le Era, t'es un nécromancien potentiel et tu as la faveur de la mort. C'est ce qu'a dit Chaos en tout cas. »

« Il a juste dis que j'appartenais à Mort. Et ce n'est pas la question, je ne vais pas aller crier sur tous les toits que j'ai un lien avec la mort. »

« Vrai, ce serais stupide. » concéda Aragorn. « Mais en parlant de ta rencontre avec Chaos, t'as tenté les portails dont il a parlé ? »

« Pas encore, je le ferais quand on sera chez les elfes. »

Aragorn hocha la tête, juste quand Arya arriva. Elle portait l'une des tenues que lui avait fabriqué Eragon, son épée à la ceinture et un sac sur le dos. Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête et dit :

_ Allons-y, Aiedail, l'étoile du matin, s'est levée et nous avons une longue route à faire.

_ On n'attendait plus que toi, fit remarquer Aragorn avec un sourire narquois tout en se mettant en route.

_ Aragorn, ne commence pas, grommela Brom. On va devoir voyager ensemble un moment donc ne provoque pas Arya sciemment.

_ Donc je peux la provoquer sans faire exprès ?

_ Si tu penses à le faire sans faire exprès, je crois que ça veut dire que tu le fais sciemment, commenta pensivement Eragon.

Aragorn y réfléchit et haussa les épaules.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas sans que je saches que ça ne lui plaira pas.

_ Pas faux.

Il échangea un sourire amusé avec son frère alors que Brom poussait un long soupir et que Arya les ignorait royalement, marchant en tête du groupe. Le voyage allait être amusant.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	26. Chapter 25

_Salut !_

.

 _Désolée pour le retard dans mes fic ! Avec les vacances, je procrastine beaucoup et mon emplois du temps à la fac est plus bordélique qu'au premier semestre, ce qui me donne moins de temps pour écrire._

 _Mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de JDR ! Je ne savais pas trop comment ffaire le passage pour Tarnag et bon... j'ai fini par juste le sauter._

 _Je pense par contre que j'ai un peu trop accroché à « **Changing Lives with a Bang** » (si vous lisez l'anglais, je le conseil, tout comme « **Dreaming of sunshine** » j'ai jamais lu ce manga ou regarder l'anime, mais c'est fun quand même) parce que Eragon / Harry commence a ressemblé à Deidara concernant sa tendance à faire sauter des choses... Ba, pas grave, c'est plus fun comme ça._

 _J'ai aussi commencé à écrire des essais détaillés sur les théories et concepts que j'utilise dans mes fic. J'ai déjà la CA de faite et je travail sur le fonctionnement de la magie d'Alagaësia. Et Je veux aussi faire quelque chose avec le fidelitas parce que ce sort est juste OP. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je les postes._

 _Bref. Je suis occupée._

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les recevoir et encore désolée pour le retard de ma fic !

Yami Shino : Non.

Au prochain chapitre, on pourra plaindre vraiment les elfes.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 25 : L'art est une explosion !

.

Eragon observait le monde depuis sa position sur le dos de Saphira. Ils avaient quitté le tunnel après deux jours de voyage dans le noir complet avant de passer la nuit à Tarnag. Leur séjour n'avait rien eu de spécial, si on ne comptait pas la petite confrontation avec des membres de l'Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, mais honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas été très dangereux ou menaçants. Tous ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été de les insulter en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place à Tarnag ou dans une cité naine. Pas de chance pour eux, ils n'étaient pas ceux qui décidaient de qui entrait ou non dans l'une de ces cités, c'était leurs dirigeants qui prenaient les décisions. Ils avaient été invités et il n'y avait rien que les nains voilés ne puissent y faire. Même si, peut-être, le fait qu'Aragorn les ait totalement ignoré en faveur de discuter mentalement avec lui des croyances religieuses des nains, n'avait pas vraiment calmé leur ardeurs. Mais sérieusement, qui voudrait écouter des idiots sans réel pouvoir qui ne pouvaient que les insulter ou leur envoyer des assassins ? Ara et lui pouvaient s'occuper de toute tentative d'assassinat sans problème, ils n'étaient pas des débutants, merci bien.

En soit, le séjour avait été calme. Ils avaient dormis, puis étaient partis à l'aube. Grimstborith Gannel, le chef du clan des Quan, avait voulu leur montrer Celbedeil et essayer de convertir Aragorn à leur religion, mais aucun des deux jumeaux n'était intéressé par des dieux. Après la mort temporaire d'Eragon, ils ne croyaient réellement qu'en Chaos et Mort car ils étaient sûrs de leur existence. Et peut-être aussi Vie et Ordre, parce qu'il fallait bien un peu d'équilibre en ce bas-monde. Et s'ils continuaient sur ce train de pensé, ils pouvaient aussi ajouter Hasard et Chance ainsi que cette garce de Destin.

Croire en des Personnalités Anthropomorphiques de concepts dont ils avaient déjà rencontré personnellement l'un des membres et connaissaient un autre ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si impensable ou compliqué. Croire en des dieux dont ils n'avaient pas d'autre preuve de l'existence qu'un pauvre corail asséché qui était en réalité un exosquelette pour des micro-organismes et non pas un morceau de pierre vivant ? Non, ils n'étaient pas assez spirituel pour ça. Ils croyaient ce qu'ils voyaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient prouver. Ils pensaient peut-être que tout était possible avec la magie, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus inconventionnels au point de croire en l'existence de dieux. Et puis, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de vénérer quelqu'un. Pourquoi perdre son temps à demander de l'aide dans le vide à une divinité hypothétique quand on pouvait chercher comment régler soi-même ses problèmes ? De préférence avec des explosifs.

« Petit homme ? Est-ce que c'est assez haut pour toi ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Saphira et regarda vers le sol. Ils étaient très, très, très haut dans les airs. Ils voyaient à peine la rivière sur laquelle les autres voyageaient sur deux radeaux. Ils avaient décidés de laisser un groupe de nain rapporter les chevaux à Tronjheim d'où ils seront envoyés aux Vardens, au Surda. Il n'y avait donc que Brom, Arya, Orik, Aragorn et lui avec les quelques gardes que Ûndin leur avait fourni, Ama, Tríhga, Hedin, Ekkasvar, Shrrgnien (nom qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer, mais ils étaient suffisamment butés pour y être arrivé au bout de quelques heures), Dûthmér et Thorv.

Voyant que la hauteur était idéal il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Saphira.

« C'est bon. On se retrouve en bas ! »

Puis, il se leva et sauta, se laissant tomber en chute libre.

Aragorn était en train de lire un livre qu'il avait emprunté (absolument pas volé) à la bibliothèque de Tronjheim quand il entendit l'un des gardes nains, Hedin, crier soudainement en pointant le ciel :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

Il leva le regard et vit Saphira dans le ciel, avec un point noir qui devait être Eragon, qui tombait en chute libre. Il haussa les épaule et retourna à sa lecture, l'idiot s'en sortira. Brom regarda aussi, soupira, puis retourna lire le parchemin entre ses mains sans commenter. Arya regarda le point avec un air entre blasé et exaspéré avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Brom en espérant que la stupidité des jumeaux n'étaient vraiment pas contagieuse. Et elle commençait déjà à être blasée par leur comportement ! Ce n'était pas du tout acceptable.

Finalement, Thorv demanda d'un ton horrifié :

_ Il va s'écraser et vous ne réagissaient même pas ?

_ C'est Eragon, fit Aragorn. Il s'en sortira.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, ajouta Brom. Il ira bien.

Les gardes les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fou, mais Orik se calma et regarda curieusement ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer aux antiques des jumeaux. Eragon continua sa chute libre vers l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un mètre ou deux de la surface. À ce moment là, il se transforma en un corbeau et s'envola juste avant de tomber dans la rivière, ses serres frôlant à peine l'eau, créant une légère vague. Il rejoignit le radeau le plus proche en quelques battements d'ailes et se retransforma dessus, s'étalant sur les troncs en éclatant de rire.

_ Wow ! Meilleur chute libre de tous les temps !

Les gardes nains le regardèrent comme s'il était fou ou comme s'ils se demandaient s'il venait sérieusement de se transformer en corbeau, au choix. Probablement les deux, avec une bonne dose de « Est-ce qu'il vient sérieusement de faire ça ? ». Aragorn, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule.

_ Idiot. Un de ces jours, tu vas t'écraser avant de pouvoir te transformer.

_ Na, j'ai plus de talent que ça. T'es juste jaloux parce que tu ne peux pas voler sans Saphira.

_ Je ne suis pas un idiot accroc à l'adrénaline, moi.

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de se rendre joyeusement du côté de son père et d'Arya, s'allongeant à côté d'eux avec un sourire joyeux.

_ Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit Brom. Eragon, évite de faire ce genre de cascade dans les montagnes, ou d'aller voler ici, je ne veux pas que tu croises des Fanghurs.

_ Mais je m'ennuie !

_ Travail sur tes projets.

_ Je ne peux pas travailler dessus si je ne peux pas les tester. Et tester des explosifs sur des radeaux est une très mauvaise idée... Je ne pourrais le faire que le soir.

_ Lis.

_ Pas envie, les livres sont ennuyeux.

_ Dors.

_ Pas fatigué.

Brom soupira et regarda son fils, adulte de seize ans, se comporter comme un gamin en manque de sucre. Il était toujours comme ça quand il s'ennuyait, il fallait juste trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper. D'habitude, il pouvait le distraire avec des idées pour ses recherches, mais Eragon aimait tester ce sur quoi il travaillait, donc ce n'était pas possible sur le radeau.

_ Tu peux contacter Roran sur son miroir pour prendre des nouvelles. Ça fait quoi ? Deux semaines depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Yeah, Katrina et lui venaient de se marier et il m'a demandé de la mettre dans le Secret.

Il s'assit et sortit de sa poche son miroir. Il activa les bonnes runes et dit le nom de son cousin et attendit. Arya leva un sourcil en voyant ça, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on utilisait un miroir de communication normalement. La surface du miroir finit par devenir noire avant de laisser voir le visage de Roran avec la ferme dans le fond.

_ Eragon ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel.

_ Bonjour Roran ! Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de prendre des nouvelles. Je ne dérange pas trop ?

_ Non, ça va, j'étais juste en train d'entretenir le champ. Maintenant que les semences sont finies, il faut juste s'assurer que le système d'irrigation fonctionne et qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises herbes ou de rongeurs. Enfin, tu sais comment c'est.

_ Yeah. Comment vont Garrow et Katrina ? Vous avez déjà convertis notre chambre à Ara et moi en nursery ?

Roran rougit légèrement à la dernière phrase mais répondit quand même :

_ Père va bien et s'occupe des animaux maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là pour ça. On a dû en vendre encore quelques uns parce qu'on peut difficilement tous les entretenir sans votre aide. Et Katrina s'adapte bien à la ferme.

_ Et ?

Roran tint deux seconde devant l'air malicieux et curieux d'Eragon.

_ D'accord ! T'as gagné, d'après Gertrude, elle en est à trois semaines.

Eragon leva un sourcil amusé.

_ Mha, mha, Roran. Il me semble que vous n'êtes mariés que depuis deux semaines.

_ Je sais ! Pas la peine de me faire la morale, Garrow s'en est déjà chargé.

_ Roran, si je ne fais pas la moral à Ara parce qu'il couche avec tout ce qui bouge, je ne vais pas le faire avec toi pour avoir joué avec ta fiancé un peu avant la date prévue.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu pendant un moment, Eragon lui décrivant les événements des dernières semaines chez les nains et lui racontant les derniers ragots concernant Murtagh et Nasuada. Après tout, Roran était aussi le cousin de Murtagh, donc il avait le droit d'entendre parler de lui et de prendre des paries sur ses relations.

Eragon était juste content que sa famille soit en sécurité à Carvahall, loin de l'Empire.

Il rangea son miroir et se rallongea, regardant les nuages passer au-dessus d'eux. Ça l'occupa pendant deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes.

_ Brom ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je m'ennuie.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de réfléchir, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour occuper son fils le plus hyperactif.

_ Dis-moi, est-ce que je vous ai appris le Liduen Kvaedhí ?

_ La version écrite elfique de l'Ancien Langage ?

_ Oui.

_ Non. On a toujours utilisé l'alphabet humain.

_ La plupart des textes elfiques sont écris en Liduen Kvaedhí donc ça vous sera utile une fois à Ellesméra.

_ Est-ce qu'il existe encore un alphabet d'origine ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance, non.

_ Dommage... ça aurait eu plus de pouvoir qu'un alphabet plus récent.

Brom leva un sourcil curieux, mais Eragon ne développa pas. Le vieil homme laissa passer et se leva pour aller dans la cabine où ils gardaient leurs sacs. Il fouilla dans les siens, cherchant le bon rouleau. Il était sûr d'avoir emmené avec lui un alphabet... Il finit par le trouver en fouillant un peu et lorsqu'il retourna sur le pont, Aragorn et Eragon étaient tous les deux sagement assis devant des rouleaux de parchemins vierges et équipés de matériel de calligraphie. Brom ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient leurs pinceaux et leur encre, mais il décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se fatiguer à savoir.

Les garçons passèrent le reste de la journée à apprendre la significations des caractères et à les écrire encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les tracer correctement du premier coup.

Ils passèrent aussi la journée suivante à pratiquer leur calligraphie et Brom fut soulagé de voir qu'ils quittaient les montagnes sans qu'Eragon ne s'ennuie encore. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait continué à s'ennuyer... Arya s'assit à côté de lui le soir du deuxième jour et commenta :

_ Tu semblais inquiet à l'idée qu'Eragon s'ennuie...

_ La dernière fois que Garrow et moi avons fait l'erreur de le laisser s'ennuyer, quand il avait six ans, en une journée, il a, personne ne sait comment parce que je sais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à faire de la magie, rempli le village de piège en tout genre, allant de la simple bombe à peinture à des pièges à lapin adaptés pour des humains. Ça a été le chaos pendant deux jours et deux semaines plus tard, on retrouvait encore des farces ici et là. Et il y a eut cette fois après l'éclosion de Saphira, quand on était sur le Crête, où on l'a laissé seul cinq minutes et il a réussi à déclencher un feu de forêt en testant ses explosifs. Quand il s'ennuie, il crée du chaos ou fait sauter des choses.

Elle allait répondre quand une explosion se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Eragon et Aragorn, qui étaient sensés travailler leur calligraphie, pour les voir, légèrement noircis par l'explosion, devant un morceau de parchemin ruiné. Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les deux jeunes qui regardaient toujours le parchemin avec fascination.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais que vous pratiquiez votre calligraphie, fit Brom.

Eragon leva le regard vers lui et cligna lentement les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau le parchemin.

_ J'ai juste... J'ai écris le mot pour explosion en LK et j'y ai mis un peu d'énergie et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, désignant plutôt les restes de parchemin pour illustrer son propos.

_ Tu as chargé un mot écrit en LK avec de la magie et il s'est passé ce que tu avais écris ?

_ Non, pas de la magie, juste de l'énergie. C'est étrange, les runes qu'on utilise pour nos enchantements ont besoin de magie pour fonctionner mais là, j'ai juste eu à charge le mot en énergie pure pour qu'il s'active...

_ Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est de l'ancien langage et que la magie est lié à la langue, donc de l'énergie suffit à influencer la réalité avec juste des mots, fit Aragorn. Après tout, on n'utilise pas de magie pour dire la vérité en Ancien Langage, donc on n'a pas besoin de magie pour que le langage influence la réalité. On devrait refaire un test.

Eragon hocha la tête et prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Il écrivit le mot « brûle » dessus et le chargea légèrement. Le parchemin prit aussitôt feu. Les quatre regardèrent le résultat avec fascination, jamais ils n'avaient pensé à utiliser le LK comme ça. Aragorn prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit le même mot avant de le tendre à Brom. Le vieil homme savait ce qu'ils attendaient mais...

_ Comment est-ce que je suis sensé transmettre de l'énergie à un morceau de parchemin ? Pour une personne, un cristal ou une pierre précieuse, je comprends, mais là...

_ Juste, charge l'énergie dans ta main et laisse-là glisser dans l'encre, répondit Eragon.

_ Généralement, pour transférer de l'énergie, on a besoin d'un contact mental, protesta Arya.

Elle-même ne savait pas comment faire ça avec autre chose que des pierres ou d'autres êtres vivants. Eragon fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer d'expliquer :

_ C'est le même principe qu'avec une pierre, c'est juste que là, faut concentrer l'énergie dans une partie de son corps et la relâcher dehors... comme quand on lance un sort, juste sans la magie.

Brom et Arya essayèrent, mais ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à saisir le concept. L'énergie se partageait par l'esprit, pas par le corps, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Eragon et Aragorn, eux, arrivaient parfaitement bien à diriger leur énergie vitale dans les parchemins, ce n'était pas bien différent de ce qu'ils faisaient pour alimenter un sceau runique. Soudain, après un nouvel échec, Aragorn se rendit compte du problème.

_ Je sais ! Eragon et moi, on utilise notre énergie vitale, ou psychique, pour charger les mots, et vous, vous n'avez accès qu'à votre énergie physique et mentale, celle que vous utilisez pour la magie. Ça doit être pour ça que ça marche pour nous et pas pour vous.

Eragon hocha la tête pensivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

_ Tu sais, je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si on chargeait un mot avec de la magie...

_ Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour activer un mot en LK, les écris elfiques seraient un danger public, répliqua Brom. La forêt est saturée de magie, tout comme le corps des elfes.

_ Vrai. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

Ils écrivirent le même mot sur quatre parchemins et ils essayèrent tous de les charger avec de la magie. Celui d'Eragon brûla sans problème, celui d'Aragorn fuma et la magie se dispersa, Brom gaspilla juste le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pour de la magie et ne parvint à rien et celui d'Arya ne réagit pas et elle utilisa un sort pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de la magie qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Aragorn hocha la tête en faisant une note dans l'un de leurs journaux et se tourna vers son frère :

_ C'est quoi la différence entre toi et moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... J'ai canalisé ma magie par mon énergie psychique.

_ Et moi, j'ai utilisé mon énergie physique... donc... Le problème n'est pas de réussir à les charger avec de la magie, le problème est de réussir à y mettre suffisamment d'énergie. Intéressant...

_ Donc c'est un truc qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir utiliser, à moins que quelqu'un ou qu'un groupe de magicien n'arrive à rassembler assez d'énergie pour en activer un.

_ On dirait, oui.

Eragon hocha la tête pensivement avant de faire un large sourire excité et de déclarer joyeusement :

_ Je vais pouvoir développer mon art juste avec des mots !

_ Ton art ? demanda Arya, redoutant la réponse.

_ Oui, mon art. Mes explosions sont de l'art.

_ En quoi des explosions peuvent être considérées comme de l'art ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

D'accord, elle n'était pas une experte, elle était une guerrière, pas une artiste. Mais elle savait que des explosions n'étaient pas de l'art. Eragon sembla offensé par son scepticisme parce qu'il se leva et déclara, tout en écrivant sur une pierre :

_ C'est simple, tout est éphémère, le temps détruit tout, même la beauté. Tout fini par s'éparpiller et disparaître, alors pourquoi créer quelque chose avec l'intention de le voir durer et appeler ça « art » alors que ça finira par disparaître ? L'art est éphémère, voué à une existence rapide mais tellement éclatante qu'il marque durablement les esprits.

Il jeta la pierre dans les airs et conclu :

_ L'art est une explosion !

Et la pierre explosa, se réduisant en cendre aussitôt. Eragon avait un sourire satisfait devant son discours et Arya se demandait vraiment s'il était sérieux. Mais il avait totalement l'air de l'être. Brom se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire indulgent, Eragon avait toujours été anormale de toute façon.

Aragorn tint deux secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Okay, Era, celle-là, c'est la preuve définitive que tu es un pyromane !

_ Ne te moque pas !

_ T'inquiète, je respect ton opinion, si tu penses que c'est de l'art, tant mieux pour toi. Personnellement, je ne suis pas un artiste, donc je ne peux pas commenter.

Eragon sembla accepter sa réponse et se rassit pour travailler sur des prototypes de sceaux explosifs. Brom leva les yeux au ciel et partit se coucher en lui disant de ne pas se tuer avec ses tests. Arya décida qu'elle avait passé assez de temps avec la folie des jumeaux pour la journée et se retira dans sa tente pour méditer et essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Saphira regarda ses dragonniers avec amusement. Elle aimait le feu et voler, alors si son petit homme aimait aussi le feu et voler, elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de poursuivre ces passions. Et les petites explosions étaient toujours jolies à regarder.

« Ne t'en fait pas, petit homme, ton art est intéressant. »

« Merci Saphira ! »

« Mais tu devrais faire quelque chose pour le bruit. »

« C'est vrai. » commenta Aragorn. « Si tu continue comme ça, tu risque de t'abîmer les tympans. Tu devrais peut-être créer quelque chose pour filtrer les sons et protéger tes oreilles. »

Eragon y réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête, ils avaient raison tous les deux. Il allait travailler là-dessus avant de créer ses sceaux explosifs.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	27. Chapter 26

_Salutation à vous tous estimés lecteurs et lectrices !_

.

Remarques :

.

On arrive enfin chez les elfes ! Donc maintenant, dîtes-vous qu'ils parlent toujours en ancien langage, sauf si précisé autrement. L'italique sera toujours utilisé pour le fourchelang mais c'est tout.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Ils font toujours autant plaisirs.

Yeah, mon Eragon tourne un peu en pyromane, mais on l'aime quand même malgré tout.

Chapitre non bêta

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 26 : Souvenir du pays

.

Le troisième jour de voyage, ils sortirent totalement des montagnes et dépassèrent Moldûn le Fier, la dernière vraie montagne qu'ils croiseront pendant leur voyage, dans l'après-midi. Eragon et Aragorn passèrent leur temps à travailler leur calligraphie et à essayer de mêler le Liduen Kvaedhí (LK) avec les runes qu'ils connaissaient de leur ancien monde, Aragorn ayant depuis longtemps partagé ses connaissances en la question avec son frère. Eragon avait vraiment un don inné avec les enchantements runiques, qu'il devait tenir de sa mère qui était une prodige en runes normales et runes de sang, et le plus vieux trouvait ça vraiment dommage que Harry Potter n'ait pas pris rune comme option à Poudlard. C'était un vrai gâchis de compétence, tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop fainéant pour prendre une matière un peu compliquée.

Ils essayaient tous les deux de créer un sceau permettant de contrôler le volume des sons parvenant à leurs oreilles. Le but était de désigner une limite sonore à ne pas dépasser et à faire en sorte que les son trop élevés soient filtrés pour être reçus par l'oreille à la limite choisie. Ils devaient aussi ajouter une portion indiquant le volume d'origine, de cette manière, si l'origine était une explosion, ils sauront quand même si elle est proche ou non et ils ne seront pas surpris si quelque chose faisant beaucoup de bruit s'approcherait d'eux à grande vitesse. Ça ne le ferait pas vraiment de ne pas entendre un danger arriver juste parce que le volume est baissé.

Et Eragon, au passage, créa un sceau permettant de mettre des musiques dont ils se souvenaient dans des cristaux et de les faire rejouer. Le principe de base était inspiré des Pensines et de leurs enchantements permettant de montrer des souvenirs. Voldemort avait étudié cette pièce de magie et ses connaissances, mêlées au don d'Eragon pour les runes, leur avaient permis de créer une matrice runique permettant de placer un souvenir dans un cristal ou des boules de verres, Eragon s'étant aussi inspiré des orbes contenant les prophéties dans le Département des Mystères. Une fois le souvenir dans le récipient, il était facile de le faire rejouer en activant une rune. Ça lui prit toute la journée, mais il finit par réussir à faire rejouer la chanson que Ekksvar avait chanté quelques jours plus tôt. La mélodie se jouant sur les radeaux alors que le soleil se couchait.

…

Au fil de l'eau qui court,

Sang de Kílf, la déesse bleue,

Nous chevauchons les troncs mouvants

Pour nos foyers et pour nos clans,

Et pour l'honneur.

…

Sous l'eau tombant des réservoirs du ciel,

Par les bois où le froid tel un loup mord,

Nous chevauchons les troncs sanglants

Pour le fer et pour l'or,

Et pour les diamants.

…

Par l'anneau de ma main, que ma poigne soit sûre !

Que les arbres se battent pour garder ma demeure

Quand je m'en vais, quittant la maison de mes pères,

Vers les terres vides, au loin,

Là-bas !

…

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Eragon tendit le cristal à Ekksvar avec un sourire.

_ Cadeau, vous pouvez le garder.

_ Merci. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

_ Il est possible de transférer un souvenir entre deux personne pour que l'autre puisse expérimenter ce que le premier a vécu. Donc j'ai deviser un sceau runique permettant d'ancrer un souvenir précis dans une pierre et un autre sceau projetant le son dans le souvenir. Je vais essayer de faire une version avec image, mais je pense que pour de la musique, le son suffit pour le moment.

_ C'est incroyable, fit Brom. Si tu peux faire une version avec image, alors on pourrait analyser des combats après coup ou si tu peux mettre un sceau ne permettant qu'à certaines personne d'activer le cristal, alors on pourrait les utiliser pour transmettre des messages...

_ Je peux toujours créer un sceau de sang à mettre sur les tubes en bois contenant des messages pour faire en sorte que seules les personnes enregistrées dans la matrice puisse les ouvrir avec une goutte de sang, proposa le garçon.

_ C'est une bonne idée, commenta Brom. Il faudra que j'en discute avec Nasuada. Mais un ennemis pourrait juste utiliser le sang d'une personne autorisée pour l'ouvrir.

_ Ajoute un mot de passe personnel reconnu pour le sang d'une personne en particulier ? Ou ajouter une spécification comme quoi le sang doit être donné volontairement ?

Brom hocha pensivement la tête et ils continuèrent de parler de méthodes de communication sécurisées, ne remarquant pas vraiment quand Ekksvar partit rejoindre les autres gardes pour leur montrer le cristal qu'Eragon lui avait donné. Aragorn se contenta de secouer la tête avec amusement avant de retourner au journal dans lequel il écrivait des idées à tester.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il montait le camp, Orik partit chasser avec un arc étrange et lorsqu'il revint avec quatre oies à long cou, Eragon l'engagea dans une discussion animé sur les méthodes de fabrication des arcs des nains. Ils dérivèrent ensuite sur diverses techniques de ferronnerie où Orik lui enseigna quelques tours utiles qui pourraient faciliter la création de petites pièces pour des mécanismes.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Aragorn et Eragon profitèrent d'être dans des plaines désertes, loin des Fanghurs, pour passer leurs journées à voler. Saphira et Eragon ne cessait de se défier dans des compétitions de vol pour voir lequel des deux était le meilleurs, Aragorn devant supporter les diverses acrobaties sans tomber. C'était un bon entraînement pour lui, en prévision de combats aériens.

Eragon était aussi content de pouvoir profiter d'une période de calme sans être dérangé par trop de bruits parasites. Il s'était peut-être habitué aux nombreuses âmes dans les montagnes au point de pouvoir les ignorer, mais rien ne valait vraiment une grande plaine calme avec suffisamment peu d'être vivants pour que le chant des âmes soit réduit à un simple fredonnement dans le fond de son esprit.

Ils suivirent l'Âz Ragni jusqu'à sa jonction avec l'Edda où ils s'arrêtèrent à Heldarth, le dernier poste de commerce des nains. Leur escorte échangea ses radeaux contre des ânes. Arya en refusa un car elle refusait de rentrer dans le pays de ses ancêtres sur le dos d'un baudet. Eragon et Aragorn n'en avaient pas besoin parce qu'ils volaient. Brom en prit un parce qu'il ne pouvait ni voler, ni courir la distance comme Arya.

Ils se remirent donc en route et au bout de trois jours de route, ils virent enfin le Du Weldenvarden apparaître devant eux. D'une ligne brumeuse à l'horizon, elle devint une mer émeraudes de vieux chênes, de hêtres et d'érables. C'était une forêt dense et sombre qui s'étendait sur tout le Nord du continent, depuis la Crête jusque loin à l'Est, dans les terres inexplorées que les jumeaux comptaient bien explorer un jour.

« Ara, est-ce que je suis le seul à être soudainement nostalgique en repensant à la forêt interdite ? »

« Non. J'y pense aussi. La forêt au pied de notre maison était peut-être plus petite que celle-là, mais c'était chez nous. »

« Les Sombrals me manquent un peu. Et les licornes, et même les centaures et les araignées géantes. Poudlard me manque... »

Aragorn ne répondit pas, il connaissait le sentiment. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à se faire une vie ici, mais Poudlard, leur maison, leur sanctuaire, leur manquera toujours un peu.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Brom remarqua bien leur air morose et les rejoignit dans leur coin alors qu'ils mangeaient.

_ Vous allez bien ?

Eragon lui fit un léger sourire tout en continuant de câliner Schrödinger mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Aragorn qui répondit doucement :

_ Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de mal du pays.

_ Le village ?

Il secoua la tête et caressa Karal avant de murmurer :

_ Poudlard. Le château était entouré d'une immense forêt, elle était interdite à tous les élèves. Donc, bien sûr, tout le monde essayait au moins une fois de faire le mur pour s'y promener.

_ Mes amis et moi y avons eut quelques aventures mémorable, fit doucement Harry avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle était pleine de dangers, mais c'était toujours amusant et un défis d'y aller.

_ Amusant... Des araignées géantes, un loup-garou, des détraqueurs, des centaures, des Sombrals, Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Il faudrait que tu revois ta définition d'amusant, Era.

Brom hocha la tête, comprenant qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre. La forêt devait avoir fait une sacrée impression sur eux pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça, mais ils s'en remettraient.

_ Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire sur les coutumes elfiques ?

_ Non, c'est bon, on s'en souvient, fit Eragon.

Brom leur fit quand même réviser toutes les salutations et les honorifiques et les codes de conduites selon les situations avec les elfes. Il y en avaient beaucoup, mais les garçons avaient une bonne mémoire, même si ils étaient loin d'être à cent pour cent à cause de l'âme incomplète d'Aragorn qui les handicapait tous les deux sur leur capacités mentales.

Eragon remarqua facilement que Arya n'était pas loin et écoutait attentivement, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils savaient comment se comporter avec son peuple. Sa tension semblait avoir augmentée à chaque pas les derniers jours de voyages. Quelque chose leur disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse ou excitée à l'idée de rentrer. Enfin, c'était ses affaires, pas les leurs. Mais ils avaient quand même mis un point d'honneur à ne pas trop l'ennuyer en ne travaillant que sur la partie théorique de leurs matrices de sceaux et des explosifs d'Eragon, quand ils ne volaient pas, bien entendu.

Ce ne fut qu'au soir du quatrième jour, alors que l'Edda longeait la forêt, qu'Arya les arrêta dans une petite prairie entre la forêt, sur leur gauche, et la rivière, sur leur droite. Saphira et les jumeaux avaient passés la journée au sol à la demande de Brom, d'après lui les protections autour de la forêt les empêcheraient de voler juste au-dessus de la frontière et il ne voulait pas qu'ils apparaissent comme une menace potentiel aux elfes de Ceris.

Eragon pouvait sentir et entendre une infinité de mélodies qui se mélangeaient aux sons de la forêt tout près. Mais parmi tous ces bruits, un chant résonnait plus fort que les autres, un chant extrêmement puissant et ancien recouvrant toute la forêt qu'il pouvait sentir et devenant plus fort le plus proche du cœur des bois. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il s'agissait de la gardienne de la forêt dont leur avait parlé Brom. Ce qui était encore plus fascinant était que le chant du cœur guidait le rythme du reste des êtres vivants les entourant, créant un orchestre symphonique puissant et sauvage qui parvenait presque à le submerger. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait une fois à Ellesméra si la sensation était aussi forte à la lisière de la forêt gardienne.

Malgré tout cela, il sentit quand même les elfes qui les observaient non loin. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Arya les appela en ancien langage.

_ Approchez, mes frères ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre. C'est moi, Arya d'Ellesméra. Mes compagnons sont des amis et des alliés ils ne vous veulent aucun mal.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment et Aragorn commença à légèrement s'impatienter quand une ligne d'elfe apparût soudainement sous la frondaison. Ils étaient quatre, deux avec des lances, deux avec des arcs, tous portant une tunique couleur mousse et une cape doublée d'écorce pour mieux se fondre dans l'environnement.

« Il n'y a que moi qui pense à des ninja ? » demanda Eragon, amusé.

« J'avoue que pour se dissimuler et être discrets, ils ne sont pas mauvais. » commenta Aragorn. « Tu pourrais prendre des leçon de discrétion avec eux, toi qui veux devenir un assassin. »

Ils sortirent de leur conversation en entendant des rires clairs et reportèrent leur attention sur les elfes qui s'étaient précipités sur Arya pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

« Les elfes peuvent rire ?! »

« On dirait bien, Era. C'est assez surprenant. »

« Soit Arya est vraiment coincée de nature, soit sa capture et sa torture l'ont plus affectée qu'on ne le pensait. Ou alors c'est juste qu'on a un don pour l'énerver. »

« Je pense que c'est plus un don de votre part à tout les deux que un réel manque de joie. » fit Saphira.

Tout en discutant ils regardaient les elfes danser autour d'Arya comme des enfants. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Saphira ne s'avance et ne devienne visible à la lisière de la clairière. Les elfes se précipitèrent aussitôt sur leurs armes et Brom s'avança pour les calmer avec l'aide d'Arya. En voyant le vieil homme, les elfes se calmèrent un peu, le reconnaissant aussitôt.

Brom se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe d'approcher.

_ Eragon, Aragorn, venez.

Ils s'avancèrent et les elfes les fixèrent avec curiosité. Les jumeaux portèrent deux doigts à leurs lèvres et entamèrent en même temps :

_ Atra esterní ono thelduin.

Les elfes leurs répondirent avec joie et les garçons surent qu'ils avaient passé le premier test. Même si être aussi formel en permanence allait rapidement devenir ennuyeux pour eux, ils pouvaient le faire. C'était juste une méthode de salutation et des honorifiques, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et encore moins Aragorn.

Ils suivirent les elfes dans l'obscurité jusqu'à une clairière. Trois huttes rondes étaient serrées les unes contre les autres autour d'un énorme chêne. Un guetteur se trouvait sur une plate-forme couverte dans l'arbre et surveillait la rivière et la forêt. Les quatre elfes disparurent dans les huttes et en ressortirent les bras chargés de fruits et de légumes qu'ils se mirent à cuisiner pour le repas du soir.

Eragon s'installa confortablement contre un arbre avec son frère et sortit son matériel tout en écoutant distraitement les elfes se présenter et chantonner en travaillant. Celui au cheveux noirs était Lifaen et les trois autres s'appelaient Edurna, Celdin et Narí. Saphira profitait du feu et se laissa emporter par une discussion avec les elfes. Les jumeaux ne s'en soucièrent pas trop et se mirent au travail.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le faire ? Ça fait un moment et tu ne sais pas vraiment à quoi servaient toutes les pièces électroniques. »

« Crois-moi, j'ai réparé le walkman de Dudley assez souvent pour me souvenir des composant et de comment ils interagissent ensemble. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de recréer quelque chose de semblable avec des runes. Probablement en utilisant Fehu pour charger l'énergie nécessaire et Gebu pour connecter les cristaux et peut-être Raidhu pour organiser le tout. On sait déjà comment faire des cristaux de mémoire pour projeter la musique, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un moyen de les faire jouer les unes après les autres en automatique. Donc probablement créer une structure runique permettant d'aligner les cristaux contenant diverses chansons et de les faire jouer à tour de rôle. Peut-être ajouter aussi un contrôle de volume. »

Aragorn fit un « hum hum » pensif avant de le laisser travailler, se concentrant plus sur la tache de créer les cristaux et les étiqueter pour plus tard. Eragon se mit à travailler sur un morceau de cuir pour commencer, cousant dessus des lignes de petites pochettes pouvant contenir un cristal chacune. Puis, il traça des lignes entre chaque poche, les connectant toutes avec Gebu avant de les relier à un petit cercle runique sur le côté centré autour de Fehu et Raidhu. Il ajouta une rune d'activation et une de désactivation avant de s'attaquer au problème du volume.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son premier prototype, Aragorn lui tendit une dizaine de cristaux et Eragon les mit en place.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils levèrent la tête vers l'un des elfes, Celdin, qui venait de leur apporter deux assiettes. Eragon sourit avant de répondre en prenant les plats :

_ En théorie, ça devrait jouer de la musique.

_ Vraiment ? Comment ? Est-ce que c'est un nouvel instrument ?

Eragon remarqua que les autres écoutaient et répondit avec un sourire gêné :

_ Pas vraiment. Chaque cristal contient un de nos souvenirs d'un moment où on a écouté une chanson et les runes gravées sur les cristaux et dessinées sur le morceau de cuir servent à projeter le son du souvenir, ce qui permet d'écouter la musique.

Les elfes étaient maintenant vraiment intrigués et Lifaen s'approcha, demandant avidement :

_ Est-ce qu'on peut écouter ?

Eragon haussa les épaules et vérifia sa matrice une dernière fois, s'assurant que tous les cristaux ne joueront pas en même temps, avant d'activer le cycle. Il y un instant de flottement avant que les notes de « Don't stop me now » de Queen ne commencent à jouer. Les autres personnes présentent furent toutes surprises par la musique étrangère et Brom fut le seul à vraiment comprendre d'où elle devait, se doutant que c'était des musiques de leur monde d'origine. Mais les jumeaux ne leurs prêtaient pas attention, trop concentrés sur la nostalgie de leur ancienne vie pour se soucier d'expliquer la provenance de leur musique. Eragon jouait aussi avec le régulateur de son, content de voir que les mots en Liduen Kvaedhí qu'il avait utilisé fonctionnaient correctement.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Eragon coupa juste au moment où la deuxième se lançait et sortit son journal pour prendre des notes sur leur succès. Il faudra qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus solide et permanent quand il aura le matériel pour.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de musique, commenta Lifaen.

Aragorn haussa les épaule et répondit simplement :

_ C'est de la musique.

Orik grommela et leur dit :

_ Vous savez, vous pourriez parler en humain. On ne comprend pas tous l'elfe.

Eragon lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

_ Désolé, Orik. On parlait juste de la musique qu'on vient de mettre.

_Tout ça c'est très joli, grogna Thorv. Cependant, ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est s'il faut vous accompagner plus loin.

_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Brom.

La princesse elfe hocha la tête et leur dit qu'ils pourront rentrer chez eux le lendemain, les elfes allaient les garder le reste du chemin. Narí se mit ensuite à chanter sur une mélodie fluide jouée par Lifaen pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Lorsque les jumeaux furent couchés, ils entendirent Arya et Brom dans la hutte d'à côté, raconter aux autres elfes comment l'œuf avait été perdu et s'était retrouvé devant eux.

« Dit, tu crois que l'un des elfes pourra m'apprendre à jouer de la flûte que m'a donnée Solembum ? »

« Peut-être, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'avoir un professeur, tout ce que tu arrive à en tirer pour le moment, c'est des bruits horribles. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça ! »

« Je préférerais largement entendre Ombrage chanter un opéra avec Dobby. »

Eragon frissonna de dégoût à l'image que cette phrase provoqua. Il adorait Dobby qui avait été un ami précieux, mais sa voix ne se prêtait vraiment pas à la chanson et le moins il parlait d'Ombrage, le mieux il se portait.

Ils finirent par s'endormir en écoutant les musiques de Queen qu'ils avaient mises dans les cristaux en réglant le son au plus bas et après avoir placé une barrière anti-son autour d'eux pour ne pas déranger les autres. La musique anglaise leur avait manqué.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	28. Chapter 27

_Yo !_

 _Je ne savais pas comment faire le voyage vers la capitale alors j'ai juste résumé le tout en un chapitre de longue narration._

 _Prochain chap, arrivée à la capitale !_

.

Remarques :

.

Hadsher : ils vont aller dans d'autres mondes de la même manière qu'il sont arrivés en Alagaësia, en mourant.

Necromagus : vas savoir... Les connaissant, ça ne serait pas étonnant.

PetitLutin22 : il est pyromane parce qu'il aime faire exploser des trucs, et accessoirement y mettre le feu.

Ils parlent l'humain en générale pour permettre à Orik de comprendre, mais il arrive aussi qu'ils communiquent en ancien langage. Mais c'est pas vraiment important, donc n'y prêtez pas attention.

Chapitre non bêta !

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 27 : L'alcoolisme est actuellement bon pour quelque chose.

.

Les nains partirent dés la première heure le matin suivant et le reste du groupe se prépara à partir. Il avait été décidé que Narí et Lifaen seraient les deux elfes les accompagnants, Arya promettant d'envoyer deux nouveaux gardes à Ceris une fois à Sílthrim. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au hallier, un léger problème se présenta à eux. Il n'y avait que deux canoës de trois places et ils étaient sept. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de rapidement faire une partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux, qu'Aragorn perdit lamentablement. Eragon sourit joyeusement avant de donner Minh et Schrodi à son frère et de se transformer en corbeau devant le regard incrédule de leurs gardes elfes. Il se posa tranquillement sur l'épaule de Aragorn et ce dernier fixa les autres :

_ On y va ?

Après dix minutes d'explications qui finirent par être résumées par « C'est les jumeaux », ils purent se mettre en route, Eragon dormant sur les genoux de son frère pendant une bonne partie du trajet pendant que Saphira nageait joyeusement dans l'eau.

Au fil du voyage, plus ils se rapprochaient du centre de la forêt, plus la migraine d'Eragon grandissait à cause de l'orchestre de la forêt, dirigé par Menoa. C'est pour cela qu'il passa quasiment tout son temps à dormir sous forme animal sur l'épaule ou les genoux de son frère ou sous sa forme humaine la nuit. Les autres commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son état quasi-catatonique, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour les rassurer. Il avait mal à la tête et devait utiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire emporter par la symphonie qui l'entourait et pour la repousser le plus profondément possible dans son esprit.

Aragorn discutait souvent avec les elfes, s'amusant de leur manière de s'exprimer avec des circonlocutions et des aphorismes et jouait souvent à des jeux de mots avec eux quand ils ne s'extasiaient pas face à Saphira, ne s'inquiétaient pas pour Eragon ou ne restaient pas silencieux pendant des heures dans leur contemplation de la forêt. Il aimait leurs combats verbales, c'était rare de trouver des gens qui pouvaient jouer avec les mots comme lui et il semblerait que les elfes, contrairement à ce que Arya laissait paraître, étaient expert dans l'art de la rhétorique. Il supposait que c'était ce qui arrivait quand on utilisait une langue avec laquelle on ne peut pas mentir. On apprenait à donner des demi-vérités et à parler de façon détournée. Eragon manquait vraiment une sacré expérience en dormant en permanence, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait du mal à s'acclimater, surtout si la musique de la forêt était aussi forte que son frère en donnait l'air.

Il entendit un grognement venant de son frère endormit à côté de lui et le vit ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Réveillé ? Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. Toujours mal à la tête, le forêt a l'air plus vivante qu'avant, quelque chose se prépare... »

« Des ennuis ? » demanda Saphira qui n'aimait vraiment pas être loin d'eux, surtout si des ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon.

« Non... L'air est... festif ? Excité ? Je sais pas vraiment, rien de mal en tout cas. Où on est ? »

« Pas loin de Sílthrim, sur la rive du lac. »

« Je vois. »

Aragorn lui tendit une écuelle et Eragon mangea rapidement avant de demander à voix haute :

_ Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de spécial qui arrive ?

_ Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? fit Narí.

_ La forêt... Elle est excité, vivante et... je sais pas, il y a comme un air d'anticipation.

_ Tu peux sentir les émotions de la forêt ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête à la question de Lifaen.

_ Elle est vivante, des millions de vies vivant toutes en symbiose et au rythme de Menoa, murmura-t-il, ayant du mal à rester conscient sous la fatigue. Plus on s'approche du cœur, plus sa présence est lourde et difficile à ignorer.

_ Quand vous nous avez dit que tu étais empath, fit Arya, je pensais que c'était seulement avec les humains, les nains, les elfes et les urgals...

_ Non, tous les être vivants. Je peux les sentir, les entendre. Le forêt est un immense orchestre jouant au rythme du cœur et absorbant toutes les mélodies individuelles. J'ai du mal à ne pas m'y perdre...

Il était allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son frère pour un peu de soutient mais luttait visiblement pour rester conscient, le regard un peu fiévreux. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de demander, toujours aussi faiblement :

_ Pourquoi la forêt est plus vivante cette nuit ?

_ C'est le Dagshelgr, fit Lifaen.

Arya se redressa brusquement, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient aussi près de la fête. Mais les chants qui commencèrent à s'élever de la direction de Sílthrim prouvèrent les dires de Lifaen. Les trois elfes se hâtèrent de mettre des protections autour des trois humains et du nain pour qu'ils ne soient pas affectés. Eragon s'était de toute façon rendormi et Aragorn avait une meilleur maîtrise de son esprit que ça.

Ils passèrent la nuit à écouter la musique et l'agitation de la forêt. Saphira était aussi grandement affectée par la magie des célébration, mais Aragorn parvint à la garder relativement calme pendant la durée du chant.

Le lendemain matin, Narí et Lifaen allèrent à la ville pour récupérer des chevaux pour tout le monde. Eragon n'avait pas suffisamment de conscience ou de force pour se transformer alors, Aragorn le fit monter devant lui sur son cheval et ils se mirent de nouveau en route, son frère se réveillant de temps en temps et Aragorn en profita à chaque fois pour lui faire manger un peu et boire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne déshydraté ou affamé à cause de la surcharge de ses sens.

Il pouvait facilement sentir l'inquiétude de Saphira vis à vis de son deuxième dragonnier, mais il y avait aussi une tristesse et un trouble profond dissimulés juste en dessous. Comme la dragonne ne semblait pas pressée d'en parler, Aragorn prit l'initiative de demander :

« Tout vas bien ? »

« Oui, je m'inquiète juste pour le petit-homme. Peut-être que si on le laisse se reposer pendant un moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la pression... »

« Je doute que ça suffise, surtout si on se remet en route juste après. Et je sais que quelque chose te trouble, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi émotionnel ou empathique que Era, mais si tu as des problèmes, je suis là pour toi. Après tout, nous sommes partenaires. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Saphira confia :

« C'est juste... Je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose cette nuit. Chaque créature, qu'elle soit innocente ou monstrueuse, a un compagnon ou une compagne de son espèce. Or, moi, je n'en ai pas. »

« Il y a Glaedr, tu sais. Brom nous a parlé de lui et Oromis. Même s'il est un peu vieux pour toi, tu n'as que huit mois après tout. C'est trop jeune pour penser à d'autres mâles, jeune fille ! » la sermonna-t-il faussement.

Sa remarque lui valu un éclat d'amusement dans leur lien et un court rire de la dragonne. Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi, ne serais-ce que brièvement, à la faire sourire.

« Je sais. Mais, comme tu l'as dis, il est vieux et probablement pas intéressé par une jeune dragonne comme moi. Et rien ne garantis qu'on s'entendra. Je suis vraiment seule. »

« Tu nous as Era et moi. Et si c'est d'autres dragons que tu veux, il y a toujours les deux œufs restants de Galbatorix et les terres de l'Est. Les dragons sont ici depuis des millénaires, rien ne dit qu'ils n'ont jamais migré vers l'Est ou d'autres terres éloignées. Et si ça se trouve, un dragonnier malin a... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, puis :

« On parlait de quoi, déjà ? »

« Des œufs de Galbatorix et de l'Est. »

« Je suis quasiment certain qu'y avait autre chose... Toujours est-il, si ça se trouve un dragonnier malin a... »

Un nouveau long silence. Puis, Aragorn eut un grognement irrité. Brom se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il soupira et dit :

_ Je crois que je comprends ce que les gens doivent ressentir quand ils voient Schrodi pour la première fois.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Saphira et moi, on parle de la quasi-extinction des dragons. Je lui dis qu'il y a toujours les œufs de Galbatorix et peut-être qu'il y a des dragons à l'Est et après, je veux ajouter quelque chose, mais je bug et on perd le fil de la conversation et oublie à moitié de quoi on parlait. Deux fois de suite.

_ Donc, un fidelius, ou une variante en ancien langage si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez lancé, ce que vous avez déclaré d'infaisable sans d'énormes quantités d'énergie, au passage, a été placé par quelqu'un sur quelque chose en rapport avec les dragons.

_ Ouais. La troisième possibilité que je peux voir c'est si un dragonnier malin a...

Ils perdirent le fil de la conversation et Brom demanda dix minutes plus tard :

_ Tu disais quoi ?

_ Je hais le gars qui a trouvé comment lancer un fidelius en ancien langage, c'est frustrant d'oublier ce dont je veux parler.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que Era et toi, vous allez arrêter d'utiliser le sort de façon aléatoire ?

Aragorn y réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête :

_ Na, c'est trop amusant quand c'est nous qui le faisons.

_ C'est ce que je pensais.

La conversation se finit là et Aragorn se tourna de nouveau vers Saphira.

« Dans tous les cas, s'il existe d'autres dragons, on les trouvera, promis. »

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Du temps que tu ne vas pas fangirliser sur Glaedr quand on le rencontrera. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à fangirliser, merci bien ! » dit-elle avec dédain. Elle avait vu des fangirls dans les souvenirs des jumeaux et ne voulait vraiment pas leur ressembler, merci bien. Elle avait sa fierté.

« Juste pour être sûr. Et je te préviens tout de suite, si ça arrive malgré tout, Era et moi on te le fera remarquer et on ne te laissera jamais l'oublier. »

« Je le sais. Je vous connais. »

Il hocha la tête de façon décisive et le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme.

Le soir venu, Eragon était assez cohérent pour manger un repas chaud et rester assis par lui-même, mais il préféra éviter de trop parler. Il avait toujours mal à la tête et la présence de la forêt restait très oppressante. Aragorn lui fit part de la situation avec Saphira et le possible fidelius sur quelque chose concernant les dragons, mais le jeune homme était trop claqué pour y réfléchir et se contenta de stocker l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

Lifaen les approcha après le repas et leur montra une bouteille qu'il avait sortie d'un de ses sacs.

_ Ceci est du faelnirv, une boisson elfique distillé à base de baies de sureau écrasées et de rayons de lune filés. S'il en est besoin, un homme fort peut voyager trois jours durant sans rien avaler d'autre. Narí et moi, on pense que ça peut peut-être t'aider, Eragon-vodhr.

_ Je ne suis pas du tout affecté par l'alcool, mais je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer, marmonna-t-il.

Il redressa sa tête de l'épaule de son frère, contre qui il s'appuyait fortement pour rester assis, et accepta le gobelet qu'on lui tendit avant de boire une gorgée du faelnirv. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de boire tout le gobelet en quelques goulées. Aragorn leva un sourcil et eut un rictus amusé en commentant :

_ Quelque chose me dit que c'est efficace.

_ C'est... Je peux toujours sentir la forêt et entendre son chant, mais mon esprit est totalement clair, murmura-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, la musique était repoussée au fond de son esprit et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, en tout cas, pas depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses capacités et avait commencé à entendre clairement les mélodies. Il regarda le gobelet, puis la bouteille avec révérence.

_ Dis-moi que tu as de quoi tenir jusqu'à Ellesméra.

_ Je devrais avoir assez de bouteilles, oui, répondit-il. Mais il faudra faire attention à ne pas en abuser.

_ Je ne suis pas affecté par l'alcool.

_ Les alcools humains ou nains peut-être, mais il s'agit d'alcool elfique, fit remarquer Narí. Un humain normal se retrouve rapidement ivre avec parfois moins d'un verre.

_ Le mot important étant « normal », marmonna Brom dans sa barbe.

_ Non, croyez-moi, si je peux ne pas être affecté quand Saphira partage son ivresse quand elle bois et si je peux battre des nains à la boisson en ayant juste besoin de faire quelques poses pour me soulager, je pense que je peux facilement tenir votre alcool. Quand je dis que je ne suis pas affecté par l'alcool, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout affecté.

_ Attends, fit Orik. Tu veux dire que tu es naturellement immunisé à l'alcool ?

_ Euh... Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

_ Est-ce que ça compte comme de la triche pour les concours de boisson ? Tu en as gagné beaucoup à Farthen Dûr.

Eragon haussa les épaules avec un sourire absolument pas désolé ou repentant et eut le culot de dire avec son air le plus innocent :

_ On ne m'a jamais demandé si j'étais immunisé, juste si j'utilisais la magie pour me protéger des effets. Ce n'est pas ma faute si personne n'y a pensé.

Orik lui jeta le regard le moins impressionné qu'ils avaient vu le nain leur donner et commenta sarcastiquement :

_ Évidemment, c'est de notre faute pour ne pas avoir songé à une chose sensée être impossible.

_ Désolé, mais je n'ai pas compris le dernier mot, fit innocemment Eragon. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas dans mon vocabulaire.

Orik eut un esclaffement amusé à ça et commenta à Brom :

_ Tes fils sont vraiment le contraire de normal.

_ C'est ce que je me tue à répéter depuis le début, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué et exaspéré, mais ayant quand même une pointe d'affection pour les jumeaux. En tout cas, je suis content qu'on ai trouvé une solution pour le problème d'Eragon.

Le garçon hocha la tête joyeusement en regardant la bouteille que tenait toujours Lifaen avec adoration.

_ Crois-moi, père, j'en suis cent fois plus soulagé. Plus de migraines et l'esprit actuellement clair sans supprimer totalement mes sens, ce truc est un faiseur de miracle. Rappelle-moi de toujours en avoir une bouteille ou deux sur moi.

_ Je m'assurerais qu'on t'en fournisse régulièrement, acquiesça son père. Mais fais quand même attention, on ne sait jamais si le faelnirv peut actuellement te rendre ivre.

Il hocha simplement la tête et Lifaen fini par accepter de lui donner la bouteille. Eragon la rangea avec révérence dans l'une des bourses à sa ceinture avec le gobelet. Il allait définitivement apprendre à faire cette boisson, même s'il devait voler la recette aux elfes.

« Tu sais je trouve ça amusant que ce soit une boisson à base de baies de sureaux qui soit la solution à l'un de tes problème. Considérant le fait que tu as ce problème à cause de tes pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort et que la baguette est faite de sureau. » commenta Aragorn.

« Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord. Mais je n'en ai sérieusement rien à faire. Le faelnirv est ma nouvelle boisson favorite. »

« Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas mieux, petit-homme. Nos vols commençaient à me manquer. »

« J'irais voler avec toi demain, si le temps nous le permet. »

« Merveilleux ! »

Eragon se coucha heureux et soulagé de ne plus devoir en permanence lutter pour ne pas être emporté par la symphonie de la forêt.

Le lendemain, Eragon prit un nouveau gobelet de faelnirv dès son réveil car les effets s'étaient déjà dissipés. Il lança aussi un sort pour savoir l'heure et en prit note, pour voir combien de temps un gobelet tiendrait avant que les effets ne se tarissent. Puis, ils se remirent en route, les deux jumeaux pouvant participer aux discussions autour d'eux et leurs gardes elfes s'intéressant plus à Eragon, maintenant qu'il était assez cohérent pour tenir une vraie conversation avec eux.

Le chemin vers Ellesméra était encore long, mais il était définitivement plus agréable pour les jumeaux, maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensembles.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _C'est écris au milieu de la nuit, donc faites pas attention aux fautes._

 _Pilou._


End file.
